


Flames of the Feeonix

by chatteringmagpie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Battle, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Intoxication, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 133,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatteringmagpie/pseuds/chatteringmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Commander Data has harbored unrealized feelings for the Enterprise's emissary compliment, a rare alien entity with bizarre abilities, for many years. His emotional awakening and their evolving relationship are threatened by a recent trauma, a romantic rival and finally, the return of an old enemy who threatens to make history repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Critically Altered

****Now** **

Lieutenant Commander Data opened his eyes. The brilliant blue sky above him, and its scattered clouds came into focus, as did the concerned face of his captain, Jean-Luc Picard.

"Data? Data are you alright?" The captain had him by the shoulders, and was shaking him, but his voice sounded far away, the ringing in the android's ears dominated all external sound. He abruptly sat up. He remembered the explosion. He remembered grabbing Captain Picard, and tossing him out of the way as the crude bomb landed only a few feet from them. The blast had sent him off his feet, careening him into a nearby tree, which was now coming into focus. His durable body had nearly splintered it to pieces on impact, and shards of wood were embedded in his hair, and littered his immediate vicinity. He regained himself quickly, and grabbed Picard's shoulder.

"I am alright, sir," he replied. "Where is Naseema?" Their small away team had been outnumbered, and swiftly overwhelmed by the ferocious Golton soldiers, and he had lost track of a few of his colleagues in the ensuing fray, including Commander Worf, and the Enterprise's Feeonix emissary compliment, Ambassador Naseema.

Picard's face relaxed some as he realized his second officer was none the worse for wear. "I'm afraid I don't know Mr. Data. I lost sight of her when the bomb exploded." Data leapt to his feet, and scanned the area for any sign of the petite ambassador. He saw none, and silently hoped she was with Commander Worf. That hope was dashed as he caught sight of the burly Klingon heading towards them, alone. Worf approached the small group consisting of Picard, Data, and the two Enterprise security officers, who had all miraculously survived the very blast that had turned the android into a two hundred pound projectile, and the tree into firewood. Another explosion rocked the battlefield near them, and they all instinctively ducked.

"We should get out of here," Picard decided. "It's evident that we are no longer welcome, and I fail to see what further good our presence can do here." He moved to tap his communicator, but Data quickly interjected, and the captain could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Captain, we cannot leave without her. If the enemy Goltons capture her, or..." he trailed off.

_Naseema had just saved their lives, and while she may be nearly impossible to kill, she could bleed, and she could feel pain, and was certainly susceptible to many forms of physical, and psychological...injury, and Lore was still in the vicinity._

Data pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, and focused.

Picard nodded in agreement. "I have no intention of leaving her behind. Did anyone see which direction she may have headed?" he asked the other crewmen.

Worf's face, aglow with the rush of battle, became suddenly serious. "She went after Lore, towards the cliffs," he replied. If Data had any color in his complexion, it would have drained completely out at that moment. Picard's eyes widened, and both he, and Data followed Worf's arm as he raised it, motioning toward the cliffs, more than a kilometer from their current position. The two security officers, Yates and Loman, were visibly unnerved by the fear, and concern on their superiors' faces.

Picard thought rapidly. "Mr. Worf, you, Mr. Data, and I will head in that direction now, and see if we can find her...and Lore. Mr. Yates and Mr. Loman will return to the ship, and form two more away teams-" he was abruptly cut off by a bloodcurdling scream echoing across the battle stained clearing, and it turned his blood to ice. The high-pitched, unearthly sound was unmistakably Feeonix.

Data froze.

Worf's head whipped around towards the hideous noise. "It definitely came from that direction," the Klingon glowered, motioning towards the cliffs again. He caught the wide, stricken look in the android's eyes, and added, "It could have been a battle cry." Data was unconvinced by the Klingon's assertion.

Picard smacked his communicator. "Picard to Chief O'Brien!" he commanded.

"Aye sir," the Irishman promptly responded.

Picard breathed a tiny sigh of relief before asking, "Can you get a lock on Ambassador Naseema? Beam her out of here _NOW_!"

The seconds crawled by before the transporter chief replied, "I can't find her, sir. The scanners can't pick up her energy field." The three senior officers looked at each other in horror, and Picard felt a terrible knot form in his gut. Data turned sharply, and headed determinedly towards the craggy bluffs.

Worf moved to follow but abruptly grabbed Data's arm, and said quietly, "Look." Data instantly honed in on what Worf was pointing at. The figure in the distance, moving towards them. The figure with blonde hair. Lt. Yates instantly pulled out his tricorder, and took a long range reading.

"It's her," he reported. "At least, it's her energy field, for the most part." All three senior officers jerked their heads to look at the young lieutenant.

"What do you mean, _for the most part?_ " Picard snapped, his voice mixed with annoyance and dread. Data simply held his breath. He had felt rushes of panic before, but never like this. It was taking nearly all his sixty trillion processes to maintain his calm. He knew he should try to deactivate his emotion chip, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and it probably wouldn't do any good anyway.

"I'm not sure, Captain," Yates replied. "It's her energy field, but it's weak, and...wonky. I don't know how to describe it."

"Try!" Worf barked, making both Yates, and Loman jump.

"It's fluctuating wildly. It stabilizes. Then it loses cohesion," the young officer stammered. "If we could see it, it would probably be rippling." None of them knew exactly what that meant, but not one of them thought of anything good. Worf snorted and whirled around, walking towards the blonde figure. It was Naseema. She staggered towards them, stumbling, and falling to her knees several times as she crossed the bloodied heath by sheer force of will. Worf began to move more determinedly towards her, while Picard came forward, and placed his hand on Data's shoulder as they watched, frozen in place as the image of her became clearer. She was splattered with blood, her face almost obscured by the thick, inky red substance smeared across it, her clothing torn from the brief but violent battle, her boots caked with mud. She dragged the heavy sword she'd used to cut a swath through the Golton warriors, behind her, her head lowered. As she drew closer to the small group, she looked up and met Worf's face. He gave her a grin of triumph.

"I would fight alongside you again anytime, Ambassador," he said, stepping to meet her, and squeezing her shoulder in camaraderie.

She softened her eyes and smiled up at the tall Klingon as he towered over her. "I as well, Commander, would gladly follow you into battle again," she replied breathlessly, bringing her hand up to firmly clasp Worf's arm, giving him a warrior's greeting. His eyes still shining, Worf turned his head to look at Picard, and Data, but instead of the relief he'd expected, their eyes were growing wide with shock , and he felt the Feeonix let out a deep sigh.

"Naseema!" Worf cried as her eyes rolled back into her skull, and she crumpled into his arms, exposing the hilt of the large knife protruding from between her shoulder blades. Hugging her to him with one arm, he slammed his other hand against his communicator. "Enterprise! Two to beam directly to sick bay!" the Klingon boomed, and instantly the pair were surrounded by shimmering light, and dematerialized before the horrified stares of their colleagues.

****Before** **

The Enterprise's second officer looked over his shoulder to watch Ambassador Naseema glide off the turbo-lift, and onto the Enterprise bridge, engaged in a conversation with Commander Riker. She met his amber gaze, and offered him a warm but shy smile as she descended the ramp, and took her seat alongside Deanna Troi.

"Good morning, Data," her voice was still soft, and welcoming.

"Good morning, Naseema," he replied. Data had, a long time ago, become accustomed to this daily greeting from the alien ambassador who traveled with the Enterprise, and her crew. He'd always appreciated her presence, but recently, and still this morning, her greeting felt awkward. He snuck one more glance in her direction before he turned back to the console. _This was a matter_ , he silently decided, _that required urgent attention._

The two shared a, perhaps unlikely, but close friendship since their first meeting on the holodeck of the Enterprise D, nearly a decade ago, after Picard had given Data responsibility for safeguarding the Feeonix, while she was away from the ship, believing that their shared lack of need for sleep made Data the most logical choice for the task. They quickly discovered they shared other unusual commonalities, including minimal nutritional requirements, and accelerated intelligence. Ambassador Naseema often accompanied Data while he was on night shift. She was able to absorb and process information faster than most humanoids, and she shared his voracious curiosity, which made her an exceptional assistant, and she provided him with welcome company while he worked on his personal projects. He taught her about his programming, and how he functioned. She treated him to her lively personal perspectives of historical events. Naseema had more than fifteen hundred years of experience with humans, and proved a patient teacher, reassuring, and guiding him as he navigated the sometimes rough waters of human idiosyncrasies. To Data's amazement, she'd always answered every one of his questions succinctly, and in terms he could understand without ever exhibiting the irritation that was characteristic of his other companions when his inquiries became annoying. Off duty, it had become rare to see the one without the other. The android appeared to have found himself a friend who was not only capable of keeping up with his endless stamina, but of understanding him in a way that his human companions were unable to.

Even though she didn't really require physical protection, she appeared small and fragile, but she was very strong, and extremely agile. Her unique abilities made her one of the Federation's most valuable assets, and the captain had given the android a standing order to protect her during away missions. Since she accompanied most away teams as an extension of the captain, and attended all the same diplomatic functions, it meant that she, and Data spent a considerable amount of time in close quarters with one another, and as a result, many of the crew suspected there was more to their relationship than simple friendship. Early on, he'd found the notion ludicrous, he was not capable of romantic love, and he did his best to dissuade anyone bold enough to ask him about their status directly. Later on however, he found that it worked to his advantage to have others believe they were involved, and he had become less adamant in his insistence that they weren't. Preferring instead, to either ignore suggestions of their romantic involvement or ambiguously dismiss them. This only added to the air of mystery surrounding their relationship, and the bizarre attributes of the Feeonix, and Data found he enjoyed being a part of that mystique.

Thanks to the insight of the ship's first officer, Will Riker, the android understood that as a Feeonix, she exuded a sexual energy that humanoid males were attracted to. Riker had pointed out to him that even though their assumptions were incorrect, most others were nonetheless impressed that he had, as Will Riker put it, _landed a babe like Naseema._ The android understood why others were surprised. He was average in height as well as appearance, with a slender build. He was not tall and muscular like Commander Worf, nor was he handsome and charming like Will Riker. He didn't have the commanding presence of Jean-Luc Picard, or the sense of humor possessed by Geordi LaForge. He didn't even have the endearing befuddlement of Reginald Barclay. He was often overly analytical, and tended to babble, but still the gentle Feeonix seemed to prefer his company over anyone else, and he was admittedly pleased by that.

Ever since the day Geordi had installed the emotion chip, Data's friendship with the Feeonix deepened. His new emotional responses to stimuli were often confusing, and the ambassador helped him experiment with, and understand them with an inexhaustible patience. He was now able to appreciate her companionship on a new and fascinating level. He always looked forward to the time they spent together, especially time alone, and he was already, as he would often say, _used to her presence_ , but now he was capable of a genuine emotional attachment to her. An attachment that ran deeper than the android, despite his sophisticated neural net, was able to fully comprehend. He had been accustomed to processing facts, and logical thought through a fully conscious mind, but initiation of his dream program, a year or two before the activation of the emotion chip, had created an unconscious. Now there were thoughts, images, and bits of memory that failed to be categorized into the logical and the factual. The emotion chip added feelings into the mix. Now he had unrealized desires deep within his mind. The truth of the matter was that he was in love with her but he was largely unaware that those feelings existed within him, never mind being able to comprehend or act on them. His recent confrontation with their most dangerous enemy had changed all of that. The incident had critically altered their friendship, and he was desperate to get back what had been lost.

 

 

 

 


	2. She Didn't Fight Back

The Enterprise's latest encounter with the Borg very nearly saw the end of all humanity but none of her crew had suffered like Captain Picard, and Lt. Commander Data. Picard had nearly been forced to sacrifice the Enterprise, and was again confronted with the trauma he'd suffered when he'd been assimilated into the Borg Collective six years earlier. Naseema and Data were captured by Borg drones, and since neither of them could be effectively assimilated, the Ambassador was drugged with a powerful mind control compound, and used in an attempt to seduce the android into surrendering the critical encryption codes to the Enterprise's main computer.

The Borg Queen had been ruthless and cunning, tempting the android with promises of bringing him closer to humanity than he ever thought possible. She had her drones graft organic skin to his endo-skeletal structure, enabling him, for the first time, to feel physical pleasure...and pain.

He had attempted to escape, and even though the captain's orders told him to leave the ambassador behind, he'd tried to take her with him. When he grabbed her hand he felt something powerful happen, and her demeanor suddenly changed. She stared at him now with a look he'd never seen before. A look that both disturbed, and intrigued him simultaneously. The Queen seized her opportunity, and offered the beautiful ambassador to him. Instructing...or encouraging Naseema, he couldn't tell which, to back him into a corner where she'd pushed up against him, while the Queen questioned him about his experiences with _physical pleasure_. He'd managed to weakly confirm that he was _programmed in multiple techniques._ Techniques that hadn't been used since Tasha Yar had seduced him nearly nine years before. Then Naseema kissed him, and to his own shock, he kissed her back. Data had been weak for exactly zero point six eight seconds, what felt like an eternity for the android. Although tempted by the Queen's promises, and the nagging loneliness he felt, he did know that Naseema's affection wouldn't be authentic while she was under the hold of the Borg, and he regained control of himself, formulated a plan, and played along, finally defeating the Queen, rescuing the captain, the Enterprise, and Naseema. They thought him a hero, but Data could not remove from his vast memory banks, the feeling of selfishness for not being able to sacrifice her for the sake of all humanity, even though in her right mind, she would have gladly laid her own life down in exchange for those of the humans. He remained especially haunted about giving in to his temptation, as brief as the instant was, and then using the ambassador as a pawn while she was so heavily influenced. He knew by her behavior now, that she retained the same terrible memory.

Once his duty shift was complete, he left the bridge, and headed for his appointment with the ship's Betazoid counselor, Deanna Troi. Prior to the emotion chip, he'd only sought the counselor out when he required advice but he found that he needed advice more often than before, and now maintained regular sessions with her. Deanna had been attempting, for the last several weeks, to encourage Data to open up about what had happened at the hands of the Borg, but he found he struggled to do so. Today he felt different. Today he felt ready to discuss it, he _needed_ to discuss it. He wanted to resolve these feelings that had been gnawing at him since his friendship with the Feeonix had become so unhappily complicated.

"Hello Data!" Deanna smiled as he entered her office.

"Hello Counselor," he replied. She motioned for him to sit and with a nod, he accepted, and took the chair opposite hers.

Wanting to start the conversation flowing in the right direction, Deanna began, "So, Data, how have things been going for you this week? Do you feel any closer to resolving your feelings over your recent experience?" Unlike many of her other patients, Deanna was able to be completely straightforward with the android, and he seemed to prefer it that way. Nuances and subtle lead-ups confused him. He'd always expressed appreciation that she got right to the point with him. She knew that when he was ready to talk, he would.

Data folded his hands in his lap. "I have spent considerable time this week accessing my memory banks on this issue, to attempt to resolve the feelings I have regarding my captivity. I realize that I have been hesitant to discuss it."

"That's entirely understandable considering what you went through," she said.

Despite his emotional unpredictability, Data was probably her easiest patient since the concept of lying was still fairly foreign to him, and even his emotion chip didn't seem to affect that aspect of his personality. He usually spoke with her freely about his feelings, and while he outwardly appeared fine, his hesitance to discuss this particular issue confirmed for her that he had suffered a deep level of trauma. Due to the fact that his memories would never fade, she was unsure of how a traumatic event would ultimately affect Data in the long term, but her instincts told her it would be better to resolve his feelings, rather than ignore them. Deanna also realized that emotional turmoil was something Naseema would have normally helped him sort out, but after observing their behavior together since their captivity, and sensing Data's emotions, it was clear to her the Feeonix was part of the problem. Deanna just didn't know how.

"Did you and Naseema spend any time together off duty this week?" she asked.

Data shifted in his chair uncomfortably before responding, "I assume that you have noticed the change in my relationship with the ambassador, is that correct Counselor?"

Deanna nodded. "Yes I have, Data. Would it be alright if we talked about that?" she continued. "I've noticed that you and Naseema seem distant toward each other since your captivity, and you two are normally very close. Is everything alright between you?"

Data sighed as he replied, "I am not sure. Naseema was heavily drugged, and forced to...do things to me." He was visibly embarrassed by this revelation, and Deanna knew she'd struck the nerve she'd been looking for.

"Data, you seemed very uncomfortable talking about this, so I want you to go as slowly as you need to," she said.

Data nodded. "Thank you, Counselor," he then took a breath, and decided to continue before he lost his nerve. "I believe I am feeling anxiety, and it is very unsettling," he admitted, adopting a matter-of-fact tone that made him feel more comfortable.

_She knew she needed to be cautious of how she responded. Data would take anything she said, and carefully analyze it. The android had a way of harshly judging himself against his colleagues' words._

"It's alright, Data, just relax and take your time," she reassured him. "I know that no matter what happened, you acted in the best interests of the ship, and her crew."

"I do not believe that I did," he began.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"I had the opportunity to escape, and I attempted to take Naseema with me. As a result, I was overpowered, and re-captured. I ignored the best interests of the ship, and I disregarded the captain's orders because of my personal desires. I did not _want_ to leave her behind." He seemed dismayed by this revelation, and his tone confirmed for the Betazoid that he was judging himself very harshly indeed.

"Naseema is a very powerful being, Data, and you are the one the captain charged with the responsibility of ensuring her safety. He knows how seriously you've taken that responsibility, and you did what you were supposed to do, and have done, very successfully, for nearly ten years." Deanna insisted. "If the Borg were able to control her, and if they discovered how to use her abilities as a weapon, well I don't even want to think about it." She shuddered at the idea. "You did the right thing by doing what you've always done, and kept her close to you. I also know that Naseema is important to you in ways outside your duties, and I completely understand why you wouldn't leave her," she continued. "Once Captain Picard learned that you were both still aboard, and alive, he also refused to leave without attempting to rescue you, at great risk to himself, and any of the rest of us would have done the same. You may have defied one of the captain's orders, but he defied it himself. You did nothing wrong."

The android sighed again. "That is not all of it, Counselor," he added.

While it was clear he wanted to discuss the situation, his resolve seemed to be wavering, so Deanna led him back to her original inquiry about the ambassador. "Data, why don't you tell me what happened with Ambassador Naseema?" She knew the root of his anxiety had more to do with Naseema than his defiance of the captain's order. If she couldn't get him to open up about her, Deanna worried she wouldn't be able to help him.

The android drew in a slow, determined breath, and exhaled. "The organic skin the Borg grafted to my endo-skeletal structure is a matter of record, but that is not the whole story."

Deanna nodded for him to continue.

"While I did not lie in my report, I did not reveal the entirety of the situation. The Borg Queen was able to re-animate my emotion chip after I had deactivated it, and the sudden rush of... _fear_ , clouded my judgment. As I attempted to escape, I took a hold of Naseema's hand, and I felt something," he told her.

Deanna furrowed her brow. "Like what?" she asked, "an energy surge or an emotion?"

_She secretly hoped it was the former. The last time Data had felt an emotion he was unsure of, and hesitant to reveal, it had been a pleasurable reaction to brutally killing a Borg drone._

The commander shook his head. "It was neither...and yet both. I cannot effectively describe what it felt like, Counselor. The most effective analogy I am able to articulate, is that it was comparable to instances when I download large amounts of information from another computer, except in reverse. Naseema downloaded information from me, but it was not just information. She downloaded thoughts, emotions...images from my dream program...she accessed my unconscious. It was more than a transfer of information. It was as if she were... _inside me,_ and I could feel her inside me," he explained, and he was as awestruck as Deanna.

_She hadn't been expecting a revelation of this magnitude but she knew what had happened._

"Data, you know Naseema is a telepath, and while I'm aware that the Feeonix are only able to communicate with one another telepathically, she is able to function as a conduit for telepathic energy. It's possible that whatever she was drugged with broke down some psychic walls, and expanded her ability, so when you touched her, you inadvertently created a connection that allowed her into your mind, possibly even your unconscious mind," Deanna theorized. "It must be a possibility, if she was able to communicate telepathically with the Borg Queen."

"I had considered that, Counselor, since my brain waves, similarly to those of the Borg, occur on a different frequency than organic life forms, and the only telepathically enabled species that have been able to hear my thoughts, are energy based entities...like Naseema, but even then, they have only been able to access my conscious thought. I have been unable to discern how the Feeonix are any different, and I cannot find any compound in our records that would allow a telepathic being to temporarily read a positronic unconscious," Data replied. "It would seem unlikely that the drug was responsible."

"Perhaps you're right, but you are probably the only artificial life form in the known universe with an unconscious, Data, and you haven't been aware of it for that long. There's also a lot about the Feeonix we don't know. They don't even know much about themselves. They have no organized society, and no recorded history, everything they know has been passed down by word of mouth. Isn't it possible that this is simply the first occurrence? " Deanna added.

"It is true that there is not much information regarding Naseema's species in our data banks, and I suspect that much of what is there, is not based in fact," Data agreed, "but I cannot come to any reasonable conclusion as to how she would be able to suddenly, and only temporarily enter my thoughts," he added.

"Then is it possible that Naseema has been able to hear your thoughts all along, and has simply not told you for one reason or another?" Deanna asked.

The android tilted his head as he mulled the idea over, and nodded. "I would not like to think that is true, but it is not outside the realm of possibility," he replied, a little dismayed.

_She could see why the experience had unnerved him, but still she had the nagging suspicion that she had not yet reached the true cause of Data's disturbance._

"Does the idea of her hearing your thoughts upset you?" she asked.

"The prospect of her hearing my thoughts does not disturb me. However, I am not fond of the idea that she has been able to do so all along, and did not feel that she could tell me," he replied.

"I'm afraid that is likely something that you'll have to sort out with Naseema at a later date, but for right now, tell me what happened after you were re-captured," Deanna continued, pressing him a little further, but he was silent for a moment.

_What happened next had completely blindsided him, and remembering it made him uncomfortable_.

He fidgeted slightly. Deanna leaned in, and touched his hand. "It's alright, Data, I'm not here to judge you," she assured him, her expression softening. He swallowed hard, and Deanna was briefly distracted as she noticed how far Data's human mannerisms had come in the time she'd known him.

"The organic flesh on my arm was injured in the escape attempt. I have never felt pain before, and the sensation overwhelmed me momentarily. In that time, Naseema communicated something to the Queen. Something she heard inside me," he said, and Deanna silently motioned for him to continue. "I do not know what it was, but she became different...aggressive," he searched for the right description. "She became sinister," he finally said. "I did not know how to react. I was afraid of her," he admitted. "I allowed her to back me into a position where I could not get away from her. Then she put her hands on me in a very affectionate manner, and attempted to exert her sexual energy against me. Then she...she kissed me...and even though I was morally revulsed at the situation, a part of me... _liked it_."

_There it was. As soon as he'd said it, she understood what had happened. With all the facets of human behavior that Data had learned to grasp, and even master, the concepts of love and sexuality were still completely confounding to him. Being able to initiate programs to flirt, and perform sexual functions didn't mean that he would understand the feelings behind those actions. There was no way he would've known how to react in a situation where someone used sexuality as a weapon against him, especially if that someone was Naseema. She knew as well as the rest of their colleagues that Data had a strong affection for the Feeonix and that they were close friends, but there had always been something in the way he looked at Naseema that told Deanna it was deeper than friendship for him. Once his emotion chip was active, she knew for sure. She had, perhaps foolishly, assumed that he would work it out for himself, especially now that he was capable of emotion, but to have feelings he didn't fully realize or comprehend, thrust in his face in such a fashion must have really thrown the android for a loop. No wonder he felt confused and humiliated._

"How did it make you feel when Naseema kissed you, Data?" Deanna finally asked.

"I am unsure," he replied, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I knew it was not really her, however, a part of me was intrigued by her sudden attentions, while another part feared what would happen if I did not submit."

"It's perfectly normal to feel violated. What happened to you, and to Naseema, would certainly be considered a violation by most standards," Deanna assured him.

"That is what I cannot resolve, Counselor. She was not of her right mind, and I was ultimately the one who did the violating."

With that statement, their conversation took a sudden, dark turn.

_Oh my god,_ Deanna thought. W _hat is he trying to tell me? She remembered all too well when Data's demented brother, Lore had menaced her while she, Captain Picard and Geordi were his prisoners. She also remembered Lore implying that he, and possibly Data as well, had already carried out the same terrible actions he'd been threatening her with, on Naseema._

Naseema had denied that either of them had laid a hand on her, but her appearance, and demeanor implied otherwise, and Deanna had never been totally convinced. _She has good reason to lie, if she's protecting Commander Data,_ Deanna had told Picard in the immediate afterward, but the captain had spoken to Naseema privately, and she must have convinced him that nothing untoward had happened because the issue was dead in it's tracks after that conversation. Deanna had that same sick feeling now, and even though she desperately wanted to believe that Data was incapable of such violence, she knew that if he were not in control of himself, it was physically possible. Deanna steadied her resolve. She was determined to get to the bottom of this no matter how ugly the truth was.

"What did the Borg Queen force you to do, Data?" she asked, and she knew her voice wavered slightly. She hoped Data hadn't noticed.

He frowned at her, perplexed. "The Queen did not force me to do anything, Counselor, but I knew if I was to be successful in undermining her plans, I would have to play along, and pretend that I was accepting her offer." Deanna was doing her damnedest to keep her composure, but her eyes widened involuntarily, and this time Data noticed. His voice fell. "I...I kissed her back, and for zero point six eight seconds, I was _very_ tempted by the Queen's offer. Now, every time I recall that scenario, I feel-" he cut off, unsure of how to define the unpleasant feeling.

"Ashamed?" Deanna offered gently after a few seconds.

He nodded, and she could tell he was fighting back tears. "Yes. I did not want to use Naseema in _that manner,_ but I could not see any other way out. After my escape attempt failed, I had to make the Queen believe she had won, or she would have simply restrained me again, and I failed to think of a more suitable method of convincing her," he confessed.

Deanna felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she let out a huge sigh. "Data, it may have _felt_ like you were taking advantage of her, but you did what you had to in order to save her. It was only one kiss. I'm sure Naseema understands the position you were in. Have you talked to her about any of this? Does she remember anything?"

"She remembers. She has not said so directly, but my observations of her behavior tell me that she does, and I have not found a suitable situation to discuss this with her," he replied, sadly.

Deanna took his hand again. "First off," she began. "I feel you should stop blaming yourself for what the Borg did to you...both of you. I know that this must be very confusing for you, Data, but everything you're feeling is within the realm of a normal reaction to a traumatic event. I also feel very strongly that if you want to move past this, you need to talk to Naseema about how you feel. There is very rarely a good time to discuss a subject so sensitive, so I would suggest that you decide on a time, and then tell her what you want to say. If you like, I can facilitate for you."

Data shook his head and politely declined. "Thank you Counselor, but Naseema is a very private individual, and I believe that it would be better if I spoke with her alone. I appreciate your concern."

Deanna nodded, and held Data's other hand in hers. "Data, do you remember when you told me that you had not excluded the idea of getting married someday?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Do you still wish for that someday?"

"Yes," he said. "I believe now, more so than ever."

Deanna took a breath and paused briefly. "Have you ever considered that Naseema might be a good choice as a mate for you?" she suggested.

He furrowed his brow as he thought about his response. "The thought had crossed my mind, but I did not pay much attention to it," he finally admitted. "I do not believe I am yet able to adequately fulfill the needs of a romantic partner."

Deanna smiled warmly at him. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, Data," she argued. "You have demonstrated that you are more than capable of love. You don't need to rely on research and sub-routines. Just let it happen. It's about how you feel. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The android looked confused, but he nodded and replied, "Yes, I believe so."

"Okay. So this week I want you to spend a little time with Naseema, and perhaps we can discuss the outcome next week. Would that be alright?" she asked as she released his hands, and smiled at him. He seemed to be in better spirits, and Deanna sensed less despair in him now, than when he'd first arrived.

Data smiled a small awkward smile, and said, "That would be agreeable." He rose from his chair, and turned to leave but stopped suddenly, and turned back to Deanna, a troubled look on his face.

"Counselor, would you mind if I asked you something?"

Deanna furrowed her brow. "Of course, Data."

He cocked his head to the side and blinked. "When I told you that I had been the one to commit the violation, you appeared quite shocked, and when I admitted that the violation in question was a kiss, you were visibly relieved."

Deanna's face flushed. _He had noticed. Damn._

"Counselor," Data continued. "By my choice of words, did you come to suspect that I had done something more _unsavory_ to the ambassador?"

Deanna was the embarrassed one now. "Oh Data, I'm sorry. I-" she began, but he put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, his expression solemn, and his tone serious.

"Counselor, I would never have forced myself on her," he said. "I would rather be destroyed than allow myself to be controlled that way. Not by the Borg...or by Lore." There was a flash in his eyes as he said the name of his malignant brother.

_So he knew about that too._ Deanna felt terrible for allowing herself to think that gentle, sweet-natured Data would cross such a line, even at his worst. She was suddenly reminded that he had killed that Borg so brutally four years ago, protecting Naseema from it. "I'm sorry, Data," she apologized immediately. "I don't know why I ever thought you would-"

"It is alright, Counselor. I am not offended," he replied. "I am aware of the manner in which Lore threatened you on the Borg planet, and I do not blame you for having concerns that I may also be capable of such an act."

"Then you know that he also implied that he had already done as much to Naseema, and that you had as well?" Deanna asked him tentatively.

He nodded sadly, this was clearly a terrible memory for him. "Yes. After I... _took_ her with me to the planet, Lore separated us, and would not allow me to see her. She would not tell me what he had done to her, but I suspect that he did hurt her in some fashion." he replied, "I was supposed to protect her then too, and instead I allowed Lore to..." he trailed off.

_There was a depth to his gold eyes now, she realized. She wondered if it was very recent or if it had been so gradual, she simply hadn't noticed it happening._

"She and the captain spoke at length about that issue, and she told him that neither of you laid a hand on her, but to be totally honest, Data, I'm not sure I believed her," the Betazoid confessed. She was not confident she should have revealed the existence of that conversation to him, but she felt strongly that for the sake of his long-term emotional health, he needed to resolve these issues with Naseema, and within himself, or she feared he may just decide to deactivate his emotion chip permanently.

_She didn't want to see the human condition prove itself too painful for him to cope with._ _There was supposed to be more joy than sorrow. He'd desired, his entire life, to be closer to humanity, and this is how it happened for him. The whole abysmal scenario was almost like one of Q's cruel social experiments._

Her train of thought derailed however, as Data spoke again. "What I cannot understand is why she did not fight back."

"I think that's pretty obvious," Deanna replied. Data looked at her, completely bewildered, and she was only a little amazed at his reaction. It had never occurred to him that the Feeonix's extreme sexuality could be used as a weapon, both by her, and against her. All he knew was that the creature he didn't realize he loved, had unearthed feelings so intense, and so deliciously alien, that a part of him wanted to hold onto it. He'd been so mesmerized, that even now, he still didn't understand that while she'd been controlled, and drugged, she had penetrated his most intimate thoughts, and then used his desire for her to try and break him. The gravity of that act still seemed to escape him. With Lore, they had each used her weapon against the other, but Data was nothing like Lore. In Data's circumstances, there was no mistaking who the dominant personality was, and it was Naseema. She was the only one wielding a weapon that terrible day.

The captain almost laughed when Data had told him that he'd been tempted for zero point six eight seconds. It was such an insignificant amount of time, that nobody realized just how dangerously close he had been to surrendering to his desires _._ Deanna wished he never had to know the truth about what Lore had done to Naseema.

_What a terrible realization._

"She didn't fight back because she was terrified of what Lore would do to you in retaliation. She did just as you did with the Borg Queen, Data. She did what she had to do to ensure that the rest of us would survive. As long as Lore was busy with her, she knew there was a chance that we would be able to escape, but perhaps most significantly, she refused to abandon you there, even at risk to her own well being. She cares a great deal for you, and you should do everything in your power to hold onto that, because that kind of unconditional devotion is a rare and precious jewel," Deanna told him. He seemed stunned, but she wasn't surprised. She had just thrown a lot of complex, emotionally stressful information at him, and it would take him some time to process, and make some sense of it. This had nothing to do with facts or logic, it was love, and not only in the romantic sense, but also in the way one loves their family, and the way those who have lived, and served together grow to love each other. Love was rarely logical or rational, and _understanding_ the human desire to be loved was not the same as _having_ that desire. As the expression on his face changed from one of hurt and confusion to one of understanding, Deanna Troi felt her heart swell for Lt. Commander Data.

_This marvel of technology, and all his child-like innocence, who had seen so many struggles in his relatively short life, would finally get his first real taste of the best humanity had to offer. If anybody deserved to be loved unconditionally more than Data, she hadn't met them, and she knew that Naseema would give that love to him, he just had to open himself up to accept it._

She hugged him suddenly, which surprised him, but he didn't object.

"Thank you Counselor, that was extremely enlightening," he said as he moved to the door.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome, Data. I hope our talk helped to clarify some things for you," she replied, and he nodded,

"You have given me a great deal to think about, Counselor, I will see you next week." Then he was gone, and Deanna hoped she had done the right thing.

  
  


 

 

 


	3. Apologies

Hours later, Data found himself heavily unsettled, and unable to focus as he paced his quarters. He couldn't concentrate on any project, and his restlessness was making Spot antsy. _Just pick a time, and say what you need to say._ That was what Counselor Troi had suggested. He'd had a welcome feeling of relief after his appointment with her, but that feeling continued to fade the more he thought about what he was going to say to Naseema. _Perhaps he should get it over with. It was not as if she would be sleeping._ His internal chronometer told him exactly what time it was. Just past 0200 hours. _Now is as suitable a time as any_.

"Computer, where is Ambassador Naseema?" he inquired.

"Ambassador Naseema is in her quarters," the computer replied.

_Good. She is hopefully alone,_ Data thought to himself. He said goodbye to Spot, and proceeded to the turbo-lift, a knot growing inside him. As he reached her door, he hesitated for a split second before activating the indicator.

"Come in," she called.

He entered the room and asked shyly, "Am I intruding, Naseema?"

She looked up at him, a rainbow of colors danced down her face as the low lights in her quarters hit the delicate trail of round, brilliantly colored scales that began above her large eyes, and swirled down her perfect face, and the lines of her slender neck, before disappearing beneath her dress. The Feeonix were a rare species, and one appearing in humanoid form was so rare that Ambassador Naseema was one of only a small handful in existence. Their ethereal beauty was unmatched across the universe, and Naseema was no exception. While the others of her kind existed in their natural states as ribbons of pure energy, Naseema was fond of her humanoid form, and had been chosen, due to her expertise with humans, to act as the emissary for the Feeonix, and the Federation had found her to be indispensable in situations of political sensitivity due to both her calming, gentle nature, and the underlying threat of her species' power.

She was small and finely boned, with gentle curves, and soft delicate hands that radiated a warm, calming energy. Her long blonde hair was normally secured firmly atop her head in a glorious honey-colored mess. She had a curious crown of long, sensitive feathers along her hairline, and her extra large blue eyes seemed to be bottomless oceans behind a thick fringe of lashes. Her milky skin glowed from within, and was completely flawless, save for a nearly invisible spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and of course, the distinctive rainbow of scales that decorated her flesh. Data knew exactly how much of her the scales covered. He had seen her disrobed on a handful of occasions, but never under the circumstances that much of the crew suspected, and he'd certainly never revealed this intimate knowledge to anyone. Despite being an android, he was fully aware of how beautiful she was, and he took secret pleasure in being the only crew member to have such knowledge of her. Her outward fragility however, was deceptive, as she was endowed with astounding strength and power. In her humanoid form, Naseema could be a dynamic negotiator, a brilliant tactician, and she possessed telekinetic abilities that were far more powerful than she let on. Data, as the rest of the bridge crew, had witnessed her bring the Enterprise's saucer section to a full stop with her telekinesis, after it crash landed on Veridian III. Although, that incredible feat nearly completely drained her strength, and left her with a splitting headache that lasted for two weeks, so her ability was not infallible. Physically, she was as strong as Worf, and in her natural form she was capable of obliterating entire planetary systems. This final attribute made her a powerful potential weapon.

The attractive weapon smiled, "No, Data, you are not intruding, please come in, and sit down." She patted the seat on the sofa next to her. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she got up, and went to the dispenser, ordering herself a clear, bubbly cocktail.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, approaching the sofa, and sitting where she'd indicated.

"Gin," she said over her shoulder. Data grimaced, she had given him gin before, and he disliked the bitter, acidic aftertaste. Watching his reaction, she smiled and chuckled a little. "I did not think so." She scanned through the computer's beverage menu quickly before she found her selection. "I believe you will like this one." The mug and it's steaming hot contents materialized, and Naseema brought it over to him. "Vulcan white tea. Ambassador Spock gave me the recipe. It is very mild." He took a sip, and found that Naseema was correct, he did like it, and it was mild, with a delicate flavor and pleasant aroma.

"Excellent suggestion," he told her.

She smiled, pleased by his reaction. "Thank you!" she chirped, sitting back down on the sofa. A book of Klingon poetry was open on the low table in front of them, as well as six empty glasses.

_She either had company or she is upset,_ Data thought to himself. _She did not usually consume that many in an evening._ He decided to ask. "I hope I did not interrupt," he said, and motioned towards the glasses.

Naseema glanced at the six little cylinders on her coffee table. They looked as if they were guests mingling at a cocktail party. She looked back at Data, and a tiny twinkle appeared behind her eyes. "Actually, half of those belong to Reggie Barclay. He is hiding in the bathroom," she replied. The android's eyes grew wide, and he leaned forward to peer around her into the bedroom. Then she laughed gently, "You are such an easy mark." He straightened up, realizing he'd been had. He arched his eyebrow skeptically. "Data, Barclay would probably have a heart attack if he had to be in a room alone with me for five minutes. He is very sensitive to my energy," she said, sitting down. Data smiled in agreement. It was true, Reginald Barclay's blood pressure would rise if he came too close to Naseema's energy field. Being in the same room with her made his palms sweaty, and destroyed his concentration. On the handful of occasions that he'd worked in close proximity to her, it was all the Feeonix could do to make sure she didn't touch him lest he faint. Her energy affected most humanoid males in some fashion, but there were a few, Lt. Barclay among them, who were extra sensitive to the energy's effects.

Data was immune to them. He'd wondered once if that was why she preferred his company to that of humans. With him, she could relax. She never had to worry about a situation becoming awkward as she did when her energy affected a male's behavior. _Well, so much for that._

"I am sorry, you seemed ill at ease, and I was attempting to lighten the mood," she apologized, patting his knee. "I became caught up in my reading, and consumed more than I had intended."

Data suddenly realized how judgmental his comment sounded. "Oh! Naseema, I did not mean-I was not judging your behavior," he tripped over his words, and she found it very endearing.

"Do not worry. It is behavior I am not very impressed with myself," she replied, nodding her head towards the cocktail glasses. "Apparently I am still a drunk, even after all this time."

"I do not think you are a drunk," Data said. "I have observed you imbibe several times that amount, on many occasions, and you always retain perfect control of your faculties." Even though his comment made her a little sad, Naseema had to laugh. She knew he meant it as a compliment, as off-handed as it sounded.

_He still didn't get, even after all these years, that just because she seemed to be in control, did not mean that she was._

"That is very kind of you to say, thank you," she chuckled, and asked him, "What did you do today? I have not seen you since this morning on the bridge."

"I had an appointment with Counselor Troi," he replied, becoming more serious but not so far as solemn. "It was a very enlightening discussion. I believe I have been able to bring closure to several issues that I have previously been unsuccessful at resolving. There is only one thing I must do to put these troubles to rest."

"I see," Naseema said, her voice sinking. "I certainly understand why you would no longer wish to continue our friendship, and I do not blame you."

Data's jaw dropped, and for a second he was speechless. "That is not what I meant!" he finally exclaimed. "Naseema, after what I did to you, I would expect you to be unhappy with me!"

She looked at him with confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean, _what you did to me?_ " she asked.

He dropped his eyes away from hers for a second. "I was supposed to protect you, and instead, I took advantage of your compromised state, and then used you to trick the Borg Queen," he replied. "I am _ashamed_ of my behavior."

Naseema was astounded.

_He cannot be serious._ _He was ashamed of himself over one kiss? Drugs or no drugs, she had not only stood by while the Borg manipulated, tortured, and mutilated him, she had aided them. She had given the Queen free access to his innermost hopes and fears. Yes, the deep plunge into his unconscious had been unintentional but she had not been able to stop herself from sharing what she'd found there, and then allowed herself to be so easily convinced to break him with it. What she had done was unconscionable. She was the one who was ashamed. It nearly broke her heart to know that he blamed himself._

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Data. I forced you into such a position, and a lesser man would not have stopped where you did. You behaved very honorably. We would be dead if you had not been so quick and clever. I owe you my life, and all of humanity owes you theirs," she stated, and then paused, her eyes pleading with him to understand and accept.

"I do not see it that way. You trusted me to protect you, and I betrayed that trust. I should have tried harder to find another solution," he insisted.

"I can see that I am not going to be able to convince you that you are not to blame, so for any trespasses you believe you have committed, you have my whole-hearted forgiveness," she said, almost snapping at him.

His face softened, and he was clearly hurt by her sharp tone. "I am not sure I believe you," he said.

Naseema dropped to her knees in front of him, and their eyes met as she leaned in, crossing her arms across his lap. "Data, you need to understand something. There is _nothing_ you could ever do that would make me wish to dissolve our friendship. Whatever transgressions, either real or _imagined_ ," she arched her eyebrow at him as she emphasized the word _imagined,_ "that transpired in those dark moments, are insignificant compared to the incredible bravery you displayed. You did not leave me behind, even though you should have, and despite what you believe, you did not take advantage of me either. I will never forget that. You judge yourself too harshly," she spoke in a quiet, steady voice, and when she'd finished, she laid her head down. "Please forgive me for the part I played in that terrible scene."

His eyes were shining with moisture now, and he nodded just once, keeping his hands at his sides.

_It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her, he did. He wanted to stroke her hair, and tell her that his forgiveness was unconditional, and that he was sorry he'd allowed himself to be overwhelmed by fear and confusion, but he was terrified that if he moved or opened his mouth, he would shatter the welcome calm she, and this room always brought him. When he was with her, and they were lost in conversation, sixty trillion operations a second just faded away. He loved to listen to her animated, and often expletive laced stories of the things she had seen and experienced, the people she had known, and how the events of history had unfolded through her eyes. She fascinated him more than any other creature he'd ever encountered, and when she spoke to him, she had nothing but his dedicated focus. Not even the captain could stake such a claim._

"You never had to ask for my forgiveness," he said when he finally spoke.

She didn't raise her head or speak, she simply let out a deep sigh mixed with both relief and contentment. He rested his hand on her head, reassuringly.

_She wished he would pull her into him, and kiss her again. An honest kiss this time, instead of one influenced by fear, and survival instinct, forced on him by her, and a malevolent stranger. She wanted to tell him she loved him without question, and that she had done so for a very long time, but even though she'd pulled his feelings for her to the surface, he still struggled to understand them. She would have to wait a little while longer until he accepted for himself what she already knew existed inside him. Right now he was still confused and upset by the emotions she had stirred within him. That was most certainly her fault, and there was no way she could take it back._

She closed her eyes, and listened to his breathing, and the steady unwavering pace of his artificial pulse.

_She let her mind drift away briefly, imagining what his body would feel like. His skin was designed to be pleasurable to touch, soft and warm, and he was finely muscled, lean and firm, like a well-bred stallion. She could feel that through his uniform, which, she guessed, he looked magnificent without. 'Programmed in multiple techniques', he had blurted out as she'd drawn threateningly closer to him. He'd tried to back away from her, but not that hard, he could have overpowered her if he'd wanted to. She knew he was afraid of her, and of the Queen, but he was intrigued as well. She felt the rush of excitement in him when she'd touched him, and she knew he wanted her, but the feeling was so unfamiliar to him that he didn't fully realize what it was, and was unable to separate it from his fear. The mind-controlling drug she'd been given had surpressed her inhibitions, and his reaction to her had turned her on immensely. Had he not retained control of himself like a gentleman, she knew she most certainly would have let him do anything he wanted to her, right there on the floor in engineering. Multiple techniques indeed._ W _ith him, multiple could mean an infinite number, and she wanted to try them all, even if it took the next hundred years._

He gently stroked his hand along her feathers, and they quivered under his touch. She sighed again as he brought his hand to rest once more, and they stayed that way, each frozen in their respective positions until he softly asked her, "Naseema, how long have you been able to hear my thoughts?"

This time she did raise her head up to meet his eyes. The look in them was serious, but inquisitive at the same time. "Since the first time we met," she replied. "However, I have never listened to them until..." her voice dropped off at the end, and he shifted in his seat slightly.

"I am not angry, but I do not understand why you did not tell me," he said, his eyes searching her face.

She moved from the floor, and sat next to him on the sofa. "It did not occur to me to mention it when we were first acquainted, and once we had formed a friendship, I was afraid that the notion would unnerve you, and you would not want to pursue a closer connection. I did not want that to happen, and as I said before, I have never violated your mind the way I did when..." she trailed off again, devastated that she had potentially destroyed their friendship.

"I see," he replied, taking on a look of thought. "I do not believe that revelation would have altered my desire to deepen our friendship, and that desire remains intact now." A grateful look entered her eyes, and she smiled at him as he continued. "Actually, I find that I am intrigued by the idea of another being hearing my thoughts. All other telepathic species I have encountered have been unable to do so at the level you have achieved," he told her, and then asked, "Are you able to hear the thoughts of other species as well?"

She smiled shyly, and avoided his gaze. "No, I cannot hear those of organic beings. Only yours, and those of other forms of artificial life. It is a trait all the Feeonix share, apparently. We do not know why, but I hypothesize that your thoughts occur on a frequency I am more closely tuned to," she answered, and he knew she was telling him the truth.

"Can you hear my thoughts now?" he inquired, the seriousness gone from his gold eyes, replaced by hints of excitement.

"If I so desired to, yes," she replied.

"Will you do so now?" he pressed.

She nodded. "Alright, if you wish." She relaxed her shoulders, and her eyes unfocused for an instant. He gazed intently at her, waiting for her revelation, as a smile crept across her face."You are thinking of a great many things. I cannot keep up with all the thoughts, they race too quickly, but I do know you are extremely fond of Spot, and that Counselor Troi suspected I possessed this ability all along," she said. Then she laughed, "You are trying to hide it, but you very much would like to paint me... _naked_." She could see the sudden self-consciousness in his eyes as he avoided her gaze. "Do not be embarrassed, you only need to ask, and I will gladly pose for you," she assured him as she touched his chin, and lifted his face up.

He smiled shyly. "Thank you, Naseema, I should have asked, but I was afraid of making you uncomfortable. It appeared to be one of those subjects that once spoken aloud, it would be impossible to take back, and I did not want to alter our friendship. It is too important to me," he answered. "I find your ability very fascinating, but it did not feel the same as before. I could not feel you inside me. Do you know why that is?" he asked.

She became uncomfortable, and shifted her position. "It is because I was in your unconscious mind before. To reach it, I must require physical contact, so I hypothesize that when you touched my hand, the connection was made. I did not intend for it to happen." she admitted, and paused. "You could feel me in your mind?" She seemed startled. "Data, I am so sorry. I have never probed another mind so deeply before. I did not know that would occur. It must have been a terrible sensation to feel an uninvited being inside you."

He shook his head. "Perhaps if it had been any being other than you, I would not say the same, but it was not so terrible, just...different," he replied. "It was strangely comforting to know that I could share such a connection with another life form. It made me feel..." he searched for the words. "Not so alone."

She smiled delicately, and he could see tears welling up in her enormous eyes. "That is very kind of you to say," she responded, her words getting caught in her throat. "I hope I would feel the same, were our situations reversed."

"Would you do it again?" he asked, and reached out to gingerly touch his fingertips to her hand. She tried to draw it away, but he took a hold and held her, gently but firmly.

"I do not-" she started to protest but he cut her off.

"Please." His eyes were pleading, and she was helpless to resist. There was no judgment in his voice, he honestly wanted to experience her deep in his mind again. She didn't answer him, only nodded, and accepted his hand into hers. She swallowed, and took a breath. The flame in her eyes flared up as a soft gasp escaped her. Data could feel a sudden rush of energy, just like before.

_She was warm, and soothing, like tepid water flowing over his mind. Calming, and yet exciting all at once. He could feel things about her too. Now he knew she cared for him a great deal._ He closed his eyes, and allowed her essence to wash over him. _She did not feel strange or foreign, but as if she were supposed to be there. She made him feel secure. She felt good._

She found his unconscious again, easily. There were no thoughts heard there, only emotions, and images.

_He was passionate and creative. Gentle, brave, and kind. He was also sexually inexperienced, but not completely, there were two that she could sense. His other experiences had been initiated by the women, and his first, just out of the academy, had been more of an experiment than anything else. A test to see how his program functioned. He had been surprised by Tasha's seduction, and his unrequited love had not developed until after the encounter. Even now, he still did not understand what he had done wrong, to make Tasha want to forget what had been so special for him. What he felt for her now, was new to him. He had never been drawn to a female on his own accord before. Even the small part of him, that realized his love for her existed, was insecure. He had no idea how to act on his desire, and he was terrified of a repeat offense that would terminate their friendship. She caught brief flashes of imagery, Tasha, Geordi, Lal, and herself. He certainly knew deep within him what it was to love, so why was he unable, or perhaps unwilling, to make the transfer to his conscious mind? She knew it was fear, but that was not for her to reveal or resolve for him. She must keep what she found to herself. He had to come to a resolution on his own or he would never be secure in any future they may have together. He just needed a little more time. She would wait for him._

She broke their connection gently, and he sighed as he opened his eyes, blinking several times, adjusting to the sensation. He looked into her face, and her own fiery eyes had returned to normal. She stared back at him expectantly, awaiting his reaction.

He smiled at her, and had the same delightful shyness about him as before. "It was not as intense as I remembered," he finally said, still smiling, but glancing away from her. "It sounds strange but you felt warm...and _soothing_ , as if you were a hot bath."

"I did not expect you to say _that!_ " she laughed, but then her tone dropped. "You invited me in this time, that is probably why it felt less powerful than when I...forced myself on you," she explained. "I have no basis for comparison. You are the only artificial life form I have ever encountered who is sophisticated enough to have an unconscious mind. This is new territory for both of us."

"Then we will have to continue our exploration," he replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Her smile grew bigger, and her eyes widened. _Is he flirting with me? Perhaps he is coming to a resolution faster than I thought!_

He seemed to know better than to expect her to reveal what she found in his mind because he did not ask for specifics. "What was it like...in there?"

"There are no words, only images, memories, and emotions," she continued. “Despite your staunch dedication to logic and facts, you are a very soulful being."

His eyes lit up. "You believe I have a soul?" he asked.

She nodded, "Were anyone to ask my opinion, I would say yes, but I did not have to go into your mind to know that."

"I _am_ intrigued!" he exclaimed, barely above a whisper. He suddenly pulled her into him, hugging her tightly, catching her off guard, and making her gasp, "Thank you for indulging me," he apologized as he released her. "I am sorry, Naseema, I did not intend to startle you."

"No, no, it is alright," she said, smiling again. "I just cannot ever remember you initiating an embrace before. It was rather nice." She looked at him shyly, and her cheeks flushed. "I hope you will do it again." His lips curled up into another slightly lopsided smile, and he pulled her back into him, more gently this time. He held her there, and she relaxed, resting her head against him.

_He found he liked the smell of her hair, the feel of her small, soft frame, and it's warmth against him. He should have done this long before now, and would most certainly have to do it more often. Physical intimacy had never worked out for him before, so he'd always been hesitant to return her gestures of affection, fearing he would make an irreparable mistake, but she appeared receptive, and perhaps he had been a little too paranoid._

She looked up at him, her face full of adoration. She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh so small, if she hadn't been so close to his ear, he may not have heard it. She parted her lips as the sigh escaped her, and he found himself staring at them.

_She was so close to him. How easy it would be to brush his own lips against hers. Perhaps Counselor Troi was correct, and she was the ideal mate for him. What would it be like to kiss her outside of such sinister circumstances as the first time? Would she return his affection now that she was no longer drugged, or had that terrible instant with the Queen ruined any feelings she may have had for him? He'd been disappointed when Tasha had decided their coupling had been a mistake, and told him that, as far as she was concerned, it had never happened. That was before the emotion chip, and disappointment was not the same as heartbreak. He was unsure if he was willing to risk their friendship for only a taste of the intimacy he'd had with Tasha. He'd been unable to be emotionally hurt before, so it had not bothered him when his previous forays into romance proved brief. That was not the case now. Now he was fully capable of being hurt, and he knew it. He was unsure if what he felt now was even real, or if it was a side effect of their mutual captivity. Was it something that simply happened to two people held in captivity together, with their lives imminently threatened? An intensely powerful, but short-lived surge of emotion? The illusion of a deeper connection? What was it Geordi had told him about women? Wait for them to tell you what they want, but he had observed that women very rarely said aloud what they wanted. They used a series of unspoken cues, and body language that he had no idea how to interpret, and Naseema was not a human female either. That fact made her seem more complicated, and he was closer with her than he had ever been with any female, ever. He did not want to damage that. No, it was best not to act hastily. He required advice. He would speak with Commander Riker at the next available opportunity._

She was so comfortable, she'd almost fallen asleep. Being a Feeonix, she didn't require sleep, at least not in the way humans required rest every day. Twice a year, she entered a deep, hibernation-like sleep for approximately seven consecutive days, and since Data was the one responsible for her protection away from the ship, he had become something of an expert in the Feeonix's sleeping patterns. He could predict with a frightening accuracy when she would awaken, and he knew how to properly contain her, should she burst into flames in her sleep. He had learned that lesson the hard way, having doused her with a fire extinguishing device the first time it happened in his presence. She had _not_ been happy with him, and it was the only time anyone had ever cursed him out. She shifted her position slightly, but didn't pull away from him as he thought she would. He was content where he was, and had nothing important to do before he had to report for duty. Her gentle energy made him feel peaceful, and he had no desire to leave. He smiled to himself as she slid her arm around him, and held him tightly.

_Maybe he could do this after all._

 

 


	4. Riker's Advice

"Ambassador Naseema! You sure have an adventurous sense of fun, Mr. Data," Will Riker replied when the android asked him if he thought the Feeonix would make a good mate.

Data furrowed his brow in confusion. "Sir?"

"Oh come on, Data, you're seriously telling me you've never heard the legends about the Feeonix, and their prowess?" Riker replied, a grin of gleeful amusement spreading across his lips.

The android continued to frown. "I am confused. I am aware of the definition of the word but I do not understand the context you are implying," he said, arching an inquiring eyebrow at his commanding officer.

Riker's grin widened as he realized Data honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "For all the knowledge in that incredible brain of yours, and you still need clarification on _prowess_? I'm a little disappointed, Data. I would have thought you'd have figured the birds and the bees out by now," he teased.

Realizing he was being light-heartedly mocked, Data smirked. "Are you going to answer my question, sir, or are you going to continue to make fun of me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing, but it wasn't very nice," Riker replied, straightening his expression, but retaining his smile. "I think she's lovely. She's good-natured, and intelligent. She's also very attractive, and witty too. Humor's always a nice quality in a woman."

Data nodded. "Yes, those are all qualities she possesses, although I must admit, often times her humor escapes me."

"Don't worry, she's never made you the butt of a joke," Riker replied with a gentle laugh.

"I have noticed that as well, sir, even though I am aware I often present opportunities that others find... _irresistible,_ " Data said, his loaded tone not lost on Will Riker.

"Well, she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, even unintentionally," Riker added. "I'll try not to use you for target practice so often."

Data smiled his pleased lopsided grin. "Thank you sir," he said, and then his brow furrowed again. "I have only recently been capable of having hurt feelings. Why would she have been concerned about them before?"

Riker softened his smile. "Naseema's never been convinced you had no emotions even when you believed you were incapable of them. She always thought they were in there, and you just weren't aware of them. She's never really been able to fully comprehend you as a machine," he told the android, who nodded.

"I am beginning to understand that about her. When I have accessed my memory banks regarding interactions involving the subject, I have found she has exhibited the potential to become quite upset when someone has questioned my sentience, or my status as a person," Data replied. "It is a quality about her that I have come to appreciate."

"That's one of the factors, when you decide if someone is a good mate for you. You can't just recognize certain qualities in a person, you need to be able to appreciate those qualities too," Riker said knowingly. He then added, "Speaking of appreciating her qualities, that energy field she emits is rather pleasant to be around too."

Data's thoughts drifted for a second, and his eyes unfocused dreamily before he nodded in agreement. "I do _enjoy_ it's pleasurable feeling."

_He had not meant to say that out loud._

He tried to mask his embarrassment, but it was too late, Riker picked up on it immediately. He arched an eye brow, and his eyes widened with interest. "Data, do you have a _crush_ on the ambassador?!" he asked. His question caught the android off guard, and before Data could respond, Riker kept going, "I _knew_ there was another reason you wanted my opinion about Naseema, and it wasn't just another of your random polls!"

Data furrowed his brow again. "I do not understand your question. What is a _crush_? I am unfamiliar with that term."

Riker grinned at him. "Of course you are," he chuckled. "It means you _like_ her."

Data was still confused, "Of course I _like_ her, sir. She has a very pleasant demeanor, and I would not choose to spend time with her if I disliked her." The android was getting the impression that his commanding officer was being cryptic on purpose, and turned a little defensive.

Riker smiled and adjusted his tone. "She is very pleasant, and I know you like her, but what I meant was that you like her in a different way than most people."

"Because I am an android," Data interjected.

"No, because you're-" he paused briefly, trying to come up with the right approach. "Data, I know that you've imagined what it would be like to be human, but have you ever imagined what it would be like to _be with_ another human?"

"If you are suggesting that I should _be with_ Naseema, I should remind you that she is not human," Data replied.

Riker sighed, a little exasperated. "Do me a favor, and go with me for just a minute. Do you know what it means to _fantasize_?" he pressed.

Data's eyes widened with shock. "If you are referring to what I believe you are referring to, that would be extremely inappropriate considering my responsibility to safeguard her well being," he insisted.

"It would be completely normal, and not _so_ inappropriate. You wouldn't be the first Starfleet officer to develop an attraction to someone he worked closely with, especially someone as attractive as the ambassador," Riker countered. Data was taken aback by the suggestion, and struggled to find a response, so Riker continued. "Maybe you should give it a try."

"Sir?"

"Fantasize about her. If you really want to know if she'd make a good mate, then maybe you should give fantasizing about her a try," Riker repeated. “Imagine what having her as your mate would be like.” Data stood there for a minute, processing what the first officer had suggested. "Nobody would ever know, Data," Riker added with a wink, which threw the android off. He smiled awkwardly in reply, averting his gaze.

_She would know_.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. We all do it now and again." Another smirk crept across Riker's face, and he put his hand on the android's shoulder. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just think, if you're wondering about Naseema's appropriateness as a mate, then you should consider all the aspects involved in a romantic relationship, including sexual attraction. Have you ever been attracted to a woman in that way?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"To be completely honest, I am unsure if I am capable," Data replied.

"Surely you must be. You were attracted to Tasha, weren't you?" Riker insisted. "Otherwise, why would you have been intimate with her, even if you were infected by the Tsiloskovski virus?"

Data was surprised, and a little embarrassed by the commander's assertion, but he had to agree that he was correct. "Yes! I suppose I was...in some way!" he exclaimed softly.

Riker's grin widened. "I knew you had it in you!" Then he said, "Look, you're obviously not aware that you're doing it, but I've seen the way you look at her. There are more than just the usual thoughts behind your eyes. It's almost a...puppy dog look."

"Puppy dog?" Data asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's an expression, it means _devoted_. You look at her with a great deal of devotion sometimes," Riker replied.

"I do?" Data again seemed surprised by his friend's observation. Riker nodded in affirmation. "Huh," the android mused. "You are correct, I did not realize I was doing that. I will have to rectify that behavior."

"I don't think you should rectify it, I think you should _explore_ it!" Riker said enthusiastically. "This could be a huge step for you, so I guess in answer to your original question, yes, I do think Naseema is a good choice as a mate, especially for you."

"Thank you for your honesty, Commander," Data replied, his brow furrowed. "However, I still do not understand what you meant by _prowess_."

Riker laughed heartily. "I knew you wouldn't let that go. I was referring to the stories about the power of the Feeonix's sexuality."

"Ah yes," Data understood now. "I have heard the tales. It would seem that having a Feeonix aboard the ship has gone a long way to piquing the interest of the rest of the crew. I have heard many variations of the same basic belief, and several crewmen have inquired of me whether the rumor of spontaneous combustion is true."

"Is it?" Riker asked, his own interest in the android's experience with the Feeonix stirred.

Data raised an eyebrow at his commander's boldness. "I have never... _been with_ Naseema, so I cannot say, but she has occasionally alit during her hibernation state," he admitted.

Will Riker chuckled as he remembered the log entry on that subject. "Yes, I heard about the incident involving the shuttle craft...and the fire extinguisher," he grinned.

If Data could have blushed, he would have. "That was not one of my finer moments," he said. "She was quite angry with me."

"I heard that too," Riker laughed. "I never asked you about it at the time, but how mad _was_ she?"

Data smirked self-consciously, "I believe any statement regarding the Feeonix inclination towards emotional outbursts would be putting it lightly."

Riker laughed even more heartily as the image of the ambassador, violently jarred from her hibernation, and covered in flame retardant foam, entered his mind. "Sleeping bears, eh Mr. Data?" he chortled.

Data was confused again. "Sir?"

"It's another expression," Riker explained, wiping tears of hilarity from his eyes. "It refers to the danger in waking up a sleeping predator."

"Ah, I see," Data replied, "Yes, that would certainly have applied. You should have seen what she did to the fire extinguisher." Data's last comment made Commander Riker burst out laughing again. After a moment, he caught his breath.

"I'm going to be laughing about that all day," he sighed happily. "Thanks Data."

"You are welcome, sir," the android replied with a smile, pleased that he appeared to have successfully told a funny story.

Riker straightened up his expression some, and looked at Data. "Seriously though, I think that you, and Naseema would be great together," he insisted.

"Why do you think that?" Data asked.

Riker gripped the android's shoulder again, and threw his head back in disbelief. "Data, you can't be serious?!" he exclaimed. "You two are so compatible, it's almost ridiculous! As if fate were daring you two to stay apart! Do you remember what I told you about the _rewards_ of a relationship that really works between two people?"

Data nodded. "Of course, but you only mentioned that there were rewards, you did not elaborate," he replied matter-of-factly.

Riker's smile grew, and the familiar twinkle returned to his eyes. "I've known you both a long time, Data, and trust me, you already have the relationship. It seems all you're leaving out are the _rewards_ ," he said with an arch of his eyebrow. "For two people who don't require sleep, I would guess that those _rewards_ would be endless."

_In the manner that he keeps emphasizing the word 'rewards', he must be referring to sex,_ Data deduced but he wasn't positive. He had grown to dislike when Commander Riker used unfamiliar language while he attempted to explain something to the android, and Data wished he would be more straightforward. He loathed having to ask, but he decided it was more important to him not to make any mistakes during this process so he must be sure. He leaned forward slightly, and lowered his voice. "You are referring to _sex,_ correct?" he asked gingerly.

_If he was wrong, he was going to feel really stupid._

Riker finally realized how hard this was for Data, and replied with a simple, "Yes."

Data was quiet for several seconds before he finally nodded, wearing his customary look of curiosity. "I suppose if I truly wish to discover my humanity, it is a step I will have to take eventually," he surmised.

"Atta boy, Pinocchio," Riker replied, the grin returning to his face. He fondly recalled the first time he'd met Naseema, and Data on the holodeck. Data was perched in the nook of a tree attempting to whistle, while Naseema had been so high up in the same tree, He'd failed to notice her until after he'd introduced himself to the android. Then he'd been treated to the first hints of their abilities as she called out from above to notify the two men she was about to drop down. At first, Riker was alarmed at the distance, so Data had offered to catch her, and to Riker's amazement, he did so with grace and ease before placing her on her feet. Not a hair out-of-place, she greeted Riker just as if she'd been standing on the ground the entire time instead of plummeting ten meters from the tree top into the android's arms.

_The quintessential odd couple,_ he remembered thinking. _They were like the two most awkward kids in school who were best friends, not because they had anything in common, but because they were both too awkward for the other kids._

As time wore on, the pair's compatibility became even more evident, and Riker began to wonder if it was Kismet that had brought them together. It became instinctive for Naseema to clarify something Data didn't understand, and she'd so often spoken the words, _I will explain later_ , it had become something of a catch phrase for her. She'd also developed a look that she would throw at him in social situations if he were behaving inappropriately. Appreciating at the time, that she had more than a thousand years worth of experience while he had less than thirty, Data quickly learned to respond immediately to any indication she gave him to stop talking. Naseema was well tuned to Picard's moods, and Riker recalled with amusement, several instances where her intuition had proven very effective. For one, there was the time when the captain called Lt. Barclay, _Broccoli_ , to his face by mistake, and Data tried, of course, to pacify Picard by explaining how easy the simple inflection error he'd made was, until the Feeonix placed her hand on the android's, lowered it, and given him a gentle shake of her head. No words needed, Data quickly shut his mouth, and turned back to the console. It wasn't a flawless system though, and Naseema had found herself in a few situations where she'd been unable to head the android off, and then had to talk Picard down from the ledge after Data inadvertently offended someone. Like when an argument erupted during a formal dinner with Lwaxanna Troi, and Deanna's near future in-laws. Deanna had shouted at her mother to _stop the petty bickering_ , and stormed out. Unfortunately, Naseema had not been fast enough to stop Data from politely, but loudly requesting that the visitors continue with the _petty bickering_ , as he found it fascinating. Picard looked as if his head were about to explode, and Naseema quickly, and almost wordlessly ushered the tactless android out of the room. Riker had been wrapped up in his own emotional struggles that day, and missed the incident, but when Tasha Yar relayed the event to him later on, she laughed so hard, she cried.

In turn, Data gave Naseema something much greater than a heightened sense of social graces, Something she had seen very little of in her long life, unconditional acceptance. They were kindred spirits, both non-humans striving to get as close to humanity as they could, and she found him a steadying force in her existence. Riker wanted this potential romance to work out for Data, and he hoped that maybe all he needed was a good shove in the right direction. "So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I do not know," Data replied, disappointed by his own response. "I have never been in this position before, and I am unsure of how to proceed."

"I suggest you sweep her up in your arms, and kiss her like you'll never let her go," Riker said, crossing his arms. "Naseema is a romantic at heart, so a big, romantic gesture won't be lost on her."

Data looked concerned. "If she does not appreciate such a gesture, it is likely that our friendship will be irreparably damaged," he lamented. "I do not wish for that to happen."

Riker looked at his friend with a serious kindness. "The greatest gains often involve the biggest risks, Data. If you're willing to take that risk, and it pays off, you will have something very special. Something you'll treasure for the rest of your life," he said with conviction.

Data nodded. _He knew Commander Riker wouldn't lead him astray, but he was still unsure if he should proceed. Having Naseema as his friend was certainly better than not having her in his life at all, and he was terrified that if he allowed himself these feelings he had for her, he would destroy their friendship._

Their conversation was interrupted as Captain Picard's voice came over the intercom. "Number One, please report to my ready room at your earliest convenience," he said with his usual congeniality.

Riker looked at Data, and cocked an eyebrow with interest. He tapped his communicator. "Acknowledged, Captain. On my way," he replied, and then turned to his android friend. "Sorry, Data, duty calls."

Data nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Commander. Our conversation has been most...illuminating," he said with another awkward smile.

Riker returned Data's grin, and headed to the door. He stopped just as he reached it, and looked over his shoulder at the troubled android. "Good luck," he said with the same grin. "You deserve it, Data. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." The door slid open, and Will Riker left his amber-eyed friend alone in his office, still unconvinced of his assurances.

  
  


 

 

 


	5. The Gaul System

Will Riker entered Picard's office, and found the captain seated behind his desk with Naseema in her usual chair, opposite him. Picard had been resistant to the idea of an assistant at first but he eventually grew to adore Naseema's finely honed social graces, and gentle tact. Mankind had been fortunate enough to share a kinship with the Feeonix, due to Earth's proximity to the Feeon Nebula, where the Feeonix elders lived, but other species feared them, and Picard discovered this worked in his favor when he dealt with those that were less than friendly towards the Federation. Even the most standoffish of races were hesitant to cross the captain while he was flanked by the Feeonix. Picard looked up as Riker approached, and motioned for him to sit.

"Thank you for joining us so promptly, Number One. This shouldn't take long," he said. Naseema smiled at Riker as he sat down, and when he thought about the conversation he'd just had with Data, he found he had to force back the smirk that kept trying to crawl up his face. "Starfleet has expressed an interest in conducting a survey of an M class planet in the Gaul system, but it could prove more difficult than it seems," Picard continued. "The inhabitants are isolationist clans of warriors who call themselves _Goltons,_ and all previous attempts to establish a relationship with them have been unsuccessful."

Riker furrowed his brow. "Alright, go on," he replied. The captain pulled up the file he'd had Data compile on the Goltons, and rotated the monitor on his desk so Riker could see it.

"The Goltons are isolationists to the point of extreme xenophobia. They don't even seem to appreciate each others' presence," Picard told him.

"Their culture is comparable to that of the Border Reivers on Earth during the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries," Naseema added. "However, they are apparently far more ferocious, and aggressive. They have been rumored to attack each other without provocation as well as rape, and kill indiscriminately."

Riker's eyes widened, and he asked, "Why, exactly, does Starfleet even _want_ to attempt a survey of their planet? They can't be considering colonizing it? The Gaul system isn't even in Federation territory, is it?"

"No," Picard shook his head. "It's on the edge of Cardassian space, and they have next to no interest in the planet, so they've left them alone. The planet appears to have some sizable deposits of decalithium, and the Cardassians have decided to allow Starfleet to conduct a preliminary survey to determine if any of the mineral is extractable. Naturally, the deposit most easily accessed is located near the largest Golton settlement, so any away team we send is likely to encounter them."

Riker nodded. "I see," he said, the concern in his voice detectable. "What makes Starfleet command believe that we'll have success with the Goltons, where others have failed?"

A sly smile drew across Picard's face as he turned to Naseema. "Would you care to field that one, Ambassador?"

Naseema nodded, and turned to Riker. "I have a contact, an old friend actually, who has been to the Golton's planet, and is acquainted with the leader of the clan we need to make contact with," she explained. "I have already spoken with him, and he has agreed to come aboard to facilitate a meeting." Riker's interest was captured, but not by the assignment.

_The only old friend Naseema had ever mentioned was Guinan. He wondered if she meant the Feeonix ambassador who traveled with the Hera, and he wondered why she'd never mentioned him before._

"This old friend wouldn't happen to be Jagger, would he?" he asked, finally letting that smirk he'd been fighting take over.

Naseema's eyes grew wide, and she looked at him with surprise. "You know Jagger?" she exclaimed.

Riker chuckled. "I do," he affirmed. Naseema let out a soft, exaggerated sigh as the first officer continued, "I met him at a conference on Earth a few years ago, and we hit it off. We try to meet up for jazz and drinks once a year or so. He's certainly an interesting fellow."

"Yes, he is that," Naseema replied, smirking back at Riker. "How much has he told you about our... _ahem_...history?"

"Enough to know how fond he is of you," Riker replied, his grin growing wider, and Naseema looked away.

"Wonderful," she muttered, and Picard interjected at this point.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that I'm missing something here," he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Naseema turned to look at him.

"Ambassador Jagger and I have known each other for a very long time, sir," she began.

"Like fifteen hundred years," Riker gleefully jumped in, and the Feeonix shot him a look of annoyance before elaborating.

"Yes. The length of our acquaintance spans many centuries, sir. Some may describe our history as... _colorful_."

"I see," Picard said, cocking an eyebrow. "I trust this won't adversely affect our contact with the Goltons."

"Not at all, sir," Naseema assured him, and Riker interrupted her again.

"It just may make for an interesting visit while he's aboard the ship," he chortled. Naseema gave up any attempt to hide her displeasure, and rolled her eyes. Picard looked at her with continued concern.

"Jagger is certainly a character, sir, but you have my promise that he will behave himself," she insisted. Picard detected the nervousness in her tone, and softened his expression.

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Naseema, and I'm not opposed to having a little fun while Mr. Jagger is with us," he said with a small twinkle in his eye.

The Feeonix breathed a sigh, and replied, "As you wish, sir. Jagger is certainly partial to having _fun_." She had hoped Picard would be all business in this instance.

Riker was beaming by this point. "When will the Ambassador be joining us?" he asked. Picard glanced down at the padd on his desk. "He's scheduled for transport at 1600 hours the day after tomorrow," he replied. "Guinan has agreed to host a welcome dinner for him in Ten Forward the same evening." Riker tapped his hand on the captain's desk excitedly.

"I look forward to his arrival," he said, his voice bubbling over with anticipation. Naseema gave him a glance displaying her disconcert, and slouched in her seat slightly. Her overt displeasure was ignored by the two men who exchanged a glance of intrigue at the prospect of meeting another humanoid Feeonix. Jagger and Naseema were two of only five in the known universe.

"Excellent!" Picard replied. "We'll discuss this matter further once Ambassador Jagger has arrived. Number One, inform the senior staff of the ambassador's visit, and you're both dismissed." Riker and Naseema nodded in acknowledgment, and exited Picard's ready room. As they boarded the turbo-lift, the Feeonix turned to the first officer with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, what has Jagger told you, Will?" she asked. He looked at her with false innocence, and a gleam in his eye.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," he said, another grin spreading across his face.

Naseema sighed again. "Somehow I do not believe you," she replied, arching her eyebrow suspiciously. The turbo-lift stopped, and she left but not before pausing to toss a look at Riker that both begged him to behave, and threatened him with recourse if he didn't. He remained unfazed, and continued grinning at her as she walked down the corridor.

"Oh, by the way," he called after her. She turned around, and put her hands on her hips.

"Have a lovely time with Mr. Data this evening," he chuckled. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and dropped her standoffish posture.

"Thank you?" she replied with such bewilderment, her response came out as a question instead of an acknowledgment. She was still standing in the corridor, totally confused, and muttering to herself as the turbo-lift doors slid shut.

_This is going to be interesting,_ Riker decided with a smile.

  
  


 

 

 


	6. Ambassador Jagger

At the visiting ambassador's request, most of the senior officers cleared their schedules to be in the transporter bay when he arrived, and as Will Riker waited with them he found his colleagues were just as eager to meet another Feeonix as he was. Deanna and Beverly Crusher were wondering aloud what the reason he'd insisted they all be present was, while Data hovered near Naseema and Captain Picard like usual. Riker noticed there seemed to be no change between the Enterprise's Feeonix and second officer, and was admittedly disappointed. Data was clearly still insecure about his next move. Riker realized Deanna was also subtly observing them, and he exchanged a quick glance of solidarity with her. The transporter chief suddenly piped up from behind the transporter console.

"Here he comes," the lieutenant said, looking up at the shimmering figure appearing before them. Riker watched as Naseema took a deep breath, and steadied herself.

"Jagger," she smiled as the handsome Feeonix materialized on the transporter pad. "It has been a long time, my friend," she said to the visiting ambassador. The two Feeonix were partial to humankind so their paths had often crossed during their earthly travels. "I am glad you are here. As I told you in our last communication, I require your help with this matter," she continued. Jagger returned her smile, and nodded as he descended from the platform. Captain Picard quickly drew their attention to make the formal introductions. As he introduced Data to Ambassador Jagger, the Feeonix interrupted.

"Commander Data, _you_ must be the _robot_ I've heard about," he said, circling around him, and giving Data a once over as the android looked at him with confusion.

"I am an _android_ , Ambassador, not a _robot,_ " he politely replied, and Jagger's eyes lit up with interest.

"Yes, Data is an _android_ , Jag, and no one wants to hear your opinions on that, so please do not be rude," Naseema quickly interjected, shooting Jagger a look of disapproval. Riker and Picard exchanged their own look of growing intrigue. Jagger paused as if he was about to say one thing, but decided on another.

"I see," he finally said, and turned to Naseema, putting his arm around her playfully. "Well then my dear, shall we dispense with the formalities, and get down to the favor you owe me?" He gave her neck a squeeze.

Naseema breathed out an exasperated sigh, "Jag, I-"

" _Ah ah ah_ , tit for tat, darling," Jagger reminded her.

_Tit for tat? He_ _was unsure what he thought of this arrogant newcomer who seemed to know Naseema so well, and now clearly wanted something from her. Something she did not want to give him. Nevertheless, he decided he would respect her prior request to let her handle her friend._

"Yes, you mentioned it," Naseema replied, a hint of disgust in her voice. "I suppose I should have expected you to insist on upfront... _payment_. Shall we head to Ten Forward then? I know Guinan would like to see you."

Jagger shook his head. "I've already spoken to Guinan, deary. She's going to meet us on holodeck four," he informed her, heading towards the turbo-lift.

Naseema's eyes widened with horror. "You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed.

He smiled devilishly and replied, "Oh yes. I'm quite serious. You know what I want to see."

"No, please, Jag, honestly?" she protested. He continued to lead her down the corridor as Picard, Riker, Deanna, Beverly, and Data followed. The four humans giving each other looks of amusement as Data kept his eyes glued to the arrogant visitor. Jagger turned his head to look at the others.

"How well do you all know your dear Naseema here?" he asked, his tone laden with suggestion. "I've asked you here so you can all join us for a little pre-dinner show."

Naseema stopped walking, pulled away from his arm, and glared at him. "No," she stated. "That was nearly four hundred years ago. Nobody needs to see that."

He grinned. "You have certainly peaked their interest now!" he laughed.

Naseema snorted and rolled her eyes. "I am sure that intelligent people such as these have no interest in the antics of a pair of young, foolish Feeonix, nor do they have any interest in archaic, and _stupid_ forms of human entertainment," she said, crossing her arms. Riker jumped into the conversation.

"Don't over-estimate our collective intelligence, Naseema. I for one am very interested in archaic forms of human entertainment, especially if they're stupid," he offered with a grin, and she gaped at him in disbelief.

"Thank you Commander," Jagger said. "It's settled then." He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Shall we?" He waved his hand for her to continue towards the turbo-lift. She looked at Data, who took a step towards her, but she motioned for him to stay put. Then she looked back at Jagger.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Because you're boring," he stated. "You need to loosen up, toots, like in the glory days." She opened her mouth to respond but he held his hand up, and continued almost pleading. "That time was a period of such excitement and discovery for us. We were so free then, and I want to remember it," he implored at first, and then his voice became stern. "Frankly, I can't believe the people you consider your family have never seen that side of you. I'm disappointed Naseema, you used to be fun." She narrowed her eyes at him, and with a huff, continued towards the holodeck.

"I _never_ should have agreed to any _favors,_ " she muttered.

Jagger laughed again, and looked at the humans, giving them a wink. "Sure you should have," he replied with a grin, "and you did." Data looked at Deanna and Beverly.

"I am confused. What is happening? Why is Naseema so annoyed with the ambassador? I thought they were friends?" he asked.

Beverly leaned towards him, and whispered, "Data, Naseema is over fifteen hundred years old. Didn't it ever occur to you that there might be things we don't know about her?"

"Of course," he replied, matching Dr. Crusher's whisper. "However, when she mentioned that Ambassador Jagger was an old friend, I did not expect them to be so adversarial. Have I missed something?" Deanna smiled and gave Beverly a knowing look before looking back at their android friend.

"Data," she said. "Often times, when a woman says that a man is an _old friend,_ she doesn't really mean that he's just an _old friend_. There's a lot of history between those two, and if I were you, I would stay out of it, and let them sort it out for themselves."

Data thought for a second before responding. "Oh," he said, and then he suddenly realized what the women had meant. " _Oh!_ "

"Yeah," Dr. Crusher said, nodding slowly. "There you go." As they approached the holodeck, they found Guinan and Geordi already waiting for them. Data side-stepped the group, and took Naseema's arm.

"You do not have to do anything you do not want to do, Naseema," he told her with a worried expression. "I do not wish for you to be upset."

She smiled reassuringly and took his hand. "It is alright, I just did not want you all to see me in this particular light," she said. "It is a period of my life that I am not particularly proud of, but I need Jagger's help, and if he will not relent until I humiliate myself, then I will just have to do what he wants. Hopefully this will not be as horrifying as... _San Francisco_." She looked into his gold eyes and sighed, "Please do not think less of me for what I am about to do." Then she squeezed his hand briefly before she went over to Guinan. Data looked up, and locked eyes with Jagger, who was watching their exchange. The Feeonix arched an eyebrow as he sized the android up for a second time.

"I _know_ things about you, android," he sniffed before moving to stand beside Naseema.

Data frowned.

W _hat did he mean by that?_

Guinan smiled and greeted Ambassador Jagger with a teasing punch to the arm as he joined them. "Still barking up that tree, are we Jagger?" she laughed. Jagger gave her a warm hug, and tossed Naseema a sideways glance.

"You know it," he replied. "I can't believe you put up with her now she's become so stiff and dull. I hardly even recognize her." Naseema snorted derisively again as both Jagger and Guinan laughed. Data looked over at Geordi, slightly surprised to see him, but pleased nonetheless.

"Hey Data," the chief engineer greeted. "Any idea why the captain told me I should meet him down here? What's going on?" he asked.

Data replied, "If my understanding is correct, I believe Ambassador Jagger has insisted Naseema perform some sort of entertainment for an audience that we are to comprise, and she is not eager to comply." Geordi raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Really? I'm a little surprised at your casual attitude, Data. I'd have expected you to be arguing in her defense, you're usually pretty protective of her."

Data nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is true, however, she has assured me that I do not need to intervene on her behalf. Counselor Troi seems to believe that Ambassador Jagger is her former lover, and that the two have a conflict they must resolve. I have been advised by her, and Dr. Crusher, to _stay out of it,_ " Data answered, quoting Deanna exactly.

Geordi nodded. "I see," he responded, beginning to smile. "This just got very interesting." The growing group entered the holodeck, and waited for the two Feeonix to finish their argument.

"The dress too?" Naseema sighed.

Jagger nodded and echoed her, "The dress too."

She huffed and went to the replicator. "I do not remember the Italian," she said, shaking her head but Jagger motioned for her to continue with the replicator.

"Yes you do. Quit stalling, and put the dress on," he demanded. "Computer, run program." The holodeck became an enormous, elaborately decorated, 1960's Las Vegas nightclub with a large stage and long catwalk. A holographic dance company stood at the ready. The men dressed in sharp, black suits, and the women in skimpy, flashy dresses. The brash male Feeonix looked at his audience with a saucily cocked eyebrow. "Ladies and gentlemen, please have a seat and let's enjoy the show," he announced, and moved towards Naseema who had re-emerged now wearing an extremely short, very snug, strapless, black dress with gold fish net stockings, and patent leather heels. The infamous costume Jagger had insisted on. He pulled a bottle of bright green liquid from his bag, and poured two glasses out on the nearby table, handing one to Naseema who, after giving him an accusatory look, accepted, and the two threw their heads back, pounding the fluid down their throats. She handed her glass back to him, and he refilled. She sighed and repeated the motion but instead of returning the empty glass to her old friend, she tossed it aside where it smashed on the ground near her. Jagger's eyes widened with delight while the crew members exchanged looks of mild shock. Naseema did not normally allow her temper to get the better of her.

"Wow. He's really got her riled up," Geordi commented to Data, who nodded, adding his own observation.

"That would certainly seem to be the case. I cannot recall ever having seen her throw an object in anger before."

Commander Riker was rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I have the feeling that this is going to be a night to remember," he said, his eyes dancing.

Deanna nudged him. "You know, you shouldn't enjoy this quite so much. Naseema's not exactly having a good time," she scolded.

The first officer tried to straighten his face, but his eyes were still shining. "Yeah, you're right," he said shamefully at first but he quickly broke into another grin. "Still, this will make up for the time she laughed for two hours after Data locked me in the brig," he laughed.

Deanna rolled her eyes at him. "That's really nice, Will," she said sarcastically. They turned their attention back to the dueling aliens.

"Still a little spitfire. I knew you hadn't completely lost your flair for the dramatic," Jagger taunted. She gave him one last disparaging look, and they turned in opposite directions. Jagger took a seat next to Data, and winked at him as he commanded the computer to start the music. An exuberant, Latin-inspired rhythm began, and the stage erupted with action as the holographic dancers exploded into their routine, startling the android. Picard and the others all applauded, and Riker let out a catcall, eliciting laughs from Geordi and Guinan while Deanna shot him another sharp look. Then Naseema's voice rang out over the band, and she flew into the show. In this moment, she was a different creature than the one Data was accustomed to. He had seen her sing for an audience before but never as part of a spectacle like this. Her long hair was wild and loose, and the dress she wore accentuated her physical attributes. It was fringed and sequined, glittering, and swaying around her as she moved. Her voice was energetic and powerful. The muscles in her legs, tightening and flexing with the movements of the dance as her chest heaved. She led the other dancers in the riotous number, the routine exaggerated and suggestive. Naseema fell into a character who knew well what she was doing on that catwalk. Swinging around in the ridiculous costume her rambunctious counterpart made her wear. She had them eating out of her hand, especially Jagger who beamed, and laughed out loud with delight.

He clapped his hands and called out, "You work it, girl! Come on, show daddy how you like it!" Geordi shot a disapproving glance at the raucous ambassador, but Data was too entranced with the performance to notice Jagger. Naseema came alive as the android had never seen her before. Her blonde hair swirling around her glowing face, her every movement flawless and fluid, her swinging hips were hypnotic, and the android had been completely drawn in. He could not believe he had no idea this aspect of her existed. She was primal, ferocious, and sensual. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and her Feeonix friend noticed.

"She's never shown you this side of herself has she, android?" Jagger asked in a tone of smarmy amusement. It took Data a second to peel his attention away from the stage but he finally looked at the cocky stranger.

"No, she has not, however, she is one thousand, five hundred, and twenty seven years old. I am sure there are many things she has not shared with me, but I do not believe that will alter our friendship," he replied.

"Uh-huh," replied Jagger, nodding his head, unconvinced. "She's really pulled one over on you, eh?"

Data's brow furrowed in confusion. " _Pulled one over_? One what?" he inquired.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why she likes you," Jagger mocked. "The lonely tin man, and his _cat_."

Data was even more confused.

_How did he know about Spot?_

He had the inkling he should be insulted, but he shrugged off the Feeonix's comments, and turned back to the stage as the performance reached it's climax. Geordi glared daggers at Jagger, but the cocky visitor was oblivious. When Naseema finished out the final chorus, her small audience erupted into applause.

Riker leaned toward Picard. "I'll never understand why we did away with this style of entertainment. That really was spectacular," he ascertained.

"Agreed," Picard nodded. "I may have to start incorporating her performance talents into our diplomatic efforts regularly. That was very impressive." Jagger had risen to his feet by this point, and was clapping and whistling loudly.

"You owned that show, baby!" he hollered at the stage. Guinan shook her head, smirking, while the others all turned to look at Jagger, before exchanging looks of amusement at the outlandish Feeonix.

"Is he _always_ like this?" Geordi asked Riker.

The first officer broke into a bigger smile. "He's definitely what you would describe as _brash,_ and he's quite the ladies' man, but I haven't ever seen him this exuberant before," he replied.

"I'm sensing a number of strong feelings from him," Deanna added. "He definitely has romantic interest in Naseema, but Data also seems to be eliciting a response from him."

"Data?" Picard, Beverly, and Riker asked, almost in perfect unison, and Deanna nodded.

"Yes, Data," she replied, as surprised as the others. "Ambassador Jagger is feeling very jealous of, and competitive with Commander Data."

Beverly shook her head. "If I live to a hundred, I will never understand the way those Feeonix operate," she said.

"Personally, I can't wait to see how they continue to interact with each other. This should be a very interesting evening," Riker admitted.

"Oh, you folks have no _idea_ what you're in for," Guinan teased, and the humans once again exchanged excited looks of anticipation. By this point, Naseema had descended from the stage, and Jagger ran to her, scooping her off her feet, and spinning her around.

"I _knew_ you still had it in you, you saucy girl!" he proclaimed and kissed her. Geordi let out a snort of derision. Data was unsure of what to think as he watched the two Feeonix.

_I wonder if she would have the same reaction if I imitated Ambassador Jagger's behavior, like Commander Riker suggested? Perhaps I will try later._

Jagger put her back on her feet, and she shoved him away. "I am glad you are satisfied," she smiled sarcastically. "Since you are so hell-bent on re-living old times, then I am sure you will pardon my use of an outdated insult. _You_ are an _asshole_!" She snapped as she struck him hard across his face. Jagger was taken aback, but he smiled, and his eyes lit up as he rubbed his cheek.

"I _love_ it when you talk to me like that!" he crowed.

Data watched this entire exchange, shocked by her spontaneous outburst of violence.

_Perhaps I will not try after all,_ the android silently decided, a little disappointed while Geordi and Guinan watched him.

"That guy is _unbelievable,_ " Geordi said, still disgusted by the visiting Feeonix's lack of manners, and Guinan shook her head.

"I'm not going to lie to you," she answered. "Jagger's been pursuing Naseema for a long time, but those Feeonix are like reactive chemicals when they get together. Those two have been winding each other up for centuries, this is just how they blow off steam."

"I see," Geordi said, crossing his arms.

"I will say one thing though, I do believe there's something of a triangle forming. At least for Jagger, there is," she added.

"Oh?" Geordi raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't bother playing the fool, Geordi. I _see_ the way Data looks at her, and so does Jagger," she stated. "I'm not in the least bit surprised. She's probably the most logical choice Data could have made. Their strength and intelligence are comparable, neither of them sleeps, and she's probably the crew member whose most nurturing of his human side, especially with that _emotion chip_. I don't think I've ever seen anybody handle a manic-depressive android with such patience," she finished with a laugh.

"Fair enough," Geordi replied, smiling. "He's never come right out and said it, but I think maybe you're right. He does talk about her almost constantly when she's not around, and I know he looks forward to the time he spends with her, especially when they're alone. Honestly though, I don't think he knows enough to recognize what his feelings for her really are, and he certainly doesn't realize that he's now involved in a competition for her attention."

The listener arched a sly eyebrow. "Well, maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction." Geordi acknowledged that she was likely correct. There was no sense in disputing matters like this with Guinan. She was always proven right in the end.

  
  


 

 

 

 


	7. What Is Jealousy?

The wise El Aurian bartender stood up, and loudly suggested the group move on to Ten Forward, hoping she would be able to keep a better handle on the two Feeonix there. The group reconvened in the ship's tavern, and under Guinan's watchful eye, their informal dinner was a smashing success. Jagger managed to wrangle several bottles of various alcohols from Guinan's bar, and he and Naseema regaled the group with tales of their centuries of exploits. They rambled, laughed, and argued over details, on everything from the Crusades, to the Renaissance, the Napoleonic Wars, the sexual revolution of the 1960s, and even how many times Naseema was convicted of heresy and burned at the stake, much to the delight of their human companions. It didn't take the pair long to get rowdy. They engaged in multiple drinking contests, and as the meal concluded, Data found that he was quite enjoying the social research. He was fascinated by how the two Feeonix interacted. Naseema was the only one of her kind he'd ever met, and she became a different creature around her kin folk. She was aggressive and witty. The energy between the Feeonix almost crackled, and he found this version of Naseema exciting, and very attractive.

As the conversation progressed, the group learned that the Feeonix had found the entertainment industry an easy place to blend in during the latter half of the twentieth century. Jagger especially, considered this to be their _glory days,_ and was particularly sentimental for this period in their lives. Naseema resisted at first, arguing that they were selfish, vain, and hideously decadent but she finally agreed that they were well suited to performing, and that there were good times. Jagger smiled, and reached across the table to take her hand. "You will forever be my muse," he said, his deep blue eyes gazing into hers.

"Oh brother," she replied, rolling her own large eyes, and pulling her hand away.

Jagger began to hum several bars of an unrecognizable song, and Naseema tossed her head back as she laughed. She watched Jagger rise up from his seat, swaying to the rhythm in his mind, and motioning for her to join him. She rolled her eyes again, and shook her head. Jagger took out a program disk, and after feeding it into the computer, it started to play the song he was now singing. From behind the bar, Guinan smiled, and shook her head gently, chuckling to herself.

"You are incorrigible," Naseema laughed as he pulled her up from her seat, into the routine he was dancing. She seemed, at first, as if she would abandon him on the dance floor but instead she fell into the steps effortlessly, and their companions, along with a few scattered crew members, were quickly watching with fascination, and delight as the pair relived their glory days in living technicolor. They were truly fantastic together, moving in perfect synchronicity, their energies combining in a feverish explosion as the archaic music blared. They came alive, losing themselves in their dancing, and never breaking their orbit around each other.

Data spotted Guinan leaning on the bar, watching the Feeonix, and went over to sit on a stool across from her. She smiled at him as he sat down. After a moment of silence where they just watched the impromptu show, Data intently observing Naseema singing along, and laughing with her former companion in this new form of storytelling. Her hair flying around her, her swinging hips, remembering every movement perfectly. He was almost totally hypnotized when Guinan finally spoke.

"They're really something else aren't they?" she asked, motioning towards Naseema and Jagger.

"Yes," he replied. "I do not believe I have ever seen performances quite so exhilarating. This has been a very fascinating evening, and I have enjoyed observing Naseema and Jagger interact with one another. They have a unique history, and a complex friendship. I hypothesize they once had a very passionate romance." Guinan could tell he was fishing for information. Subtly was _not_ one of Data's strengths.

"One would think so, but no," Guinan corrected. "It wasn't for a lack of effort on Jagger's part though. There was a time when she did love him, I think, but he never wanted the party to end, and a romance never materialized."

Data watched the Feeonix again for a moment. "Are you sure that is the case, Guinan?" he finally asked. "They seem very attracted to each other, and greatly enjoying the others company."

Guinan laughed, "Of course they're attracted to each other, they're Feeonix. Those two, however, are nothing more than a good time. They're better off without each other, and they know it."

Data seemed to understand, and nodded thoughtfully. "I agree with your assessment," he said matter-of-factly.

The corners of Guinan's mouth curled into a sly grin. "Data, I'm getting the distinct impression that you don't like Ambassador Jagger much," she led.

"I do not know him well enough to either like or dislike him. However, I can say with certainty I do not like the way he treats Naseema. I find him to be controlling, and manipulative."

Guinan leaned towards him, and spoke in a low voice. "Data, are you jealous?" she asked.

Data paused for a nanosecond to think about her question.

_He was definitely relieved when Guinan told him that Naseema, and Jagger had never been romantically involved. He also didn't care for the way Jagger behaved with Naseema. He had never been in a position to be jealous before, perhaps he was, and did not realize it._

"I do not know," he replied. "What does jealousy feel like?"

"Well," Guinan responded. "Do you wish Naseema was paying attention to you instead of Jagger?"

Data didn't even need to contemplate the question before answering, "Yes."

“Does the attention Naseema pays to Jagger give you any inclination to dislike him?”

“Perhaps,” he admitted.

"Okay," Guinan continued. "How did you feel when you thought Jagger, and Naseema had been romantically linked?"

"I was not fond of the idea," he replied quickly.

"How would you feel if they were to become romantically involved now?"

Data's eyes widened with a hint of horror as he imagined it. "I would not like that at all," he again answered quickly, glancing at the Feeonix. "Naseema would not have time for me anymore."

Guinan nodded knowingly. "Is that the only reason you wouldn't like it?" she asked.

He dropped his eyes. "No, she might leave the Enterprise," was all he said in reply.

"Data, I think you just might be a little jealous."

"Intriguing," he said. "I am unsure of how I should respond to this revelation. What does it mean to be _jealous?_ " he asked. “It is my impression that jealousy is a negative emotion, and not generally considered to be an attractive quality.”

"Well, being jealous means you don't want other men paying romantic attention to her, because _you_ want to be the only one paying that kind of attention to her. It also means you don't want her to respond to the attentions of other men, and you would rather her attention be focused on you,” she explained. “You are correct that usually jealousy causes people to behave negatively, but sometimes it can spur a good man to finally admit his true feelings to the woman he loves. In such a case, I think a little jealousy can be a positive thing, wouldn't you agree?”

Data contemplated briefly, and nodded. “That is a reasonable assumption to make, in such an instance,” he agreed.

Guinan smiled.

_She knew that while Data understood what she was saying, he didn't quite follow that she was referring to him specifically. She needed to push a little harder._

“Am I correct in assuming that you like it when she pays a lot of attention to you?” she continued.

He nodded sheepishly. “Yes,” he again admitted.

“So, you should think about what you want from your relationship with her. Do you see any potential to move beyond friendship?" she asked.

Data gave the El Aurian bartender a confused blink. "Are you inquiring if I desire a romantic relationship with her?"

Guinan nodded, a little exasperated, and replied, "Yes, Data, that is what I'm asking."

A distressed expression crossed his face as he answered her question. "The thought has crossed my mind, quite frequently, as of late, but I am unsure if I possess the emotional depth to fulfill the expectations of a romance. I am very unsure how, or even if, I should proceed."

Guinan sighed. "Whether you make a move, or not, is ultimately up to you, but I think most of your friends would agree that you absolutely have the emotional depth required for a romance, you just need a little confidence. I know the fairer sex is pretty out there sometimes, _okay_ most of the time, but Naseema's not that complicated. She just needs to be loved for who she is, and if anyone asked me, I'd say you already fulfill that need for her, you just haven't shown her that you want to take that next step, and if you did decide to take that step, I can say you certainly don't require Jagger's moves to win her over."

Data's eyes darted towards the handsome, arrogant ambassador, and he snorted, "I could do what he does."

Guinan's face lit up with delight. "You _are_ jealous!" she exclaimed quietly.

The android her gave a sheepish, lopsided grin. "I believe you may be correct," he said, before pausing to think for a minute. "Guinan, I require advice. How do I know if I should move forward with a romance? How do I tell if I am _ready_?"

"Only you know for sure if you're ready, but I suppose I can help you explore the idea," Guinan replied. "Let's start with this question, how does she make you _feel_ when you're alone with her?"

The android contemplated quietly for several seconds before he looked at the wise listener, and answered, "I feel very contented, and comfortable in her company, and I would rather spend my time with her than anyone else. Is that what you mean, Guinan?"

"You're getting closer," she smiled gently at him. "You've had some time to experience a pretty wide range of emotions in the last year or so. Does Naseema ever make you feel things unfamiliar to you? Things that nobody else makes you feel?"

Data furrowed his brow. "Since you have mentioned it, I have, while in her company, experienced a strange sensation here." He moved his hand down to pat his abdomen.

Guinan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She leaned towards him, and lowered her voice. "What did it feel like?" she asked.

"I do not know," he replied. "I was unable to find a basis for comparison, and all the diagnostics I ran on myself indicated that I am, and have been functioning well within proper parameters."

Guinan smiled and rested her chin in her palm. "This sensation, did it feel good? Like maybe there's something fluttering around in there?" she asked. Data's lips moved as he mouthed the word _flutter_ to himself. "Like maybe, butterflies?"

He searched his databanks for a frame of reference and his eyes grew large. "Yes!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger and breaking into a grin. "That is it!"

Guinan's smile widened. "Can you tell me what the situation was when you experienced this sensation?" she continued.

"The first time occurred--" he started to say, but Guinan interrupted him.

"This happened more than once?"

"Yes," he replied, and Guinan nodded, satisfied that she was on the right track.

"Okay, please continue."

"The first time occurred a year ago, after Spot ran under her foot, causing her to lose her balance, and fall on top of me. In the second instance, she brushed against--"

Guinan interrupted him again. "A year ago. Hmm, well, you don't have to tell me about every individual circumstance but maybe you could tell me how many times it's happened since the first time?"

"Three hundred and fourteen times including today. I experienced the same sensation earlier when she held my hand outside the holodeck."

Guinan nodded slowly. "Really? So would it be safe to say that the common element in each of these three hundred and fourteen instances is physical contact?"

Data paused, searching his memory for the answer. "Yes, that is a reasonable hypothesis. I can recall some form of physical contact in each of the instances. Perhaps the energy field she emits is affecting my circuitry?"

Guinan shook her head. "No Data, I don't think it's your circuitry, I think you're in love, and you just haven't realized it." She smiled affectionately at him.

He furrowed his brow, perplexed. "Intriguing." he said. "I had considered that perhaps Naseema might be a suitable mate, but I had not considered the possibility of _being in love_."

"Well, maybe you should," she responded. "You shouldn't just decide that someone is a good match for you based on commonality and compatibility. It's more about what's in here," Guinan said, patting her chest. "Based on what you've told me, I would definitely say that you're in love."

Data paused and thought for a moment. "I have a great deal of affection for Naseema but I have doubts that I am a suitable enough mate for _her,_ " he surmised.

"I think you feel much more than affection for her, and don't be so quick to sell yourself short, Data," Guinan disagreed. "In your own way, you two are perfect for each other."

Data watched the still whirling aliens for another moment. "I am also unsure that I will be able to satisfy her needs in the way she deserves," he continued. "She is, after all, a Feeonix."

"Don't over think it, and don't listen to the rumors about her kind," Guinan cautioned. "Just this once, I want you to listen to your feelings instead of your logic. Do you think you can do that?"

"I am unsure. Coping with emotional responses still presents a challenge for me. I do not wish to risk making a mistake, and damaging our friendship," he told her.

"I think you're making excuses now." She wagged her finger at him, then sighing, she laid it out for him, "Look, Data, it's no secret that you're attracted to her, and have been for quite awhile. Everyone can see it, and Jagger picked up on it within seconds of being in the same room with you both. She knows how you feel about her even if you don't." He opened his mouth to speak but Guinan held her hand up and continued, "She's waiting for you to tell her yourself, and she's been patient this long. If she didn't love you, and didn't think you'd make a good mate, she wouldn't have hung around. If you ask me, the only mistake you could make is doing nothing. I can't promise she'll wait forever."

The android sat silently, processing the El Aurian's words. He finally looked at her with a grateful expression. "Thank you, Guinan. Your honesty, as always, is appreciated," he said. Guinan smiled and patted his hand, looking towards the group on the dance floor. They were all pretty drunk now. Riker and Deanna were making eyes at each other while Beverly, Geordi, and Jagger were doing shots of some muddy looking liquid, and laughing at whatever joke Jagger was delivering. Naseema, and Captain Picard were dancing, and enjoying a lively conversation.

"Always glad to help," she replied.

"May I ask you something?" he inquired after a few moments.

"Certainly," she nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Data looked down at his drink briefly, and Guinan could swear he was actually shy about asking his impending question. "You have known Naseema longer than anyone else on this ship, and I know that she considers you to be a close friend," he began. Guinan offered a silent confirmation, and motioned for him to continue.

"What was she like in her youth? She prefers not to discuss it but after observing her interactions with Ambassador Jagger, I have noticed a significant change in her, and I am interested in knowing more about the variations in her personality over the course of the time you have known her." He leaned forward across the bar, and she laughed gently.

"I thought you might ask something like that," she replied. "What did you want to know?"

"Everything," he said, and rested his chin on his hand.

Guinan laughed again. "She was definitely what you would call _wild_. They both were," she said, motioning towards the two Feeonix. "She liked to drink, and gamble. Singing and dancing were high on her list. They were perpetually on a quest for fun, the both of them, and destructive as all hell, but they knew how to entertain those humans, and so long as they did that, no one really seemed to mind if they did whatever they wanted. They were kind of like spoiled teenagers," she continued. "They were just teenagers, really."

Data cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It is my understanding that Feeonix are not technically born, but are formed by a particular combination of elements, and more or less explode, fully formed into existence," he interjected. "I was not aware that they were ever considered children, and in the mid-twentieth century, Naseema would have been approximately one thousand, one hundred, and forty-four years old. That would seem past the point of any type of childhood."

"Not if you're a Feeonix. They live for hundreds, of thousands of years, Data. Anyone under the age of a thousand is considered a child. Naseema, and Jagger are still very young," she answered.

"I was unaware of that. The information available on her species is limited, and much of what is on record is not based in fact," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Guinan furrowed her brow. "Why haven't you ever asked Naseema about any of this?" she asked him.

"She becomes very uncomfortable whenever I ask her to tell me about _herself_ then, and insists that it does not matter, because she is not the same person anymore," he replied. “Then she changes the subject.”

"Hmm, I see," she mused. "I wouldn't worry your pretty little android brain about it too much. I don't think she's keeping any deep, dark secrets from you. She's just embarrassed because she feels she was a shallow, single-minded being back then. Jagger's clearly not as ashamed of that time as she is. It's not like they ever did anything terrible, they just rarely did anything constructive," she told him. "As long as you can stand his obvious competitiveness, you should ask Jagger to tell you about her. He's known her longer, and he'll probably be more candid than I will. He doesn't have to stay on this ship with her," she added, laughing.

Data finished his drink and replied, "Thank you Guinan, I believe I will do that." Guinan refilled them again, and the two watched awhile as their friends rioted around Ten Forward until the alcohol finally took the better of them, and one by one, they diverged to their quarters leaving the four non-humans alone in the empty bar. Naseema moved to stand next to Data, and Guinan slid her a glass filled with blue liquid which she drank down without pause.

Jagger sidled up beside her. "So baby, whadda ya say, back to the holodeck?" he asked with an eyebrow raised lasciviously.

Naseema shook her head. "I do not think so, buddy," she replied.

Jagger turned to Guinan. "Guinan? We could go to _old San Francisco_?" he cooed.

"Not a chance, but nice try all the same," she laughed.

He finally looked at Data. "How about you, android?" He jutted his chin out, smirking. "You can tell me all about the things you, and blondie here have been up to."

_What exactly does Naseema see in this artificial life form anyway?_ Jagger wondered to himself. _H_ _e's such a stiff, there's no way he's any good in--_

As the last thought crossed his mind, a shot glass whizzed by his ear. He jerked his head up to see Naseema glaring daggers at him.

"None. Of. Your. Business," she spat.

Jagger turned to Data again. "Shit," he said cheekily. "I forgot she was a mind-reader."

"I do not have to read your mind to know what you are thinking," she hissed.

Data maintained his calm, stoic expression. "She does not seem to appreciate your candor, Ambassador," he said simply.

_Secretly, he enjoyed watching Naseema rebuke this arrogant visitor_.

Realizing he was going to have to step up his game to gain a reaction from Data, Jagger gave up on him momentarily, and turned back to Naseema whose feathers were easier to ruffle. "How about a ballad then, love?" he suggested.

She thought for a second, and replied, "Yes, that would be acceptable."

Jagger furrowed his brow at her response. " _That would be acceptable_?" he mimicked her, and then looked at Data. "What the hell have you done to her? She doesn't even sound like herself anymore, she sounds like you!" He pointed his finger at Data, and pushed it into his chest.

Data looked back at Jagger, and replied innocently, "I have done nothing to her. She speaks in the same manner now as she did when I met her."

"Jagger," Naseema warned.

The Feeonix whipped his head up and glared at her. "Well, I guess if you want me to leave your robot alone, then you'll just have to distract me," he snapped.

Naseema threw him a sarcastic smile, went over to the bar's small entertainment platform, and took the microphone in her hand. Jagger started the music, and she poured herself into the song, swinging her hips in time, and tossing her hair around when the mood called for it. She directed the scathing ballad at Jagger, solidifying for him that she wouldn't be succumbing to his advances. Data didn't even realize she was telling her former companion off, his attention was locked, and he couldn't peel his eyes away from her. At her song's completion, Jagger decided to cede defeat for the time being. He rose from his seat. "Thanks babe, that was lovely, as always. I think I'll retire to my quarters to prepare for our meeting. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at the El Aurian. "Guinan, a pleasure," he said graciously, and then he turned to Data one last time. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, _Commander,_ " he smirked.

"Thank you Ambassador. It has been...interesting," replied Data politely.

Jagger pursed his mouth and nodded. "Yes," he agreed, and then bowed out of Ten Forward, and was gone, his ridiculous music still spooling from the speakers.

Naseema returned to Data's side, and at that moment, he realized he recognized the current song from when he'd learned to dance. He recalled how pleased she had been when he'd asked her to dance with him at Miles O'Brien's wedding, and based on his recent discussion with Guinan, and Commander Riker's suggestion of a romantic overture, he was struck with an idea. He slid from his seat, and stepped away from the bar, holding his hand out to her. With a quizzical look, she accepted, and he gave her a gentle yank, pulling her in tight to him. He slid his arm around her waist, and pressed his hand firmly in the small of her back. A smile of delight spread across her face as he swept her across the floor, moving with the same fluid grace as Jagger. She was impressed, not only by his spontaneity, but by his skill on the dance floor, and she was falling hard for his gesture. This was unlike the steady, predictable Lieutenant Commander Data she was familiar with, and she liked it. Guinan watched the pair for a moment before smiling to herself as she slipped out the door, leaving them alone. As the song faded out, Naseema found herself staring into his glittering, gold eyes, and there was something different about the way he was looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him, lightly furrowing her brow in curiosity.

He held his gaze on her, and nodded. "Yes, everything is fine," he replied. "I am simply enjoying this moment with you. I am aware that I have never told you this before, but I find you to be a very entrancing creature, and you have captured my attention."

She smiled warmly at him, mild surprise in her eyes. "Thank you, Data. That is very lovely of you to say." Her own attention was then caught by the first few bars of a slow piano ballad. Recognition filled her eyes, and she commented, "I knew Jagger would include this song. It was one of his favorites." She locked her eyes with his again, and this time the look in hers had changed. They were shining, full of affection, and mixed with something he couldn't identify. "I am glad he is gone," she confessed. "He and I shared this song many times, but I would much rather share it with you."

The song was slow and sensual, and Naseema felt every note. She kept her eyes on his as she changed their dance, moving slow, keeping him close, running her free hand up his arm, down his body, while keeping the fingers of her other hand entwined with his. She moved up to stroke his hair, and trace his jaw, pressing her hips on his as they swayed. She glided around him, dragging her hand across his chest, then came in close to breathe seductively in his ear, brushing their cheeks together, and nuzzling him with her nose. The fire in her eyes glowed, and Data could feel something stirring within him. A feeling he had never felt before. It was exhilarating, and made him feel more alive than he ever had before. As it roared up from his core, engulfing him inside, he realized it was arousal.

_Perhaps Guinan was right, and he was ready._

She slipped her fingers under his collar to caress the back of his neck, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

_Yes, he was definitely ready._ _He was sure he understood her feelings regarding the visiting Feeonix ambassador now. When she danced with Jagger, she was merely recapturing part of her youth, recapturing fond memories, and nothing more. She didn't draw close as she did with him now, nor did she lay her hands on him with the same intent. Her eyes did not reflect the same passion. She was not just dancing with him, she was seducing him, and he was letting her._

She brushed her lips across his, making him sigh again, feeling that familiar flutter, only far stronger this time. She rested her head on his chest, and he took in the scent of her hair, gently running his hand down its length.

_It is now or never,_ he decided.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Now or Never

"There is something I would like you to know, Naseema," he said.

"I am listening," she replied, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes again, and he felt a knot form inside him.

_This is a very peculiar feeling_ , he decided. _Hesitation_ _mixed with anticipation. He was nervous, and excited all at once._

"I have a very deep affection for you. An...an affection that I do not have for anyone else. You make me feel things I have never felt before."

Her blue eyes grew dark, and the fire in them flared as she smiled wonderfully at him. "I know," she answered.

He gave her an intrigued grin. "How do you know?"

She gave him a coy sideways glance in return. "I can feel it," she purred.

"Did you hear me think it?" he pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"Mm hmm, many times," she nodded, batting her eyelashes. "Your thoughts have a tendency to be quite loud sometimes."

He suddenly realized what was happening. _She is flirting with me!_ he thought excitedly.

"Are you able to hear my thoughts now?" His eyes were shining with delight, and she had his undivided attention. For a being capable of sixty trillion operations per second, _undivided attention_ carried a heavy weight.

Naseema laughed, "I am afraid I am _far_ too drunk for that."

"Really? So you are completely unaware of what I am thinking right now?" he asked with eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Totally blank," she replied. "Your thoughts are safe from my inadvertent eavesdropping."

"Perhaps I would like you to know what I am thinking," he suggested shyly.

"Perhaps I would like you to tell me what you are thinking," she responded, smiling at him.

His expression became more serious, and his eyes searched hers. "I am thinking that I want to kiss you, and I believe I have wanted to do so for a long time," he confessed. "I just did not realize so until very recently."

Her face softened and she looked at him with a glowing expression. "I have waited a long time for you to say that," she said sweetly, and touched his face, brushing her thumb across his lips.

He slid his hand up her back, and buried his fingers in her hair. Then, he closed his eyes, and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her hesitantly at first, and her heart swelled at his genuine tentativeness. He deepened their kiss, and she parted her lips slightly, inviting him to slip his tongue in to meet hers. He held her close to him, and he could feel a warm pulse emanating from her hands, filling him with a feeling so marvelous that he kissed her more aggressively, exploring her mouth with his.

_He tried to think of other things but he found he was unable to. His senses kept pulling him back to where he was. The feel of her lips and her tongue, the way she tasted, her warm body pressed up against his, the sound of her heartbeat. She was so beautiful, and she had always treated him as if he were human, instead of a machine._

As he finally pulled away, she gently took his bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a soft sigh from him.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her, awestruck. "Incredible," he whispered almost breathless, his eyes clear and bright.

A smile enveloped her face, and her own eyes danced with glee at his reaction. "Will you be so kind as to escort me to my quarters, Commander?" she asked him.

He smiled affectionately at her, and took her hand, leading her out of Ten Forward, and down the deserted corridor. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him as they walked. Once in the turbo-lift, he bent his head to kiss her again, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. Within seconds, their hands were everywhere, and they were making out like teenagers. As the turbo-lift stopped at her deck, he lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping their lips locked. Unable to see where he was going, he finally stumbled and bumped into the wall next to her door. Naseema giggled into his mouth making him smile and laugh softly.

The security officer on rounds came around the corner, and let out a startled gasp as he saw the pair. Naseema jerked her head up to look at him, and lowered herself to the floor. Data let his hands slide along her body as she dropped down. They looked at each other with mild embarrassment, and then turned to the officer who blushed and quickly stammered,

"Oh! Commander! I...I'm sorry...I...I heard a noise...and..."

"It is alright, Lieutenant. You have performed your duty. We were being...rowdy," the android replied wearing a silly grin.

He glanced at Naseema who dropped her gaze, and stifled a laugh as the doors to her quarters slid open. She twirled around on her toes, and took his hands. Stepping backwards, she led him through the door, and called a cordial good night to the dumbfounded lieutenant.

Data smiled at her before turning, and bidding a polite good evening to the still shocked security officer, who then returned to his rounds, and muttered under his breath as he continued on his way,

" _Now I've seen everything_."

Once inside her quarters, he asked if she would allow him to pose a question. She nodded and kissed him again, leading him by the hand to sit on the sofa with her.

"Naseema, are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked. "I would understand if you were hesitant. I do not want you to feel pressured."

She looked at him reassuringly, and touched his hand. "There is something I wish to show you, Data," she replied. "You have had an effect on me." He tilted his head nervously as she continued. "A special effect that I had no idea was possible until tonight."

His pulse actually skipped a beat as she proceeded to unzip her shirt halfway, and pulled it open to reveal her heart, glowing soft and warm in her chest. His eyes widened in amazement as she took his hand, bringing it up, and placing it on the smooth space between her breasts. He opened his mouth, and let out a quiet gasp as he felt the intense energy penetrate the skin of his palm.

"Incredible," he breathed. "I caused this?" He brought his amber eyes up to hers, and she saw they sparkled with pleased surprise.

"I cannot explain how or why it occurred," she said. "I know of no other Feeonix this has happened to. I can only state with certainty that it happened when you kissed me in Ten Forward. So, in answer to your inquiry, yes, I am sure. I am more sure than I have ever been."

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered, looking down at the throbbing glow, and back up to her face. He slid his hand up into her hair and pulled her into him, bringing their lips together passionately. His matrix flooded with so many sensations, he was having difficulty processing them all effectively, but there were feelings he was positive of. _He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her, and he wanted her to be inside his mind._

She couldn't hear his thoughts at the moment, but instinctively, she seemed to know what he desired, and opened her shirt just enough to allow him to slip his hand inside to touch her breast. He cupped her gently as he ran his thumb over her nipple, making it harden, and she moaned softly in his mouth, triggering another cascade of sensations in his brain.

He pulled away from their kiss, and pushed the garment over her shoulders, caressing her milky skin as he went, his eyes full of wonder. He leaned in to kiss the soft curve where her neck became her shoulder, and nuzzled her gently. He sighed deeply, and laid his head down, closing his eyes.

She cradled him, and stroked his hair. They stayed that way for several moments until silently, she took his hand in hers, and rose up, leading him into the bedroom. She guided him to the bed where she sat him down, and knelt in front of him.

_He couldn't help but flash back to their captivity with the Borg, where she had offered herself to him at what he originally thought was the behest of the Borg Queen. He'd been so briefly, but so very tempted to surrender to her that it had frightened him. He didn't understand at the time how she seemed to be right inside his mind, knowing everything there was to know about him. His hopes and dreams, his fears, and desires. Things he hadn't even realized he'd wanted until they were pressed up against him, running their fingers through his hair, and probing to the very center of his positronic core. He'd been taken completely by surprise, and he had faltered. He'd realized in that instant, how powerful of a being she really was. The angelic exterior was an exquisite disguise, and the Queen had complete control of the predator inside, but even through his fear, and in direct defiance of his desires, he knew he had to play along or they would both be lost. So play along he did, and his gambit had paid off. Still, he felt as though he'd failed, but his own guilt paled in comparison to how Naseema blamed herself. They had forgiven each other easily, but they struggled to forgive themselves, and that guilt changed their friendship. In the here and now, he understood perfectly. She seemed to be inside his mind because she was inside his mind. She knew him better than he knew himself. Everything about their relationship made sense to him now. He realized why, even at times when he was not in control of himself, he'd kept her near, why he was so protective of her, and why others were so eager to believe that they were intimate. He knew she had not intended it, but a part of her had attached to him from the beginning. She had trusted him many times with her life, and now she was trusting him with her beautiful heart. He was not mistaking this for lust or anything else. This was indeed real, and instead of scaring him, it made him feel intimately connected to her. She knew the feelings he'd long denied, and she had stayed, patiently waiting for him to come to her, for him to be ready. He was ready now, and he was willing to let her do anything she wanted to him._

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Bonded

She slid each of his boots off before she came up to him, running her hands along his thighs. She straddled him, and unfastened his uniform, pulling his shirt off, and tossing it aside. She leaned in, and kissed him briefly, leaving him reaching for more, his eyes bright and eager. She slid her hands down his smooth chest and belly to his waistband, where she released each button with careful precision as he watched her with quiet fascination. She gave him a gentle shove on his back, and he raised his hips as she slid his trousers off, discarding them on the floor.

He raised himself up on his forearms as she stood in front of him, slowly removing her own clothing. He let out a quiet gasp once she was fully revealed to him. He had seen her naked before, but this new context made it far more exciting. This time there was no duty involved. She was not disrobing because she needed his help to get into some complicated outfit for a diplomatic function, or because she was preparing to hibernate, this was just for him, and him alone.

She smiled at him as she crawled back on the bed. _She had waited a long time for this moment, and it had finally arrived. He was going to give himself to her, and she was going to take him to a place he'd never been before, devouring him, mind, body, and soul._

She straddled him, and he lay back down on the bed. As she rested her hands on his chest, he looked up at her, his eyes full of interest and anticipation. She began to concentrate, and the orange rings surrounding her irises expanded, and began to glow until her eyes seemed to be on fire. Her small hands grew warmer, and began to gently crackle.

He could feel a strange tingle radiate upwards, creeping up his body until it reached his brain. His eyes widened as his neurons rapidly fired off signals, processing sensations he had never experienced before.

She held her gaze on him, and slowly, softly, caressed her fingertips down his torso, fanning them out as she went.

Had he been able to get goosebumps, he most certainly would have them now. He gasped, and arched his back slightly, sucking in a sharp breath. His eyes grew large and bright, and her smile widened as she watched his reaction. He shivered, and a quiet cry of surprise escaped his lips.

She raised herself up on her knees, and took her hands lower, stroking the softest part of his abdomen, and then with one finger, she glided back up along the wonderful lines of his hips.

He gasped and arched up again, his hands gripping her thighs. He struggled to stop his body from shivering, and she paused briefly to allow him to slow his breathing, and collect his thoughts. “How did you do that?!” he whispered breathlessly.

  
She didn't answer him. She only smiled, and leaned in to nuzzled his ear with her nose.

  
"Do it again...please," he begged her. She happily obliged him, and began roving her hands along his body again, touching his cheek, and drawing her fingers down his neck, his chest, and his belly. She caressed the inside of his thigh, and he sighed in ecstasy. She lay herself on top of him, his hands still holding her legs. He could feel her warm energy radiating into him, and he had never in his life, experienced anything like it before. She kissed him gently, and flicked her tongue across his lips, eliciting another excited gasp from him. His brain was now racing to process these incredible new sensations. Each firing of his neurons telling him how wonderful he felt, and how he wanted more.

She fluttered light kisses down his neck to his collar bone, then slowed her pace, meandering along, and playfully nipping him from time to time. He was breathing heavily now, and as she drew her tongue across his navel, the sensation was so powerful, it made his pulse stutter, and he drew in a sharp breath. He raised himself up again, and moved his hands up her back to pull her in close. _He wanted to touch her, hold her, do everything he could to keep this feeling going._

She looked at him lovingly as she stroked his hair, his shoulders, and his back before taking his face in her hands to kiss him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he met her eagerly, pressing his body against hers. She leaned her weight into him, lowering him backwards again, indicating there was still more to come, and he complied easily. _He never wanted this to end._

She kissed his nose, his jaw, down his neck and chest once more, making him moan softly. She held her hands at his waist as she again ran her tongue across his navel and lower, along the inner lines of his hips.

He was fully aroused now, and he groaned when she stroked him delicately with her hand before taking him in her mouth. She kept her hands on his pale skin, continuing the onslaught of sensations racing to his brain, and he arched his head back, his eyes squeezing shut in response to the intense pleasure she was creating. His breathing became broken, and his artificial heart rate increased as she brought him closer to the summit. The pressure inside him building, but he wasn't ready to let go of this feeling just yet. He slid his fingers into her hair and begged her.

"Stop," he whispered, almost totally out of breath. "Stop...please, you must--" he gasped as the first wave of climax hit him. "No...please, not yet." She finally relented, and drew her tongue along his length as she released him, smiling. He looked at her wide eyed, his voice shaking. "I should not be able to feel such sensations," he said. "How is this possible? It is as if I had--"

She came up to him and nuzzled close to his face.

"Flesh?" she finished his thought for him. "Do you care how I am doing it?" she whispered, breathing gently in his ear, sending another shiver through him. "I can feel your body reacting. It is marvelous and perfect."

"No. I do not care," he sighed with overwhelming contentment. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled over to relax his weight on her. He playfully pinned her hands to the bed, and pushed himself up to gaze into her eyes.

"I believe that it is now my turn," he said with a smile. He had not yet initiated his sexuality program. His sophisticated neural net seemed to already know instinctively what to do without a sub-routine prompting. He didn't care that it was a strange occurrence. He had decided to take Guinan's advice, and let his feelings take complete control of him. He took her mouth quick and hard before moving down to explore her body.

He began with his own soft, fluttery kisses down her neck, and along her collarbone. He continued down to her breasts where she felt first his lips, and then his warm tongue, teasing her nipples until they became firm and tight. He kissed the soft under flesh of her breasts, her belly, the hollows above her hips, tracing his fingertips along where his lips had been. He took his time, enjoying her soft, feminine body, and wanting to make her feel as good as he did.

She threw her arms over her head, and arched her back. He nuzzled her inner thigh, and her warm folds before sliding his tongue between them to find her most sensitive spot. He circled around it, and lapped at her with strong strokes until she was throbbing. She grasped the blanket as her body temperature steadily rose. He ran two fingers along her opening, and she gasped as he pushed them inside her, continuing to sow pleasure through her with his tongue. The heat radiated out from her core to every tip of her.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, her other hand gripping the pillow behind her. Crying out, she thrust against his mouth as he pushed her up and over the edge. Delicate, cold, blue flames licked up her skin, and an enormous wave of ecstasy crested and crashed inside her.

Barely noticing the fire, he came back up to meet her, and she arched her back, pressing her body against him. He cupped her thighs as he mounted her, the anticipation palpable. He delayed still, a little longer, sliding himself against her, making her cry out softly, pleading with him to take her. He thrust his hand under her head, and kissed her hard as he finally sank into her.

She wrapped her legs around him, and buried her fingers in his hair, letting out a loud, satisfied sigh.

His strokes were slow and steady, designed to drown her in desire, and she rewarded him with soft moans as she writhed underneath him. He moved more forcefully then, driving deeper into her, and she tightened her muscles around him making him gasp as the sensation exploded in his brain.

_He had never experienced anything like this before in his entire life. Incredible waves of the most intense pleasure coursing through him, pounding against his brain like rough surf on a rocky shore, hitting him hard, and then rushing into every crevice, keeping him teetering on the edge of a massive overload without actually pushing him over. He felt as if every circuit was on fire, engulfing him in a wonderful, burning, desire for more, forcing all other thoughts out, amplifying every one of his senses. He was completely absorbed by the delicious scent of her hair, the sweet, delicate taste of her, the sound of her long, sensual sighs, the feel of her smooth, satiny skin against his, and her soft warmth fitting snugly around him, hugging him perfectly. The culmination of these variables carrying him up towards the brink of something powerful, and almost magical in nature. If this was what Commander Riker was referring to as a 'reward', his description was proving to be a gross understatement._

She ground her hips against his, intensifying his pleasure, and he clutched her to him, growling low in his throat. Her breathing was hard, and the pale blue flames turned white as her cries grew more broken until she was making almost no sound at all.

He arched up using sharp, piercing thrusts in the final throes, and she breathed his name as she climaxed.

She held onto him tight, anticipating the shudder that tore through him as he cried out, and released himself into her.

Finished, he collapsed on top of her, catching his breath, and she held him inside her, keeping her legs around his waist. He stretched one hand up to link his fingers with hers, and caressed her cheek with the other.

The fire that had engulfed her, fizzled away. He gazed into her face, his eyes were shining with a myriad of emotion, and he sighed contentedly,

"Thank you, Naseema," he whispered.

She responded by kissing his jaw, "Would you like me to pleasure you again?" she asked, squeezing her legs together and tightening her muscles around him again.

He laughed low in his throat. "I would enjoy that very much but I need to finish processing the sensations from our last coupling or I may risk overloading my positronic net," he said, nuzzling her neck. "For now, I only wish to be close to you."

She smiled as an idea crossed her mind. "I believe I know what we should do," she said as she slid out from underneath him. He watched her with piqued interest as she went into the bathroom, and he could hear running water.

A few moments later, she re-emerged and took his hand, pulling him off the bed, and leading him into the bathroom where she had drawn a bath. He looked at her and blinked, mildly confused.

"You would like me to bathe?" he asked.

She laughed gently and shook her head. "No, this is an intimate activity and I believe it will be...enjoyable. Less stressful for your matrix than sex," she replied.

He nodded, smiling, and kept a hold of her hand as she stepped into the tub. Once she had sunk herself into the water, he climbed in and relaxed against her.

"Computer," she commanded, "remove lights." The room went dark, and she snapped her fingers. Instantly, several candles alit, bathing the room in a soft glow.

Data looked around, impressed. "Naseema," he exclaimed. "That was very..." he paused, searching for the right word, "sexy!"

She laughed as she scooped a sponge from the water and began massaging his shoulders with it. "I am glad you appreciate it. My ability is not powerful, but it has come in handy now and then," she mused.

He laid his head back, and allowed his brain to start processing their encounter while she trailed water down his body, and stroked his skin. He could still feel every lingering touch of her warm hands. He closed his eyes, re-living every glorious detail of their love-making as he logged them away in his memory.

_Still, he was curious why his pleasure program had not initiated, yet he seemed to have performed to her satisfaction without it. He was sure something of her had transferred to him during their intimacy, and fused to his matrix. Almost as if she had over-written his existing program. The strangest part was that it didn't bother him in the least_.

He was quiet for several minutes before he finally spoke, "Naseema, I have never felt so close to another being before. I cannot find words to describe the experience of making love to you."

She looked at him quizzically. "You have done so before, have you not? Surely it could not have been that different?" she asked him.

"I assure you, it was," he insisted. "No other partner was as...generous as you, and while I have always been able to _give_ physical pleasure, I have never been able to _receive_ it, until now."

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed it," she replied. "Your creator was a very skilled programmer," she added, a playful tone in her voice.

He smiled shyly. "I did not run a program," he said. "Whatever it was you did to me, your essence, the feel of your body, how to pleasure you, are now a part of my programming. I had never experienced what it was to feel... _this,_ until I met you. I have always felt a bond with you, but that bond is far stronger now, and will not easily be broken."

"I think that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, in fifteen hundred years," she said, softening her face. "I feel the strength of that bond as well."

She stroked his hair, soaking it with the sponge. The warm water ran down the sides of his face, his shoulders, and his back.

_She was right_ , he decided. _T_ _his was a relaxing, intimate activity, and he was enjoying himself. He couldn't think of a better way to extend the wonderful feeling of closeness and connection he'd just experienced in her bed_. He rested his hand on her thigh, and found that he couldn't resist running his hand up its length.

She put her arms around him, and kissed his cheek, then his neck, and down to his shoulder.

He straightened up and turned around, sliding to the other side of the tub, reclining against its side.

She sensed what he wanted, and turned herself as well, reversing their positions.

He took the sponge from her, and stroked it across her shoulders, then circled around, bringing it across her chest, squeezing it as he went. Water trickled down over her breasts, and her nipples hardened, making her sigh. He put his arm around her, and buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. Her scent was amplified by the steam and warmth of the bath, and he became aroused again.

She felt him grow rigid against her back, and smiled in response. He kissed the soft, tender spot just behind her ear, and held her tighter to him. She nestled herself into him. She'd wondered before what his firm, lean body would feel like naked, and it was better than she had ever imagined.

_She almost didn't believe him when he told her he hadn't run his sexuality program. He had performed so impressively, and with such flawlessness that it was as if they'd been lovers for years. He was perfectly tuned to her body, knowing exactly where, and how to touch her to drown her in sensation, and make her unable to even think straight. He was so innocent, and she knew he was inexperienced, yet he moved with such grace, such fluid perfection. His slender hands were so warm and gentle, and his caresses left her aching for more. She could have continued for hours, bringing him to the threshold, making him come again and again, but she didn't want to overwhelm or frighten him with her intensity so quickly. He had ignited something deep inside her that made her heart literally glow for him. She had no indication that he would have such an otherworldly effect on her, and she knew there must be something very powerful between them for it to occur. She felt as though they were fulfilling a destiny, as though they were intended, by some commanding force of nature, to be together, and she hoped he felt the same. She belonged to him now, him, and him alone._

She rested there until he bent his head to kiss her, and then she rolled in his arms to face him. She slid her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes, smiling. She brought her mouth to his gently, running her fingers into his hair, and he playfully licked her lips, making her laugh.

He caressed his hands down her back, and over the curve of her backside, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She greeted him with enthusiasm, pressing her lips firmly on his, grabbing a handful of his hair, and holding him to her. She drank him in, clutching his face, and biting his bottom lip.

He nudged her with his nose, indicating his desire for more.

She kissed him hard again, tugging his hair tighter, leaning her weight into him.

He gripped her backside, and pushed back against her.

In a single, unbroken movement, she shifted her hips, and brought him into her, sliding herself down his full length.

He gasped in surprise, breaking their kiss, and arching his head back.

She brought her hand up to his throat, and held him, burying her face against his neck, and sinking her teeth into his skin. She rocked gently at first, to avoid overwhelming him, but continued to hold his throat as she trailed slow, sensual kisses up to his jaw, and nuzzled his ear.

His eyes closed, he let out a soft sound.

Still rocking against him, she glided her hand around to drag her fingertips down his spine, making him shiver.

He clutched at her, with the familiar low growl as she moved against him with increasing force, riding him slowly, tightening her muscles around him with every push. His synapses firing so rapidly that he struggled to keep up with the sensory input.

Her soft, warm hands acted as conduits for the powerful energy she was emitting. Her moans grew louder as she met him on the edge, and together they rode it out, her throbbing heart glowing increasingly brighter in her chest.

As the tunnel finally closed in around them, he buried his face in her neck, crying out, and muffling the sound in her flesh.

She gripped him tightly as she came, and white flames licked up around her.

They relaxed, and sank back down into the water together, creating a low hiss as Naseema's flaming skin sizzled with the moisture around them.

"Thank you," he sighed, slowing his breathing, and trying to process again.

Naseema smiled. "I apologize, I seem unable to keep my hands to myself."

"Actually, I believe I was the one who did not keep his hands to himself, first," he replied, still slightly breathless.

"I do not want you to keep your hands to yourself," she said, taking a hold of one, and bringing it up to cradle his palm against her cheek. "I like your hands. They are warm and gentle."

He sighed happily, and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair and back.

She relaxed against him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her as she lay on him, playing with the hair just behind his ear. _She feels so wonderful,_ he thought to himself, _her soft hands, her beautiful face, her magnificent body._ _He felt different now. He felt deeply connected to her. She was inside him, fused to every circuit, and he was forever tied to her._

His pure soul had ignited the glow deep in her core, and her magical heart had done the rest. She couldn't have stopped it from happening even if she'd wanted to. So rarely had a Feeonix bonded to one outside their own species, and it had certainly never occurred with an artificial life form, but Data was unlike any other artificial life in the known universe, and it was done. The two were mated, and at that moment, neither of them could have predicted the backlash it would bring.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Cascade Failure

  
  


The following morning, what is usually the infamous _morning after_ , brought none of the characteristic awkwardness commonly felt by humans following an intense coupling such as theirs. The android and his Feeonix felt nothing, but a wonderful calm as they shared her morning ritual of coffee, and Starfleet reports.

They were sprawled on her bedroom floor, she in a delicate, silk kimono, and he, a thin blanket around his waist, each reading from a Mark padd, racing each other to see who could read faster. The winner was obviously Data, who, even though his report was nearly twice the length of hers, finished several seconds ahead of her, and began delivering his summary as she slammed her padd onto the carpet in mock annoyance.

"Every time," she said in pretend anger and quickly smiled at him, her eyes dancing playfully.

He laughed gently and leaned in to kiss her just as the door indicator chimed. They both jerked their heads towards the sound, and then looked at each other, eyes wide with a sudden rush of panic.

"I had not anticipated a visitor at such an early hour," Naseema said, barely above a whisper.

Data looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If it is Ambassador Jagger, I theorize he will be most upset to find me here," he said.

Naseema shook her head. "It is not Jagger. I would know if it were him," she replied, a little perplexed. She had expected it to be Jagger but she couldn't sense his energy or hear his thoughts. The visitor was someone else.

"Perhaps I should get dressed," he suggested.

"Perhaps." She nodded in agreement before springing to her feet as the indicator rang again. She hurried into her main living space, calling out a greeting, and bidding the visitor to enter. Her door whooshed open, and Geordi LaForge took a step inside, and a smile crept across his face as he saw her.

"Oh, uh, good morning Naseema," he said. "Is Data here? He's not answering his communicator."

The Chief Engineer was attempting to curtail his grin. It was certainly not the first time that his android friend had spent the night in the beautiful ambassador's company, but this morning was different. It was obvious he had interrupted something. He tried his best to play it casual as Naseema quickly answered,

"Yes. He is- _ahem,_ he is just--" _P_ _erhaps I answered a little too quickly_ , she thought and cleared her throat, her face flushing. "He will join us momentarily," she finished, attempting feebly to regain her composure, smoothing the front of her robe.

A fully dressed Data entered the room at that instant and both Geordi and Naseema turned to look at him. Naseema let out a tiny breath of relief.

"Good morning, Geordi," the android chirped. "Is there something you need my help with?"

Geordi paused briefly before answering, needing to swallow down a laugh. _He has no idea how awkward this situation should be_ , he thought, trying more successfully to be serious.

"Yes, I do," he replied, straightening his expression. "There was a malfunction with one of the decoupling units about an hour ago, and I think I'm going to need your help to repair it." The amused smile crawled back up his face. "Unless you're busy, of course."

Data looked at Naseema for acknowledgment, and she blushed faintly again as she shook her head.

"Certainly, I would be happy to be of assistance," he said and motioned for Geordi to precede him out the door.

The Chief Engineer exited into the hallway as Data leaned over, and kissed the Feeonix's forehead, smoothing her hair, and whispering something to her, making her smile and blush more obviously.

She gave Geordi a small wave which he returned as the android joined him in the hallway, and the door closed.

The two Starfleet officers strode down the corridor in silence for the first moment and Geordi began to feel badly for being so clearly amused at the awkward situation, but his curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked,

"Data, are you sure I wasn't interrupting anything back there?"

The android blinked at him, innocently. "I do not believe so," he replied. "The ambassador and I were merely reading reports, and drinking coffee when you arrived."

Geordi looked at him. "The reports I can see but since when did you start drinking coffee?" he queried with mild surprise.

"It is Naseema's daily ritual, and I decided to experience it with her today," he answered.

Geordi found he was a little disappointed with his friend's response. While it was a good start, if he wanted more details, he would have to press for them. "If you say so, but it sure seemed like you were experiencing more than coffee and reports," he said teasingly.

Data furrowed his brow. "How do you mean, Geordi?"

"Well," he began tentatively, "Naseema appeared to be a little...disheveled," he took a breath before asking, "and what exactly, were you doing in her bedroom?"

"Naseema was not expecting your visit to her quarters which I believe explains her state of appearance, and as far as what I was doing in her bedroom, I was getting dressed," the android replied. He was normally fairly candid, and Geordi should have expected the same this morning, but the abrupt revelation shocked the chief engineer, and he blurted out,

"Getting dressed?!" His astonishment seemed to escape Data, who gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes, Geordi. You inquired as to why I was in the ambassador's bedroom and that is what I was doing," he said.

Suddenly ashamed, Geordi straightened himself up. "Data, I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry into your private life. You and Naseema are adults and it's really none of my business," he suddenly felt very guilty for trying to get the dirt on his friend's personal life.

"It is alright," Data replied. "I believe I am aware now of how our situation appeared to you this morning. I consider you my best friend, and I trust you will not reveal any inappropriate details of our conversations to anyone."

Geordi sighed and relaxed some. "No, of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did that," he said.

"I care a great deal for Naseema, and our relationship has changed. Your suspicions are correct, we were intimate."

Geordi nodded, and there was a brief pause in their conversation as they waited for the turbo-lift before he finally broke the silence again, asking with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin, "So, how was it?"

Data looked wistfully into nothing, and a shy smile appeared on his pale, shimmering face. "I believe I can accurately state that it was the most exhilarating experience of my life," he answered. "She was exciting, passionate, and incredibly generous."

"So, good then?" Geordi asked jokingly, and Data turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Very," he nodded.

Geordi laughed at the android's unexpected attitude as they boarded the turbo-lift. Once inside, Data turned to his friend, and asked, "Geordi, may I inquire how you knew that Naseema, and I were not just drinking coffee as I had initially told you?"

Geordi smiled and laughed gently. "Her hair," he replied. "It was her hair."

"I see," Data said, still obviously confused.

"No woman ends up with her hair looking like that unless she's either been tossed through the sheets or caught in a tornado," Geordi elaborated, laughing, "and we don't encounter too many tornadoes in space."

Data's expression became even more confused. "Tossed through the sheets?" he repeated, perplexed.

"Yeah, you know...sex?" Geordi elaborated further.

Realization suddenly struck the android, and he nodded. "Ah, yes. I believe I understand. Next time I will have to make sure she tends to her hair before she answers the door," he replied.

Geordi had to laugh again. "That would certainly help...for next time." He paused briefly again. "So there's definitely going to be a next time?"

Data thought for a second. _H_ _e hadn't considered the notion that their coupling would be a singular experience. He remembered his previous encounters vividly and accessed the details, which were drastically different from his most recent foray into sexuality._

"I believe so." he responded with confidence. "Naseema did not ask me to leave afterward, and she has not yet told me that it did not happen."

Geordi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Data, is that how women have treated to you in the past?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "That's terrible! No wonder you never seemed to have any interest in them!"

"I was incapable of being hurt emotionally in those instances so it really does not matter now," the android shrugged. "I do not reflect on those circumstances with regret as I believe they ultimately led to my intimacy with Naseema, and _that_ was unlike anything I have ever experienced before, Geordi. She is able to elicit physical responses from my positronic relay as if I were flesh and blood."

Geordi's disbelief grew exponentially with Data's last statement. "She can what?!" he gasped in a hoarse whisper.

"She can elicit physical responses from my--" Data repeated until Geordi cut him off.

"I heard you, I heard you! It's just that, well, that's pretty incredible...and potentially dangerous! How did she do it?" he asked.

"Well, first she removed my clothing--" Data began, and Geordi threw his palm up.

"Whoa!" he cried, and Data gave him a look, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head before continuing,

"and when I absorbed her energy through my skin, it stimulated my neural cortex and my sensory inputs were able to experience pleasure. The sensation was similar to when the organic skin had been grafted to my arm. It was...indescribable."

"Oh...and wow," Geordi replied, slightly embarrassed.

Data smirked. "Geordi, did you think that I was about to reveal intimate details of last night's experience to you?"

The chief engineer dropped his eyes. "Yeah," he admitted.

"My manners are better than that," the android replied.

Geordi sighed. "I know. Sorry, I kind of jumped the gun there," he apologized.

The two officers reached engineering, which was mostly still deserted due to the early hour, and approached the consoles they needed to complete their task.

"So, Data, don't you think you should be a little concerned about these energy emissions of hers, and the effect they have on you?" Geordi asked. "I don't begrudge you wanting to feel physical pleasure, especially while you're engaging in, well, you know, but aren't you in the least bit worried that she might inadvertently overload your positronic matrix? Never mind how awkward _that_ situation would be, she could seriously damage your internal functions, maybe permanently, if you aren't careful."

Data tilted his head just slightly as he processed Geordi's concerns. "I had not thought of that," he admitted. "I must confess that while I am normally proficient at processing multiple variables simultaneously, during the acts themselves,"

Data's choice of words caused a sudden thought to flash through the chief engineer's mind. _D_ _id he just say acts? Plural?!_ but he chased it away, and focused his attention back to the issue at hand.

"I found I was unable to think of anything else," Data confided.

Geordi's face softened and he gave the android a gentle smile,

"That's kinda the way it's supposed to be," he said warmly and then his expression grew more serious. " That's also what worries me. You could suffer an overload or a cascade failure, and by the time you realized it was happening, it could be too late. I know it's a pretty package, but what's underneath the blonde hair and the blue eyes is some pretty powerful stuff."

Data mulled over Geordi's points for a minute before replying, "I see the validity in your argument but I believe the absorption rate of her energy is not substantial enough to harm me. I must simply ensure that I take the appropriate amount of time required to properly process the increase in sensory information."

Geordi had to stop himself from laughing at the absurdly simple solution Data had decided on. "So, you're going to take _breaks_? I have to say, that's probably a pretty good solution," he replied. As ludicrous as it sounded, his seemingly inexperienced friend seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and the chief engineer had to agree that _taking sufficient breaks_ would probably be enough to prevent a system overload. He cautioned his friend anyway. "Just be careful, okay?"

He then silently reflected on the conversation that had just transpired, and never in his wildest imagination would he have guessed that one day he would be discussing his best friend, the sentient android's, sex life with him. Nor could he have ever guessed that virtually indestructible Data would have to be concerned about a five foot five, one hundred and ten pound alien harming him. Now that the subject had come up, Geordi began to recall other things he'd heard about the Feeonix, and his curiosity piqued.

"Data, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Geordi started, a little hesitantly.

Data kept his eyes on the console, his fingers dancing across the controls. "Certainly," he nodded, "proceed."

Geordi took a quick breath. He knew he shouldn't continue prying, but he was dying to know if the legend was accurate, and if it was, well, he supposed he would worry about that afterward. "I've heard some crazy things about the Feeonix, and since you're probably the only person in existence that's in the position to know...is it true that a Feeonix will..." he trailed off, his embarrassment getting the better of him.

Data raised his head to look at his friend, his eyes reflecting the chief engineer's anticipation. "Please continue Geordi," Data said patiently.

Geordi took a quick breath and asked his question quickly before he choked on it again. "Is it true that a Feeonix will burst into flames when they...become _excited?_ " The embarrassment in his voice was obvious as he formed the final word in his question.

Data stopped moving his fingers and cocked his head, but didn't respond right away.

Geordi's question hung in the air, and his eyebrows were raised. His anticipation was palpable.

"Well," Data began, a sly smile spreading across his lips. "I am sure you _would_ like to know," he replied with a cocky tone.

Geordi's eyes widened, and he found himself both dumbfounded and impressed by the android's reply. After a few seconds, his amusement took over, and he laughed.

"Wow, Data, whatever you two did last night," he chuckled, crossing his arms, "it seems to have infused you with a new confidence and I have to admit, I think I like the new mysterious you." Geordi smiled and returned his attention to the engineering console.

Data gave him another sly grin and an arched eyebrow. "Thank you Geordi," he said, also returning his attention to the computer. "I believe I like him as well."

In a comfortable silence, the two men finished repairing the decoupling unit.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Coffee With Guinan

Meanwhile, Naseema had made herself more presentable, and headed to Ten Forward for a morning chat with Guinan. She knew her friend would have questions, and she was hoping to beat Jagger there.

She knew the chief engineer was by now aware of what had transpired only hours earlier, but she was not concerned about Geordi.

She was still mulling over in her brain how she was going to deal with Jagger. He was certainly going to find out about her encounter with the Enterprise's second officer at some point, and she was already well aware of how abysmal his reaction would no doubt be. Her mission here would not be to diffuse the bomb, but merely to contain the inevitable explosion.

She walked into the ship's tavern where she found Guinan leaning on the bar, enjoying her own morning coffee. The placid expression on the Listener's face lifted as she saw Naseema coming towards her.

"So," Guinan began, grinning, "how was the rest of your night?" The loaded nature of the question was not lost on the Feeonix, and she smiled shyly as her face flushed. The reaction was enough response for Guinan, and the wise bartender's grin grew wider, "That good huh?" she asked, although her question was more of a statement.

Naseema nodded. "He was more than anything my imagination could have conjured," she replied, sitting down by her friend. "Innocent and willing. He was perfection."

Guinan leaned in closer, appearing to examine her.

"He is incredibly sensual," she added, her grin widening, "and I do not think I can describe how fantastic he looks...without his clothes on."

"Yeah, that's enough detail, thanks. You're certainly starry-eyed this morning. Did you keep your voice down or does everybody on deck nine know already?" she joked.

Naseema laughed softly. "I hope not, but we were caught by security, making out in the turbo-lift, so I have no doubt that some word has gotten around. Mr. LaForge also paid me an unexpected visit this morning, and judging by his reaction, he most certainly knows as well."

Guinan smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, and hopefully now Commander Riker will stop coming in here to tell me about every time he catches Data making googly eyes at you on the bridge," she teased.

Naseema made a face at her. "Well, then I am certainly glad the airing of my personal business will make your life easier," she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Guinan laughed, and brought her friend a steaming mug of coffee.

"Has Jagger been in yet?" Naseema asked.

Guinan shook her head. "No. Have you thought about how you're going to deal with him because you certainly won't be able to hide this from him," she said.

Naseema nodded in acknowledgment. "I know. I have been thinking about what to say to him for over an hour, but I do not believe anything I have come up with so far will soften the blow. He is going to make a scene, and I do not think I can prevent that."

She sounded a little distraught and Guinan became concerned. She lowered her voice and spoke seriously, "Do you know what your plans for Data are? Are you going to continue seeing each other romantically?" Guinan already knew what the answer to her question was but she was trying to encourage Naseema to affirm herself before being confronted with her jealous former companion. One worked up Feeonix would be bad enough, she didn't need two of them on her hands. "Jagger may not be as upset as you anticipate, especially if he believes it was a one time thing, and you've gotten it out of your system," she suggested, but Naseema quickly shook her head in denial.

"Last night was most certainly not a _one time thing_. He gave me his body, but more importantly, his trust as well, and I will not betray that. Besides, I do not believe I will be able to convince Jagger that a one time thing is the case, and I suspect that to do so will only anger him further." She took a quick glance around her to make sure no one would hear what she was about to say. "Guinan, I am not totally sure of what transpired between myself and the commander last evening but if my intuition is correct, I believe that some form of bonding occurred," she confessed, her voice steady and serious.

Guinan's eyes widened. "Really?!" she replied.

The two aliens were now hunched right over the bar, speaking in hushed voices, and it would have been obvious to any outsider that their conversation had taken a sudden and serious turn.

"Yes," Naseema answered. "I felt a very powerful connection form. He made my heart glow, and he was profoundly affected as well."

"Hmm," Guinan pressed her lips together. "I didn't think that was possible outside your species," she said.

"I do not know for sure that is what happened. As greatly as it pains me, Jagger may be the only one that can explain it, and if I did indeed bond to Data, I am also unsure of how that will be received by the elders, should Jagger decide to bring it to their attention. You know how my kind are regarding artificial life," Naseema said.

"Yes. I do," Guinan nodded. _She knew well that the Feeonix maintained a strict code of moral conduct that prohibited the Feeonix youngsters from mating with humanoids, and they looked upon artificial life as beneath them. The way the master of the estate would view the dogs at his feet. Her friend had good reason to be concerned._ "I think you're getting ahead of yourself though," she reassured. "You don't know for sure that Jagger is going to react that badly."

Naseema arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Guinan retracted part of her previous statement, "Alright, I suppose it's better to be prepared for the worst." As much as she tried to resist it, she had to agree with the Feeonix that Ambassador Jagger was not famous for his emotional control. "I think the best you can do is roll with the punches, so to speak."

"There could certainly be a number of those," Naseema lamented with a sigh. At that moment, they were interrupted by the sound of a pleasant male tenor.

"And what punches are we rolling with this morning, ladies?" asked Commander Riker as he approached them, and sidled up to the bar, next to Naseema, a characteristically rakish grin plastered across his face.

Both women smiled back at him in greeting, and Guinan asked him if he'd like a coffee.

He nodded, resting his face against his hand as he leaned across the bar. "Please, Guinan, that would be wonderful." Then he turned to Naseema and looked her up and down. "I must say, ladies, I had a _very_ enjoyable evening yesterday," he said with a twinkle in his eye, and with that, all three knew that Naseema and Data were not the only ones who engaged in conduct unbecoming an officer the previous evening.

Naseema smirked at him, and rested her chin on her knuckles. "I am so happy that my humiliation has provided you with such glee, Commander," she said with thinly veiled contempt.

Riker laughed heartily. "Yeah, Jag was certainly acting like, what was it you called him? An _asshole_? Hasn't he been that way for like, eight hundred years? Shouldn't you be used to him by now?" His eyes were gleaming with delight again as they rehashed the previous evening's entertainment.

Naseema held her ground playfully. "He has been that way for sixteen hundred, and forty-eight years actually but we are not talking about Jagger right now. We are talking about you. This was clearly some sort of revenge for you. The incident involving the brig, I assume, and I will not forget that," she threatened, teasingly.

"Madam, I am sure that I have no idea what you are talking about," Riker replied with mock innocence.

"Uh huh," Guinan broke in. "Of course you don't."

Riker shot her a sideways look, and then turned his attention back to Naseema.

"So, Naseema, you and Ambassador Jagger were here pretty late last night. Did you end up back at his place or yours?" he asked. He was not expecting an answer, he was however, attempting to gain a suitable reaction from the attractive Feeonix.

She rewarded him with more of the same smirk.

"Actually," Guinan interjected, "she wasn't with Mr. Jagger." A sly smile crept across the El Aurian's face as Naseema's eyes widened.

"Oh?" Riker raised an eyebrow, his attention completely captured.

"It is none of your business who I was with, Will," Naseema quickly shot back, her face flushing a delicate pink.

Riker's own eyes widened as he realized there was a game afoot.

"I'll give you three guesses," Guinan continued as she dried a few stray glasses with a towel, looking over at Naseema with one eye. Her friend's normally bright pools, begged her to stop talking.

"Hmm," Riker stroked his beard, pretending to put real thought into his strategy. "Well, I know it wasn't me...the captain?"

Guinan snickered and shook her head while Naseema threw her hand up in the air, exasperated.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she groaned, and banged her hand back on the bar.

"Because it's fun," Riker replied before continuing to his next guess. "Geordi.?" he shook his head as soon as the name left his lips. "No, wouldn't be Geordi." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, pretending to think again. He paused there briefly before he brought his fist down to thump the bar top, exaggeratedly. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, and looked at Guinan before jerking his gaze back to Naseema. "It was Q!"

Guinan laughed out loud, and Naseema rolled her eyes.

"You are an idiot," she said.

Riker grinned sideways at her, and leaned in."Maybe, but I'm smart enough to know that you finally took Mr. Data by the hand, and led him to a quiet, cozy corner of your quarters where you, no doubt, showed him the time of his life. He was there all night. The computer never lies," he said in an obnoxious, and slightly condescending tone.

Guinan clapped to mark the occasion, and Naseema narrowed her eyes at him.

He relaxed his posture, and brought his hand up to rest on her shoulder. His expression was a mix of kindness and relief. "It's about time, Naseema," he smiled.

"Oh what do you know?!" Naseema muttered and jerked away from him.

He straightened up, holding his head in a regal fashion. "When it comes to matters of love, I am the chief operations officer," he said with a rakish twist of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're an operator all right," Guinan quipped, and Naseema burst out laughing.

"Somebody's got your number," she said with pleased satisfaction.

Riker chuckled gently. "Seriously, Naseema, I really am happy for you. It's been a long time coming."

Naseema smiled warmly at him, his fun at her expense forgiven momentarily until she pointed her finger at him playfully. "Don't think this means the end of, how did you put it? _Googly eyes_ on the bridge?" she quickly countered.

He shot Guinan a look. "You told her about that?" he asked.

"Sorry," Guinan replied, rather insincerely.

"I'm sure," Riker responded, and as he spoke, the other Feeonix ambassador swaggered into Ten Forward, and headed straight for the trio.

"Mr. Jagger, how does this morning find you?" Riker asked. The conversation was about to become exponentially more interesting, and he settled into his seat as Jagger approached them.

"This morning finds me quite well, thank you, Commander," the Feeonix replied, running a hand through his blonde hair. He claimed a seat on Naseema's other side, and looked quizzically at her coffee cup. "Are you drinking coffee?" he asked, his tone on the smarmy side.

"Yes," Naseema replied, almost daring him to make an issue.

Jagger raised an eyebrow. "I see. How adorably human of you," he teased. "Anyhoo, we do have a meeting with Captain Picard in ten minutes. Shall we?" He motioned for her to lead the way.

She nodded, and the two Feeonix bid a good morning to Guinan and Will Riker, and left.

After watching the pair leave in relative silence, Riker turned back to Guinan.

"That was a little disappointing," he admitted. "I was really hoping for some witty banter there."

Guinan gave him a small smile. "He's saving it for the journey," she replied.

Riker nodded in acknowledgment, and then asked the wise bartender, "So, in all honesty, Guinan, how bad do you think it's going to get?"

She leaned in and looked him directly in the eye, her expression growing serious. "In all honesty?" she answered. "I'm just hoping they don't destroy the ship."

Riker's eyes widened some. _He wasn't sure whether Guinan was exaggerating or not. He had to admit she knew more about the Feeonix, especially Jagger and Naseema, than the rest of them, but destroy the ship? Even that seemed a little extreme. There were only two of them._

"Huh," he shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "Wouldn't _that_ be something."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. A Terrible Mistake

Jagger and Naseema strode towards the turbo-lift in total silence, walking close to each other without touching. As they boarded, he finally turned to her and casually asked,

"So, how was the rest of your evening my darling?"

Naseema looked at him. "Jag, I know you are reading my thoughts. I can _feel_ you in there, so stop playing dumb. It's obnoxious," she replied flatly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "Still mad about yesterday huh? Fine. Look Naseema, if you want to go gallivanting around, making a complete fool of yourself, well you just go right ahead," he said venomously. "These humans have obviously been a terrible influence on you. I mean, _an android_ , Naseema? Really?"

She glared at him. "That is still none of your business. We may have known each other a long time but that does not make my personal life of any consequence to you," she spat. _She could read what he was thinking and his thoughts were making her angry now._

"You may as well have gotten yourself a German Shepherd," he muttered under his breath.

She jerked herself forward, and spun around so that she was standing directly in front of him. She was seething mad now. "He is more of a man than you have _ever_ proven yourself to be in more than fifteen hundred years, Jagger," she growled right in his face. "He is intelligent, gentle, brave, and loyal."

A smirk crawled across Jagger's lips. He was enjoying this now. "Remarkable," he countered, "all qualities attributed to a well behaved animal."

She moved her hand to strike him, but then thought better of it, and clenched her fist at her side instead.

"Also qualities completely foreign to you, and I am not doing _this_ with you." She snapped, moving back to her original position, facing the turbo-lift doors.

Jagger snorted a laugh of derision. "Do whatever it is you need to do to get it out of your system, Naseema. I'll be here when you get back, and you will be back. Of that, I have no doubt."

She whipped her head around to look at him, appalled. " _Fuck_ you," she hissed.

Jagger laughed nastily, and leaned in to stick his face in hers. "Aren't you already a little busy _fucking_ the android?" he sneered.

She pulled her face away from him with disgust, and snarled as the turbo-lift doors slid open. She pounded forward, onto the bridge, and down the incline to the captain's ready room.

Jagger followed, and grinning, gave a mock salute to the bridge crew as he passed them. Fortunately, Data was still in engineering so Jagger at least didn't get the satisfaction of dragging him into their argument. The ready room door slid open the second she reached it, so the drama of her turbo-lift exit was not lost as she entered Picard's office, and immediately regained control of her calm.

"Good morning, Captain. I trust you slept well?" she asked.

Jagger entered just behind her, and took an uninvited seat, his satisfied smirk still present on his face.

"I did, thank you Naseema." Picard replied, and looked in Jagger's direction.

"Ambassador," he greeted, nodding.

"Good day to you, dear Captain," Jagger trilled in an irritating sing-song voice. "I must say, this ship of yours is just amazing. I have had such an excellent time since I came aboard yesterday that I don't ever want to leave." He glanced at Naseema, and then turned back to Picard. "You know what I find the most incredible thing to be, is that your computer can tell me exactly where anyone on the ship is just by simply asking. Amazing," he said the word _amazing_ in a breathy tone, raising his eyes and shaking his head, exaggeratedly.

Naseema was determined not to be baited in, and silently sat down as if he'd said nothing.

Picard seemed a little taken aback by Jagger's comment, unsure if the ambassador was being sarcastic, and convinced that there was something under the surface he wasn't getting but he maintained his professionalism, and thanked Jagger politely, "I'm glad you are enjoying the ship's amenities, Ambassador."

Once their meeting had begun, Jagger dropped his attempt to rile Naseema any further, and pleasantly agreed to facilitate a meeting between Picard, and the Golton leader. A fierce man Jagger knew as, Morlong.

Since Naseema had already held up her end of the bargain by performing yesterday's song and dance routine, he really had no choice but to agree to persuade his acquaintance to allow the Federation to survey the planet.

The Goltons were secretive, and suspicious of outsiders, but Jagger had come to Morlong's aid when a nearby clan leader attempted a coup of his leadership, and had earned his respect. Jagger was a fearsome warrior when he wanted to be, and had lived in Morlong's settlement for nearly a year, so he was certain he would be able to secure safe passage for Picard, Naseema, and a small away team.

Picard was pleased by Jagger's enthusiasm for a peaceful survey mission, and called for Data to join them.

Naseema had to hide her horror as she watched an excited smirk form on Jagger's face when Data acknowledged the captain's order.

As Data arrived in Picard's ready room, a pleasurable feeling swelled inside him when he saw Naseema, and recalled the wonderful night she had shown him. That feeling quickly faded once the pained look in her eyes became evident. _I have done something_ _wrong,_ he thought worriedly _._

Jagger carefully watched their exchange, and subtly brought his hand up in front of his mouth to cover his growing smirk as he noticed both the worry in Naseema's eyes, and the slight furrow of Data's brow. _He would have no trouble putting a stop to this. Naseema was going to land herself in real trouble if she didn't give up this ridiculous attempt to make him jealous._

She saw him smiling behind his hand, and shot him a warning look.

"Mr. Data, thank you for joining us," Picard said, breaking the mounting tension. "Will you brief Ambassador Jagger on the survey's details? He has agreed to help us make peaceful contact with the Goltons."

"Certainly, Sir," Data replied cheerfully, but before he could say anything else, Jagger cut in abruptly.

"Captain!" Realizing how excited he sounded, Jagger reigned himself in, and steadied his voice. " _Ahem_ , since you and Naseema are already aware of the mission's details, would you mind if Mr. Data briefed me in Ten Forward? I could use something to eat."

"Yes, I suppose that would be fine," Picard replied, a little surprised.

Data was as surprised as the captain by Jagger's unusual request, but recognized his opportunity to ask about Naseema, and readily agreed.

Naseema remained stone faced, but inside, she was sure she was going to faint. _Jagger would not show the same restraint with Data's mind as she did._

As he left with Data, Jagger threw her a wink and a wave, making her heart sink.

_It was likely the elders would find out now and that would compromise her position on the ship. She had to tell Picard._

"Captain," she began. "There is something I must tell you."

Picard immediately picked up on the sadness in her voice, and shifted nervously in his chair, but nodded for her to continue.

"I am afraid I have made a terrible error in judgment, and potentially complicated our mission." A lump rose in her throat, and she knew it would be difficult to continue, but Picard needed to know how much damage she'd caused.

The captain sighed, and leaned back in his chair. _This mission was going to be difficult enough to pull off without any issues. The last thing he needed was for Naseema to be a problem_.

"Well, I guess if there's going to be trouble, I may as well hear about it now," he said with an irritated tone.

Naseema lowered her eyes to her lap. "Jag-," she choked on the name. "Ambassador Jagger and I, have a very complicated relationship, and he has a tendency to be spiteful." She sucked in a breath. "I have done something I believe will make him very angry. Angry enough to--"

Picard cut her off tersely. "For god sakes, Naseema, it's too early in the morning for this. Just spit it out already," he snapped, crossing his arms.

Her large eyes began to well up with tears, and she opened her mouth to answer, but her throat closed up, and she could fight no longer. _Jagger had dragged her down this far, she may as well fall the rest of the way._ _She was beginning to wish the Borg Queen had killed her._

The floodgates opened, and all the anger, frustration, and humiliation rushed in, and finally broke her. She burst into tears, and Picard shot upright in his seat with alarm.

"Oh, Naseema, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to--" Her outburst startled him. _She was so good at controlling her emotions, he'd forgotten she was a Feeonix, and that_ _extreme emotional states were in her nature_.

Picard quickly got up from his chair, and came around his desk. He took Naseema's hand, and led her over to the sofa where he sat next to her, his brow furrowed with concern. "You have always treated everyone around you, myself included, with such unflappable patience," he said. "I should have extended you the same courtesy. I apologize for my harsh tone. Please continue, my dear, and take all the time you need."

She nodded and shakily replied, "Thank you Sir." After she'd taken a few deep breaths to loosen the knot in her throat, she continued, "I have gotten myself into a great deal of trouble. I believe Ambassador Jagger is going to inform our elders of something I have done, and the repercussions are likely to be very serious. I may not be able to serve as your emissary any longer. I am sorry that this will affect the ship, I did not intend for it to happen, but it is too late to take it back."

Picard squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is that you've done, or think you've done," he replied with a steadiness that calmed her. "We will deal with it as we have dealt with every obstacle before it, _together_. Tell me what's happened, you know you have my strictest confidence."

She met his gaze, and his face was filled with a genuine concern that almost made her feel worse for allowing her personal desires to control her behavior, and complicate the captain's life. Taking a deep breath, she spilled it out, "Commander Data spent the night in my quarters."

Picard's expression switched from concern for his emissary to total confusion. "That's not unusual. You've shared quarters on numerous occasions, you _are_ friends, and since neither of you requires sleep, it's perfectly reasonable to assume that you would choose to spend that time together," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he mirrored the action still a little bewildered. Then it hit him. "Oh," he said. He took a breath and sighed. "What you and Mr. Data do while you're alone is no one's business. Starfleet has no regulations regarding crew members fraternizing," he told her.

She pulled her hand away from his. "Starfleet may not care, but the Feeonix elders will. My kind have strict _regulations_ regarding... _fraternization_ , outside our species," she replied.

"I see," Picard said, already trying to think of a solution to Naseema's problem. "Has Ambassador Jagger told you he is going to inform the elders?"

Naseema lowered her gaze. "He will. Once he reads Data's thoughts, he will have his proof, and his jealously will compel him to tell them I have broken the code. Then I will have to return to the nebula," she explained.

Picard was caught off guard by Naseema's assertion. "I'm sorry, he's going to do what?" he jerked his head back in surprise.

"He will read Data's thoughts. That is why he insisted on going to Ten Forward. He does not need to eat, he wanted to get Data alone so he can probe his mind," she sighed.

"I thought you were the only one who could hear Data's thoughts?" Picard asked, a little panicky, as he realized he should have insisted on protocol, and had Data brief Jagger here in the ready room. He and Guinan were the only others who knew about Naseema's ability before she'd told Data, and Picard had always assumed that it was unique to Naseema alone. _He loathed the idea that he had contributed to this mess with his own ignorance_.

"No. We all can." Naseema said. "Most Feeonix do not regard artificial life very highly, and have no interest in that particular ability. It is not a sentiment I share," she finished.

"Well, most of the Feeonix have not had the privilege of meeting Mr. Data," he replied with a smile.

Naseema brightened as she realized the captain understood her feelings. "My thoughts exactly," she grinned.

Picard's expression turned serious, and his hazel eyes looked into hers.

"Do you want to remain on the Enterprise...with Data?" he asked, taking her hand again.

She felt the knot in her throat return, and she blinked her tears back, managing only a nod in reply.

"Then if Mr. Jagger chooses to make an issue of this, I want you to formally request asylum," he said. "You are not alone in this, Naseema."

She nodded once more, and Picard sat with her as tears streamed down her face.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Were You A Virgin?

The atmosphere of Ten Forward was mellow and subdued during the early hour it was graced by Ambassador Jagger and Lt. Commander Data. With Data in tow, Jagger chose a table in a quiet corner near the window, and ordered a Sumerian sunrise.

Guinan delivered it to him, personally.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How are we today?" she asked, but behind her kind eyes, she harbored concerns about the two men being alone together.

Jagger leaned his elbow over the back of his chair, and relaxed against it.

"I'm just fantastic," he replied, his characteristic smirk returning.

Guinan ignored his smarmy tone and turned to Data.

"Functioning within acceptable parameters?" she asked with a light hearted grin.

Data smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Guinan."

Jagger rolled his eyes.

She scrutinized the Feeonix for a second before turning to leave. "You boys play nice, now," she quipped over her shoulder.

"Oh, Guinan," Jagger called after her, arching one eyebrow. "Chat later?"

She stopped and turned back to face him. "Your wish is my command, _Ambassador,_ " she replied, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't like Jagger's tone, and knew he was going to give her grief over her conversation with Data, the evening before.

"Great!" he continued smirking, and Guinan reflected his attitude right back at him before returning to the bar. Jagger looked across the table at Data, who smiled pleasantly.

"Shall I commence with the briefing, Ambassador?" he asked, the usual perkiness present in his voice.

Jagger sighed, _this was bound to be boring as all hell._ "Sure," he replied.

Data gave his usual thoroughness to the where, when, who, how many, and how long, of the report as Jagger sat across from him, and stared into nothing while swirling his drink. He'd tried to make his report as short and concise as he could to avoid annoying Jagger, before he had the chance to get the information he sought.

Once Data finished talking, there was a moment of silence between the two as they sized each other up. Data did so less obviously than Jagger, who flagrantly eyed the android up and down.

"Ambassador," Data finally broke the silence. "Would you permit me to ask you a few questions?"

Jagger's smirk returned. "Alright," he replied with an air of superiority. The feathers at his hairline twitched slightly.

"You have known Ambassador Naseema a very long time, correct?" Data inquired, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Jagger looked down at the table, and back up to meet the android's expectant amber eyes. "You can drop the formal title, _android,_ " he said. "I know you're _sleeping_ with her."

Data furrowed his brow, and jerked his head in surprise. "Ambassador, I do not require sleep and, _Naseema_ only sleeps twice a year," he replied.

Jagger rolled his eyes again. "That's not what I meant, but anyway, yes, I've known Naseema for a few centuries. Continue with your inquiry, Commander," he answered with a condescending chuckle.

Data nodded, and gave the Feeonix a small smile. "I am hoping you would be willing to tell me about her, and what she was like when you traveled Earth together," he said.

"Well, she used to be a lot more fun, that's for sure," Jagger replied. "She also used to use verbal contractions. Maybe _you_ can tell me what _that's_ about?"

Data shook his head. "I am sorry, Ambassador, I cannot. She has spoken in such a manner as long as I have known her," he said.

"And that's been for what, a decade? You realize that's a drop in the bucket for us don't you?" Jagger sneered. "She's fifteen hundred years old, and you're what? Twenty-five?"

"Thirty-five."

"You're a child by comparison," Jagger snapped. "At thirty-five, Naseema was still foolish enough to let the humans burn her at the stake for having an opinion."

Data leaned in, ignoring Jagger's insult, his attention captured by the revelation. "Really?" he asked, his eyes growing wider.

Jagger arched his eyebrow at the android. _If he's willing to put up with my insults just to hear a handful of stupid stories about her, he's either an idiot or he really is in love with her._ He decided then, he would give Data what he wanted. _It was the least he could do. After all, it wasn't the android's fault Naseema was using him. He would consider it a parting gift since he was about to make sure they stayed apart._ Jagger gave Data an insincere smile, and replied with a laugh,

"If you think that's bad, on another occasion, she used her abilities to save a five-year old from a burning house, and afterwards, the village lit her up for witchcraft."

Data's eyes widened further, and Jagger realized he had the android's undivided attention. _Remembering the times they'd had together made him feel reminiscent, and he suddenly wanted to tell this foolish life form all the stories about her he could remember._ He went on for over an hour, talking fondly of their performing days, their adventures, the battles they'd fought. He recalled her vibrance, her compassion, and her deep belief in justice and fairness. He admitted that while he found humans entertaining, Naseema really loved them.

"She was passionate, Data," he sighed. "You really have no idea."

Data silently disagreed, letting his mind wander. _He knew very well how passionate she was._

Jagger's expression suddenly fell into disgust. "Could you please stop thinking about the things she lets you do to her?" he asked.

"Could you please stop listening to my thoughts?" Data countered but his eyes gave his embarrassment away.

"Believe me, I'd like to!" Jagger sneered. "You have no idea how loud you are, do you?"

Data dropped his gaze to the table. _Naseema had mentioned that._

Jagger sighed. "Look Data, I know she's exciting to be with, but she's using you."

"I do not believe she would do that to me." Data replied, and Jagger snorted.

"You don't have much experience with women, do you?"

Data diverted his gaze again, and Jagger's interest piqued.

"Were you a virgin before you met her?" he asked in a low voice, and when Data didn't answer, he pushed a little more. "You know I'll find the answer whether you want to tell me or not."

Data swallowed, and finally looked at him. "No, but close," he said. Jagger's deeply personal question had made him feel very self-conscious. Instead of the arrogance he'd expected, Jagger looked at him sympathetically.

"What she's done to you, isn't your fault. She has a power over men and... _inexperienced_ men, such as yourself, are more vulnerable to that power. She lured you in, and seduced you, all to teach me a lesson," he explained. "Do yourself a favor, stay away from her, and let me deal with her."

Data shifted in his seat, but continued to meet Jagger's stare. As inadequate as the sly Feeonix made him feel, he knew Jagger was trying to trick him. _His_ c _onnection with Naseema was deeper than Jagger could fathom, and he was not about to let this audacious stranger come between them so easily._

"I believe it is Naseema's choice, and I will respect whatever decision she comes to," Data replied.

Jagger leaned back in his seat, and folded his arms across his chest. _He knew he had shaken the android's faith in her, and he was convinced that it would only be a matter of time before she either became bored with the android, or Data came to his senses. He would let her transgression slide this time. She was angry with him now, but once she came to appreciate the enormous favor he was doing for her, she would owe him._

"Whatever you say, Commander," Jagger said, the condescension returning to his voice.

Data slid his chair away from the table, and moved to stand. "Thank you for the enlightening conversation, Ambassador, but I must return to duty," he said, and politely nodded.

Jagger smiled at him. _As much of a fool as he thought him, he genuinely liked the android. There was an amusing innocence to him, it was almost...endearing._ He stood up, and accompanied Data to the bar where they paused, and gave each other an acknowledging nod.

Jagger stuck his hand out to shake Data's, and even though the Feeonix's gesture surprised him, he accepted. The instant their hands connected, he regretted it. He felt a familiar surge of energy as Jagger rushed into his mind.

_He did not feel gentle and calming like Naseema did. He felt like a violent, angry river. An overwhelming, churning, white water that threatened to sweep him away._

Jagger poured into his unconscious, and found something he shouldn't have.

"What the _FUCK_?!" he growled. The Feeonix's eyes grew enormous, and the muscles in his face contracted as he gripped Data's hand tighter, pulling him forward.

Guinan saw what was happening, but it was too late. She held her breath as Jagger's wide eyes searched Data's, absorbing every memory he found.

Data tried to pull away, but Jagger held him fast, and with his other hand, grabbed the android's shimmering face, pulling it close to his until their noses were almost touching.

_No. NO! There is no way this has happened! It's IMPOSSIBLE!_ Jagger silently screamed as he coursed through Data's mind.

The bizarre exchange was attracting the attention of the other occupants of Ten Forward, and the scattered individuals were now watching the Feeonix and their second officer with perverted interest and concern.

The previously relaxed atmosphere of the room finally exploded as Captain Picard entered the tavern with Naseema at his side.

Data took a hold of Jagger's wrist, and attempted to pull the Feeonix's hand away from his face, but the alien intensified his grip, released Data's hand, and grabbed his throat instead. He snarled in the android's face, and Data's shock turned to fear as he realized that Jagger was a great deal stronger than Naseema.

The instant he sensed her energy, Jagger whipped his head in her direction, their eyes locked, and he knew. _They're bonded._

The Feeonix's eyes flashed angrily as he stared at his former companion, and let his wrath boil up, and take him over while Data struggled to free himself.

"He knows," Naseema whispered, more to herself than the captain.

Picard glanced over at Guinan, who met his gaze with a look so desperate, it made his very soul go cold.

Jagger thrust his weight forward, and shoved Data up against the bar, forcing him to bend backwards, and ruining any chance the android had of getting away from him. _Naseema had crossed an unspeakable line, and his rage was blinding him to all sensible behavior. He was going to kill this fucking android right in front of her, she had left him with no choice._ With both hands now on Data's throat, Jagger began to clench them closed.

Data gasped, and continued to struggle vainly against the enraged Feeonix as he felt Jagger crushing the duranium endo-skeleton underneath his skin.

Naseema tried to move forward to intervene, but Picard grabbed her arm.

“Sir, you do not understand what he's capable of.” she said, her voice rising.

One of the security officers, who'd been enjoying his breakfast, rushed over to come to Data's aid, but just as he reached the pair, Jagger turned his eyes on him, and they flooded up with fire, the bright blue becoming a brilliant orange as the Feeonix burst into white flames. Completely taken aback, the officer looked to Picard for an order, but the captain met him with a similar horrified expression, also at a loss for how to help the android.

Data brought his now free hands up to Jagger's face, and tried to push him away, but the action only succeeded in angering the Feeonix further. Jagger snarled again, and his hands began to crackle the way Naseema's had only hours earlier, but there was no pleasure this time. Jagger let out a powerful surge of energy, and Data was suddenly overcome with crippling pain. His knees buckled, his eyes widened, and a weak cry escaped him as Jagger continued to crush his throat. The android knew if the Feeonix continued his onslaught against him, he was quickly headed for a fatal cascade failure.

Picard finally slapped his com badge. “Security to Ten Forward, _NOW_!”

“Jagger!” Guinan yelled from behind the bar. “That's enough!”

Jagger narrowed his still flaming eyes at her, and hissed, “I'll decide when it's enough!” Hands still around the android's throat, Jagger suddenly straightened himself up, and with an incredible display of strength, he flung Data several meters across the room, sending him crashing into a table.

The android tried to get to his feet quickly, but Jagger was faster, and was on him again in a flash. Data threw his elbow up, catching the Feeonix in the jaw, making him roar with renewed rage. Rolling onto his back, Data grabbed a hold of Jagger's collar as he decended on him, braced his foot against the Feeonix's chest, and heaved.

Jagger went over backwards, slamming into another table just as the security team burst on the scene with their phasers drawn. They took aim at Jagger, but Naseema shot forward to stop them.

“NO!” she cried. “The phasers will be ineffective! You will only make him angrier!” She looked over her shoulder in time to see Jagger recover, and pick up the table he'd landed on. He threw it at Data, who put his hands up to block it, and the distraction provided Jagger with just enough of an opening to tackle the android to the ground.

Data grabbed Jagger's wrists before the Feeonix could reassert the crushing grip on his throat, and managed to hold him off.

Naseema looked over at Guinan, and caught the El Aurian's attention.

“Guinan!” she called out. “The fire extinguisher! Hurry!”

Guinan realized what Naseema had in mind, grabbed the canister from it's place under the bar, and tossed it towards her friend.

Once she'd caught it, Naseema quickly moved on Jagger, and released the contents of the portable device at him. The loud hiss, and the eruption of white foam startled the enraged Feeonix, and put his flames out. She then flipped the canister over and thrust its butt end into Jagger's face, knocking him off of Data.

Shaking foam from himself, Jagger got to his feet, and glared at his female counterpart as he took a menacing step towards her.

Her eyes widened with fear, and the entire room fell into silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. The Arrogant Feeonix

"NASEEMA!" he roared with such ferocity, it made everyone in the room jump.

Naseema began backing up. "Jagger, remember where you are," she said.

Blind with rage, he abruptly kicked Data in the ribs, and barreled towards her.

Picard instinctively thrust himself between them, and warned the enraged Feeonix, "I must remind you, Ambassador, this is my ship, and I will not tolerate outbursts of violence."

Barely slowing his gait, Jagger deked, easily sidestepped Picard, and grabbed Naseema's arm with such force, she yelped. He dragged her along with him as he exited Ten Forward.

Data recovered from Jagger's assault quickly, and moved to follow them, but Picard stopped him.

"I will handle this, Data. Your presence is only going to anger him further," he said.

"Captain, I am concerned for Naseema's safety. I believe we can both appreciate the level of violence the ambassador is capable of," Data replied.

Picard looked into the android's deadly solemn expression, and saw the same depth to his eyes that Counselor Troi had noticed. He looked at Guinan again, and motioned for her to come over to him. She silently joined the two officers, the same solemn look on her face that Data was wearing.

"Guinan," Picard asked. "Do you think you can convince Ambassador Jagger to calm down?"

Guinan shook her head. "Jagger's not very happy with me right now either. I'm not sure what good my presence is going to accomplish," she replied, and added, "Jagger and Commander Riker have a rapport."

Picard nodded thoughtfully before tapping his communicator. "Picard to Commander Riker."

"Here, Captain," Riker's voice promptly replied.

"There's been an incident in Ten Forward involving Ambassador Jagger. I need you to find him, and meet me there. It's likely he's gone to his quarters." Picard paused and took a worried breath. "He has Ambassador Naseema with him, and there are concerns for her safety."

Riker was silent for several seconds before responding, "Yes Sir. On my way."

The trio from Ten Forward located the pair of Feeonix in Ambassador Jagger's quarters. When they arrived, Riker was already waiting for them in the corridor.

"Security reports no indication of violence, and she hasn't called for help. They didn't answer when Lieutenant Markham rang, but I told her to wait for me, and not to over ride the lock," he told the captain.

Picard nodded and gave a silent indication for Riker to attempt to enter.

"Ambassador Jagger?" Riker called out as he rang the indicator. The response was prompt.

"Come in, Commander," Jagger answered.

Riker looked over at Picard, with his eyebrows raised, and shrugged. The door whooshed open, and Riker took a step forward.

"Mind if the captain joins us?" he asked.

"Certainly. He should probably be made aware of the situation," Jagger's voice replied.

Picard entered behind Riker, and the door closed leaving Guinan and Data alone in the corridor.

The El Aurian watched in amazement as the android leaned against the bulkhead with a thump, and brought his hands up to bury his face in them. He let out a shaky sigh, and roughly ran his fingers through his hair before letting his arms drop to his sides. He leaned his head back, and stared at the wall across from him, blinking a few times. It was the most human mannerism she'd ever seen him exhibit.

"Guinan," he finally asked, looking at her. "Is this what _being in love_ feels like?"

There was an expression she'd never seen in his eyes before, but it was an expression she recognized. _He was heart broken_. She looked back at him with a sad honesty, not feeling very wise at all, and replied, "Sometimes."

He nodded and lowered his gaze. At that moment, the door opened again, and Picard asked Guinan to join them. He then told Data to return to the bridge, and take command of the ship. Data opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, and instead answered with a subdued,

"Yes Sir."

Inside his quarters, Jagger stood in front of a seated Naseema, his chest puffed out triumphantly, and his arms folded across it.

She refused to look at him, and stared at her hands, clasped together anxiously in her lap.

"So it's done," Picard said.

Jagger looked at him and replied, "That's correct, captain. I'm sorry to complicate your life, but Naseema has committed a very serious offense, and left me with no choice, but to inform our elders of her transgression. I have already made contact, and the decision has been made. She will face judgment."

Picard nodded grimly. "I see," he said. The captain maintained his outward calm, but inside he was furious at how this arrogant, pretentious, and apparently aggressive visitor had come in, and disrupted the peace on his ship.

"Is Data alright?" Naseema suddenly asked Picard with a look of deep regret in her eyes.

Jagger stared at her in disbelief. "Still can't let him go eh? Even after all the harm you've already caused him?" he asked her nastily.

She shot him a look of contempt and turned back to Picard.

"He's shaken but I think he'll be alright. You can see him later," Picard replied.

"Oh no she can't!" Jagger snapped, keeping his eyes on Naseema. "She's never going to see that android again."

Picard had enough of Jagger to last him the rest of his life. "You do not dictate the movements of the people on this ship, Ambassador!" he shouted. "Another display like the one in Ten Forward, and you will find yourself confined to the brig!"

Jagger narrowed his eyes at the captain but didn't argue.

Riker, who had been silently sitting on the sofa observing, exchanged a look with Guinan.

Jagger caught it, and turned his attention to the El Aurian. "I hope you're satisfied with your part in this," he glowered at her. "You're supposed to _listen_ , not _advise_ inexperienced androids to jump into bed with aliens way out their leagues!" He then muttered under his breath, "Women."

That was it. Guinan was done with Jagger.

Riker opened his mouth to counter the Feeonix's sexist comment, but Guinan held her hand up to silence him.

She was done sympathizing with, and trying to understand Jagger, and was about to unleash everything she had at him. "Have you ever wondered why Naseema doesn't love you the way you want her to?" she asked, and both Feeonix looked at her with shock. "Maybe it's because you're a selfish, inconsiderate, spiteful bully!"

Jagger's eyes widened.

"I've watched you treat her like you own her for centuries," she went on. "You've sabotaged her, belittled her, controlled her, and _stalked_ her! You're an abuser, Jagger, that's what you are, and now you've assaulted a senior officer aboard this ship! It's a wonder _anybody_ has put up with your bullshit for this long!"

The Feeonix tried to respond, but Guinan raised her voice even louder.

"You will shut up, and listen to me for once! You've made your feelings known, and nobody cares what you think so now you'll do what you promised the captain you would, and then you will leave. You will leave promptly and quietly. You will not say anything further to either Naseema or Data. You will mind your own business for once in your life, and get the fuck off this ship!" she seethed. "Despite what you'd like to think, your insane jealousy has caused this damage, and _NOTHING ELSE_!"

Jagger continued to stare at her in disbelief. He was clearly not used to being yelled at, and Guinan's tirade left him as speechless as it did the rest of the room.

The Feeonix blinked a few times. "It's too late," he said. "Grandfather is already on his way here."

"What?!" Riker finally spoke.

"Who is _Grandfather_?" Picard added.

Naseema looked at him, ashamed. "It is what we call the elder, Jagger has contacted. He has decided that he has been in the nebula for too long and is coming here to pass judgment on me."

Picard was taken aback. _That's just great,_ he thought, _a third one._ Despite his apprehension at the prospect of another Feeonix on board, he gave Naseema his sympathy.

"What's done is done. We will deal with this as it comes," he replied and gave his emissary a nod, silently reminding her of their plan to declare her asylum aboard the Enterprise should the Feeonix elder choose to side with Jagger. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but he was prepared to defend his Feeonix to the best of his ability.

"How is this going to affect Data?" Riker asked.

"It will not." Naseema assured him. "It is my transgression alone."

"Humph!" Jagger snorted, his superior attitude returning. "Perhaps you should deal with the fact that he's an idiot, _Captain,_ " he said to Picard.

"Be quiet!" Picard snapped back. "You are confined to your quarters until this matter has been resolved. I will not have any further incidents aboard my ship."

"Fine," Jagger sniffed. "Just keep that android away from her, before she completely ruins her life."

"I will do no such thing," Picard replied, cooling himself down. "Commander Riker, will you be so kind as to escort Ambassador Naseema back to her quarters?"

"Absolutely. It would be my pleasure," Riker replied, glaring at Jagger.

Naseema rose to her feet, and accepted the first officer's arm, Jagger eyeing her.

Guinan refused to look at him altogether, and gave Picard an acknowledging nod instead, before following Riker and Naseema out the door.

Once they were alone, Picard looked at Jagger with an expression so threatening, it made the Feeonix, who had just bested the strongest man Picard knew, take a step back.

"Now you listen to me," Picard began with a low, angry growl. "I don't care how long you have known Naseema, and I don't care what you think she owes you. I am not going to stand by while you destroy everything we have worked _so hard_ to build here because of some petty jealousy. I may not be able to stop the events you have already put in motion, but if you disrupt the peace aboard my ship again, I will come at you with everything I've got. Is that clear, Ambassador?"

Jagger was astounded. _In all the time he had known her, this was the first time he had ever encountered humans who cared enough about Naseema to meet him head on for her._

Picard was not a big man, but he had a presence that told Jagger he shouldn't push him any further than he already had, so he said nothing.

The two men stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Picard turned, and left.

Jagger watched him go, and then ordered himself a drink from the replicator. _Naseema has been around these humans for too long,_ he decided. _She thinks she can act like one of them. She and Guinan were fools to think they could hide the bonding from him. It was an abhoration, and the sooner he got Naseema away from the humans...and the android, the better._

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. It Was Beautiful

When he'd finally been relieved of duty, Data went back to his quarters, and spent the next two hours angry with himself for being foolish enough to let Jagger touch him. He tried to think of a way to undo what had happened, but he knew it was pointless.

_Maybe he should just deactivate his emotion chip. Then he wouldn't have to feel this way anymore, he could just shut this misery off, and be done with it. Yet that somehow seemed like the wrong thing to do. It was a coward's way out, and he wouldn't only be losing the unpleasant feelings, he would lose the good ones too. The ones he had for Naseema. This was an important lesson in humanity, if he wanted to keep the good, he had to take the bad. No, deactivating his chip was no longer an option._

He looked around and decided he couldn't stay where he was, but his wounds were still too fresh, and he didn't want to be around his colleagues either. Not knowing what else to do, he instinctively went to the only other refuge he'd ever known.

"Come in."

It was Naseema's voice but it sounded flat and defeated.

Data entered the room and adjusted his vision to the lowered lights. He heard her, but he didn't see her immediately. Figuring she must be in the bedroom, he moved in it's direction, and that's when he found her, lying on the floor.

She was surrounded by scatters of old photographic prints, and a few books with blank covers. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling with a drink balanced on her stomach, a half empty liquor bottle sat on the floor near her, as did her guitar.

Data took a step towards her, and his foot hit something with a clunk. It was another bottle. He picked it up and examined it. Tequila. He smelled it, and the odor made him recoil, it was revolting. He placed the bottle on the low table by the sofa, and stood over her.

She met his eyes, and he noticed something missing from hers. The spark in them was gone, replaced by a deep sadness. Her face was placid, not because she was peaceful, but because she was numb. Her quarters smelled like one of Commander Riker's jazz bar holodeck programs, and Data suspected she'd consumed a large quantity of alcohol. She was quiet for a moment, and he began to worry he'd made a mistake in coming here. She didn't appear to want company.

He was about to go when she finally spoke. "Data, I am so sorry. I never should have seduced you. It was wrong of me," her voice was shaking.

"I am not sorry," he replied. He sat down, cross legged on the floor next to her.

She turned to look at him, and now that he was closer, he could see she'd been crying.

He moved his hand to stroke her feathers, and they rose up to meet his fingertips. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a few more tears rolled down her face.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I do not regret the last time we were alone together and I do not want you to either."

She moved her drink to the floor, and sat up, searching his face briefly before placing her hand on his cheek. _She almost couldn't believe he'd come back, after what Jagger had done to him._

"I do not regret last night for the reasons you think I do. I only regret the trouble my impetuousness has caused," she told him with a sigh. "I was foolish to think there would be no repercussions. I am not human, I am a Feeonix, and I cannot do whatever I wish without consequence, but I would not trade being intimate with you for anything."

He smiled, but dropped his eyes from hers.

"Were you worried that I did have regrets?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He nodded. "When I saw you in the captain's ready room this morning, you appeared very distressed, and I assumed I had done something wrong."

She shook her head. "Do not be concerned, you did nothing wrong." She lifted his face up and looked seriously into his gold eyes, "You were a wonderful lover, and I want you to know that, no matter what happens to me."

_He was becoming alarmed. What did she mean by 'no matter what happens to me'? He'd had enough unpleasant surprises today to last him a lifetime._

"I do not understand. What is going to happen to you?" he asked, the timber of his voice rising.

She let out another sigh, and looked away from him.

He took her hand in his. "I am not so naive that I do not recognize something extraordinary happened between us last night. It was not just sex, and I know you felt it as well. Please tell me what is wrong," he pleaded.

"Data," she replied. "I do not think you are naive. There is a unique innocence about you, but that is not the same as naivety. I did indeed feel it as well, and I was not trying to keep anything from you. I simply did not understand the gravity of what occurred at the time. I am afraid I am in a great deal of trouble."

He tilted his head, wanting her to continue.

She picked up her glass and swallowed back the last of it's contents, "We are bonded. That was what you felt and that is why you made my heart glow. It is something that happens when a Feeonix finds their... _soul mate_. We are a part of each other now and that is what sent Jagger into such a rage. My kind have a very strict code regarding our conduct with other species, and I broke that code when I made love with you. When I invited you in last night, I had no idea that our bonding would occur, and while I knew Jagger would not be happy, I did not think he would go so far off the deep end. I am sorry he attacked you."

Data squeezed her hand while he furrowed his brow. _He didn't want her to know how awful it had been to have Jagger in his mind. He'd felt so violated afterward, he had to return to his quarters to shower before reporting to the bridge._

"Why would a bonding occur if you would only be forced to abandon it so quickly?" he asked. "That seems very... _cruel_."

"I do not know," she replied.

"What happens now?"

_He hoped she would tell him what he wanted to hear, that Jagger would simply have to accept her heart belonged to him, that she would stay here on the Enterprise with him, and nothing would change. Nothing except the fact that he intended to make love to her every night from now on._

"An elder we call, _Grandfather_ , is coming here to pass judgment on me, and I am afraid it is likely I will have to return to the Feeon nebula with him. It is dangerous for a Feeonix to mate outside it's species, and it is something my kind takes very seriously," she answered.

_That is not what he wanted to hear at all._

"Why? I see nothing wrong with what we did last night...it was _beautiful_." He was becoming distressed again, and his voice gave him away.

"I think so too," she said, touching his face again. "However, if you were human, I would not have allowed it to occur. I would have killed you. Our code does not protect the Feeonix from other life forms, but the opposite, it protects others from us. My strength and fire do not affect you, but a flesh and blood humanoid would not have been so fortunate. Jagger did not do anything wrong by revealing my transgression to our elders, but his motivation for doing so upsets me. He did it out of jealousy and prejudice, not a higher sense of righteousness."

"I see," Data replied. "He is prejudiced against me. When he was in my mind, I could feel that about him. It bothers him that I am an android."

"It more than bothers him. It is a feeling closer to hate, Data. He feels very strongly that you are beneath me, and I am afraid that most of the Feeonix share his feelings," she said, and it was clear she was embarrassed by the revelation.

"Oh." He looked down at his lap, suddenly ashamed of who he was.

Naseema picked up on his self-consciousness immediately, and grabbed both his hands.

"The instant I met you, I knew how ludicrous that assertion was. You are the most unique, incredible, and wondrous life form I have ever encountered, Data. You should be proud of who you are, and it angers me that Jagger has made you feel that you are not good enough. The Feeonix are wrong in their opinion of artificial life, and Jagger... _Jagger can go fuck himself_." There was a flash in her eyes that told the android how serious she was.

"Ambassador Jagger does not treat you very well," he said, searching her face. _He didn't understand why, when Naseema would not allow anyone around her to be mistreated by another, she would allow herself to be so badly abused by her own kind._

"I know," she sighed, dropping her shoulders.

He looked at her, even more confused. "Then why do you allow him to be so terrible to you? he asked, incredulous. "The things he said to me today, Naseema, they were awful. He told me you were using me, and that you took advantage of my inexperience." _He had spent hours today, trying to comprehend why she would even call Jagger her friend._

She arched her eyebrow, and nodded her head to the side. "I suppose it is because he is the only family I have ever really known," she replied. "You have only ever seen him at his worst. There is more to him than jealousy and spite. Unfortunately, he is not as adamant about controlling his emotions as I am."

_Data could understand some of what she'd explained. He was still learning to control his own emotions but while loss of control was a reason, it did not excuse the hurt Jagger had inflicted on her...on them both._ He pulled her gently against his chest, and held her. _The deep connection he'd felt form the night before was still there and he wondered if her heart was glowing_.

"I am your family now," he said.

She pulled away slightly, and looked up at him. There were more tears in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness. She kissed him gently, and laid her head against him. "I know," she whispered, her voice cracking as she let her tears fall.

He wanted to do something comforting for her. He realized her hair was a mess, and he rose to his feet, assuring her he would be back momentarily. He went into the bathroom, and found a hairbrush near the sink. He picked it up, went back into her darkened living space, and sat down on the floor, behind her this time.

She furrowed her brow and tried to turn around, but he gently held her shoulders, and said,

"Trust me."

She relented, and relaxed but she was still curious as to what he was doing.

He pulled out the pins holding her hair up, and used his fingers to loosen the tangles, and help it fall down her back. Then he brought the brush up to the crown of her head, and slowly, gently dragged it through her locks.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep, contented sigh.

He smiled to himself. _He could do this. Even though there were things he could never give her, such as children, he was sure he could make her happy_.

He pushed her hair to one side, and kissed the same soft curve where her neck met her shoulder. Other than her lips, it was the first part of her body he'd ever touched with his mouth, and was quickly becoming his favorite.

She let out another sigh, this one more sensual than the last, as he stroked his cheek along the curve, exhaling a gentle breath.

He continued to brush her hair while using his other hand to caress and smooth it out. He could feel the warmth of her body through her clothes, and he knew he was where he was supposed to be.

She leaned back and placed her hand on his face, turning her head to kiss him.

He met her lips, and as their kiss grew more passionate, he dropped the brush, and swung himself around to lower her onto her back so that he was on top of her. They continued to explore each others mouths as she sank her fingers into his hair, and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed her hip with one hand, and rested his weight on her while he moved his other up to her cheek.

She suddenly pulled away, and held his face with both her hands. She stared into his eyes, searching, and he saw the spark had not only returned to hers, but they were on fire. Then just as suddenly, she brought his mouth back to hers.

He moaned softly and slid his hand up under her shirt. She responded by pressing her body against his before she brought her fingers down to his waistband, and began unbuttoning his trousers. She broke their kiss only long enough to whisper in his ear, "I want you to make love to me, right here, right now."

He quickly nodded before losing his lips to hers again. They became more frantic, more aggressive with each other as their anticipation built. She took his earlobe between her teeth, and this time moaned in his ear, driving him wild. He growled and began to pull her shirt open.

Then the indicator rang.

Data stopped what he was doing, and let out an exasperated sigh while Naseema muttered, " _Unbelievable_ ," under her breath. She looked at him and said, "If that is Geordi, I may have to kill him."

Data looked right back at her. "If it is Geordi, I may have to kill him first," he replied. He rolled off her, and they both stood up. Data quickly re-fastened his trousers, and sat on the sofa.

Naseema straightened her own clothing, and smoothed her hair before calling out, "Come in."

Commander Riker entered, and his expression was serious. Both the faces of the Feeonix and the android fell.

"It's Grandfather," Riker said. "He's here."

Data's eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked at Naseema who met his eyes with a look he'd seen in hers so rarely. A look of abject fear.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Grandfather

The flash of fear in her eyes was brief, and Naseema quickly recovered herself so Riker wouldn't see it.

"Already?" Data asked.

"We were shocked too," Riker replied, his expression remaining serious.

Naseema turned to look at him. "He must have come in his natural state, instead of taking a more formal route," she said.

Riker nodded. "I believe that's the case." He then added, "We're actually not sure how to let him aboard the ship."

"Ah," Naseema responded. "It will probably be less complicated to let him in through the shuttle bay, rather than attempt to transport him aboard." Her eyes unfocused for a few seconds as she contacted Grandfather, and then she spoke again, "He is moving towards shuttle bay two. Please instruct whoever is on duty there to open the doors."

Riker nodded and gave the order. He then communicated to Picard where Grandfather would be appearing. He looked back at Naseema, and sighed. "I guess we should head to shuttle bay two." He glanced between her and Data. "Do you need a minute?" he asked them, motioning back and forth with his finger.

Naseema looked at Data, and replied, "No. It will be easier for me to maintain my calm if we proceed as quickly as possible." She straightened her shirt again, and moved towards the door.

Data stood and followed her, but Riker spoke up.

"Data, the captain has requested that you stay--" he started to say, but the android cut him off.

"I cannot do that, Commander," he said.

Riker furrowed his brow, but hesitantly agreed. "Okay. Let's go then," he said, and motioned for them to exit the room.

The two officers and the Feeonix left her quarters, and headed towards the shuttle bay.

Naseema said nothing, and remained stoic, but Data could feel how terrified she was. Without being obvious, he looked over at her, and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She let out a quiet sigh, and he felt her relax, but only just slightly.

Riker glanced at them, and noticed the affectionate exchange. He let out his own quiet sigh, and thought, _we have to do everything in our power to stop this judgment...or at least lessen its impact. Data isn't the only one who doesn't want to see Naseema leave the Enterprise._

Once they'd arrived at the shuttle bay, they found Picard, Deanna, and surprisingly, Geordi, waiting for them in the corridor. As they approached, Picard nodded at Naseema, his face locked in the stern state that was common when he was facing a serious situation, especially one that involved members of his crew.

Deanna came over, and threw her arms around Naseema, hugging her in a gesture of friendship and understanding. Once she'd released her, Naseema met Deanna's dark eyes. They had never been particularly close, and now they both wished they had made a greater effort to know the other better.

"Thank you, Deanna," Naseema said.

Without changing his expression, Picard looked at Data, and then over at Riker.

"Commander," he said. "I thought my instructions were for Mr. Data to remain in his quarters."

"This affects him more than the rest of us, and it's important to him, Captain. What was I supposed to say?" Riker replied in Data's defense.

Picard sighed, but agreed with a nod, "Yes, I suppose you're right." As the words left his lips, the shuttle bay attendant came over the intercom.

"It's safe to enter now, Captain," she said. "The Feeonix is securely on board."

"Thank you, ensign," Picard replied as the doors slid open.

Naseema took a deep breath, and shakily exhaled. She gave Data's hand a final squeeze, and went to follow Riker and Picard into the bay.

Data watched her move away from him. Thoughts about what could have been, and what he was sure he was about to lose, filled his mind.

Deanna came over next to him, and put her hand on his arm while Geordi moved to his other side, and the three of them stood in silence as the shuttle bay doors closed.

Deanna looked up at the android. "Let's go and wait in the observation lounge," she said. "They'll join us soon."

Geordi touched Data's shoulder, reassuringly. "It's gonna be okay, Data," the chief engineer said. He was trying his best to remain positive, but even he was unconvinced by his own words.

Inside the shuttle bay, Naseema stepped ahead of the commanding officers, and greeted the elder Feeonix. The name _Grandfather_ was certainly deceiving as the ancient entity looked no older than Jagger. He was tall with kind, soft features. His blue eyes danced with youth, and his wavy blonde hair bounced around his shoulders casually. He smiled when he saw Naseema, and gave no sign he was there to conduct a trial against her. There were no stern looks, no harsh words, not so much as a frown from the strange being.

"Hello, Grandfather," Naseema said, bowing her head. "It is good to see you again."

The older Feeonix came over to her, and touched her chin, lifting her face up. His eyes crinkled at their corners as his smile widened. "As you, my dear. I hear you have gotten yourself into some trouble," he said.

Naseema dropped her eyes from his. "Yes. I have broken the code, Grandfather," she replied, her voice breaking slightly.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, let us see what we can do about that," he smiled. "Why do you not introduce me to your companions?"

Naseema turned to Riker and Picard, who had been watching their exchange with fascination. She motioned to the captain first. "Grandfather, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard," she said, and then she turned to Riker, "and this is the Enterprise's first officer, Commander Will Riker."

Grandfather grinned as he extended his hand to Picard. "Such young men!" he commented brightly.

Picard and Riker exchanged a look as Picard accepted the Feeonix's hand. Grandfather gave it a hearty shake, and extended the same gesture to Riker.

"Welcome aboard, Grandfather," Picard returned the elder Feeonix's warm greeting.

Riker nodded at the elder as he also shook his hand.

Grandfather wasted no time with further pleasantries. He scanned the shuttle bay and asked, "Where is Jagger? He was quite insistent that this was a very serious matter."

Picard's face turned stern again. "I'm afraid Mr. Jagger has caused a bit of a ruckus while he's been here, and I've confined him to his quarters. Once we convene in the observation lounge, I will send for him," he replied.

Grandfather nodded, knowingly. "Ah, I see," he said. "Yes, Jagger is certainly a handful. I hope he was not too much trouble?" He inflected at the end of his last statement, making it more of a question.

"He attacked one of our senior officers," Riker quickly answered, slightly terse.

Grandfather frowned. "Hmmm. I suppose I shall have to speak with him about his behavior. He is impetuous, but he does know better," he mused.

Picard motioned for the elder Feeonix to accompany him out the doors, and Grandfather smiled broadly again as he nodded.

"This ship of yours is most impressive, Captain," Grandfather chattered away to Picard as they left the shuttle bay.

Naseema followed a close distance behind, and Riker came up to walk beside her. "Young men?" he asked her with his eyebrow arched in amusement. "The captain is nearly seventy."

Naseema smiled, and chuckled a little. "He does not see physical age. He gets a sense of a person's essence and qualifies their age based on that. Apparently you and the captain have very youthful auras," she replied.

Riker laughed out loud, making the captain turn to shoot them a look. Riker and Naseema exchanged glances, and continued the journey in silence, but Naseema appreciated the commander's attempt to lift her spirits.

Upon entering the observation lounge, Geordi, Data, and Deanna all stood, and seemed as equally surprised as Riker and Picard had been by Grandfather's oddly youthful appearance.

The elder scanned their faces, and his eyes crinkled again as he smiled at them. "Please, sit down and relax my children. I am not here to pass judgment on _you,_ " he said with a light laugh.

As they returned to their seats, Data thought, _No. You are just here to take Naseema away from me._

Grandfather's eyes widened, and he looked intently at the android. "Curious. I could hear your thoughts my boy. You are an artificial, yes?" he asked with a kindness to his voice.

Picard quickly jumped in, "Yes, Data is an android."

Grandfather looked at him, and nodded his acknowledgment before turning back to Data. "Fascinating," he furrowed his brow as he continued to assess the android. "You have emotions, and you care very deeply for my Naseema."

Data swallowed as Grandfather went on, "I must say, I have never encountered an artificial as, how do I say... _real_ , as you. I am quite intrigued."

Data remained silent, and tried to control his thoughts. He was beginning to understand how Captain Picard felt when Deanna's mother was on board.

"You are very protective. Do not be distraught, I am not here to _take her away from you,_ " Grandfather told him.

Data dropped his eyes, and Deanna reached over, and touched his hand.

The elder Feeonix looked at him curiously again. "It would seem that you are also the one Jagger assaulted," he said, his tone dropping. "For that, I do apologize."

"He's _the one,_ " came an angry voice from behind. It was Jagger, flanked by two security officers.

Grandfather turned to face him. "Jagger! How are you my son?" he asked, seemingly pleased to see him. No one else in the room was pleased.

"I am well, Grandfather, thank you," Jagger replied, and then, glaring at Naseema, he jerked his head at Data. "He's the one she _transgressed_ with."

Grandfather whirled his head towards Data. "Really?!" he exclaimed. "He is alive! Incredible!" Then he looked at Naseema. "He is so young! He is still only a baby, Naseema!" He moved his gaze back to Data.

"Not by human standards, Grandfather," she replied, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

The humans in the room exchanged mixed looks with each other as Grandfather continued to stare intently at Data. He motioned for the android to come over to him, and Data looked to Picard who nodded.

Data rose from his chair and tentatively went over to the Feeonix, who was taller than Jagger, and towered over him.

Grandfather held his hand up as if he were going to touch the android's face. "May I?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Data nodded, but winced slightly as the Feeonix moved to lay his hand on him. In a flash, Naseema inserted herself between them.

"I cannot permit you to lay hands on him, Grandfather," she said. "He has been violated by our kind enough."

The ancient Feeonix was startled by Naseema's action, and jerked his head back, cocking it to the side.

Without hesitating, she continued, "He is by far, the most sophisticated... _artificial_ , you will have ever encountered." It seemed to pain her to say the word _artificial_. _It was the last thing she thought of the man she loved as._ "He has an unconscious."

Grandfather's eyes widened threefold at her explanation.

"If you touch him, you may not be able to stop yourself from entering it," her tone dropped, and the sadness in it was obvious. "Jagger has already forced himself on Data and..." she diverted her eye contact with Grandfather as her voice broke, "...so have I."

The response to Naseema's revelation was diverse. Jagger gave a derisive snort while Geordi let out a surprised gasp. Deanna dropped her eyes to the table, and Riker noticed her reaction immediately.

He turned to her with shock. "Deanna, did you know about this?" he asked, and he seemed irritated that the kind counselor had been aware of these events, and had kept them to herself. She was silent for a minute until Picard chimed in on Riker's question,

"Counselor?"

Deanna looked over at her captain. His eyebrow was arched, and his arms crossed. She let out an exasperated sigh. "That information was revealed to me during a session. I wasn't obligated to share it with you or anyone else on the ship. Data is entitled to privacy."

"It is alright, Counselor," Data said. "I do not see how maintaining my privacy will do any good now." He turned his gaze to the captain. "Naseema was heavily drugged when she penetrated my unconscious. It was not intentional, and I do not blame her. She was under the control of the Borg when it occurred." He glanced at Deanna. "Counselor Troi was not aware of what transpired with Ambassador Jagger in Ten Forward this morning."

Once Data had said his peace, Grandfather looked over at Jagger. "And you, Jagger? This is a serious matter, do you have anything to say for yourself?" the elder asked him, and Jagger's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Grandfather," he exclaimed, and his voice grew angrier as he went on. "He's an _android_ , he's not _real_ , who cares what he thinks?!"

Data sighed, and turned his gaze to the ceiling. _He'd never hated anyone in his entire life, but he was beginning to think that perhaps he hated Jagger._

Grandfather tilted his head as he looked at Jagger, almost with sympathy. The old Feeonix motioned around the room with his hand as he spoke. "You would seem to be the only one who does not care," he said, and then turned his eyes on Data. "He appears to be very real to me. He has independent thoughts, he experiences emotions, and it would seem that he has been a better companion to Naseema than you have. He is only very young, and yet I believe that perhaps you could learn something from this artificial’s gentle nature."

Jagger was incensed, but he steadied himself, and lowered his voice. "Grandfather, Naseema took advantage of him, and used him to punish me," he insisted.

"Why would she wish to punish you, Jagger?" Grandfather asked, although he seemed to already know the answer.

"You'd have to ask her that," Jagger snapped, glaring at Naseema. "While you're at it, why don't you ask her why she _bonded_ to him as well."

Grandfather's head whipped around to stare at Naseema. He eyed her up and down. "Really?" he asked, astounded, and Naseema avoided his eyes. "This is very serious indeed." The elder was silent, spending a minute contemplating.

_He'd never dealt with a situation such as this before. All the other transgressions of this nature had been fatal for the human, but this one was not human, he was an artificial, and had survived his encounter. There was also the matter of Jagger's claim of a bonding. If that were true, his judgment would be landmark. Naseema had served the Feeonix well for centuries, and he owed her a proper investigation. Yes, he must proceed carefully_.

Reaching a decision, Grandfather looked to Picard. "Captain, is there somewhere more private where I may speak with the artificial?" he asked.

Picard seemed a little surprised by the request, but he agreed. "Yes, certainly. You may use my ready room," he answered, and then turned to Data. "As long as that is alright with Mr. Data." Picard raised his eyebrows expectantly at the android, and Data nodded.

"Yes, Captain, anything I can do to help," he replied.

_Picard had to admit he was impressed with how well Data was handling this situation, it had to be humiliating for him to have his personal life dredged out, and aired for everyone to see. He was unsure how well he would be handling it, were he to find himself in a similar scenario_.

Grandfather smiled warmly, and motioned for Data to accompany him.

Picard gave one of the security officers an indication to escort the two men to his ready room.

"Come then, my boy, I promise I will not harm you," Grandfather said with a soft voice. He then said to Naseema, "Do not be concerned, my child, I will not touch him without his permission."

Naseema nodded, but her expression remained grim.

Data reached out and gave her hand a quick, tender squeeze. "Please do not worry, I will be alright," he told her. She met his gold eyes, but said nothing.

As Data left with the elder, Grandfather turned to the other Feeonix.

"You will behave yourself," he said, pointing his finger at Jagger who opened his mouth to protest.

"Grandfather--" he started, but the old Feeonix quickly cut him off.

"Jagger, you will sit down, and shut your mouth until I return. I will be inquiring as to the circumstances of this alleged assault, and you would do yourself a kindness to obey me," he said in a soft, but serious tone.

Jagger grunted in annoyance before thumping himself down exaggeratedly into a nearby chair. He looked in the direction of the conference table where the four humans were glaring at him.

Naseema had taken a seat next to Riker, and sat stone-faced, refusing to even glance in his direction.

In Picard's ready room, Grandfather held his hand out, offering for Data to sit, and then took a chair opposite him. The old Feeonix assessed him for a moment, and Data couldn't help but feel like a mouse being sized up for dinner by a hungry cat, yet something told him he needn't fear this ancient being.

"Well," Grandfather began. "This is a very new set of circumstances we find ourselves in, my boy. You are the first to have survived a sexual encounter with one of my kind. Naseema did not hurt you did she?"

Data shook his head. "No."

Grandfather nodded, and then continued, "I would like to know more about your relationship with her. Are you willing to discuss this with me?"

Data quietly agreed. "When we began our voyage," he explained. "The captain assigned me to serve as her protective detail. As a result, we spent a considerable amount of time in each others company, and subsequently developed a close friendship. A friendship which has recently deepened into...something more."

Grandfather could sense Data's hesitation to reveal details of his relationship with Naseema, as well as his underlying fear that he would damn her with his words if he didn't choose them carefully. The old Feeonix took a breath, and stared at the android with a kindness in his eyes that conveyed to Data he was more akin to Naseema, than Jagger.

"Before we continue, I would like for you to understand that I am not here to hand down punishment without consideration. I can tell this is very difficult for you, but you must appreciate I cannot ignore the events which have transpired here. To do so would open the doors for others of our kind, who do not share Naseema's level of discretion, to behave as they wish without reprisal. I only wish to make a fair assessment of the unique circumstances of this instance. Anything you say to me, will be kept in confidence," Grandfather told him.

Data nodded. "I understand, Grandfather, and I do appreciate that I will not be able to keep anything from you, but in turn, you must understand that after so many years, the responsibility to protect her has become deeply integrated into my programming, and it is difficult for me to resist the urge to do so."

Grandfather seemed to understand Data's position, and indicated as much before commencing. "Are you aware that my kind have a certain power over humans?" he asked, and Data nodded again. "I have concerns that perhaps Naseema exerted this power over you, and that you were not in control of yourself."

"I have observed the effect of this power on others, yet I seem to be immune to it." Data replied, then he lowered his gaze, a sudden shyness bubbling to the surface. "Naseema may have initiated our encounter, but I provided her with a great deal of encouragement to do so," he then grew very quiet, "and I was a more than willing participant. Despite what Ambassador Jagger insists, she did not take advantage of me."

Grandfather acknowledged that he understood. "I see," he said, and laughed gently. "I suppose I can hardly blame you. Naseema is an exceptional beauty, even for a Feeonix." He caught the embarrassed smile that flashed across Data's face briefly, and returned it with a broad one of his own. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity, and boldly asked,

"Tell me child, do you require rest?"

Data's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in shock. That was all the answer the old Feeonix needed, and he burst out laughing. Once he'd calmed himself he apologized, still chuckling, "I am sorry. It has been awhile since I have interacted with those other than Feeonix, and I am afraid that I momentarily forgot not to be rude. We Feeonix do not keep much from each other."

The android smiled at him, "It is alright, Grandfather. I am not offended. I have often found myself in the same situation. I spend a great deal of time in Feeonix company as well." Data found he liked this ancient entity. _He is honest and kind, like Naseema and he seems to genuinely care for her, unlike Jagger_.

Grandfather laughed again, and then grew slightly serious. "What is your wish for the outcome of this, my child?" he asked. "I presume you want to be with her, for her to stay here with you?"

Data sighed. He knew he would not be able to properly articulate how he felt so he decided to offer his mind up to the elder instead, hoping he would be able to give the old Feeonix something that would convince him to allow Naseema to stay on the Enterprise.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you entered my unconscious," he said.

Grandfather raised his eyebrow again. "Are you certain?" he asked, and Data nodded. "Alright. Please, do speak up if I begin to make you uncomfortable."

Data shifted his position, and took a deep breath as Grandfather brought his hands up to touch the android's face, lightly with his fingertips first, and finally cupping it with his palms.

The elder's eyes grew wide, and flared as he rushed in.

_This third Feeonix was as strong as Jagger, but not so aggressive. He was less like a violent river, and more like a powerful tide, ebbing back and forth with fluidity, absorbing his thoughts and memories without disturbing them._ Data relaxed and allowed Grandfather to become immersed in his thoughts, his hopes and dreams, his fears, his desires...his needs.

The old Feeonix was nearly lost in the enormity of what the android's brain was capable of. Grandfather was astounded by what he found in Data's mind.

_There were more emotions than he was expecting. The artificial was so close to human, his appearance was almost the only giveaway that he was not as such. He found traces of Jagger, and knew that the young, impetuous Feeonix had indeed been aggressive with the passive android. He could feel how much Data desired to be human, and the bonding between him and Naseema was obvious. She was everywhere inside him, but it had occurred much sooner then either of them thought. Their physical intimacy had only fortified the bond's strength. He already knew how Naseema felt about this artificial being, but now he knew how deeply, desperately in love with her the android was. To separate them would have a profound affect on both. He was sure of his decision._

Grandfather gently separated himself from Data's unconscious, and moved his hands away. He smiled at the android who remained quiet, eyes wide and bright, awaiting the Feeonix's response.

"You have an incredible mind, child," Grandfather finally said. "I have my answer and I believe I know what is to be done. Let us go and rejoin your friends. I am sure they are anxious to hear my decision."

Data was unaware that he'd begun to wring his hands together, and Grandfather placed his hand on the android's shoulder.

"Do not be distressed. I am convinced my judgment is fair," he reassured him.

Data tried to be comforted by the elder's assertion, but found he was unable to untie the knot in his gut.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. His Life Is Of No Consequence

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?" Geordi finally asked aloud, tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

Riker and Deanna both looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Riker asked.

Geordi sighed. "Yeah, I know, sorry."

"We're all pretty unnerved by this whole thing, Geordi, it's alright," Picard broke in, giving the chief engineer a sympathetic smile.

Jagger continued to snort occasionally from his chair, situated well away from the others.

Deanna turned to Naseema. "How are you holding up?" she asked, keeping one eye on Jagger.

Naseema took a breath. "I will just be happy when they return. I know Grandfather will not harm him, but I cannot help being afraid for Data," she replied, and then, as if she'd made it happen with her words, the lounge doors slid open, and Grandfather and Data returned.

Jagger leapt to his feet, but the elder Feeonix looked at him sharply.

"Sit!" he commanded, and Jagger begrudgingly complied.

Everyone in the room held their breath as Grandfather approached the table.

"I believe I have come to a decision," he said, and turned to Naseema. "You have indeed broken our code, the artificial has told me as much."

Data stood silently behind Grandfather, his expression solemn with a definite nervousness behind it. It seemed that the android didn't know any more about Grandfather's decision than the rest of them.

Jagger piped up from his seat again, "I told you."

The elder Feeonix shot him a look, and he was quiet again. Grandfather reasserted himself at the head of the table, and turned back to Naseema. "As I said, you have most certainly broken our code, however, the matter of this bonding changes my feelings on the issue." He glanced over his shoulder at Data. "This child has kindly allowed me into his mind, and it is evident that their bonding is complete. This would only occur if he was indeed Naseema's intended, and therefore," he paused briefly, and the instant was torture for everyone present. "I can hardly justify separating them."

The collective sigh of relief echoed off the lounge's walls, and Naseema, the suffocating tension that threatened to smother her finally releasing, burst into tears.

"But he's not of our kind!" Jagger exclaimed in disbelief.

Grandfather turned to him. "I believe you said it best, my son," he replied. "He is an artificial, and our code does not provide for his protection. Ultimately, you may not like it, but it does not matter to the rest us what she does with him."

Jagger was dumbfounded. _He'd burned himself by his own words, and Grandfather's tone was adamant. He was not going to change his mind_.

Picard was equally dumbfounded. _After all the battles he'd fought, defending Data's rights as a sentient being, and his status as a person, another's refusal to see the android as such had actually worked in his favor this time._ As much as his sense of right and wrong screamed for him to counter the old Feeonix's opinion that Data's life didn't matter, he knew better than to argue this time, and remained silent.

Jagger stood, seemed to accept his defeat gracefully, yet said angrily, "I would like to return to my quarters. I do not wish to hear anymore."

Grandfather nodded, and Picard silently gave the security officers their orders to return Jagger to his room. Just as he reached the door, Grandfather spoke again,

"I will be seeing you later, my son. We still have the matter of your assault on an officer of this ship to discuss."

Jagger met his eyes, and sighed. "Yes, Grandfather, of course."

Once he was gone, the old Feeonix turned back to the humans.

"So then Naseema stays here, on the Enterprise?" Riker asked, sounding almost desperate for Grandfather's confirmation.

"Yes. I am not convinced that Jagger is telling the complete truth, and I do not see what removing Naseema from her position will accomplish," he winked at her. "Besides, she will be very difficult to replace, her expertise is rare."

Naseema smiled shyly, and dropped her eyes.

Grandfather gave her a gentle smile before looking at Picard. "If you do not mind, captain, I would like a moment with Naseema and Data."

Data's head jerked up in surprise. It was the first time the elder Feeonix had used his name instead of calling him _the artificial_.

Picard readily agreed, and dismissed the other three officers, who all gave the android and his Feeonix reassuring smiles as they left the observation lounge. Picard followed behind them, but turned to look over his shoulder before he left.

"By the way," he said with a knowing grin. "You are both relieved of duty for the next forty-eight hours."

Grandfather broke into an amused expression while Data and Naseema exchanged glances, and embarrassed smiles as their captain left them alone with the elder.

"I see your captain appreciates a joyous occasion when he encounters one," the old Feeonix said with a chuckle. "There is something very special between you both, and it makes me glad to know I am not the only one who sees that."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Naseema replied, unable to remove the pleased expression from her face. _She couldn't wait to take the man who worshiped her back to her quarters, and tear his uniform off._ _She didn't need to read his thoughts to know they were diverted in exactly the same direction._ She glanced at Data again, and the flash in her eyes excited him.

Apparently Grandfather caught it as well because he spoke up again. "Easy does it, my dear girl," he said, laughing. "There will be plenty of time for you to _enjoy_ each others company later."

"I am sorry, Grandfather. I will attempt to control my thoughts better," Naseema said, her face flushing.

Data moved his eyes away as he let his own thoughts wander. _He loved it when she blushed. He was so overwhelmingly attracted to her right now, he didn't even want to attempt to control his thoughts. Oh, the things he was going to do to her once he had her alone. She would be screaming his name..._

"Data!"

His attention was abruptly yanked back to reality, and he jerked his head back up to look at Naseema, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

Grandfather was hiding his smirk behind his hand, his shoulders shaking with the laughter he was holding in.

"Forgive me," Data replied, averting her stare, and smirking himself.

"I must say, you are making me wish I was home in the nebula with my own mate," Grandfather said, finally letting his laughter out.

Naseema brought her hand up, and rested her forehead in her palm, embarrassed by the volume of Data's explicit thoughts, and definitely looking forward to the end of this conversation.

Grandfather sighed as his laughter quieted down. He pulled a chair away from the table, and sat in it. He brought his hands down on his thighs with a light slap. "Please have a seat, Mr. Data, there are a few things I wish to say to you both."

The happy android joined the two Feeonix at the table, and folded his hands in his lap as Grandfather continued,

"Firstly, with regards to Jagger's premeditated assault on you," he began, looking at Data with sympathy, and sighing a little. "I wish for you to understand that while I find his behavior egregious, I must hold him to the same standard I set for Naseema, and I cannot in good conscience, take action against him for his assault on you while allowing her to go unpunished for what the other Feeonix will view as similar behavior. Since your status as an artificial has enabled me to decide that Naseema has done nothing wrong, I will have to make the same judgment for Jagger. That said, I will still be giving him a fierce lecture with regards to respecting all life, artificial or not."

Data readily agreed with a nod, too elated to care that Jagger would escape punishment for violating his mind.

Naseema also nodded her understanding, but Grandfather held his hand up,

"I am afraid I am not quite finished yet, my dear. I must also insist that you and Jagger not part ways without settling your differences. You may find you need each other in the future, and I would loathe for this instance to have destroyed a centuries-long friendship such as yours."

Naseema sighed. "Fair enough. How do you suggest we do that, Grandfather?"

The old Feeonix mused silently for a moment. "I shall think of something. Do not worry yourself, child, I will settle his mind. Like you, I can be very persuasive when I so choose to be," he replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Grandfather then stood from his seat, and moved behind Naseema. He took her chair, and wheeled it over, situating it beside Data's. He returned to his own seat, and took a hand from each of them into his own, Data's left, and Naseema's right. He brought them together, letting Data's fingers slip between Naseema's before letting go, and smiled at them with the knowledge of his hundreds of thousands of years. Grandfather himself was mated, so unlike Jagger, he understood the importance of what had occurred between the young couple, and knew they would not have been able to fight it even if they'd wanted to. Leaning forward, he looked at them, and kindness filled his face.

"Something very powerful has brought you together, my children," he began, his eyes softening as he remembered the intensity of his own bonding so long ago. "You are a part of each other now, and nothing short of the end of all existence will be able to break your bond, not even your eventual deaths will separate your souls. You belong to each other, and you must do everything in your power to stay together, to care for, and protect each other." He turned to Data. "You may be an artificial, but as far as the Feeonix are now concerned, you are her mate, and that fact will be accepted, and respected by our kind for all time. Never again will another Feeonix attempt to come between you. However you choose to acknowledge your bonding by human standards is up to you, but to us, you are henceforth, and forever a Feeonix."

Data was astounded by the elder's words. With the exception of the Enterprise crew, not even the humans, who he was fashioned after, had accepted him so readily, so unconditionally. He looked over at Naseema, who had been silent this entire time, and saw tears welling up in her large eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

Grandfather reached out, and took a hold of her free hand, cradling it between his own. "Naseema, my dear child, your patience, your understanding, and your readiness to accept those different from you have made you an exceptional member of our species. Never allow the foolish actions of another to change that about you. Myself, as well as the other elders wish to express our gratitude for everything you have done for our kind. You are a credit to our species, and we wish you a long and fruitful life," he told her.

She nodded, and allowed a few of her tears to escape and roll down her cheeks. "Thank you Grandfather, for everything you have done for me," she whispered as he gently wiped her tears away.

The old Feeonix leaned back in his chair, and turned to Data once again, his expression becoming serious. "Now, boy, I am off to have a very strong discussion with my impetuous young counterpart, and in the meantime, I wholeheartedly suggest that you take this beautiful creature," he motioned at Naseema with his eyes, and broke into a mischievous grin, "to a warm, and quiet place, and make love to her until she cannot remember her own name."

Data's eyes lit up with delight at the lasciviousness of the ancient being who'd been so kind to him, and smiled broadly. "Yes, Sir!" he replied with enthusiasm.

Naseema laughed softly, and met the android's gaze before quickly glancing away shyly.

Grandfather laughed, and clapped his hands together. "As I believe your captain would say, _you are dismissed_."

Data kept a hold of Naseema's hand as he rose from his chair, and led her from the lounge into the corridor. They walked hand in hand, oblivious to the stares of curiosity from the random crew members they passed as they headed to the turbo-lift.

Once inside the tubular car, he touched her face, and kissed her passionately. They remained oblivious as they were eventually joined by two other officers, who exchanged sets of raised eyebrows between them, and watched with curiosity as the strange pair exited the lift, and moved off down the corridor, hands still linked.

Once they were safely inside the serenity of her quarters, Data commanded the computer to lock the door. He watched her quietly as she went towards the bedroom, and stopped in the doorway.

She turned and met his gaze with dancing eyes, her smile beckoning him to come to her.

He removed his communicator, and dropped it dramatically into the shallow dish she kept by the door. "Computer, dim lights," he said, and looked at her leaning against the archway, her body calling out to him. He started towards her. "I hope you have no other plans for today," he smirked, cocking his eyebrow, "because I do not believe you will be leaving this room for quite awhile."

She eyed him up and down before returning his devious look. "Stop talking and come here," she purred. "Show me how much you love me, and I will show you where the term _fireworks_ came from."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. I Love You

Once he reached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her hard into him.

She pressed her lips on his, exhaling a gentle breath, and he circled his other arm around her, sliding his hand slowly up her back to grab a handful of her hair.

She kissed him once, and then delicately glided her tongue along his lips.

He sighed, no longer able to contain himself. He took a hold of her, and swept her up into his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She buried her lips on his, and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They kissed each other hard, and passionately for several minutes before she finally broke free, and stared into his face, her eyes on fire.

He met her stare, and then locked his lips with hers again as he moved them all the way into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed with a devilish smile, kicked off his boots, and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He then wasted no time in tearing the buttons of her trousers as he yanked them open, and slid them down her hips. He arched his eyebrow again as he looked at her with pleased surprise.

"Ambassador," he smirked. "You are not wearing any undergarments."

She smiled wantonly and asked, "Does that shock you, Commander?"

"Not so much as it makes me want to do very indecent things to you," he replied with a sensual growl in his voice. He climbed onto the bed, and straddled her. He took the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off, throwing it backwards over his head in an exaggerated motion. Slipping back off the bed, he pushed her thighs apart, and parted her soft folds with the tip of his tongue. She gasped loudly as he glided between them, and encircled her warm and most tender spot.

She wanted him so badly that it would take almost no effort at all to bring her to climax.

He teased her until she arched her back, groaning, he then pulled away, and kissed his way up the tender flesh of her inner thigh to her knee. He looked into her glowing face as he slid his fingers inside her.

Her eyes rolled back, and she gasped again.

He came up to her, and pressed the heel of his palm against her, working her up until blue flames erupted around her, and she gripped the bed sheets, bucking against his hand.

She cried out with passion as the cresting wave inside her finally broke. Then she grabbed his hair, and pulled him in to breathlessly whisper, something extremely dirty into his ear, encouraging him further. Her small hands began to crackle, and he felt that same familiar tingle making its way up to his positronic relay. The sensation made him shiver with excitement.

He stood up, and slid his trousers off. Climbing back on top of her, he took first one breast into his mouth, slowly teasing the nipple to a hard peak, and then moved over to entice the other.

She moaned in an otherworldly way, and a shudder of pleasure coursed through her. She ran her delicate hands firmly along his pale skin, and he could feel her warm body writhing underneath him, sensations shooting through him each time her skin made contact with his. Her fingers tensed, and he knew she was losing patience with his insistence on foreplay, but he paid her impatience no mind. _He was convinced that he'd very nearly lost her and to him, this reunion was miraculous. He wanted to savor every single, beautiful sensation_. He continued to caress her body, and she shivered under his touch. His eyes were able to see easily in the low lighting, and he took all of her in, her heart glowing in the dark room, her hair splayed out across the bed, her perfect milky skin, warm and inviting. He kissed her deeply, and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She readily drank him in, and brought her hands up to clutch his face.

He let his weight down on her, laying his body full length along hers, and she moaned and pressed herself against him.

"Your body feels marvelous," she whispered, and gently took his earlobe between her teeth.

He sighed, soft and low in his throat. "I cannot find words to describe the feel of your perfect flesh," he told her in his gentle, soothing tenor. "However, _marvelous_ is a good start." He kissed her lips again, and then moved his mouth down her body, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. He took his time, and left no part of her neglected before he again buried his face between her thighs. She gasped sharply as he found her warmth with his tongue, and teased her until she was ripe and throbbing, begging him to take her. He stroked his hands up her legs, past her hips and waist, to her breasts as he rose up to suckle each one until the nipple was hard and warm once more.

She again begged him to satisfy her, but he continued to delay, building the tension higher still.

He circled his hips on hers, sliding himself between her folds, and gliding against her. He was burning away all rational thought, and she was being sucked into the fire as each sensation exploded inside her.

She cried out as he finally moved on her, quickly grabbing her hips, and pushing his full length into her. She threw her legs up around his slim waist, the rest of her writhing in ecstasy beneath him as he lowered himself to her. She stroked her soft hands down his back, and he slid his arm under the small of hers, pulling her even closer to him, nuzzling her neck and ear. She moaned softly, totally absorbed by him, her energy still radiating into him.

Her scent, the feel of her warm skin, and her muscles tightening around him were forcing out all other thoughts. She squeezed her legs tighter, and he moaned as she closed in around him. He was totally lost in her now. He began to thrust harder, and she threaded her fingers into his hair, holding him to her. He growled low in her ear, and the sound drove her more wild.

She pressed her hips up against him, and he held on to her as her cries grew louder, and he felt her climax, once, then again, and a third time.

He finally let himself go, and within seconds he gasped, and clutched at her, his muscles tightening involuntarily as he released himself. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, trying to gather his thoughts while she lay quiet and still, relishing the feel of his weight on her, her legs still around him.

After a moment, she released him, and he kissed the wonderful curve of her neck, and rolled on his side, cuddling up next to her. He entwined his leg with hers, and wrapped his arm around her, cupping her breast. He dragged his thumb over her nipple, making it harden again, and she moaned softly, leaning into him.

"Do not get too comfortable. I am not finished just yet," he breathed into her ear as he traced his fingertips along the hollow of her hip, and lower, teasing her even though she was still swollen as he moved his leg, separating her thighs, and pushing into her again.

She moaned loudly, and arching her back, reached her hand behind her, and gripped a handful of his hair.

He nuzzled her neck, and in contrast to his forceful thrusts, he used his lips only gingerly.

 _It had been only just over a day since he'd last been with her, but for all that had happened in those dreadful hours between, it felt like an eternity since he'd been able to touch her soft, naked flesh. Everything she'd been able to make him feel the first time was flooding back to him, and he felt whole again. In this moment, he would be more than content to spend the rest of his life in this room, making love to her_.

With that thought, he pushed deeper into her, and she cried out, tugging at his hair as a shiver of ecstasy coursed through her, and ribbons of color cascaded down her glittering scales. She threw her head back into him, and breathed his name.

He felt elated and was sure his artificial heart would burst hearing her lips form the syllables. "Yes, my darling?" he whispered back. "Your wish is my command."

"Do not stop," she moaned, rolling her body against him.

"I _never_ want to stop," he growled into her ear, and penetrated her with sharper, more piercing thrusts.

Her soft moans grew to cries as he continued to build her tension, and she moved her hand down to grab his backside, holding him in close.

He leaned into her pushing her on an angle, and used his leverage to force her legs further apart, and deepen his strokes. A shudder of pleasure coursed through him as he rode the edge with her. He clutched her ever tighter to him, and groaned loudly as he came.

Directly following his own climax, he felt her shiver against him as her orgasm ripped through her. She quickly became soft, and pliable as her muscles relaxed, and he slid himself out of her, and cradled her against him.

Her fire fizzled away, and her breathing slowed to a steady calming pace.

He closed his eyes, and buried his face in her hair.

 _Her scent enticed him, it was heady and sexual, as if her pheromones had blended in such a way as to attract him alone. The gentle touch of her warm body had made him feel more human than he'd ever thought would be possible, especially with a being who was so far from human in every way except appearance. Only she was capable of inflicting the sensations he felt when she touched him. Physical pleasure, intense emotional connection, raw masculinity...sexuality. She made him feel like he was more than just fully functional. She hadn't needed to tell him what she wanted. Their bonding had allowed his programming to tailor itself to her, enabling him to read her every movement, her every sound, and respond with flawless accuracy. He was hers alone, and he had her with him now, where she belonged. He was never going to let her go again_.

She turned herself around in his arms to bring her hand up to his cheek. She kissed him tenderly and smiled. "You certainly took Grandfather's suggestion to heart. That was incredible," she sighed, and laughed gently. "I almost feel guilty for our bonding as if I have denied the female population the pleasure of your skills."

He smiled shyly, gazing into her eyes with an affection so deep she feared she might drown in it. "I would never be able to pleasure another woman with the same enthusiasm I have for you, Naseema, even if I wanted to. I was unaware of it at the time, but since we have met, my programming has evolved with you, we are bonded now, and in essence, I am yours alone. I do not believe I will function at my peak without you," he replied.

She responded with a look of surprise at first, but her face quickly softened. "You are so very romantic when the moment strikes you."

He smiled back at her. "I only tell you what I believe to be true. I know that I will always be a machine, but you have never treated me as though I were anything, but human. I will never forget that as long as I live, and regardless of how long that is, you will forever remain the most significant influence in my life," he stated. His gentle voice carried the same innocence, and genuine quality it always did. He meant what he said in the most honest way any person can tell another they love them.

"Data," she said, resting her head on his bicep. "I have never thought of you as a machine because you are so much more than that. You have a spark in you that not every being has. You are a man _inside_ of a machine, not the other way around."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"You are also the only man in history who has slid between the sheets with a Feeonix, and lived to tell the tale," she smirked, laughing to herself as she rolled again, nestling herself against him.

"You are _very_ funny," he growled playfully, squeezing her thigh.

She squealed and jerked her leg.

"It is not so impressive," he smirked with a raised eyebrow. "I am programmed in multiple techniques, after all."

She laughed, and her eyes widened with delight. "Data, that was _very_ funny!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged, and rolled his eyes with a lopsided smile. "Again, thank you," he replied as he nuzzled her ear, pleased he had made her laugh. He wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled her close to him.

_He wanted to feel her skin on his, and hear her heartbeat. As he listened to her breathe, he began to reflect on the first years of their voyage, and he realized now he had cared deeply for Tasha, despite how brief their interlude had been, and his belief that he'd been incapable of emotion then. Naseema had never agreed with his insistence that his belief was based in fact, and had argued with him endlessly about it, especially during the earliest days when she'd been especially fascinated by him, and regularly bombarded him with questions. She'd spent weeks studying his schematics, and would encourage him to come up with challenging questions to quiz her with. She was very creative, and constantly invented new games for them to play, and experiments to conduct during the long nights while they were away from the ship. He had quickly grown to appreciate this about her as he found he was, in fact, capable of being bored. He also appreciated that she always gave him a reason for why their human companions behaved in certain ways, something which their other shipmates often found difficult to do. He understood now that while he may have loved Tasha, his feelings were unrequited, but what he had with Naseema was real. She shared the feelings that had developed naturally during their time together. Their bond had not formed overnight as he'd originally thought, but had blossomed over the years instead. She had patiently led him through those first seven years, encouraging his creativity, challenging his logic, pushing him to grow beyond his programming, and then she had been there to help him deal with the dramatic change the emotion chip brought. She had been the most significant reason he'd chosen to keep the chip. While the first experiences had been new and exciting, in the long-term, it was how he felt when he was with her that had made him want to master his emotions. Now he couldn't imagine going back. This magical creature had opened up a world to him he never thought he would be able to enter, let alone live in, and he wanted, more than anything, to live there with her._

He nestled his face in her hair so he could whisper in her ear what he'd kept to himself for too long, "Naseema, I love you."

She rolled over to face him once again, touching her hand to his cheek, and kissing him delicately before replying in a soft, soothing voice, "I love you too."

He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her nose before taking her mouth as he rolled back on top of her.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. The Error Of My Ways

Jagger paced his quarters, trying to quell his own rage before Grandfather showed up to lecture him.

_He still couldn't believe the old goat was going to let Naseema stay with that fucking android. It was ridiculous, preposterous, obscene. Data might look human, but he was an artificial, it was as if she'd decided to bond with an animal. She had to be doing this to punish him. To teach him a lesson for not being more like her...infatuated with the humans or maybe for deciding to go gallivanting around the universe instead of staying with her on Earth._

"Argh!" He clenched his fists, looking around the room for something to smash. _He needed a drink._ He fetched himself something strong and stiff from the replicator, and downed it without pausing to take a breath. Then the indicator rang. He knew it was Grandfather, and sighed as he said,

"Come in."

The old Feeonix entered, and gave him the once over, smelling the alcohol in the air. "Had a few drinks, have we?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Jagger snorted his reply, "It's not like there's anything else to do around here."

Grandfather sighed, "Why do we not sit and have a chat, my boy? There are some things I need to say to you."

Jagger shrugged, and went over to the sofa, flopping himself down dramatically.

Grandfather sat in a chair near him, and reclined, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, let me have it then." Jagger said, acid in his tone, "What is my punishment for reading the android's mind without permission, and tossing him around the stupid bar?"

Grandfather looked at him, and softened his expression. "I am not going to punish you, Jagger. It would hardly be fair for me to allow Naseema to keep the artificial as her mate, using the argument that his life is insignificant under our code, and then punish you for what you did, now would it," the elder Feeonix stated.

Jagger furrowed his brow, confused. _Grandfather seemed to really like the android, and he'd expected to be raked over the coals for what he'd done to Data._ "So I'm not in trouble?" he asked.

Grandfather shook his head. "You will not be punished, but I did not say you were not in trouble," he replied.

Jagger arched an eyebrow, and made a face. "That figures. Naseema's always been your favorite," he muttered.

Grandfather's answer was quick and harsh. "Naseema has served our kind well, and she has earned my respect. I am aware that you feel she should be mated with you, but you do not own her, Jagger." The old Feeonix sighed again. "I do not think you appreciate that she had no control over who she bonded with. You have yet to experience the intensity of finding your true mate so I can understand you assumed she had a choice in the matter, but that is simply not the case. None of us chooses our soul mates, Jagger, and yes it is unusual that hers happens to be an artificial constructed to appear human, but that does not lessen the impact it has had on them both. I am sorry if it upsets you, but it is done. They are mated, and no amount of anger on your part is going to change that. You would do yourself a kindness to put your jealousy behind you, and accept that she belongs to the android. Otherwise you will surely lose her as your friend as well, and I suspect you do not want that."

Jagger slumped his shoulders. "No, I suppose I don't." He took a deep breath as he thought for a second. "It's just that...I love her, Grandfather, and I cannot believe she threw me over for that android. He's such an idiot."

Grandfather gave him a sympathetic look, but he was about to deliver a fierce reality check to the impetuous young Feeonix. "Being in love with Naseema does not make him an idiot, my boy. I am aware that you have known her a great deal longer, but you have also not seen her for several decades. You have never shown her that she was important to you. It was not fair for you to expect her to wait centuries for you to become bored with the universe, and return to her. She has spent the last decade in the company of a man--"

Jagger opened his mouth to argue over Grandfather's use of the term _man_ , in reference to Data, but the elder held his hand up to silence him, and Jagger knew better than to push his luck with the old one. Satisfied that Jagger would remain silent, Grandfather continued,

"A man who has accepted her for who she is, has shown her respect, listened to her, cared for her, comforted her, and protected her. I have been inside his mind as well, and found that he is a gentle, and decent being. He feels fortunate to be the recipient of her affection. It is not a wonder that she fell in love with him. You on the other hand, have always seemed to believe that she was unquestioningly yours to have for all time. I am afraid, my dear Jagger, that if she was indeed your soul mate, you would know it by now. I have no doubt that you will find your mate one day, but she is not Naseema. If you cannot accept that, you must leave, and allow her to be happy," Grandfather told him, and there was a harshness in his voice that seemed to hit home for Jagger.

"How do you know he makes her happy?" the young Feeonix asked, his tone dropping sadly.

"It is obvious. It radiates from her like an aura when she is near him, and perhaps more importantly, he puts real effort into making sure she is happy. Have you ever been willing to put forth such effort? Be honest with yourself," Grandfather replied, leaning forward.

Jagger didn't need to think about it. _He knew the answer, and he knew the elder was right. He had not been fair to Naseema, and he had behaved in such reprehensible fashion, he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted nothing further to do with him_. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and Jagger hung his head.

"You are right, Grandfather. I've behaved terribly towards her," he lamented. "I let my jealousy dictate my actions, and I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I fully attempted to sabotage her relationship with the andr--, with _Data_." As his tears began to fall, Grandfather moved to sit next to him, and put his hand on the foolish young Feeonix's shoulder.

"Naseema is a gentle soul, my child. If you ask for her forgiveness, she will give it to you," he said. "I suggest that you both engage in an activity that brought you together as friends in the first place. I believe that will go a long way to mending your relationship. You play music together very well, do you not?

Jagger nodded as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, and Grandfather continued,

"However, you must accept the fact that she is mated, and will never be yours."

The younger Feeonix sighed, and looked at the ceiling. "I know. I should probably apologize to the humans as well...and Guinan," he answered quietly.

Grandfather nodded. "You probably should," he agreed.

"I appreciate your counsel, Grandfather. Thank you for pushing me back in line," Jagger said.

The old Feeonix smiled, and patted him on the knee. "Think nothing of it, my boy. One learns a thing or two in three hundred thousand years," he laughed.

Jagger returned Grandfather's warm smile, and nodded several times.

_He knew what he had to do. While he was very good at making friends with humans, he would eventually out live them all. Naseema would be around as long he would, and she was his only Feeonix friend. Grandfather was right, he didn't own her, she didn't owe him anything, and he didn't want to lose her friendship. He would swallow his pride, and beg Naseema to forgive him. He supposed the android wasn't so bad. He did seem to genuinely care for her, and she probably could have done worse._

  
  


The four officers who'd been the first human witnesses to a Feeonix judgment were unwinding together at a quiet table in Ten Forward.

It was one of those rare occasions where Captain Picard had decided to join his senior staff for a drink in the ship's tavern. _While he appreciated that Lt. Commander Data had been the one looking to lose the most, Picard still felt like celebrating the fact that he wouldn't be forced to replace his beloved assistant. Even though she was hundreds of years his senior, he'd come to love the Feeonix like a daughter, and the idea of losing her had made his guts churn_.

Will Riker on the other hand, despite feeling good about the judgment's outcome, was not particularly celebratory. He was still fixated on Deanna's knowledge of the Feeonix's artificial mind reading abilities, and Naseema's unintentional violation against Data.

"Come on, Deanna, how long have you known that Naseema could read Data's mind?" He asked, persistently.

She sighed, and gave him a disapproving look.

"For a few days, not that it's any of your business," she replied.

"I don't know about that, Deanna. Something like this is a pretty big deal," Riker insisted.

"Well, actually, Number One, I've been aware of her ability for quite some time now, although I must admit, until Ambassador Jagger arrived, I did believe the ability was unique to her alone," Picard interjected.

Riker and Geordi both shocked by their captain's admission, gave a resounding,

"What?!"

Picard held his hand up to calm them, and explained,

"She asked me not to say anything because she was afraid of backlash on part of the other Feeonix. Apparently they're not particularly proud of that ability. Neither of us had any idea that something like this would occur otherwise, believe me, I would have mentioned it."

Geordi snorted, "What gives them the right to judge artificial life forms as beneath them anyway? I'm sorry, Captain, but Ambassador Jagger is a real jerk."

Deanna sighed again. _She agreed with Geordi that it was disappointing to know the Feeonix code only forgave Naseema for her transgression because it didn't care if she killed Data, but the Feeonix were also an ancient species, and who were they to judge their belief system_.

"I know they're aristocratic, Geordi, but keep in mind that Data is unique unto himself, and their beliefs don't necessarily reflect on him. I could read Grandfather, and he genuinely seemed impressed by Data. He only used that aspect of their code to let Naseema off the hook."

Picard nodded in agreement. "Like a loophole in the system. He didn't want to punish her, and Data's artificial status gave him an excuse not to," he added.

Geordi nodded, but he seemed unconvinced. _He could get pretty defensive when it came to his best friend_.

"Don't let Jagger ruin the Feeonix for you. He doesn't hate Data, he's jealous of him," came a warm, welcoming voice. It was Guinan. "Mind?" she asked, motioning to the last empty seat at the table.

"Of course not. Please, allow me." Picard replied, getting to his feet, and pulling the chair out for her.

She accepted his gesture with a nod, and a smile.

"It was loud and clear that he was jealous, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he physically attacked Data, and frankly, he treats Naseema like dirt too," Geordi replied.

"I noticed that as well," Riker chimed in. "I was surprised, he always spoke very fondly of her, but once they were in the same room, he acted like she was his pet."

"I don't think he'll be treating her that way anymore," Picard said, giving the El Aurian a knowing glance. "Guinan tore a pretty good strip off him yesterday."

"That she did," Riker agreed with a smile.

"Yeah?" Geordi asked, suddenly perking up.

Guinan nodded with a lopsided smirk. "I've been meaning to apologize for that outburst, Captain. I lost myself a little there," she said, looking at Picard with a twinkle in her eye.

"Think nothing of it," he replied. "You only said what the rest of us wanted to."

Guinan laughed. "Yes, well, he _was_ asking for it."

"That he was," Riker agreed, his grin widening.

Guinan laughed again, and changed the subject slightly. "So, the old man let her off with a warning huh?" she asked Riker.

He nodded. "Yep, he said that since she and Data were _bonded_ , he felt separating them was the wrong thing to do, and then the captain gave them two days off." He threw an arched eyebrow towards Picard who chuckled, while Deanna let her lips curl up into a pleased smile.

"I had the feeling they wouldn't have been much use to the rest of us unless they were given the opportunity to...relieve some stress," he replied, returning Riker's amused look, and they all laughed in agreement.

"I just hope she doesn't actually kill him," Geordi mused aloud as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh, I think Data will be able to hold his own with her," Guinan countered, "It's been a long time coming for him."

"I don't think anybody deserves it more than he does," Deanna added, still beaming.

Riker laughed again. "Yeah, he only needed a good shove to finally make a move."

Guinan turned to him, chuckling softly again. "So you gave him one of those too," she smiled as Riker's eyes widened.

"He talked to you too? Boy, he sure does like to make sure he's got his bases covered doesn't he? Anybody else?" he asked, looking around the table.

Deanna slowly raised her hand, and Picard thumped the table lightly as he laughed.

Geordie scanned the faces of the others, and sighed. "I guess I'm the only one who found out after the fact. I dropped by her quarters looking for Data yesterday morning, and it was pretty clear I'd interrupted something."

"Oh?" Riker and Picard chimed in together, and then looked at each other with amused grins.

"Yeah, I can't remember ever seeing Naseema embarrassed before, and her hair..." Geordi paused, "oh her hair was something else."

Riker laughed heartily. "How did Data react?" he asked with a smirk.

Geordi chuckled, and swirled his drink. "He was oblivious," the chief engineer replied.

"Naturally," Riker added, still smirking.

"Honestly Commander, it took everything I had not to burst out laughing," Geordi said with a broad smile.

"I think it's adorable," Deanna broke in. "They're perfect for each other, and Naseema loves him so much."

"And he worships the ground she walks on," Guinan added.

"It's also nice to know it's genuine," Riker said. "since he's not affected by her energy field."

"I don't know if I'd say that," Geordi cut in.

The others were surprised by his statement, and he found it was met by several sets of raised eyebrows. "I'm not disputing the sincerity of Data's feelings for her, but he is affected by her energy, just not in the same way that Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and myself are."

The raised eyebrows all leaned in with piqued interest, and Geordi suddenly realized maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Keep going, Geordi," Guinan offered.

Geordi took a breath, and paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have--" he began, but Picard broke in.

"That's an order, Mr. LaForge, please continue," the captain said with an inquisitive smile, his chin resting in his palm.

"Well, ah, she's able to elicit a physical response from him," Geordi stammered a little, and now his companions were confused. Geordi sighed, he'd gone this far, he might as well reveal what he knew. "Look, Data told me this in confidence so please don't repeat what I'm about to tell you, but he said that when she touches him, he can feel it...he can feel it as if he had flesh and blood...like us, so I'm sure you can all imagine..."

The widening eyes around the table told Geordi that he'd indeed dropped a bomb on them, and he silently prayed that his big mouth hadn't ruined Data's new romance for him as well as his friendship with the android. He was quickly relieved though as Riker and Picard's faces relaxed, and they exchanged another look of amusement.

"Are you sure forty-eight hours was enough time off? Data's got some catching up to do," Riker asked the captain with a smirk, and Picard laughed gently in reply.

"I certainly hope so, Number One. I need her to assist me with a pile of overdue reports, and I'd really prefer to deal with it in the ready room as opposed to her bedroom," he quipped, and the whole table burst out laughing.

Picard shot Geordi a quick, sympathetic glance. "Don't worry, Mr. LaForge, everyone here will keep that little tidbit of information to themselves," he said, and then scanned the table. "That is also an order."

The others all nodded that they understood while continuing to stifle their laughter at their captain's unusual display of crude humor.

Guinan patted Geordi's hand gently, and then she caught sight of something over his shoulder, and her expression suddenly fell. The humans noticed, and all four turned to look in the direction she was glowering. The reason for her change in demeanor became obvious as they saw what she was looking at. It was Jagger, heading towards their table.

"I think I'll just be getting back to work now," she muttered, and stood up as Jagger reached the table.

"Please Guinan," the young Feeonix said to her. "I am here to apologize, and I certainly owe you one of those."

Guinan pressed her lips together, but nodded, and sat back down.

"Captain Picard, Grandfather has set me straight, and I realize now how despicable, and destructive my behavior has been. I am a Federation Ambassador, and I should _never_ have let my personal feelings overpower my professionalism the way I did. I have learned a valuable lesson, and I can assure you, there will be no repeats of yesterday."

The others all looked over at their captain to see what his response would be.

Picard sighed deeply, and looked up at Jagger. "Mr. Jagger," he replied, his voice stern but not quite authoritarian. "I certainly agree that your actions yesterday were deplorable, however, I am also able to appreciate that matters of the heart can sometimes get the better of us so provided you are willing to continue with our impending mission, and amend your behavior to conform with the standards of conduct expected aboard this ship, I will overlook yesterday's outburst."

"Have you apologized to Naseema and Data yet?" Riker cut in, his tone less forgiving than Picard's.

Jagger shook his head. "No. I've hurt them enough, and I felt they deserved their privacy, but believe me when I say, I will be doing a significant amount of groveling in the morning," he replied.

"Good." Guinan said flatly.

Jagger turned back to the El Aurian. "Guinan, I deserved everything you said to me yesterday, and I'm sorry for what I said to you. You've always been a better friend to Naseema than I, and I know you only had her happiness in mind when you encouraged Data to tell her how he felt. I am also sorry I violated the sanctity of your bar by attacking him. I regret that action more than you could ever know," he said, and then directed his next statement to the entire table. "I would like everyone here to know that I have seen the error of my beliefs, and I no longer view the andro--, _ahem_ , _Data,_ as a lesser life form. He has shown Naseema such an incredible level of love and acceptance, more than I ever have, and she deserves that love. I will be interfering in their lives no longer. I know my word does not mean much but it's all I have."

Geordi arched his brow, suspicious of the honesty of Jagger's speech.

The Feeonix hung his head, and turned to leave but Guinan spoke up.

"Jagger, you are undoubtedly an ass, and while I don't condone your actions, I understand how deeply you love Naseema, and as the captain said, _matters of the heart can sometimes get the better of us_. I forgive you," she told him.

Jagger gave her a weak smile in return, and said, "I am going to return to my quarters, and in the morning I will seek Naseema's forgiveness."

"And Data's?" Geordi piped up.

Jagger looked at him, and nodded. "Yes, Commander Data's too," he replied.

Geordi gave him an approving look before focusing his attention back on his drink. Once Jagger had gone, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the Feeonix was out of earshot before muttering, "I hope Data kicks his ass."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	20. The Pleasure Factor

Some time later, in the very wee hours of the morning, Naseema was seated on her sofa with a cup of coffee, attempting to get a head start on the mountain of unfiled reports she, and Captain Picard had been neglecting recently. As much as she wasn't enjoying organizing, and editing boring reports for the captain, she felt at peace, and enormously satisfied.

Data was in the other room, exhausted, and asleep in her bed. Their marathon love-making had left his positronic matrix overwhelmed, overstimulated, and nearly overloaded. He'd insisted he was fine, but once he began to stutter, and have difficulty focusing his eyes, he finally relented to her suggestion that he lie down, and run his dream program to give his conscious mind a chance to process.

She was in the midst of a brief break herself, reclining in her seat, and taking a sip of coffee from the mug nestled between her palms when the indicator rang. She knew exactly who it was.

Even though Grandfather had insisted they mend fences, she wasn't quite ready to forgive him. She let out an exasperated growl, and slammed the mug onto the low table in front of her as she got up, and went to the door. It slid open, and staring back at her were the pleading blue eyes of the handsome Feeonix she formerly called her friend.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He looked her up and down quickly, naked underneath her kimono, hair a mess, but quickly caught himself, and shook his head until he came back to where he was. He opened his mouth to speak, but realized he was coming up short, and closed it again.

Naseema narrowed her eyes at him. "If you think I am going to let you in so you can harm Data again, you will have to kill me first," she glowered, her eyes flashing.

Jagger was startled by the deadly seriousness of the deep growl in her voice, the predator inside her threatening to break it's leash, and come at him, and he lowered his eyes. "I-I came to apologize. To both of you," he said. "Is Data here?"

She eyed him suspiciously, but finally agreed to allow him inside. "He is resting. You have five minutes," she told him. "If he awakens, you leave."

"Of course," he quickly nodded.

She stepped aside, and motioned for him to come in.

He was hesitant at first, wondering if he should ask her to go to Ten Forward instead, but he knew she wouldn't leave Data to wake up in her quarters alone, and she certainly wouldn't agree to go to his quarters so he went inside.

"Come and sit with me on the sofa," she said, less harshly than before. She went and sat down, cross legged on it's far end. She sat straight up, and folded her arms across her chest. Once he'd finally sat next to her, close by but without touching, she held one hand out as if she expected him to hand her something. "Well, out with it then," she said.

Jagger inhaled a deep breath. "Naseema, Grandfather has helped me see the error of my ways." He hung his head. "I have treated you terribly over the centuries, and when I saw you were finally happy, I attempted to destroy that happiness. There is not much I can say except that I'm sorry, and I will continue to be sorry even if you never wanted to lay eyes on me again."

"Will you ever lay a hand on my mate again?" she asked, and it became obvious to Jagger that the way he'd treated her didn't matter, all she cared about was Data.

He held his hand up to his heart, looked deep into her eyes so she'd know he was being honest, and replied, "I will never, ever lay a hand on him again, and if it is your wish, I will also refrain from speaking to him as well."

Naseema nodded, and Jagger breathed a sigh of relief. _She believed him_.

"I can hear your thoughts, Jagger. I know you are telling the truth. Whether or not Data chooses to forgive you is up to him, but I believe you are sincere. As for the way you have treated me, it is water under the bridge. Holding a grudge against you is simply not worth the energy, my friend. You are forgiven," she said, giving him a gentle smile.

Jagger let out an enormous sigh of relief, and started to cry.

Naseema softened her expression, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Naseema, I was terrified you were going to tell me you never wanted to see me again. I've been such an idiot not to realize how important your friendship is to me. I was just so--" he sobbed, unable to continue.

"I know," she replied, and reached over to hug him.

He threw his arms around her, and held her for a minute until he'd calmed down. When he finally straightened his posture, and wiped the tears from his face, he looked at her affectionately. "I am also sorry for forcing you to make a spectacle of yourself on the holodeck the other day. You were right, I am an asshole," he said.

She diverted her gaze, and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, well, let us just _never_ speak of that again," she replied, slightly irritated.

He reached over, and took her hand. "I would like to make it up to you, if you'll allow me," he said with an expectant expression.

Naseema continued to arch her brow, but now it was out of curiosity instead of annoyance. "That depends. What did you have in mind?" she asked, her interest now piqued.

Jagger smiled deviously, and pulled a program disk from his pocket.

She looked at the disk, and back over to meet his eyes.

"How about we go to the lake?" he replied, grinning from ear to ear, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of her response.

A pleased glint appeared in her eyes, and a smile slowly began to form on her face. "I am listening," she said.

  
  


Meanwhile, Data awoke from his dream, and instinctively reached out for Naseema, but found the spot beside him empty. He shook his head a couple of times to shake the last of the dream sequence away, and adjusted his eyes to the dark room.

Her aquarium hummed quietly in the corner, its gentle blue light the only source of illumination. He quickly realized he was naked, and alone in Naseema's bed.

 _She must be in the other room,_ he decided.

He listened carefully to see if he could hear her moving around or talking quietly to the fish in the other aquarium, as she often did. He could hear the soft padding of her footsteps, and smiled to himself, comforted by the sound of her small feet on the carpet. He propped himself up on his elbow, and looked around the room.

She had several ancient, and richly colored tapestries hanging on the walls along with a painting he'd completed, and given to her some years ago as a gift after he found out that Feeonix don't have birthdays.

The gently humming aquarium contained three iridescent jellyfish that bobbed up and down with the delicate current.

There was a small dish of Tillandsian air plants on her nightstand alongside a stack of books. She kept a similar, larger dish of the same plants on the table in front of her sofa. She had told him once that she liked the air plants because they required very little attention. She didn't have a particularly green thumb, and quickly killed anything more complicated to care for.

Her bed was a stark contrast to this quirk. Instead of a mattress, she slept on a soft bed of moss, designed by Keiko O'Brien, due to its flame resistant properties.

Data found he liked the feel of the cool moss against his skin, and gently ran his hand over it. It was dry, pliable, and had a pleasing fuzzy texture.

Due to her immunity to exterior temperatures, she used only a very thin blanket as covers. He noticed it was draped over his lower half at his waist. _She must have covered me with it after I initiated my dream_ , he realized. _I wonder if she was concerned I would be cold_. He smiled to himself at her thoughtfulness. The simple gesture was just another indication of how she was incapable of viewing him as a machine, also immune to the effects of the elements, and he liked that she always went out of her way to make him feel at home. She kept the ambient temperature in her quarters several degrees below the rest of the ship, but she only used the blanket herself out of a sense of decency. She didn't need it to keep warm. It hadn't taken him long to appreciate how perfectly the delicate fabric outlined her body when she was underneath it. Calling up the image caused him to reflect on the dream he'd just had.

_They were alone on a deserted beach, just as the sun was going down. It's orange glow reflected on the water, and made the fire in her eyes seem to dance with the rippling waves. She was wearing a simple, low-cut dress, and the light behind her made it nearly completely transparent. He noticed that she again seemed to lack undergarments, and he was unsure if that was because of her apparent dislike for them or simply his imagination preferring to envision her without them. He wondered if he perhaps gave her some, would she wear them for him? He decided he would like to see what she looked like in them._

He snapped himself away from their make-out session in the warm surf, and back to her dark bedroom. _This bonding really had a powerful hold on him, even his dreams were sexually charged. He wondered if that effect would lessen after time or if he would always want to put his hands on her. He believed he wouldn't mind if this feeling never went away._

He tossed the blanket off, and rolled off the bed. He found his trousers on the floor where he'd discarded them, but seemed unable to locate his shirt. He searched for it briefly, and he could hear Naseema's soft, gentle voice in the next room. He paused to listen, _he'd always enjoyed the sound of her voice, it had an almost musical quality to it._ Just as he was about to resume his search, he detected another voice. He straightened himself abruptly, and listened closer, his brow furrowing. The second voice was a lower, deeper tenor. _Jagger._

He quickly pulled his trousers on, decided to abandon the search for his other clothes, and went into the next room.

Naseema was sitting on the sofa with her back to him, but as he emerged in the narrow archway of the bedroom, Jagger immediately noticed him. Naseema noticed Jagger's gaze moving over her shoulder, and turned around. She hurriedly put her cup on the table, got to her feet, and came towards him. She was not expecting him to appear half-dressed, barefoot, and ungroomed, and it worried her. "Data, are you alright?" she asked, and when she'd reached him, she brought her hand up to stroke his face gently, as if she were feeling him for a fever.

"Nice hair," Jagger commented from the sofa.

Naseema tossed him a look, and a sharp comeback, "Jag, do not force me to have the captain eject you into space."

Jagger apologized immediately, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm done now," he sat back quietly on the sofa, his face void of any hint of a smirk or sarcasm. He was making an actual effort to modify his behavior.

Data touched his own hand to Naseema's, and looked into her wide blue eyes. "Yes, I am fine. I heard another voice out here with you, his voice," he replied, giving Jagger a swift glare. "Are you alright? I was concerned for your well being."

She smiled up at him, warmly. "I am also fine." She quickly looked over her shoulder at Jagger. "He has come to make amends for his behavior yesterday, and I believe he is sincerely regretful, but I will ask him to leave if you do not want him here."

Data glanced over at the Feeonix on the sofa, and looked back at Naseema. "No, it is alright. He does not have to leave so long as he has not upset or harmed you in any way," he replied, and he brought his eyes up to her hair, smoothed it out some with his fingers, and smiled. "Your hair is a mess."

She laughed as she looked at Data's own hair. "So is yours," she said with a pleasant giggle.

He bent his head down so she could reach it without stretching, and she used her fingers to quickly comb it back to it's usual state.

"There," she said, still smiling. "That is better. As for my hair, you can brush it out for me later if you like.”

Data smiled affectionately at her. "I would like that very much," he replied, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. _He was looking forward to that now. He liked brushing her hair, running his fingers through it, and smoothing it out. It was soft, and wispy, and smelled like delicately scented flowers. It seemed like something a man would do for the woman he loved, and he enjoyed the fact that he was able to make her feel good with such a simple gesture of affection._

Jagger cleared his throat loudly from across the room. "Uh, still here," he said, looking away from them.

Keeping her back to him, Naseema replied casually, "That is alright, feel free to pay us no mind." Then she took Data's face in both her hands, and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips to his passionately, and slid her arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

He responded by wrapping one arm around her waist, and burying his other hand in her hair. _He could hear Jagger shift his position uncomfortably, and he liked that Naseema was making such a display in front of his rival_.

She didn't want to rub Jagger's face in it too much so their kiss was brief, but as she broke away, she gently bit his bottom lip, and looked into his gold eyes, letting a happy sigh escape her. She took hold of his hand, and turned to face Jagger, arching an eyebrow, and giving him a look that indicated he was supposed to be remembering something.

"Oh! Right!" he said abruptly, and quickly got to his feet. He came over to where she was standing, and lowered his head slightly. He took a breath, and finally looked Data in the eyes. "I want to apologize for yesterday. Even before I knew Naseema was your mate, I had no right to try and sabotage your relationship with her. I never should have uttered any of the terrible things I said to you, and I most definitely regret violating your mind, and then attacking you the way I did." His voice was quiet and sincere. "I'm lucky Grandfather decided not to punish me for those transgressions, because I most certainly deserved it. I hope we can move past this as I think I would like to try to be friends, if you are willing to give me another chance."

The look in his eyes told Data that Jagger was serious. The young Feeonix was ashamed, and he did seem to want to try and at least get along for Naseema's sake, but there was still something bothering the android, and he felt that there was one thing he must do to move past yesterday, and attempt to forge a relationship with Jagger.

He nodded, "I accept your apology, however..."

And with the lightning speed, and accuracy that only Data was capable of, he dropped Naseema's hand, balled up his fist, and punched Jagger directly across his jaw.

The blow sent the Feeonix reeling backwards where he lost his footing, stumbled, and fell to the floor, clutching his face, and staring up at the android with a wide-eyed look of shock and respect.

Naseema let out a startled gasp, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth, but she stayed at Data's side, and didn't move to help Jagger up.

The Enterprise's second officer took a step towards the fallen Feeonix, and looked him square in the face.

"If you ever speak ill of Naseema again or lay a rough hand on her, like you did yesterday, I do not believe my ethics program will be able to stop me from killing you," he said calmly with just a hint of menace in his tone.

Jagger looked up at him, his eyes widening further, and nodded. _He may have gotten the better of the android yesterday, but he could tell by the facial expression, and the tone of voice that Data was deadly serious. The android didn't seem to care about what he'd done to him, but he was sure that if he ever fucked with Naseema again, Data would kill him defending her, or would die trying._

Data turned to Naseema who was also looking at him wide-eyed. He dropped his gaze, ashamed, not because he'd punched Jagger, but because he'd done it in her presence.

She touched his hand, and when he finally met her eyes again, she was looking at him with awe. "My hero," she said, a brilliant smile on her face. She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him while Jagger remained on the floor, still stunned.

Once Naseema let him go, Data offered his hand out to Jagger, who hesitated at first, but finally accepted, and allowed the android to pull him to his feet.

"I believe we are even now," Data said, and Jagger agreed.

"Yes, yes we are, and I definitely deserved that." He looked over at Naseema, still rubbing his face. "Honey, I am _never_ going to fuck with him again. That was some punch."

Naseema laughed, and a broad smile spread across Jagger's face.

"Let me get you a drink," she offered, and moved to the replicator. "Data, would you like anything, sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart?! He was thrilled! First she had kissed him passionately in front of Jagger, then she had delightedly expressed joy, and appreciation after he defended her honor, and now she had called him 'sweetheart'! She was clearly asserting herself for Jagger's benefit, and illustrating that he alone was the male in her life. He was almost overwhelmed by her subtle, yet wonderful gestures, and if he'd been capable, he would have been glowing. He was sure this couldn't get any better._

He beamed at her, and nodded, "The tea you gave me the other night was quite nice, I believe I would enjoy that," he replied.

Jagger went and sat in a chair while Data stayed where he was, and waited for Naseema. She handed him the cup of tea, and caressed his arm quickly before she went over to give Jagger his scotch, and joined Data, who'd moved to sit on the sofa. She sat next to him so that her thigh brushed against his, and looked at him with a loving smile.

He returned her smile, cradling the cup of tea in his hands.

"Data," she began. "Jagger is taking me to our favorite spot on Earth tonight in the holodeck. Would you like to come with us?"

Data looked over at Jagger who was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, rolling his glass between his palms, an expectant look on his face. "It'll be fun, I promise," he said with a grin. "A campfire, some beers, and Naseema's going to bring her guitar. We shall entertain you."

Data was pleasantly surprised. _Perhaps this could get better_. "I would very much like to join you, would it be alright if I asked Geordi to come as well?" he replied.

"Of course. Grandfather will likely be there, and we are going to invite all the senior staff. I am hoping the captain will bring his flute. There are some songs we would like to play that require one," Naseema said. "I believe it will be a very enjoyable evening for everyone in attendance."

Jagger straightened up, and slapped his knee with excitement. "Excellent! This is going to be fun! Just like old times," he grinned, and then arched his eyebrow at Data. "We will show you that rock and roll is not just noise."

Data smiled, and took a sip of his tea. _He'd enjoyed the last holodeck show Naseema had put on for the senior crew members, and she had a lovely voice. He also hoped he would get to see a glimpse of what she had been like in the days of her travels with Jagger. He was looking forward to this._

Jagger downed the last of his drink, and placed the glass on the table in front of him. "Well," he sighed as he stood. "I believe I will return to my quarters. Naseema, I will see you later, my dear." He began towards the door, but then stopped, and turned around to look at Data with a familiar smirk. "I would tell you to dress casually, Commander, but it seems you already have a grasp on that concept."

Data looked down at himself, and remembered that he was hardly wearing any clothing.

Naseema rolled her eyes. " _Goodbye_ , Jag," she said, emphasizing the _goodbye_ part.

Jagger smiled, but there was a sadness behind it. Still looking at Data, he added, "Be good to her." He looked down, and turned away, leaving her quarters without saying anything else.

Naseema let out a small sigh as she folded her hands on Data's shoulder, and laid her head down. "I know he is trying, but there are some parts of himself that he will never be able to change," she said. "He is a pain, but he is my oldest friend. Thank you for putting up with him so gallantly."

Data placed his empty mug down beside him, and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "So long as he treats you with respect, I can handle anything he would throw at me. Do not worry," he replied. "I am sorry I hit him," he added.

"I am not," she laughed.

They enjoyed a moment of peaceful silence before Data felt compelled to ask a question he'd been mulling over since Jagger had come aboard. "Naseema," he began. "Was Jagger your first?"

She raised her head, but kept her hands on his shoulder, and looked at him quizzically. "Do you mean, was he my first lover?" she asked.

Data nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I do not intend to make you uncomfortable, it is just that Dr. Crusher, and Counselor Troi led me to believe that perhaps you were lovers, and I only wish to understand your relationship with him better. If you do not wish to tell me, I will understand."

She was silent at first, and he searched her eyes for the anger, and embarrassment he was sure was coming, suddenly sorry he'd asked in the first place, but she met him instead with a soft expression, and another gentle laugh. "Yes, those two _would_ assume that," she replied, and dropped her eyes from his for a second before looking back at him with honesty and affection. "Data, I have never been intimate with Jagger or anyone else. You are the first. The first and the only."

His eyes widened threefold. He was astounded. "No one?!" he quietly exclaimed. "You are so incredible, so passionate...not in fifteen hundred and twenty seven years?"

She laughed gently again. "That is the nature of the Feeonix, it has nothing to do with experience, and fifteen hundred and twenty seven years is not that long for us. Jagger may be the sole exception to our race, as most of us only ever have one," she replied, running her fingers through his hair before caressing his face affectionately. "I hope that does not disappoint you."

He was so overwhelmed by her confession, he couldn't find anything to say, and simply shook his head, eyes still wide.

She smiled sweetly, and ran her hand down his bare chest. She stared deeply into his bright amber eyes as she continued to his waistband, and he gasped as she slipped inside, gently taking a hold of him. She pushed her leg across his, and moved to slide her body between his thighs until she was on her knees in front of him.

 _This is becoming exponentially better!_ he quickly realized. His eyes were now full of wonder, and he quietly watched her as she unbuttoned his trousers, and dragged them part way down his hips. He arched his head back, and gasped again as she showed him how little experience she needed to pleasure him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. The Lake

Jagger had gone above and beyond with his holodeck program of the lake he, and Naseema had loved to visit while they were on Earth.

By the time Geordi and Data joined them, they were already accompanied by Grandfather, Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi.

Dusk was just beginning to fall, and the sky was aglow with brilliant ombre colors of blue, pink, and purple. The clear water reflected the cloudless sky in a gently rippling mirror image. The lake was enormous, spanning out in front of them to the barely visible silhouette of the tree line on its far side. A long, wide dock stretched out over the water, which lapped softly against its sides.

The group was at the far end of the length of weathered wooden planks, seated on benches around a moderately sized fire, contained in a large metal basin.

Naseema and Jagger were across the fire from each other, the light reflected in their eyes, making them shine as they enthusiastically played their instruments.

Naseema with her guitar, and Jagger, sitting cross-legged on the dock, a pair of hand drums nestled in his lap. The pair said little out loud to each other, communicating their song suggestions to each other telepathically while they performed a pleasant selection of twentieth century songs they called _folk rock_.

Picard had obliged Naseema, and brought his flute, and the tiny instrument provided the perfect complement to her acoustic guitar, and Jagger's _bongos_ , as he called them.

The young male Feeonix had also brought a small, metal rectangular piece that he played by holding it up to his mouth, and blowing into it while covering parts of it with his hands. It let out a strange, whining sound, like a cross between an organ, and a harp. This he called an _harmonica._

As Geordi and Data sat on the last empty bench, The two Feeonix were just completing one song, and quickly decided on a raucous, bouncy tune they named, _Cecilia_ , as their next. They both sang as Naseema's small hands brilliantly manipulated the guitar, and Jagger kept pace with his drums, their feathers bouncing with their movements.

Picard came in with his flute at the perfect moment as the two Feeonix belted out the words, _Oh Cecilia, you're breakin' my heart, you're shakin' my confidence lately_ , their voices perfectly meshing together as Grandfather laughed, and clapped his hands along with delight.

Everyone present had taken Jagger's suggestion to _dress casually_ , even Data, although he wore his usual black, Starfleet issue trousers, had agreed to put on a plain, dark tunic of Naseema's choosing.

Jagger and Grandfather wore almost identical sets of loose-fitting pants and shirts while Naseema wore an equally loose short-sleeved dress, in a flattering shade of turquoise green.

She was seated on a small stool, her legs spread apart to accommodate the guitar across her lap, her dress hiked up, and draped over her knees. Her fair skin appeared warm, and tanned in the fire's glow, and her long hair was loose, cascading down her back, well past her waist.

The flickering light reflected off the scales of all three Feeonix, making them shimmer, and adding to the welcoming tranquility of the scene.

As Naseema and Jagger played on, the sky grew dark, and in a stroke of genius, Jagger had programmed the evening for a moonless night, causing the expansive sky to explode with tiny, sparkling diamonds as the blackness settled in around them.

Geordi slid himself down to sit on the dock, and reclined against the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, removing his shoes, and rolling his pant legs up.

Riker and Deanna sat together with her resting her head on his shoulder. He was more akin to jazz but was finding he enjoyed the gentle melodies, and amusing lyrics of the folk music Naseema and Jagger loved.

Captain Picard sat next to Grandfather, and the two happily chatted away together during the intervals where Picard wasn't playing his flute. He was glad he'd let Naseema convince him to bring it. It felt good to integrate himself with his crew on these occasions, and Jagger was hugely impressed that Picard was a self-taught musician.

Data remained on the bench near Geordi, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaning back against his arms, watching the fire, and stealing the occasional glance at Naseema.

She was deeply involved in what Jagger kept calling their _jam session_ , a term, he decided, that must have been popular in twentieth century music because Riker was also familiar with it.

The Feeonix youngsters played fantastically together, taking turns singing for some songs, singing in unison for others, and at times, simply complimenting each others leads. It was obvious that music was in the blood of these two aliens as they were as wrapped up in each other now as they had been in Ten Forward the first night Naseema had invited Data into her bed. Each wore a permanent smile of delight as they bantered back, and forth across the fire, arguing and laughing, occasionally poking fun at the other.

Even though she was immersed in her guitar, she didn't ignore him, and met Data's eyes often during her performance, making him feel like he was the only one there, and she was playing just for him as she sometimes did when they were alone. She threw him a wink here and there, smiling lovingly at him, and as the humans dropped off, leaving only Geordi still present along with his android best friend, and the three Feeonix, Data moved over to claim the seat closest to Naseema.

Jagger noticed, but did his best to pretend he hadn't, and his brief flash of jealousy went undetected by Naseema.

_He was doing his damnedest to accept Data as her mate, but he was still having difficulty understanding what she saw in the artificial life form who'd managed to achieve in only a handful of years what he'd been unable to accomplish in centuries...winning Naseema's heart, and making it glow for him._

Suddenly overcome with sentimentality, Jagger asked for Naseema's guitar, and after she'd given it to him, he began to play a simple, mournful song about letting go of a former love.

Naseema sat quietly, leaning forward, her arms across her knees, and listened to her friend tell her how much she meant to him, and how sad he was that she'd found another. When he'd finished, she reached across the fire, and accepted her instrument back, giving him a concerned look. "Jag, are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. His eyes were shining with moisture, but he maintained his composure like a champion. "Yeah, I'm good. Just feeling a little sentimental is all," he replied.

Geordi noticed Grandfather looking from one to the other, a sympathetic expression on his face, and realized how deeply these beings felt their emotions.

_While he was thrilled that Data's feelings for Naseema had finally been awakened, and they were now together in the way he thought they should be, he suddenly felt bad for Jagger too. The Feeonix's love for his female companion was most definitely real, and not nearly as shallow as he'd initially thought. Jagger's emotional turmoil had manifested into such ugly jealousy, and spite, those feelings had overpowered the more important ones buried inside the Feeonix._

Ultimately, it didn't matter how Jagger behaved, the outcome would have been the same. Data and Naseema were meant to be. There was no getting around a force so powerful.

Data also realized how hard this was for Jagger.

_He didn't regret setting Jagger straight regarding how he expected the Feeonix to treat Naseema from now on, but he no longer blamed Jagger for hating him. He had taken something very precious away from the Feeonix, and he understood now that it would take some time for Jagger to adjust to the fact that the feelings the bold youngster had for Naseema would remain unrequited for all time. He knew what that felt like._

Geordi realized that Jagger was sitting on his side of the fire alone, and got up to move over, and sit on the dock beside him in a gesture of friendship, and understanding.

Jagger looked over at him, and Geordi smiled. "That was really nice, Jagger," the chief engineer said. "I just--I want you to know that it may not mean much to you, but I appreciate how hard you're trying to accept the outcome of the judgment gracefully, and make peace with Data."

Jagger gave Geordi a small, sad smile in return. "Actually, it does mean quite a bit to me., thanks, Geordi," he replied.

Grandfather grinned broadly at the exchange between Jagger and Geordi, proud that Jagger was finally displaying the appealing parts of his personality.

The young Feeonix caught the elder's thoughts, and looked over at him, gratefully.

"Thank you as well, Grandfather, for your patience, and your wisdom. Sometimes I need a good tongue lashing," he said, and then with his characteristic smirk, he turned his eyes in Data's direction. “Possibly a solid punch in the face as well."

The android's eyes widened a little, and he let out an embarrassed laugh before dropping his gaze.

Geordi's own synthetic eyes grew large as he realized what Jagger was getting at. "You punched him?!" he exclaimed, looking directly at his best friend with surprise. "Wow, Data, I don't know what to say!"

Grandfather laughed gently, and nudged the android with his elbow.

"Good for you, boy," the old Feeonix said with an amused grin.

"Oh thanks a lot Gramps!" Jagger joked, and echoed the old Feeonix's laugh.

Naseema laughed as well, and moved her hips to slide her stool over closer to Data. She reached out, and stroked his hair gently, looking at him affectionately.

"It was pretty awesome. No one has ever leapt to my defense like that before. It was extraordinarily romantic, and he was richly rewarded," she said with a wink, and a giggle.

Grandfather arched his eyebrow, and laughed heartily again while Jagger groaned loudly across the campfire.

"For crying out loud, Naseema, we're in mixed company!" he said, burying his face in his hand.

Geordi was floored by both Jagger's subtle revelation, and Naseema's saucy insinuation, and managed only a single, loud, bursting laugh in response.

Data threw his eyes skyward, and sighed, embarrassed by the group's attention suddenly focused on him. He rolled his eyes over to look at Naseema, hoping for sympathy, and perhaps another affectionate touch, but all he got from her was a second wink, and giggle.

She finally helped him out though, picking up her guitar again, and beginning to play another amusing folk song.

Jagger joined in, and Data realized the two were teasing him as he listened to them sing about a bad man named Leroy who sees an attractive woman at a bar, says the wrong thing, and gets beat up by her husband.

Once they'd finished playing, and chuckling to each other, Data looked at Naseema with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. "Yes, that was very...cute," he said.

Geordi laughed from across the fire. "Data, did you just use sarcasm?" he asked, astounded.

Grandfather spoke up from his seat. "I believe he did just that, Mr. LaForge," the old Feeonix replied with a grin.

Data smiled, and shrugged. "I suppose I have learned a thing or two about humor in the last few days from these two," he added, motioning towards Naseema, and then Jagger.

The two younger Feeonix exchanged raised brows, and pointed at each other accusingly.

Geordi laughed again, "Naseema, I don't know what it was you did to him, but I like the results!"

She tossed Geordi a lascivious look, and arched her eyebrow in response, eliciting more laughter from the chief engineer, and another loud groan from Jagger.

Data lowered his eyes shyly again, and if he could have blushed, he would have. _As embarrassed as he was by the attention, he found he really did like the fact she was more than willing to show everyone that she was pleased to be with him._

After a couple more songs, Geordi got to his feet with a sigh, and bid the three Feeonix, and his best friend goodnight.

They watched Geordi call up the exit, and once he'd gone, Grandfather turned to Jagger.

"I will be departing in the morning, my child, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ship's tavern for a nightcap?" the elder asked.

Jagger glanced over at Naseema, and he knew Grandfather was trying to get him to stop mooning over her as well as letting her, and the android be alone for awhile so he agreed.

"Certainly, Grandfather. Lead the way." He picked up his drums, and tucked them under his arm as he followed the older Feeonix out the same exit Geordi had used, throwing one last glance at Naseema.

Once their companions were gone, Data reached over, grabbed a hold of the stool Naseema was seated on, and pulled it over so she was right next to him.

She looked at him, bright-eyed, the fire still reflecting off her scales, making them shimmer wonderfully. The feathers along her hairline shivered gently in the warm breeze Jagger had programmed.

_The peaceful scene the handsome Feeonix had created was fantastically enchanting, and Data surmised that Jagger had likely engineered it to use in his own attempt to seduce Naseema. He found he felt a little guilty for using it to his own advantage, but not enough to ask her to leave with him. They had spent plenty of time in his re-creation of his favorite place on Earth, and he wanted to spend time enjoying Naseema's with her._

"Shall I play something for you?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I would enjoy that very much," he replied, resting his elbow on his knee, and his chin in his palm.

She smiled sweetly. "What would you like to hear?"

He suddenly furrowed his brow. "I do not know," he answered, disappointed with himself. "I am unfamiliar with your brand of music."

She patted his knee reassuringly. "Then I will think of something you will like," she said, and thought for a moment before her eyes lit up as she came to a decision.

"Ah, I have always liked this song, I find it speaks to me." She sang for him as she strummed, a sweet song about a girl who finds the exciting life she longed for brings disillusionment so she instead seeks peace, and happiness in a simpler existence. Then she sang him another gentle song where a man reminisces about his first love, and the times they spent together in the American South.

Once again, she had captured his undivided attention, and when she finished her song, she realized he was staring at her with a look of total devotion.

"Play me something else," he begged, and she smiled delicately.

"Why do we not sing something that you enjoy, together," she suggested. "You have a wonderful voice, and you know plenty of Gilbert and Sullivan do you not?"

His eyes lit up, and he raised his head.

"I believe I like that idea," he smiled, enthusiastically.

So they lay on their backs next to each other on the dock, looking up at the stars, and sang the entire score to the HMS Pinafore. She couldn't play her guitar along, but she knew all the words just as he did, and they got lost in their fun, inflecting their voices to bring the different characters to life, and motioning dramatically in the air when it was called for.

After the final song, they lay there for awhile longer, and she listened to him tell her about the stars above them as he pointed out the various constellations, and explained their significance. He finally turned to her, and asked if she was tired of listening to him yet.

“If you are, you should probably inform me, as I am sure you are aware that it is unlikely I will run out things to say,” he told her with a grin.

She laughed gently, and sighed. “I do not believe I will ever get tired of listening to the sound of your voice,” she replied, and rolled over to lay on top of him. She gazed into his clear eyes, the flickering fire making them glitter. "This is certainly more fun than the last time we were on the holodeck," she added. She folded her hands on his chest, and rested her chin on them.

He brought his hands up to caress her shoulders. "I am glad you had a good time," he smiled. "It is late, would you like me to escort you back to your quarters?"

A confused expression crossed her face. "Are you not going to stay with me?" she asked, slightly alarmed. "I could come to your quarters if you prefer?"

"Of course I will stay with you, I just did not want to be presumptuous," he replied, stroking her hair. "I have no desire to ever spend another night without your company."

She smiled happily, and kissed him.

"I have no such desire either," she said, tracing his lips with her fingertip. She then asked, "Do you mind if I have a quick swim first? It has been awhile since I have had one at night."

He shook his head. "Not so long as you do not mind if I remain here."

She laughed gently again. "Of course not. I know it is not your favorite activity. You can be my life guard," she replied, patting his chest before getting to her feet.

He sat up, and with a smile said, "That, I can do very well."

She removed the long earrings she was wearing, and placed them in his open hand. She walked to the end of the dock, and he stayed where he was, quietly watching her as she shrugged her dress off her shoulders, and let it slip down her body to the ground before stepping out of it. She glanced over her shoulder as if to make sure he was still there.

The dying light from the fire accentuated her lovely, soft curves, and made her naked flesh seem to glow as she raised her arms, and dove into the dark water with barely a splash.

_He was not surprised by her lack of undergarments this time, and in actuality, he found it was a quirk of hers he rather enjoyed. It was something he alone knew about her, a silly secret they shared between only the two of them. The truth was, he wasn't particularly fond of wearing undergarments either, and her continued lack in that department made him more comfortable going without them as well. He couldn't help but be reminded of the erotic dream he'd had about her the previous morning, and suddenly wished she would come out of the water so he could hold her close. A part of him was worried that the feelings he had now would fade, that the intensity of their bonding would begin to wane, and the incredible connection that had formed between them would be diminished. Even though he'd considered marriage before her, he'd always had to face the reality that he would outlive any partner he would have, possibly by centuries. That was not the case with Naseema. It was likely she would outlive him, and he was looking forward to spending his lengthy existence exploring the universe with her. He wondered what she would say if he asked her to marry him one day. Their intimacy was so new, only a few days old, but he felt as if they'd already been together for an eternity._

"Data?"

Her musical voice shattered his mental wanderings, and he jerked his head to look down towards the end of the dock.

She was still in the water with her arms folded across the dock's wooden edge, resting her chin on them. She smiled when his eyes finally met hers.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him as he stood up, and came towards her. As he reached the dock's end, he crouched down, and picked up her crumpled dress, tossing it across his shoulder.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dark, and he held his hands out to her. She accepted, and he easily pulled her up out of the water into his arms. Her wet hair clung to her glistening skin, and he offered her clothing to her, but she didn't immediately put the dress back on. Instead, she held it against her front with one arm, and leaned into him, slipping her other arm around him.

"You have not answered my question. I watched you for several minutes, and you were very lost in thought. Is everything alright?" She was gazing at him intently, her large blue eyes bright, but concerned.

"Yes," he replied, and kissed her forehead. "Everything is alright. I was just contemplating...perhaps you should see for yourself."

She nodded, and her eyes unfocused briefly as they did when she entered his thoughts. She scanned his face as she went, her brow furrowing, then relaxing, and a small smile crept across her face.

"I feel the same intensity, Data. I am not going anywhere. We want the same things," she told him, and lowered her gaze shyly. "I want to feel you against me all the time too." She returned her eyes to his, and brought her hand up to touch his face. "I need you more than you could ever know."

All his fears melted away in that instant, and he swept her up into his arms, and carried her back over to the fire. He sat down, keeping her in his lap, holding her tight to him, still naked, and clutching her damp dress against her. He kissed her like he had in his dream, deeply, eternally, and she met him with the same enthusiasm. He had no idea that the events that would occur within the next few weeks would threaten everything he was trying to hold onto, and once again shake his faith in everything he believed in.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	22. Earl Grey, Hot

"I do not think I can look at one more of these tedious reports, Jean-Luc," Naseema said, thumping her head down on Picard's desk. "I may have to scream."

Picard laughed gently. "We're almost finished Naseema, one more half hour, and we'll be free and clear of this back log. Besides, your new hobby doesn't finish his shift for a few more hours," he added with an amused smile and a twinkle in his eye.

She raised her head, and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "I am not sure how much Commander Data would appreciate you referring to him as _my hobby_ , sir," she smirked. "I was there and if I am remembering correctly, it was you who championed his status as a person, was it not?"

Picard continued to smile as he straightened himself, and tugged at the bottom of his uniform shirt. The motion had become an unconscious habit for the Enterprise's captain, and more often than not, he performed the action without even thinking about it. "Yes, my dear, you are correct," he grinned. "However, Mr. Data has his head pretty far up in the clouds lately, and I think he'd hardly notice if we were suddenly boarded, and taken over by a group of Pakleds, never mind a little light hearted teasing on part of his captain."

Naseema blushed slightly. "Perhaps you are correct. Nevertheless, he is much more than a hobby.

"I know. It's just nice to see you so happy." Picard smiled at his assistant.

She returned his warm smile, "Thank you, Sir."

Picard then changed the subject. "How did your meeting with Ambassador Jagger go, regarding our visit to the Gaul system?" he asked.

Naseema shrugged. "As I expected it to. Jagger has assured me that the rumors regarding their aggression, and violent tendencies are exaggerated. More of a tactic to deter outsiders from venturing down to the planet, and there are actually no recorded instances of peaceful visitors to their planet being harmed in any way. They are a deeply traditional people, like the Klingons, and Jagger aslo told me that it is likely I will have to perform a _right-of-passage_ of sorts. Morlong will expect me to prove myself as a Feeonix, especially because I am a female," she explained, rather casually.

"Oh?" Picard replied, furrowing his brow. "Did Mr. Jagger elaborate on this _right-of-passage_?"

"He tried to, but he said it was different for each individual. It will probably be a display of my abilities, a feat of strength or something similar," she replied.

"I see, and you're sure you must be the one to do this?" Picard didn't particularly like the fact that his Feeonix may have to put herself in harm's way for nothing more than a mining survey.

Naseema nodded. "Yes, the only reason Morlong is even entertaining this meeting is because I am a Feeonix. He has no interest in speaking to or accommodating humans. I would not worry, Captain, I am sure it will not be too extreme."

"Hmm," Picard mused. "All the same, I'd prefer not to take any chances, so I've already asked to borrow both Mr. Worf, and Mr. O'Brien from Deep Space Nine for this little sojourn of ours. I will feel better with Worf's tactical knowledge on our side, and Chief O'Brien's skills behind the transporter, just in case something goes wrong on the planet's surface. They should already be on their way here with the Hera, and tomorrow we'll rendezvous for the exchange."

"You certainly played that very well! We will pick them up, and send Jagger on his way in one fell swoop," Naseema laughed. She knew how much Picard liked it when things worked out just the way he wanted them to with as little hassle as possible.

He smiled in response to her light hearted jest. "You know me so well," he chuckled.

"I will be glad when this mission is complete," she added with a small sigh. "I am looking forward to a break, and a period of the hum-drum day-to-day."

"Yes, me too," Picard agreed, getting up from his seat to get himself a cup of tea from the replicator. "Earl Grey, hot," he instructed the computer, and then turned to his gentle, soft-spoken assistant as the steaming mug materialized. "Would you like anything, Naseema?"

She thought for a second, and replied, "I believe I would, thank-you Sir. Vulcan white tea, please."

The captain obliged her, and ordered the second beverage. He came back to his desk, being careful not to spill the teas, and handed Naseema hers.

"Thank-you," she smiled as she accepted the mug. _The flavor of the tea was exactly what she needed. She hated report backlogs, and as much as she enjoyed her captain's company, she sometimes felt trapped in his ready room. The delicate aroma of the drink reminded her of Data, and of when she would finally be finished with this backlog._

"I must say," Picard said, taking a sip of his drink. "I am looking forward to seeing both Mr. Worf, and Mr. O'Brien again. It's been awhile since we've had the pleasure of their company."

Naseema nodded. "Yes, me too. I admit I have missed Mr. Worf this past little while. I hope he is in the mood to spar before we deal with the Goltons."

Picard looked at her, a little confused.

"Mr. Data doesn't spar with you?" he asked. "I know he must be the only one who provides a formidable enough opponent for you."

Naseema laughed. "He would make an excellent sparring partner, if he were not always so concerned about harming me," she replied. "He even refuses to help me turn off the safety protocols in the holodeck so I can spar with the computer. He takes his responsibility very seriously."

"Ah, that he does," Picard chuckled with a wink.

Naseema blushed then, and added, "Especially recently, now he has next to no interest in sparring...at least not with weapons anyway."

The captain was in the process of taking another sip when she'd added to his innuendo, and he sputtered and coughed slightly as his laugh tried to come up just as his tea was going down.

"I can imagine he doesn't!" he laughed heartily. "Thank you, my dear, I do believe you just made my day with that!"

"You are very welcome, sir," she grinned. "Just please do me a favor, and do not repeat that to Commander Riker. He has been extra mischievous lately."

"Mmm," Picard nodded, in the midst of another sip. "You have my word."

"By the way, thank you for coming to see Grandfather off yesterday morning. I appreciate it, and I know he was glad you came. He is quite fond of you," she added.

"I was my pleasure, Naseema," Picard replied. "It really was quite something to meet him. I learned a great deal from our conversations. He informed me you were quite the little deviant in your youth." He made a point of looking down at his padd as he spoke his last sentence in order to hide the smirk creeping up his face.

Her expression suddenly turned to worry. "Oh no, what did he tell you?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," he replied, the smirk finally winning over. "Just a few interesting tidbits that's all."

Naseema eyed him suspiciously, and said, "I have heard _that_ before."

Picard finally managed to straighten his face, and looked up to meet her eyes. "Seriously, Naseema, he didn't tell me anything untoward. You have no reason to be embarrassed. If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell anyone what he told me, alright?" he insisted. "Now can we please finish these reports?"

She sighed, still unconvinced, but nodded, and dropped her gaze back to her own padd.

"At least I promise not to tell anyone _else_ what he told me," he added.

Her head shot upright, and she stared at him wide-eyed. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Picard held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and gave her the most innocent look he could muster.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and dropped her head back to concentrate on the padd in her lap. "You know something," she said without looking up. "You feign innocent almost as badly as Commander Riker does... _s_ _ir_."

It was the _sir_ that did it. Picard burst out laughing again. "Oh Naseema, my girl, I do love you. You make the tedious parts of this job much more bearable."

"I know," she replied, still refusing to look up, but Picard could tell she was smiling.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	23. Ambassador Awesome And The Dancing Queen

Later that afternoon, just before the supper hour, Data completed his duty shift, and then spent the next hour and a half helping Geordi complete a few repairs before he went to see Naseema, stopping at his own quarters only to feed Spot.

He'd hardly seen her all day as she'd been holed up in the captain's ready room for most of it, helping Picard plow through a back log of reports, and other administrative details before preparing for their impending mission in the Gaul system which was just under a week away.

He was still flying from her confession in the holodeck two days earlier when she'd told him that her feelings mirrored his own, and that she _needed him_. She had set his very soul on fire. He radiated the aura of a man head-over-heels in love for the first time, and every crew member he encountered since she had uttered those wonderful words to him, had noticed his dramatic awakening.

His shipmates had always known him to be polite, and personable, but now he was almost gleeful. The day before, he had overheard Counselor Troi tell Commander Riker that she'd noticed the android seemed to have a spring in his step that wasn't there before, and Geordi had caught him humming a folk song Naseema had played for him by the fire, to himself while they ran diagnostics in engineering. A few others had commented on his extra cheery demeanor, and even though he remained largely unaware of it, the entire ship was buzzing about how Lt. Commander Data suddenly seemed so much more human, almost overnight.

He exited the turbo-lift, and headed down the corridor towards her quarters. She had mentioned to him Jagger would be departing the following day, and that the two Feeonix intended to spend a little quality time together, and as he drew closer to her door, he could hear the sounds of raucous laughter, and loud music.

He smiled to himself as he thought, _they have been drinking_.

_He already knew from Naseema that a Feeonix was capable of consuming a large quantity of alcohol without becoming overly intoxicated, but once she and Jagger were together, he quickly realized how large that quantity could be. He wouldn't have been surprised if he learned they'd drunk every last drop available on the ship while Jagger had been aboard._

His amusing thoughts were abruptly dashed as he heard a loud crash coming from inside her room followed by an equally loud shriek.

 _Naseema_!

He became alarmed, and quickened his pace almost to a sprint. Once he reached her door, he raced inside without bothering to ring the indicator.

Jagger was lying on the floor between the two pieces of what used to be Naseema's coffee table.

His beautiful Feeonix love was also on the floor, doubled over her guitar, tears of laughter streaming down her face. She saw Data almost right away, but she was laughing so hard, she was unable to get any sound to come out.

Jagger moaned pathetically, and when he also caught sight of Data, he looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"A little help, please," he said, seemingly irritated that the android hadn't already offered to pick him up off the floor.

"Of course," Data replied, and he crouched down, putting one hand under each of Jagger's arms, and hauled the Feeonix to his feet.

Jagger groaned louder than he needed to, and Data gave him an irritated look, and a gentle shove once he was on his feet.

Naseema remained on the floor, and was now letting out long sighs of lingering laughter as she delicately wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingertips.

Data made a quick scan of the room as Naseema continued to giggle intermittently. Once again, the room smelled like Commander Riker's jazz bar, and the floor was littered with large, grooved disks, and equally large, square sleeves that appeared to be made of a heavy paper, with colorful designs, and photographs on them. There was also a small pile of liquor bottles in varying sizes in a heap between the two pieces of the coffee table. Data guessed that they had been on the table when Jagger had apparently crashed through it.

"Those are records, Data," Naseema said, finally calm enough to speak. "They contain recorded music, and require a special device to play them. They are very old, and it was not easy to keep them preserved, but remarkably they still work."

"Intriguing," Data replied, picking one of the disks up and examining it. "How old are they?"

"That particular one dates back to 1977," Jagger replied, carefully lowering himself to sit on the sofa, and letting out another exaggerated groan.

"I would wager a guess that it is probably not in their best interest to be scattered on the floor then," Data said, glancing around at the mess.

"Probably not," Naseema agreed, "but I am too drunk to care right now." She let out another sigh, and a small hiccup escaped her.

Data arched his eyebrow, "Drunk? I had not even noticed," he said.

"Why Commander, you are certainly getting the hang of this sarcasm thing," Naseema quipped with a smile.

He returned her smile. "Thank you," he replied, crouching down again, this time in front of Naseema. "Would you like some help up, Ambassador?"

"I should probably stay down here," she told him, shaking her head. "Lest we break any more furniture."

"Whatever the lady desires," he said, leaning in, and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Your hair is a mess again," he added.

She widened her smile, and squinted her eyes. "I just wanted you to brush it for me, so I did it on purpose," she replied with another hiccup.

"Why don't you show your boyfriend your dance moves there, superstar?" Jagger interjected from his seat on the sofa, slurring his words.

Data arched his eyebrow at her again, clearly interested in Jagger's suggestion. Naseema held her gaze on the android's face as she responded to her Feeonix friend. "Jagger?"

"Yes, Naseema?"

"Fuck you," she said, still smiling.

Data laughed gently, still crouching in front of her. He glanced over at Jagger quickly then back to a slightly swaying Naseema. "I believe I would like to see these aforementioned _dance moves,_ " he said, his smile becoming more of a smirk. _These two are very amusing when they are drunk_ , he decided.

Naseema leaned in closer to Data's face, almost bumping into it in the process, but she steadied herself, and in an exaggerated whisper, fully loud enough for Jagger to hear, she said, "If you wait until he leaves, I will take my clothes off, and show you some better moves." She motioned with her eyebrow towards the Feeonix on the sofa,

Data's already arched eyebrow climbed a little higher, and he also motioned towards Jagger. "How soon are you able get rid of him?" he asked, matching her loud whisper, his smile broadening.

"By all means, take your clothes off," Jagger countered from the sofa. "Don't let me stop you."

Data's smile faded, and he turned to shoot Jagger a contemptuous look.

Jagger narrowed his eyes at the android, and pointed a swaying finger at him. "Not you," the Feeonix added.

Data shook his head with mild annoyance while Naseema shrugged, and looked the android up and down.

"I think you _should_ take your clothes off, you look so _fabulous_ when you're _naked,_ " she said.

Jagger threw in his two cents by making a noise as if he were going to vomit.

"Thank you, but I believe I will keep them on for now," Data said, grinning at her. _He was in the mood for a little silliness_. "Perhaps you could tell me how the table became broken instead." He adjusted his position to sit cross-legged on the floor.

Naseema laughed gently, and allowed herself to flop backwards, folding her arms behind her head, and resting her bare feet on Data's knees. "I think I shall let the king of rock and roll over there, field that one."

Jagger snorted, "You tell it so much better, _sweetie_."

"Alright then," she returned his derisive snort. "Ambassador Awesome tried to back flip off the sofa...and misjudged his landing."

Data glanced at Jagger, and smirked. "I am sorry I missed that."

Jagger sneered at him. "I've read all the ship's logs, smart guy, and breaking a table is pretty mild compared to some of your royal fuck-ups," he shot back.

Naseema arched her head back to look at the other Feeonix. "Nobody's perfect, Jag," she said, and then she turned her gaze back to Data. "There are many things he does _flawlessly_." By her emphasis on the word _flawless_ , both men knew exactly what she was getting at.

Data looked over at Jagger, cocked his eyebrows, and shrugged.

Jagger gave another derisive snort. "Let's not make a contest out of it."

"Why not?" Naseema asked. "I think that is exactly what you should do."

"What did you have in mind?" Data asked, his interest piqued by her suggestion.

"You can't be serious," Jagger complained.

"As the lady said, _why not_?" Data went on. "You must surely be seeking to reclaim your alpha male status after I nearly knocked you unconscious the other day." Data chose his words carefully, and it worked brilliantly, he had Jagger totally baited in now.

The Feeonix narrowed his eyes at the android.

"I think you should wrestle each other," Naseema said with a smirk. "The winner gets to make me another drink."

Data looked over at Jagger who was clearly irritated, and stewing in the memory of being laid out on the carpet by his rival. The android decided to take a cue from the Enterprise's former tactical officer, Lt. Commander Worf. "If you do not feel up to the challenge, I will understand," Data said, arching an eyebrow, and shrugging for a second time.

"Fine!" Jagger snapped, getting to his feet. "Let's go!"

Data and Naseema exchanged a knowing glance, and then Data stood, and met his challenger in the middle of the floor.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this. I hardly see how getting her a drink qualifies as a prize," Jagger huffed. "I'm drunk so that puts me at an automatic disadvantage, and you're the one who gets to see her naked later, regardless of whether I win or not."

"Both of your points are valid but you are stronger than I am. That puts us on more even footing," Data argued.

Jagger responded with a disgusted, "Ppfftt."

"Fine," Data said. "I believe I can offer you something that will... _sweeten_ the deal for you."

"I'm listening," Jagger replied, stretching his arms out, and cracking his knuckles.

"I have an off switch," the android told the intoxicated Feeonix. "If you win, I will tell you where it is."

Now Jagger was paying attention. He eyed his rival for a second as he considered Data's wager. _He's not very tall, and he's skinny. If I just go at him with brute force, I bet I can pin him. Drunk or not._ He looked over at Naseema, who had moved to sit in the chair that provided the best vantage point.

"Is he lying?" Jagger asked her, and she shook her head,

"Data does not lie, Jagger. He does indeed have an off switch," she replied.

The Feeonix eyed the android again briefly, and moved to take a sparring posture.

A smile crept across Data's face, and he matched Jagger's low, crouching stance. The two of them circled each other for a minute before Jagger finally made his move, and swung his arms up, contorted his face, and rushed at the android with a startling kung fu scream.

Data straightened himself up, and rolled his eyes at Jagger's dramatic attempt to distract him. As the Feeonix rushed at him, Data deftly kicked his foot out, and took both of Jagger's feet from underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. In one more swift movement, he then put his foot firmly on the Feeonix's throat, and held him down.

"I win," the android smiled down at his rival, pleased that he'd put him down for a second time.

"Dammit!" Jagger snarled in frustration.

Data immediately released him, and the angry Feeonix scrambled to his feet. With a broad smile, Data turned towards Naseema.

Her eyes were gleaming with pride at her clever android lover, and she met his grin with an enormous one of her own.

In the meantime, Jagger had collected himself, and lunged at Data's back, underestimating the android's highly sophisticated auditory senses.

Data heard Jagger's feet shuffle on the carpet, and as Jagger tried to grab him, he swiveled, caught Jagger by the arm, swooped downwards on an angle, and launched the sneaky Feeonix over his shoulder. He let Jagger's weight do the work, and with little effort, he flipped him onto his back, and allowed him to slam into the floor again.

The impact knocked the wind out of the now thoroughly humbled Feeonix, and he lay on the floor for a minute, gasping, and staring at the ceiling while Data stepped over him to claim Naseema's lips as his prize.

She threw her arms around him exaggeratedly, and kissed him with enthusiasm. When she pulled away, keeping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes with a glint in her own, and asked, "So how about that drink?"

Data arched his eyebrow, and gave her a lopsided smirk as he let her go, and went to the replicator. "What is it you desire?" he asked, scanning through the menu.

"Mmm, I think you already know what I desire..." she replied in a saucy tone, "but I believe my immediate thirst will be quenched by a gin and tonic."

Data smiled, a little embarrassed by her continued innuendos in Jagger's presence.

"Ohhhh, Naseema, I think I'm really hurt," the other Feeonix moaned from the floor.

Naseema rolled her eyes and sniffed, "I think you are fine, do not be such a drama queen."

Jagger sneered at her, and rolled onto his belly. He pushed himself up, and joined her on the sofa.

Finished at the replicator, Data came over, handed Naseema her drink, and then moved to sit on a chair on her other side. He watched the two Feeonix eyeball each other for a minute before Jagger finally spoke.

"You know what we haven't done in forever?"

"What?" Naseema replied, leaning her elbow on her knee, and resting her chin in her palm.

"We haven't gotten drunk, and played on a swing, in what, like...two hundred years?" A smile slowly crept up his face, and Data watched Naseema's face illuminate into an expression of delight, and excitement. "The holodeck?" she suggested.

Jagger nodded with raised eyebrows, and Data was extremely intrigued now.

_The holodeck was always more interesting when he was there with Naseema and Jagger!_

With that, the two loaded Feeonix, and the android left Naseema's quarters, and headed for the holodeck. It took Jagger a few extra minutes to program what they wanted due to his inebriated state. Data tried to help him, but the Feeonix shooed him away with an exaggerated wave of his hand. "Haven't you humiliated me enough for today?" he muttered, "Scram droid!"

Data backed off, and turned to Naseema, rolling his eyes.

She met him with sympathy in hers, and curled her mouth to the side, shrugging her shoulders gently. "He is what he is babe, sorry," she told him, slurring slightly.

 _Babe?_ he thought. _He was beginning to really enjoy her use of cute pet names, and would have to come up with one to use for her._

"Hazah! I got it!" Jagger finally exclaimed, whirling around from the control panel, his arms raised over his head in victory, and a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

Naseema clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh goody! Wooden or tire?"

Jagger gave her a disgusted look. "What a stupid fucking question Naseema. Wooden of course." He was clearly still burning from his earlier defeat, but Data didn't appreciate him taking it out on Naseema.

"Pardon?!" the android barked at him.

"Relax Data, just because you've bagged a hat trick so far, doesn't mean you get to boss me around," Jagger replied.

Data furrowed his brow. "Hat trick?" He looked to Naseema to explain Jagger's idiom, and she'd already anticipated his confusion.

"It means you have scored on him three times," she smiled.

"Ah."

She took his hand as they followed Jagger into the holodeck. Before them was an expanse of gentle, grassy slopes, a cloudless blue sky, and some scattered trees. A short distance from where they were was a particularly tall, fat tree with dense foliage, and hanging from one of it's thick branches was a wooden plank. The weathered slab of wood was suspended by two lengths of rope, threaded through a hole on either end, and knotted. Data didn't think it looked very sturdy, and he hoped Jagger hadn't disabled the safety protocols.

The drunken, arrogant Feeonix dropped the bag he'd been carrying, and pulled three cylindrical metal containers from it. He handed one to Naseema, one to Data, and kept the third for himself. He glanced with seriousness at his two companions, and stated,

"Before we swing, we shot-gun."

Data looked at him confused again, and held up the can to examine it.

"It is beer," Naseema said.

"Yes, I can see that," Data replied, "but... _shot-gun_? I do not understand."

The two Feeonix looked at each other, and their smiles grew exponentially wider.

"It's fun, we'll show you," Jagger said.

Data wasn't sure he trusted him, but Naseema nodded in agreement so he figured there couldn't be any real harm in indulging the pair. _It wasn't like he could get drunk anyway_.

Naseema, and Jagger held their cans out sideways, and she showed Data where to push his thumb through the can.

"Try to hit the air pocket or you'll give us all a shower," she cautioned him.

He watched her, and Jagger do it first, and then copied them.

"When Jag gives the word, pop the tab...and open your throat." She gave Data a wink before holding the freshly punctured hole up to her mouth as Jagger did the same. He signaled to the other two with his eyes, and they all pulled the tab at the top of the can.

The sudden flood of liquid into his mouth was startling. The beer was carbonated, and the rush of bubbles made it partway up his nasal cavity, almost making him choke, but he did as Naseema instructed, and instead of trying to gulp and swallow, he kept his esophageal passage open, and let the beverage pour down it. The can was empty within seconds, and he yanked it away from his mouth, bent over forward, and coughed.

Naseema and Jagger crushed their own empty cans, and threw them at each other. When they saw Data cough, they exchanged wide-eyed glances, and Naseema reached over, and thumped him on the back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and then added quizzically, "I did not know you could cough."

Data straightened himself up, took a breath, and replied, "Neither did I."

"Intriguing," Jagger added with a grin, clearly mocking the android's common use of the word. He pulled three more cans from the bag, tossed one to Naseema, and said, "One more just for laughs." He held another out for Data. "You in or are you gonna wuss out?"

Data narrowed his eyes at the Feeonix as he accepted the can, and Jagger smiled deviously. "We've been a bad influence on you, what would the captain say?" he chuckled.

"Data is not on duty, and the captain trusts him implicitly so how about you shut up, Mr. Big Shot, and drink your beer," Naseema snapped back in Data's defense.

They downed the second ones the same as they had the first, and Data found it went down easier this time, as he'd anticipated the abrupt rush of bubbly liquid, and closed off his nasal cavity, preventing the beer from rushing backwards up his nose.

Jagger crushed his can again, and staggered back a step. He looked at an unaffected Data, and asked, "Can you even get drunk?"

Data shook his head and smiled. "No."

"How disappointing," Jagger replied. “At least you'll be here to carry me back to my room later.”

"Swing time yet?" Naseema asked.

Jagger pulled one more round of cans from the bag.

"One more, then swing. I promise," he said, passing her a third can.

This time, Naseema narrowed her eyes at him, and sighed as she accepted the silver container, and pounded it back just as she had the first two.

Data also accepted Jagger's challenge for a third go at shot-gunning. _With all this liquid he was consuming, he wouldn't need to drink anything for weeks_.

After finishing his third, Jagger let out an enormous belch, and Naseema rolled her eyes at him. "I did not come here to be in awe of your impressive ability to expel excess air from your stomach, I came here to play on the swing," she said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Jagger answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naseema gave Data a kiss, and touched his cheek. "Thank you for coming. We will perform some acrobatics, it will be entertaining, and then I will show you how to do it too." She smiled up at him, and he returned her smile with one of his own.

"I have always enjoyed your company, no matter what the activity. I look forward to seeing what you can do," he replied, stroking her long, loose hair.

She kissed him once more, and then ran off after Jagger towards the swing. As she reached the halfway point, she looked over her shoulder, and called out, "Feel free to help yourself!"

Data looked down at the bag Jagger had brought, and shrugged to himself. _Why not._ He picked it up by its strap, and went over to sit on the grass closer to the swing. He pulled out another can, and popped the tab, drinking it normally this time instead of in the strange, right-of-passage way that the two Feeonix had shown him. He leaned back against his arms, and stretched his legs out in front of him, preparing for the show Naseema had promised.

Jagger was already standing on the rickety looking plank, bending his knees on the upswing in order to gain more height while Naseema stood in front of him a short distance away. Once Jagger had achieved the height they desired, Naseema took a few steps back, and began to run full tilt towards him. Even in her extremely inebriated state, she timed her move perfectly, and just as Jagger became level with the ground, she leapt into the air, and landed on the swing facing him, their bodies barely touching. Face to face, they laughed with glee as they worked together to propel the swing higher, and higher until Naseema finally crouched down, and slid between Jagger's legs, springing up behind him. Now back to back, Naseema deftly turned herself around, crouched low again, pulled herself up to loop her knees over Jagger's shoulders, and let go of the ropes to let herself hang upside down while he continued to maintain the swing's momentum. It was at this point that the two Feeonix started to sing loudly, almost yelling the words, something about being _born to run_. Naseema used her own strength, and the momentum of the down-swing to pull herself up to sit on Jagger's shoulders. She took a hold of the ropes, and heaved herself into a standing position. She stayed there, poised for another trick, and as the swing came up to the peak of its arc, she dove off Jagger's shoulders.

Data held his breath as he watched her sail into the air, her arms open in a swan dive before she suddenly pulled them in to somersault mid-air, and land in a crouch, unharmed on the ground.

"WOO-HOO!" Jagger hollered from the swing as he followed her lead, and also leapt at the peak of the next arc. He imitated her swan dive, and somersault, but his landing was not so graceful, and the larger Feeonix had to roll again as he hit the ground.

Naseema ran back to the swing, and this time she boarded it solo, brought it back to its full arc, and then back-flipped off it, again as it reached its peak. She landed perfectly, and swiftly ducked as the swing rocketed over her head.

Jagger threw his head back, cheered and clapped.

She scampered out from under the swing, and came back over to where Data was sitting. He beamed at her as she approached him, her face glowing with the rush of a well executed stunt. She sat down beside him, and put her hand on his leg. He leaned over, and nuzzled her neck.

"That was very impressive," he told her.

She closed her eyes, and sighed softly at his touch. "Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it," she replied. "I am impressed that I did not break my neck, it has been a very long time since I have done that."

Data laughed gently. "Well, I am _very_ glad that you did not break your neck."

Jagger joined them at this point, and flopped himself onto the grass. He reached over, and dug into the bag for another beer. He noticed the extra empty cans on the grass, and looked at Data with his eyebrow arched. "How many did you drink?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"What is the matter?" Data replied, meeting Jagger's eyes. "Are you afraid you are unable to keep up?"

Jagger's eyes widened a little, impressed that Data wasn't taking his jabs with the same passivity as when they'd first met. The Feeonix shook his head. "I bet you'd be something else, drunk," he said.

Naseema laughed, but quickly caught herself, and glanced at Data to see if she'd embarrassed him. _She remembered the only time he'd ever been drunk_. He met her eyes, but quickly lowered them, and she suddenly felt terrible, but didn't want to make it worse so she said nothing further.

Thankfully, Jagger hadn't noticed the exchange. He leaned over, and gave the android's shoulder a shove. "Go on then, give it a try," he insisted, and nodded towards Naseema. "Follow her lead, she knows what she's doing."

Naseema stood up, and with a smile, took his hands, and pulled him to his feet. They went over, and she moved him to sit on the swing. Then she sat on his lap, straddling him, and letting her legs dangle out behind him. He smiled at her, and leaned back to get the swing moving. She did her part across from him, and her hips pressed against his as she shifted her weight forward, keeping the swing moving.

_He was enjoying this activity. Her body pressed against his, and her face close to his. He could feel her gentle breath, and smell her hair as it fluttered around him during the upswing. He liked the pressure of her hips as she leaned into him. She was closer to him than she needed to be, and he knew that. He hoped she was forgetting what Jagger had said about his inability to become intoxicated. He knew she was aware of what had occurred the last, and only time he'd been under a similar influence. He was the one who wished it had never happened now. He wished that she was his only, as he was for her, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He just hoped that the reality didn't disappoint her._

"What you shared with Tasha was something special, Data," she told him. "It is your experience, and it does not bother me, but you should not be concerned about what I think either way."

He dropped his gaze from hers. "I thought you could not read my thoughts while drunk?" he asked.

"I cannot, but I do not need to read your thoughts to know that you are upset," she replied. "I am sorry I laughed at what Jagger said, I was not thinking."

He looked back up at her, and smiled shyly. _Her words made him feel better. She didn't need to rely on her telepathy to know, and understand him. She had been his friend long enough to be able to read his expressions instead of his mind. She always seemed to know what to say to release him from his fears._

"Thank you, Naseema, but I am not upset that you laughed. I just wish that I..." he trailed off, but she knew what he was going to say.

"Please do not torture yourself by wishing to change the past. Nothing will diminish the way I feel about you. You are more special to me than you could ever know, and you were special to Tasha too, she was just unable to admit it," Naseema told him.

He leaned in and kissed her then, and something happened. He felt a shock come from her, and a strange surge in his brain. _Suddenly he felt giddy. He couldn't focus his thoughts properly, and the sensation made him want to laugh_. He pulled away, and gazed into her eyes. She was looking at him with a concerned expression. _She was so beautiful, even while she was frowning. Now he suddenly wished they were in her bedroom, alone and naked._

"Did you feel that?" she asked worriedly.

Data nodded, and the motion made him waver a little. _Everything was funny._ "Yes," he replied, trying to hold back the laugh that was about to burst out of him. He was unsuccessful, and it spurted out as he dropped his head, and lurched forward.

Naseema had to lean back to avoid being hit in the face, and now she was wide-eyed with concern. "Data, I am sorry! I do not know what happened! I did not mean to do that!" she exclaimed, bending her head down to try, and catch his eyes.

He threw his head back, and laughed again. The unintentional energy surge from his lovely Feeonix had caused all the alcohol he'd consumed to hit him all at once...like a freight train.

Naseema's eyes widened further as she realized he was stoned drunk.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	24. The Shotgun Effect

Tossing his head back made him dizzy, and his eyes widened with panic as he started to lose his balance. Naseema tried in vain to slow the swing, and Data lost his grip and fell backwards. He instinctively grabbed a hold of her to stop from toppling, and she tightened her hands on the ropes to maintain their position, but as the swing carried them upwards, she lost out to momentum, and he slid off the seat, taking her with him. He gasped as he thumped to the ground with Naseema landing on top of him.

"Data, are you alright?" she cried, her own panic taking over.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision, but it didn't work.

"I think I am alright," he replied between giggles. "This swing game is harder than you made it look." He looked into her eyes, and was overcome with romantic feelings again. He grabbed her face, and pulled her down into a kiss. "Let us ditch your friend and go back to your bedroom," he suggested once he'd released her.

Naseema couldn't help, but let out a nervous sounding laugh at his lasciviousness. She looked over to where Jagger had been sitting, and saw him running towards them.

"What the fuck was _that_?!" he asked once he'd reached them.

"We need to get Data back to my quarters," she replied. "He is drunk."

Jagger broke into a huge smile. "No way!"

She shot him a look, and he straightened up, and helped her get the android to his feet.

Data sighed, and wavered, leaning into Jagger. He looked over at the Feeonix, and slurred, "Oh, hello Jagger, we are going to go back to Naseema's quarters now because I believe I would like to make love to her."

Jagger's amused expression dropped off, and he let go of Data's arm.

The android lurched forward, and Naseema snapped at Jagger, "Will you please help me?! Just ignore what he says, I need to get him home, and then I need to get Geordi!"

Her eyes became pleading, and Jagger realized how scared she was. "Okay, okay. What happened?" he asked.

"I let out an energy surge by accident," She replied. "I must have Geordi look at him to make sure there is no damage to his neural net."

"His what?"

Naseema was extremely exasperated now. "His neural net! His fucking brain, Jag! Stop asking so many questions, and just help me!"

"Yes, _Jag_ , my _fucking_ brain," Data chimed in with a lopsided grin, and another spurt of laughter.

"Did he just curse at me?" Jagger asked Naseema, totally astounded.

She sighed, and Data kept going once his laughter subsided. "Yes I did," the android replied, and pulled his arm from Naseema's grasp to point his finger at Jagger. "I like you, but you are not very nice, and you do not appreciate how _wonderful_ she is."

Normally, Jagger would have been annoyed at Data's accusation, but he found this situation too hilarious for words, and he let it slide with a laugh.

The two Feeonix managed to get the drunk, and slightly belligerent android back to Naseema's quarters, thankfully without running into any other crew members which she credited to the late hour. It was a sunny afternoon on the holodeck, but back in the reality of the rest of the ship, it was nearly midnight. Data continued to chirp at Jagger the entire way. They dumped him in Naseema's bed, and she contacted Geordi through the communication panel in her living room.

"Naseema, is that you?" Geordi's voice asked her sleepily.

 _Damn,_ she had disturbed the chief engineer's sleep, and now she had that to add to her growing guilt. _She would never be able to forgive herself if Data was hurt._ "Geordi, I am sorry to wake you, but something has happened, and I need you to come to my quarters. It is Data," she said and there was a brief pause before Geordi replied,

"I'll be right there."

The chief engineer arrived less than ten minutes later, in his pajamas and bathrobe with a diagnostic tool in his hand. Naseema ushered him inside, and he nodded at Jagger who was sitting on the sofa. Geordi followed her towards the bedroom, and asked, "So what happened?"

"We were on the holodeck, and Jagger and I encouraged him to consume a number of beers," she replied, and Geordi picked up on the embarrassment mixed with fear in her voice. "He and I were on the swing when I accidentally let out an energy surge, and he took the brunt of it. In the next instant he was--"

Geordi stopped, grabbed her arm, and looked at her. His strange pale blue eyes were wide, but she saw no trace of worry in them.

"Wait a second, are you telling me he's _drunk_?" the chief engineer asked as a small grin of amusement crept across his face.

Naseema opened her mouth to respond, but the reply came from behind Geordi instead.

"Yup." Jagger said, also with an amused grin. The other Feeonix had moved from the couch, and was following them into the bedroom.

Geordi arched his eyebrow. "Well, this should be interesting. Is he conscious?"

"I believe so, at least he was when Jagger and I laid him on the bed," Naseema replied.

"How many beers did he have?" Geordi asked. He was having a hard time reflecting Naseema's concern. _He knew this could be serious but at the same time, the situation was also overwhelmingly funny_.

"I dunno, he shot-gunned three, and then he had maybe three or four more," Jagger answered. "He told us he couldn't get drunk so we didn't think it mattered."

Geordi looked at Naseema with interest. "Shot-gunned?"

"It is a method of drinking with the intention of becoming intoxicated very quickly," she told him with a sigh. "It was stupid, and I should not have been so careless."

Geordi smiled gently at her. She was clearly becoming more upset, and very concerned that she had seriously harmed the android they both cared about. "Your energy surges aren't usually strong enough to really hurt him, Naseema. I think you'd have to put a fair bit of effort forth to do any permanent damage. He's been through worse, and come out okay on the other end, I'm sure he'll be alright," Geordi told her. "Once he sobers up," he added with a small laugh.

The trio finally entered the dimly lit bedroom, and Data was indeed still on the bed. He lay on his back, barefoot and shirtless with his eyes closed. Geordi furrowed his brow in mild confusion. He was used to seeing his friend fully clothed, and impeccably groomed. Naseema seemed to know what the source of Geordi's expression was, and quickly offered, "He must have done that himself. He was fully clothed when we left him in here."

The chief engineer moved around the bed while Jagger leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, grinning, and snickering to himself.

"Data?" Geordi gently shook the android, and Data's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his friend's concerned face, and smiled. "Hello Geordi, what can I do for you?" he asked with a slight slur still in his speech.

Geordi returned Data's smile. "Actually, I'm here to see what I can do for you," he replied. "Do you think you can roll on your side for me?"

Data nodded sloppily, and attempted to adjust himself. Naseema sat on the bed next to him, and took a hold of his shoulder, pulling him on his side. He flopped his arm around her, and kept smiling, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," Naseema replied, returning his smile, and stroking his hair.

Geordi leaned over, and released the access panel at the back of Data's head. As it popped open, Jagger's eyes widened with shock. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, uncrossing his arms, and moving forward to get a better look.

Geordi glanced up at him, irritated.

"You're not helping," he said.

"Sorry," Jagger apologized, and moved back to lean against the wall again.

Geordi used the small, hand held tool to scan Data's brain, and a few seconds later, he looked up at Naseema.

"I don't see anything wrong, but I think maybe tomorrow he should go to sick bay, and have Dr. Crusher run a full scan. I'm detecting residual traces of your energy's signature that are too old to be from today, and I'm beginning to suspect that parts of his brain may be becoming more organic," he explained.

Naseema nodded, the serious expression still on her face, before asking, "What does that mean? Am I damaging him by being around him? Has this been happening slowly for years?"

Geordi shook his head. "No, I don't think you're doing any damage, and I've only ever detected your energy signature, before now, after a major power surge in his positronic relay, like when his dream program initiated," he gently told her.

Naseema nodded again. "Yes, I remember that."

"He can dream too?" Jagger piped up from the shadows again.

"Jag--" Naseema started to scold him without turning around.

"Right, sorry. I'm shutting up now."

"Thank you," Geordi and Naseema replied, in unison.

"Is my energy causing this organic transformation?" she asked Geordi, once Jagger was quiet.

The engineer thought for a moment. "It's possible, but it's also possible that it's simply the natural evolution of his positronic matrix. I won't know for sure until Dr. Crusher, and I run a complete diagnostic. That'll have to wait until tomorrow when he's more...cooperative," he said. "Until then, you should keep him here, and keep him quiet and comfortable. We'll take him to sick bay in the morning, and with any luck, he won't have a hangover," Geordi added with another small laugh. He looked into Naseema's worried eyes with a kind expression. "He's gonna be okay. You did the right thing by calling me."

She nodded as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"We should get married," Data said abruptly.

Naseema looked down at him, and let out a small, surprised laugh, a few tears escaping to trickle down her face.

"Oh brother," Jagger muttered.

"Do you wish to marry me or Geordi?" she asked with a delicate smile.

Geordi chuckled as Data gave her a look of derision, and Naseema stroked his hair again. "We can talk about that later," she told him in a soft voice.

Geordi, patted his hand on his own knee as he stood up from the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, buddy," he said.

Data nodded and closed his eyes again.

Geordi smiled at Naseema one last time before heading for the door. "Good luck," he chuckled.

Jagger also gave her a sympathetic smile. "I think I'll head out too," he added, moving to follow Geordi out the door. "Gimme a jingle if he becomes too much for you to handle."

Naseema returned his smile and nodded. "Thank you. Both of you," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice. She heard the door slide shut as they left, and she looked down at Data who had wriggled closer to her to rest his head in her lap. She continued to stroke his hair, and asked him in a soft, soothing voice, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," he replied, his eyes still closed as he snuggled his face into her thigh. "Your legs are warm, and comfortable. They feel nice." He was still slurring slightly, and it made her chuckle quietly to herself.

He started to stroke his hand along her calf, and then he found the hem of her dress and fiddled with it until he was able to slide his hand underneath it, running it up her bare leg to her thigh.

"I hope you are not wearing undergarments," he said with a smile, but she placed her other hand on his, preventing him from traveling further upwards. "Awww," he grumbled, disappointed.

Naseema smiled, and laughed softly again. "I do not think you are in any state to attempt physical intimacy."

"Perhaps you are right," he sighed.

"How about if you roll over, and I will rub your back. Has anyone ever done that for you before?" she suggested, and he shook his head, eyes still closed. "Then I will do just that. I believe you will like it."

"Will you do it naked?" he asked with a ridiculous grin.

She couldn't help herself from laughing at his persistence, "No."

"Mmmm," he grumbled again.

She gently raised his head, and slid her legs out from underneath him. He adjusted himself on his belly, and folded his arms under his head to rest it on them. She swung her leg over his hips, and knelt just below them. Then slowly, gently, she began to push her hands up his back, and drag them down again to slide her thumbs just underneath his waistband. He let out a long, low sigh, and allowed her calm to wash over him.

As she continued to make wide, circular movements, stretching herself out along the length of his torso, all the way up to his shoulders, and sweeping her hands back down to his hips, he felt another strange sensation flow through him. It crept its way up his spine all the way to his brain, and even though his eyes were already closed, his eyelids felt as though they were made of a heavy leaden alloy. He unconsciously slowed his breathing, and he felt his artificial heart pump less forcefully than normal. His thoughts trailed off until he was focusing only on the steady, calming movements of her hands. Up then down, up then down. He let out another long sigh. "Naseema?" he said quietly.

"Yes," she replied in a voice so soothing, it was almost hypnotic.

"I believe I am going to shut down."

She smiled, and told him. "That is not a bad thing. Just allow it to come to you, do not fight it."

He barely nodded in reply, and even though he didn't actually shut down, he liked the sensation of being right on the verge. _He had never felt so relaxed before in his entire life. He'd always had to consciously tell his body to slow processes such as breathing, and heart rate, but this time it was just happening, he had no control over it. Maybe Geordi was right and his brain was evolving to a more organic...more human state._

One of the many benefits of being with an entity such as Naseema, was that she rarely became tired. She continued to massage him for over an hour, and he stayed there, limp, and pliable the entire time, drinking in the warm energy her hands radiated as she hummed softly to herself.

_He contemplated letting himself slip into unconsciousness a couple of times, or perhaps running his dream program, but he decided he didn't want to miss any part of this experience. He remained in awe of her strange, wise nature. She knew exactly where, and how to touch him to elicit the most incredible sensations he'd ever felt. She knew how to be intimate without being sexual. She knew just what to say to him to calm his fear, the emotion he struggled the hardest to control. She had a way of making it seem to simply evaporate with nothing more than a word, and a smile. He still had difficulty believing that he was the only one she had ever been physically intimate with. Her passion, and intensity were unmatched by anyone he'd ever encountered. He wondered if all the females of her kind were just as she was or if he'd been lucky enough to find the only Feeonix anywhere in the known, and unknown universe capable of what she was capable of. He wondered what his creator...his father...would say about her now. The old man had only met her once, very briefly, after his...and inadvertently, Lore's as well...after their homing signals had been activated, and he had incapacitated her, and carried her off to his father's hidden laboratory. They had both been shocked by his actions, but strangely, the old man seemed unfazed by her unexpected presence. While there, she had defended his choice to join Starfleet to the old man...chastised his father's abandonment of him...supported his insistence that Lore was a liar...watched the three of them squabble, and then selflessly threw herself into Lore's path in a futile attempt to save the old man's life. Among his dying words, his father had told him that she was special, but he had always assumed the old man was merely expressing his gratitude for the kindness, and bravery she had extended to an eccentric she barely knew. Now he wondered if there was something his father had known, and understood about her...something the old man had wanted him to discover for himself...had his father been aware of her kind when the emotion chip had been designed...was there a pre-existing awareness of the effect her energy would have on it...was it intentional...was it why she seemed to be the target of such terrible rage, and hatred from Lore...he supposed he would never know the truth now that his father was dead. He was becoming overwhelmed by his thoughts now. His brain was desperately trying to slow itself down, and he knew he should allow himself to rest, let the alcohol run it's course. He had no strength left to fight it._

Naseema was still running her soft, warm hands along his skin, her long hair tickling his back when she stretched out along him, and still gently humming some vaguely familiar lullaby when he finally fell into unconsciousness.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	25. A Big Question

When he awoke, a mere two hours later, he was slightly startled, and unsure of where he was or how he had gotten there. His eyes flew open, and it took a second for them to focus. He realized he was lying on his stomach in Naseema's soft, mossy bed. He quickly checked his internal chronometer, and then his most recent memory logs.

 _Oh no,_ he thought as he scanned them, and was suddenly overcome with embarrassment as he remembered what had happened, and worse...how he'd behaved. He shouldn't have been able to feel it, and yet his head was pounding. He raised himself up a bit, his arms still folded underneath him, and his stirring was immediately detected by Naseema who was seated next to him, propped up with several pillows, reading.

She tossed her book on the nightstand, turned on her side, and caressed his cheek. "How do you feel?" she asked. Her eyes were full of worry, and guilt, and acting on reflex, she felt his forehead.

He groaned softly, "I am experiencing a rather intense sensation of pain in my head. Is that normal?"

She furrowed her brow, and examined his face. "It is normal for humans. It is usually the result of the dehydrating effects of alcohol, but you should not be susceptible to that," she replied, and thought for a second. "Perhaps your head aches for the opposite reason, because you have consumed too much liquid." She adjusted herself to sit cross-legged, "Rest your head in my lap," she instructed him.

He readily obeyed. Rolling on his back, he slid over to rest his head in the crook of her legs. She delicately touched her fingertips to his temples, and began to draw small circles. He felt a warm flow of energy come from her, and as he relaxed his headache subsided. She continued to massage him until it was gone, and when she moved her hands away she asked, "How do you feel now?"

He rolled on his side, and nestled his head into her lap. She stroked his hair, and he let out a small sigh. "Thank you, my headache is gone...but I am terribly ashamed," he said, and turned his face to look up at her. "I am sorry for the way I behaved, Naseema, I feel like...an idiot."

She looked back at him. "I am the one who is sorry. I should never have encouraged you to drink so heavily with us. It was very foolish of me, and while I did not intend to release the energy that caused your behavior..." she paused, and an embarrassed smile crossed her face as she remembered how eager he had been to make love, "and your headache, it was still reckless. I should have been more careful."

Data sighed, and sat up, turning to face her. "Naseema, I am perfectly capable of making decisions for myself, and I was the one who chose to join you, and Jagger in your version of entertainment. I do not regret what happened. The surge may have been an accident, but it resulted in a new, and rather fascinating experience. Despite my...headache, I had a good time," he told her, reaching out to take her hand as his own embarrassed smile appeared. "Although, I do feel I should apologize for being so..." he dropped his face down, but kept his eyes locked with hers, "...persistent."

She couldn't help herself, and she burst out laughing. "So you are able to remember everything that happened after we fell off the swing?" she asked, a broad smile still on her face.

He nodded, still keeping his head lowered. "Yes. I hope Jagger does not repeat everything I said," he paused, "and I am certainly glad he was unable to hear my thoughts."

Naseema laughed again. "Were they really so terrible?"

He sighed, and arched his eyebrow. "Let me just say, they were well beyond the point of _inappropriate,_ " he said.

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Well, Geordi will certainly be disappointed," she giggled. "He was very excited at the prospect of you two getting married."

Data rolled his eyes at her, and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up, and went into the bathroom to fix his hair which he was sure was a disaster, and once he reached the mirror, it confirmed his suspicions. He used her brush to smooth it back to its normal state, and then examined his face. It gave no indication of his extremely inebriated state only a few hours before or that he had been unable to prevent his temporary system shutdown, but still, _he felt different. The more time he spent with Naseema, the less he found he needed to rely on interaction sub-routines, and imitation of humans. Reactions were coming to him more easily now, and he felt more comfortable with himself than he ever had before. His experience with alcohol had certainly been a learning curve, and while he was in no hurry to be that drunk again any time soon, he was not opposed to the idea of having a few drinks, and getting a little...silly, just perhaps not so out of control. Even though he knew Naseema wasn't angry with him, there was still lingering embarrassment over the vulgarity of his earlier comments, and he had the inkling that feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He didn't care what Jagger thought, but he hoped Geordi wouldn't think less of him._

He let out a small sigh, and went back into the bedroom. Naseema was just returning from the living room with two mugs of a steaming, hot beverage. She held one out to him. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Is that what one normally drinks after one completely humiliates themselves in front of their mate, and best friend?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Then yes, I would like some coffee," he replied, accepting the cup she was offering.

She took a sip of hers, and sat back down, cross-legged on the bed. He sat down next to her, but kept his feet on the floor. He looked down at them, and wiggled his toes. "What happened to my boots?" he asked.

Naseema shrugged, "Probably the same thing that happened to your shirt, but I do not know what you did with them."

He pressed his lips together as he searched for the memory, and quickly found it. "Ah." He handed her his mug, and dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. He fished around under the bed briefly before straightening up with both boots, and his shirt in hand. He smiled, and said, "I kicked them under there after removing them so you would not make me put them back on. I assumed the less clothing I had on, the less likely it was that you would make me leave."

Her eyes widened, and she burst out laughing again. "You must certainly have been hoping for some romance last night," she teased, and leaned back to put the mugs on the nightstand.

He dropped his gaze from hers. "That fact has not changed," he admitted. He stood up, and sat back down on the bed next to her. "My drunken suggestion remains intact as well," he added with the delightful shyness she loved about him.

She blinked, pretending to be confused. "You mean the one about marrying Geordi?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He gave her the same derisive look as he had the first time she made that joke. "No," he replied. "It is not Geordi that I wish to marry."

She gave him a small smile. "I know." This time she was the one who dropped her gaze.

He touched her hand, and she turned it over so he could slide his fingers between hers. "I know it is very sudden, and perhaps a little fast...and certainly not the most romantic approach I could have taken, but the sentiment is genuine. I am in love with you, Naseema, and I very much would like to be able to call you my wife," he said softly. "I do not expect you to agree right away, but please tell me you will consider it."

She stroked his face with her other hand, and sighed gently. "It is not that I do not want to marry you, Data," she replied. "It is just that...I am not particularly fond of being the center of attention, and the idea of a _wedding_...well, it frightens me."

"I did not say we had to have a _wedding_ , I only wish for you to be my wife. Any way for that to be possible is fine with me. I do not want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he told her, and caressed his hand down the length of her hair. "If you would prefer to keep it secret, we could elope."

She sighed wistfully. "That _would_ be ideal, but I believe the captain would be very upset if we did not tell him or allow him to perform the ceremony," she replied.

"You are probably correct," he nodded. "I do not want an answer right away, I only ask that you think about it." Then he leaned in closer to nuzzle her ear, and whispered, "Perhaps while you are thinking about it, you would allow me to take your dress off, and make love to you."

A pleased smile spread across her face, and she turned so that her cheek brushed against his. "That would be agreeable," she whispered back.

He pulled back slightly to stare into her large, shining eyes, and keeping his one hand interlocked with hers, he used his other to slide one side of her dress off her shoulder.

She arched her head back, and sighed as he buried his mouth in the curve of her shoulder, and began trailing kisses up her neck until he was nuzzling her ear again.

He released his grip on her hand, and buried his fingers in her hair. Then he shifted his weight, and leaned into her, lowering her to the bed. He pulled the other side of her dress down, and treated her neck and shoulder to the same soft, sensual kisses as the first side.

She moaned, and brought her hands up to run them delicately down his back to his hips where she slid her fingers inside his waistband, and dragged them around to his belly. She tugged at the buttons located just above his nether region, finally tearing them free, and pushed his trousers as far down as she could reach until they slipped off, and dropped to the floor.

He raised one knee, and leaned it on the foot of the bed as he pulled her dress down to her waist. She freed her arms from its short sleeves, and lifted her hips as he gave the garment a sharp yank, and sent it billowing out behind him, a smile on his face.

She inched backwards towards the pillows, but he grabbed a hold of her ankle, and dragged her back down the bed, pulling her up to straddle him, holding her in close, and pressing his body against hers.

He sank his fingers into her hair again, grabbing a handful, and gently tugging to arch her back so he could tease her nipples with his tongue.

She moaned again, louder this time, and he could feel her body temperature steadily rising as he enticed each one to a ripe hardness.

She let her soft, warm hands wander around his body, up his arms, and along his strong shoulders. Then down his chest, and belly to the attractive lines of his inner hips, gliding her fingertips along them. She could feel him shiver under her touch, and the sensation elated her. She moved around to squeeze his backside gently, making him laugh softly as he nuzzled her ear, taking it delicately between his teeth. She dragged her hands slowly up his toned back until she finally gripped his hair, and pulled him in to kiss him hard before releasing him, and whispering, "Show me what you can do to make me _want_ to be your wife."

She looked at him with lust in her eyes, and he said nothing in reply, but a devilish smile crept across his lips. In a swift, incredible move he slid his hands to her backside, and swung around to push her hard against the wall. He held her there, and she arched her head, and gasped with delight.

He took each breast in his mouth again until she was almost screaming with pleasure, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him closer.

Her cold, blue flames erupted as he ground his hips against hers, and she begged him, "Please, oh please!"

Her pleading excited him beyond description, and he became rougher, more forceful. He buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, and bit her neck.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he demanded, crushing her against the wall, and bringing his hand up to grip her hair again.

She obliged him, whispering it breathlessly at first before crying it out, and begging him once more to take her.

He finally relented to her pleas, pushed into her, and her ecstasy, combined with the position he held her in, made her tight, and the sensation nearly overloaded his positronic relay right there. He gasped loudly, but quickly collected himself, and thrust against her as she gripped his shoulder, and held onto his hair.

He brought her up to the brink with hard, steady strokes, but slowed to become more tender as he felt her about plunge over the edge. His teasing drove her nearly to insanity, and she clawed at him frantically, trying to encourage him to continue ravishing her.

Instead, he whirled around, and brought them crashing back onto the bed.

She cried out, and grabbed his face, pulling him in to devour his lips, and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

He met her with equal enthusiasm, and continued to drive her back to the edge, thrusting his arm under the small of her back, raising her up to deepen his strokes.

The cresting tidal wave inside her finally crashed, and almost immediately swelled up again. She arched herself up to him, and held his face between her hands, keeping their eyes locked as she climaxed again, unable to make any sound.

She could see his building pressure reflected behind his beautiful golden eyes, and she gasped, "Do not hold back, I want to feel you explode with me."

He growled, and buried his head in her neck once more as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, sinking the fingers of one hand into his hair. He let himself go, the sound of his cry muffled in her flesh.

She tightened her legs around him, and when the third wave crashed, she felt a powerful shudder course through him as he finished with her.

He collapsed on top of her, and sighed shakily as she continued to hold him, breathing heavily, and releasing intermittent gasps of satisfaction.

As the intensity of their love-making slowly ebbed away, he kept his head rested in the soft, wonderful curve of her shoulder, and when his pulse finally returned to normal he raised himself up to gaze into her still flushed, and glowing face.

She met his gaze, wide-eyed, and amazed. "Wow," she said, still slightly breathless. "You just gave me three of the most powerful sensations I have ever experienced."

His eyes lit up, and a huge smile stretched across his face. "Does that mean I scored a _hat trick_?" he asked, and there was a definite laugh behind his words.

She returned his smile, and giggled, "Yes, a hat trick indeed."

He bent his head to kiss her, gently at first, and then he grew more passionate. He rolled over, and wrapped his arms around her, keeping their lips locked, and bringing her with him so that she came to rest on top of him. Once their kiss was broken, he brought his hands up to stroke her hair, and shoulders.

She gave him a beautiful smile, and for a moment he was overcome by her radiance. He sighed softly, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so gorgeous, especially right after we have made love. You are absolutely glowing," he told her, and she shyly diverted her eyes from his. She seemed to be pondering something, and he touched her chin to bring her face back to his. "Is everything alright?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. _He hoped he hadn't hurt her with his enthusiasm_.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a delicate smile in reassurance. She stroked his hair lightly with her fingertips, and her feathers quivered slightly. "My answer is yes," she said quietly. "I will be your wife."

His eyes widened with surprise, and he searched her face for any sign that she was unsure of her reply, but he found none. Her conviction was firm. He felt an enormous surge of joy rise up from his core, and he couldn't have stopped his broad smile from erupting even if he'd wanted to. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her, and she laughed softly as he released her lips. "You do realize what this means, do you not?" he asked, and moved to sit up. He kept her in his lap, and she rested her arms across his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She looked at him quizzically, and shook her head. "We have to tell the captain?" she guessed.

He arched an eyebrow, and broke into another devilish grin. "It means that I am going to make love to you again," he replied, moving in to kiss her.

"Yes sir, _Commander_ ," she smiled, and met his lips, allowing herself to fall backwards, and pulling him down with her.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Geordi's Experiment

At a more reasonable hour, later that same morning, Geordi LaForge waited in sick bay for his android friend to appear. He had spoken to Naseema once again, after he'd witnessed Data's amusing yet bizarre display of drunken behavior in the ambassador's quarters.

She told him that while she would be attending the personnel transfer in the transporter bay, in order to see Jagger off, Data had promised her he would report to the medical facility, and submit to any tests, and scans Geordi and Dr. Crusher wanted to perform.

Beverly leaned against her desk while Geordi sat in a nearby chair, and relayed for her the events he'd witnessed several hours earlier. "You should have seen him, Doc. By the time I'd gotten there, he'd stripped half his clothes off, including his boots, and was sprawled on her bed like he was going to pass out," the chief engineer was almost laughing again as he recalled the scenario. "Data, drunk as a skunk with two equally drunk Feeonix. It was something else, I'll tell you."

Beverly looked off into the distance briefly as she imagined the image. "Huh," she mused, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm kinda sorry I missed out on that." She turned back to Geordi. "Did Naseema tell you what happened to cause this... _behavior_ , I guess would be the word."

"She said they'd all been drinking, she let out an accidental energy surge, and he absorbed it," Geordi replied. "She didn't elaborate, but he would've had to be touching her, and if I had to wager a guess, it was their lips."

Beverly's eyes grew wide, and she leaned forward. "Their _what_?!" she exclaimed, and then realized how loudly she was speaking, and quickly lowered her voice. "Geordi, are you implying that they were... _kissing_?"

The chief engineer broke into a grin as he realized the doctor was out of the loop. "Geez Doc, where have you been?" he laughed. " _Everybody_ knows they spend every free minute in her quarters. Don't you have breakfast with the captain every morning? You're seriously telling me he didn't mention it?" Geordi was exponentially amused now. He hadn't been expecting Beverly to be completely in the dark, and that fact seemed to add to the hilarity of the entire situation.

Beverly straightened herself up, and took another sip of coffee, trying to remember if anyone had dropped a hint that she'd missed. "No. He didn't mention it, and I missed this week's poker game. Wow, I've been pretty wrapped up in a series of experiments I've been running, and I haven't been out of the lab much, but boy, I didn't think I was quite so...oblivious," she replied. "How out of the loop am I? Does the whole ship really know?"

"You're not too far out," Geordi said, still grinning. "It's only been since Ambassador Jagger arrived, a week, maybe two, but I've personally heard at least three different crew members comment about the, uh, _noise level_ on deck nine."

Beverly choked on her sip of coffee, and let out a small cough. "Pardon?!"

Geordi laughed again. "I'm quoting what I heard one of the security lieutenants say to two others yesterday, _apparently, he's not only able to, but judging from the noise, he's really good at it_."

Beverly's eyes widened. "Oh dear. Should we tell him?" she asked.

Geordi shook his head emphatically. "No! If it were you, would you want to know the crew were saying things like that about you?" he replied, keeping his voice hushed.

"No, I guess I probably wouldn't," she replied with a sigh. "but I'd hate for them to find out the hard way by overhearing a comment like that for themselves."

This time Geordi sighed. "Well, maybe I can encourage him to ask for shared quarters for the two of them, and then suggest to the captain that he move them to a less populated deck. You do have to admit though, it is a little funny, I mean, Data's the last one I'd ever think would be the subject of so much gossip."

"You're definitely right about that." Beverly replied, an amused smile crossing her face, and then she had a thought. "Maybe we should invite Deanna down for this little check-up. There might be a few psychological tests she could run that would be helpful," she suggested.

Geordi mulled her idea for a few seconds before nodding. "That may not be a bad idea," he agreed.

Beverly tapped her com badge. "Crusher to Counselor Troi."

"Yes, Beverly, what can I do for you?" Deanna's voice replied.

"Do you have time to join me, and Geordi in sick bay? Data's been experiencing some anomalies recently, and he's supposed to meet us here so we can run a few tests, we thought maybe you'd like to join us," Beverly told her.

"Certainly, I'll be right there."

Within a few minutes, the ship's counselor had joined her two comrades in Beverly's office, and they filled her in on the details of Data's inebriation from the previous evening.

Deanna was indeed interested. "So in addition to being able to experience tactile sensations, he's now able to get drunk?" she asked Geordi, and Beverly was astounded by the counselor's first assertion.

"Wait, he can what?" she asked.

Geordi and Deanna exchanged a glance.

"He told Geordi that when Naseema touches him, he can feel it, and not just in the usual way. His sensory inputs are able to experience pleasurable sensations," Deanna replied quietly.

"You need to keep that under your hat, Doc. He told me that in confidence," Geordi added.

Beverly gave them a wide-eyed nod. "Okay, but perhaps we need to get him to confess that on his own because that's a pretty significant change," she said, and then added, "Boy, no wonder he's been spending all his free time in her quarters. That must be a pretty incredible experience for him."

"Ya think?!" Geordi laughed.

"Ever since this bonding, he's been going through some kind of... _awakening_ , both emotionally, and sexually. I don't think it's affected his judgment so far, but perhaps we should make sure that it won't," Deanna said.

"Well even if it is, what are we supposed to do? You're not suggesting we try to deny him this, are you? He's wanted this all his life, and frankly, if we forced him to choose, I have no doubt that his choice would be to stay with Naseema, even if it meant leaving Starfleet," Geordi answered, a little tersely.

Deanna shook her head. "No, no, I'm not suggesting that at all, but if his judgment or otherwise is being adversely affected, maybe he needs some time off to adjust. I know you care about him, Geordi, I do too, but our first duty is to the ship, and he is the second officer, he holds a great deal of responsibility. If his brain is being affected, he may not be up to the task."

Geordi nodded his understanding.

"Hang on a second," Beverly cut in. " _Bonding_? What's this now? I'm lost again...boy, I really need to take a break from the lab."

Geordi and Deanna exchanged another amused look, and then explained to the doctor what she'd missed while she'd been absorbed by her work, the bonding that occurred the night Ambassador Jagger arrived, the Feeonix's assault on their friend in Ten Forward, the ensuing judgment, and ruling by the kindly Grandfather, as well as the android's new and improved persona, and how his existing attachment to his alien charge had deepened exponentially in such a short time.

"Wow," was all Beverly could manage to say in response.

"Yeah," Geordi agreed. "It's been pretty intense." The chief engineer then added in a hushed whisper, "Actually, I think he asked her to marry him last night. He was drunk, and she made a joke out of it, but I think that may have been for mine, and Jagger's benefits. I'm pretty sure he was serious."

The two women gaped at him, and in that instant, the gentle android appeared in the doorway.

All three looked at him expectantly, and both Deanna and Beverly couldn't seem to help themselves from asking in perfect unison, "What did she say?"

Data's eyes widened as he realized Geordi had let the cat out of the bag, and a shy smile flashed across his face before he could stop it. That was all the answer they needed.

Beverly and Geordi broke into wide grins, and Deanna squealed with delight, and threw herself on the android, hugging him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Data!" she exclaimed.

Startled by the sudden onslaught of attention, he blinked a few times before responding. "Thank you but please do not reveal that information to anyone. We have not yet told the captain," he said softly, and as he approached the other two, Geordi tossed him a handshake, and patted him on the back.

"Good for you, Data," he chuckled. "I knew she'd say yes once Jagger and I were gone."

"Thank you Geordi," the android smiled in return.

"Congratulations, Data," Beverly said with a small smile of her own. “I'm sorry to be a buzz kill, but now that you're here, we should get down to business."

"Yes, of course doctor," Data replied.

They all moved into sick bay's main examining room, and the sweet-natured nurse, Alyssa Ogawa, assisted Beverly in preparing the full body scanner.

Data submitted himself agreeably to every scan, diagnostic, and test Beverly and Geordi wanted to run, and while they examined, and organized the results, he allowed Deanna to subject him to the same visual psychological test she had run on him when he'd been possessed by the consciousness of Dr. Ira Graves.

"Do you remember the last time we ran this test?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I am aware that it occurred, Counselor, but I was not in control of my responses at the time, and I do not remember the test itself."

"Yes, I know, but this time you are in control, so what I'd like to do is to run it twice. Once while your emotion chip is active, and then again after you've deactivated it. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Of course," Data replied as Deanna connected the sensors to his forehead. She told the computer to run the program, and he sat and stared at the monitor as a series of images flashed across it. Once the computer had completed its first run, Data deactivated his chip, and watched as the same images, in a different order, appeared in rapid succession before his eyes. He felt a strange twinge as the image of Tasha Yar blipped into his vision. A mixture of fond remembrance, and guilt, and then as Naseema's face appeared, and quickly disappeared, he felt a small, pleasurable swell deep within him. As the images continued their onslaught on his brain, he realized that he had a reaction to every one that contained the face of someone he knew. _Odd_ , he thought, _perhaps my chip is malfunctioning_. Once the program had completed is cycle the second time, he looked over at Deanna who was observing his brain's reactions on another monitor, and he noticed her frowning. "Is something wrong, Counselor?" he asked. "Did I fail the test?"

She didn't answer right away so he queried again, "Counselor?"

This time Deanna snapped her attention away from the readout, and looked at him. "No, Data, this isn't the kind of test you can pass or fail but your brain should have had no response to the second series of images, and yet...here it is. You had almost identical reactions to the same images both times," she replied, a little confused. "You did deactivate your emotion chip like I asked, right?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Maybe I'd better find out what Geordi's results were before I form an opinion," she mused.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Geordi and Beverly came over, both wearing similar expressions of confusion.

"Data," Geordi asked, "what else happened to you after I left last night? How long did it take for the effects of the alcohol to clear your system?"

"I suffered a temporary system shutdown which I attribute to the excess of liquid in my neural network. I awoke two hours and twelve minutes later..." then he realized what he should have mentioned. "With a headache."

The eyes of all three humans widened in shock.

"I also attributed that to the excess of liquid. Naseema massaged my temples, and it dissipated after a few minutes," he added.

"What were you doing when your systems shut down? Was she touching you then too?" Geordi continued.

Data nodded with an embarrassed look. "Yes. She suggested I might appreciate a...back rub," he replied. _He didn't like revealing what went on while they were alone, and he was terrified Geordi would ask if they'd had sex_.

Deanna picked up on his discomfort immediately, and gently told him, "It's alright, Data, we're not judging your actions or Naseema's and whatever you tell us will stay in this room."

The other two humans quickly nodded in agreement, but it did little to assuage the android's fears. _He'd never been uncomfortable in their presence before, but he suddenly wished Naseema was there to help him out with an explanation_. "She is not harming me," he suddenly said.

Deanna knew their attempts to reassure him were failing, she bent down, and took his face in both her hands, looking him in the eyes. "Nobody thinks that, and nobody wants this more for you than we do," she told him, and the seriousness in her eyes made him feel a little better.

"We just want to find out how these changes in your positronic matrix are occurring," Geordi added. "To make sure that it is in fact Naseema's influence, and not something else. You've had physical contact with several Feeonix in the last two weeks, and they're very powerful beings, Data. She's never harmed you before, and I have no reason to suspect that she is now, but she's also a female. Jagger and Grandfather aren't, and I can't say the same thing for sure about how their influence affected you."

Data nodded, but said nothing. _He was still fighting the urge to get the hell out of there_.

Geordi continued his explanation, "The thing is, I've had a look at the results of your systems scan, and I don't think it was a temporary shutdown, at least not a conventional one," he paused, and took a breath, glancing at the two women before looking back at the android. "I think you fell asleep."

Data's eyes widened in surprise. “Geordi, that is not possible," he insisted.

"I didn't think so either, but that's sure what it looks like. Your systems didn't actually shut down, they just slowed to a steady crawl. You may not remember anything happening in those two hours, but there is a memory log, it's just blank," the chief engineer continued. "As for the headache, I agree that it was likely due to the abundance of fluids, and probably some traces of Naseema's accidental surge. She may have reabsorbed the excess residuals of her energy from your neural net when she massaged your head, and that's why she was able to relieve it. I mean, if she can influence your sensory inputs to experience pleasure, then a headache isn't such a stretch.”

Data was embarrassed again. "You were not supposed to mention that," he said, dropping his eyes to look at the floor.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is important, and I only mentioned it because you're not just a machine to me. Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi are medical professionals, and you're more than a machine to them too. They're not going to say anything, right ladies?" Geordi asked, looking between the two women.

They both crossed their arms, and shot derisive looks at the engineer.

"Did you really feel you needed to ask that?" Beverly snapped.

"Of course not," Deanna replied, less irritated than the doctor, but not by much.

"Sorry," Geordi said, "but this is very personal territory, and I think he deserves our assurance that this is between us, and nobody else. I don't think any of us could claim that we wouldn't be in the least bit squeamish if everything we did behind closed doors suddenly became open for public debate."

"You're right," Beverly answered, dropping her arms, and softening her tone. "Data, this will stay out of any official reports, and I won't let any of the other medical staff know, alright?"

Deanna added her own assurance, "I've never revealed anything you've told me in confidence, and I don't plan on changing that policy. You have my word, not even the captain will know."

"Thank you, and it is alright, Geordi, I am not angry. I know you had no malicious intent," Data said, bringing his gaze back up to meet his friend's, and as he did, he caught sight of Naseema entering the room.

She saw the serious expressions on the faces of her colleagues, and Data's slightly hunched shoulders, and a feeling of dread filled her. "Oh no. What has happened? What did I do? Is it serious? How badly have I damaged him? Should I go?" she asked each question in rapid succession before bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Beverly smiled at the quickly panicking Feeonix. "It's alright Naseema, there's no damage. Just a few anomalies that we're trying to work out the exact cause of. Come in, maybe you can help," she said.

Naseema took a few tentative steps forward, but slowed, still nervous. Geordi went over, and took her by the shoulders, leading her to join the small group.

Deanna couldn't stop the broad grin from plastering itself across her face as she looked at the Feeonix. "Congratulations," she said with a giggle.

Naseema's eyes widened, and she looked at Data. "You were not supposed to say anything," she said. "We agreed to tell the captain first."

Data looked up at her, innocence in his gold eyes. "I did not break our agreement," he replied, turning his gaze towards the chief engineer.

Naseema followed his eyes, and Geordi finally admitted his guilt. "Yeah, that was me. Sorry about that," he sheepishly confessed.

"Oh, Geordi," Naseema said, bringing her hands to her hips. "I thought Jagger was the one I had to worry about."

Geordi shrugged and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"You have done a good deal of apologizing this morning," Data chimed in, and both Beverly and Deanna laughed.

"I guess I have," Geordi replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I suppose I'm the one who should be embarrassed now."

Naseema laughed gently. "It is alright, just do not tell anyone else until I have had the chance to inform the captain. He will not be happy if he is the last to know. I hope Commander Riker is still unaware," she added.

"Yes!" Geordi, Beverly, and Deanna all broke in at once.

Naseema laughed again, "Once he knows, the whole ship will know," she said, and took a step forward to kiss Data on the forehead. "You are feeling alright?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, thank you," he replied. "Geordi believes that I did not suffer a systems shut down earlier, he is convinced that I _fell asleep_."

Naseema's eyes grew large with interest. "Really?" she asked, looking over at Geordi again. "Was that my fault?"

The chief engineer chuckled. "I think it may have been, that calming energy of yours is a lot stronger than you think it is, especially when you combine it with such a relaxing activity."

The Feeonix blushed slightly. "I used to be famous for putting people to sleep with my back rubs," she admitted. "At one time, I made a living as a massage therapist, but I never suspected I would be good enough to knock an android out."

Beverly laughed. "I could use one of those here in sick bay. You wouldn't happen to be in the market for a second job, would you?"

Naseema smiled. "If the captain found out he may insist that I become his personal masseuse, and then I would never escape from that ready room."

This time, Geordi and Deanna joined Beverly in the laughter, and when Data piped up that he _may have something to say about that_ , it only made them all laugh harder.

Once they'd calmed down, Geordi decided they should get back to the discussion at hand. "All the scans Dr. Crusher and I ran, came back relatively normal," he began. "Although I did find consistent residual traces of Naseema's energy in all your systems, of which your neural net, positronic matrix, heuristic systems, sensory inputs and your emotion chip are all functioning with a much higher degree of integration, and efficiency than usual."

"Yes, about that," Deanna broke in. "I ran the imagery test on him twice, once with the chip activated, and once without it. Both times he had nearly identical reactions to the same images. If the chip were indeed deactivated, he shouldn't have had any reaction the second time, but the results were clear as day."

Geordi furrowed his brow. "My scans all indicated the chip was functioning normally, certainly with more proficiency, but there weren't any problems." He then thought for a moment. "I'd like to try something. Data, do you mind if I take the chip out?"

The android shook his head. "No, I do not mind." He bent his head down so Geordi could remove it.

"Okay, Counselor, hook him up to the reader again, please," Geordi said, and Deanna quickly obliged him, but remained confused about where he was going with his idea.

The engineer took a step back, and looked over at Naseema. "Now, I know this is a little awkward, but I want you to kiss him."

Naseema stared at him for a second. "Pardon?" she finally asked.

"Please." He motioned towards Data, insistently.

Still looking at Geordi, she leaned towards her android mate. "On the lips?"

Geordi nodded while Deanna and Beverly exchanged confused looks.

"Where's he going with this?" the doctor asked the counselor quietly as she moved in to watch the monitor alongside Deanna, who shrugged.

"I'm not really sure."

Naseema gave Data a gentle kiss, and Deanna and Beverly both looked at Geordi after neither the counselor or the reader picked up any response.

Geordi sighed, a little exasperated, "Look, I know I sound like a complete weirdo here, but you need to kiss him for real."

Naseema arched her eyebrow at him.

Embarrassed by his own insistence, Geordi's face flushed. "Kiss him like it's your wedding night."

Naseema and Data exchanged an awkward look, but he nodded to her. "It is alright, I trust Geordi. I know you are uncomfortable, but please do as he asks," he assured her.

The beautiful Feeonix took a deep breath, and moved in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sank one hand into his hair, and buried her mouth on his.

He tried to sit still, but he couldn't help himself, and his own hands quickly found their way to her waist. He pulled her in to his lap, moved one hand up to grab her hair, the other snaked around her back, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

They kissed passionately for ten to fifteen seconds while the three humans tried not to stare at them, surprised by both Naseema's intensity, and Data's enthusiastic response.

Deanna blushed a little, and she looked at Beverly and Geordi, wide-eyed as she felt the rush of romantic feeling, and sexual attraction come from the lip locked pair before finally giving a glance back to the monitor. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her concentration on them suddenly broken. "Look at this!"

The engineer, and the doctor crowded around her, and were equally shocked by what they saw. The readout was off the chart. Data's emotional response was almost too much for the computer to handle, and it let out an excited beep as it reached the threshold of its sensory capabilities.

"Thanks guys, I think we got what we needed," Geordi said to the pair over his shoulder. When he received no reply, he turned to look at them, and they were still attached to each other. "Guys?" he said again.

Deanna and Beverly exchanged arched eyebrows, and snickered.

"Hey!" Geordi finally barked, raising his voice.

Naseema separated herself from Data, and slid off his lap. They looked at each other, and then Data looked at Geordi, slightly embarrassed while Naseema diverted her eyes from those of the humans, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Sorry," Data said with a miniscule smirk.

"Yeah, sure you are," Geordi replied sarcastically, but with a smile, "You almost overloaded the program's relay."

"Uh, Data, there's lipstick on your face," Beverly said with a laugh, and the android's eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe it away.

"Just kidding," she added quickly, and Deanna's hand flew up to stifle her laughter.

"Perhaps I should go," Naseema said, and began edging towards the door.

"No, don't go. We're sorry, just a little light hearted teasing," Geordi told her, trying to straighten himself up. "That was some kiss though, I think the temperature in here actually went up five degrees."

Data got up from his seat, and came towards her, taking her hand. "Please do not leave," he said, leading her back to where the group was standing, and offering her the chair he'd been sitting in, which she tentatively accepted. He took a step back, and leaned against a console, but made sure to stay within an arms reach of her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Data's lap again?" Beverly asked, still smirking, and Naseema's face flushed again as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

Geordi shot the doctor a derisive look. "Are you done, Doc?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry, that was the last one," she promised, but retained the smirk.

"Thank you," Data added, eyeing the physician from his spot against the console.

"Well Data," Geordi said, holding the emotion chip up between his fingers. "I don't think you need this any more, at least not according to the computer anyway."

"If it is all the same to you, I think I would like to have it back, just in case," the android replied.

Geordi nodded. "Sure." He pulled another chair over, and Data sat down, and lowered his head again so the engineer could reinstall the chip.

"What does this all mean?" Naseema finally inquired.

"Well," Geordi replied, "it means that his brain's bio-mechanical chemistry is changing. His positronic matrix is beginning to behave more organically...it's becoming more sophisticated in its operations. Less like a computer, and more like a human brain, albeit a very advanced human brain."

"So what happens now?" Naseema asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I don't think anything," Geordi replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Doctor, what's your opinion...your professional opinion?" he asked Beverly with a lopsided grin.

She sighed. "I deserved that," she said with a smile, and added, "I agree with you, I don't think there is anything to do." She turned to the android who looked at her expectantly. "Data, you don't seem to be malfunctioning, and if this bonding thing is as Geordi and Deanna described it, and Naseema's energy has indeed meshed with your brain's chemistry, then I'm inclined to believe that what's happening to you will continue to happen, and you'll just have to learn to cope with it. You certainly don't appear to be suffering, but if you experience any more abnormalities in your behavior or processes, you should let either me or Geordi know so we can monitor them as we go along."

Both Data, and Naseema nodded their understanding.

"If I might make a suggestion," Deanna broke in with a small laugh. "You may want to be a little more careful about how many alcoholic drinks you consume in the future."

Naseema ducked her head, and echoed Deanna's laugh while Data tilted his head to the side. "That is an excellent suggestion Counselor," he agreed with a lopsided smile, which elicited another round of light laughter from his companions.

Geordi folded his arms across his chest again, and looked at his android friend thoughtfully for several seconds. "I wonder," he mused aloud, "if Dr. Soong knew about the existence of Naseema's kind before he met her, before he constructed you. With how her energy is affecting you...changing your brain, it's like it was meant to happen this way."

"Even if he had encountered a Feeonix before Data's construction, how could he possibly have known Data would ever come into contact with one? There are only five in humanoid form in the entire universe. That is correct isn't it, Naseema?" Beverly countered, turning to the Feeonix.

"To the best of my knowledge that is true..." Naseema replied, but trailed off briefly as she remembered her encounter with the eccentric cyberneticist. "However, I must admit that when we did meet, while both Data, and I were surprised that he had taken me with him to the planet, Dr. Soong seemed completely unfazed by my presence, and not once did he inquire as to my species. That is normally one of the first questions asked of me when I meet someone new." She thought for another few seconds, and glanced over at Data. "It is within the realm of possibility that the doctor intended for a Feeonix to be involved in the process before he abandoned Data at Omicron Theta, and fled the crystalline entity. Perhaps the Feeonix was absorbed by the entity along with the colonists. My kind would have no record if that were the case, so it is likely no one would have ever known."

"It could go even further back than that," Deanna finally spoke up. "What if a Feeonix had been involved the entire time Dr. Soong was on Omicron Theta? What if that's what went wrong with Lore? The ultimate reason he summoned the crystalline entity to the planet, and why he seemed to hone in on Naseema so quickly as a suitable meal for the thing?"

Geordi snapped his fingers as he often did when he became excited by an idea. "I see where you're going, Counselor!" he exclaimed. "For whatever reason, if the Feeonix's energy didn't mesh properly with Lore's programming, the way it has with Data's, it could be that Lore summoned the entity specifically to give it the Feeonix, and the colonists were just collateral damage. The same would go for us. It wasn't the Enterprise that was the intended target, as he led us to believe, it was Naseema! He was already aware of the Feeonix, and that's how he knew right away what a powerful being she is."

"I do not believe I like where this is going," Naseema said, so quietly that nobody heard her. _She did not want to talk about Lore...this was bringing up memories she did not wish to recall, and she felt a terrible churn deep within her very core_. She looked over at Data, but his attention had been captured by the hypotheses regarding his origin, and he didn't meet her glance.

"It would certainly explain why Lore seemed to hate her the second he laid eyes on her," Deanna added.

Beverly shook her head with awe. "If that's all true, then it's just dumb luck that Naseema and Data happened to meet. That's truly amazing," she exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I do not believe we will ever know the truth," Data said. "My father is dead, and Lore has been dismantled, and contained in Commander Maddox's lab at the Daystrom Institute Annex on Galor IV."

Naseema let out a small sigh. _She was beginning to feel ill. All this discussion of Lore was making her head ache, and her skin crawl. She needed to get away from this._

"Well, maybe Naseema can contact the Feeonix elders, and see if any of them knew of a Feeonix in that star system at the time?" Geordi hypothesized, and all eyes suddenly turned on the gentle alien.

Naseema knew if she tried to speak, she would not be able to steady her voice, and she swallowed hard, but then, out of the blue, Captain Picard came to her rescue over her com-badge.

"Ambassador, is Commander Data with you?" His voice had never sounded so welcoming before.

She cleared her throat quickly, and answered, "Yes, Captain, he is."

"Good, and I assume you're both aware you were supposed to be on the bridge ten minutes ago," he said with only the slightest amount of irritation in his tone.

"Oh dear," she whispered to herself, and then aloud to the captain, she replied, "I am sorry sir, we are on our way immediately." She looked over at Data with an embarrassed expression which he returned, and they both quickly stood up, bid goodbye to their shipmates, and hurried off to the bridge. The three humans continued their discussion as Data and Naseema exited the medical bay.

The journey to the bridge felt like an eternity for the now emotionally exhausted Feeonix.

Data continued to chatter away to her about the conversation they'd just had with their colleagues until he finally noticed that she'd been quiet, and subdued the entire way. He stopped walking, gently took a hold of her arm, and was shocked when he felt her wince.

"Naseema, is everything alright?" he asked, suddenly very worried.

She smiled weakly at him. "Yes, I am fine. I am just upset that I have let the captain down. I did not intend to lose track of the time," she replied, her voice shaking slightly.

He furrowed his brow. _He was very concerned now. He knew he had done something wrong, and he loathed that he had upset her_.

"I am not sure if I believe you," he said gently. "You have never reacted in such a manner to my touch before. I can tell you are upset, please tell me what is wrong."

She brought her hand up, and patted his arm. "I am alright. Please, let us just go to the bridge. I do not wish to upset the captain any further," she insisted.

He continued to frown, but nodded in agreement, and stroked her face affectionately before they went on the rest of their way in silence.

Once they reached the bridge, Naseema quickly descended the ramp, and approached Picard while Data followed at her heels, and took his station.

"Captain," she said very quietly. "I apologize for being late, and I know this is irregular, but I require a moment alone, may I please use your ready room?"

The pained look in her eyes she was attempting to hide did not escape Picard, and he readily agreed. "Of course, Naseema, take all the time you need." As she turned away, the captain tossed a glance a Data, who watched her move behind him without looking at him, and disappear into the ready room. Picard caught the worried expression on the android's face, and wondered what had happened. _Data and Naseema rarely quarrelled, and they'd certainly never brought their disagreements to the bridge._ _It occurred to him that perhaps he should follow his assistant to make sure she was alright, but decided to stay where he was, and let Naseema have her time alone_.

Data stared at the ready room door for a few seconds before finally looking down at the console still wracking his memory for anything he had done or said that had caused his beautiful mate to become so distressed, and then it finally struck him... _Lore. What had he been thinking?! He'd been so caught up in the conversation, he had not even stopped to think about how discussing his brother would make her feel. How could he have been so thoughtless?! He felt terrible now, and he desperately wanted to fix this, but he would have to wait until the end of his shift._ He glanced over at the door one more time, and swallowed. _I hope she will forgive me._

Naseema could feel the eyes of the two men on her back as she went into the ready room, and did her best to ignore them. She would be fine, she just needed a few minutes to release the pressure that crushed her chest each time that terrible name had been spoken. As soon as the door slid shut behind her, she locked it, and moved a few more steps into the room to lean against the wall. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath, and sank down to the floor, letting her tears come in a sudden, abrupt wave, releasing the humiliation, and hurt she felt every time she had to think about Lore, and what she'd had to let him do.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	27. The Captain's Reaction

When Deanna finally presented herself on the bridge, she was surprised to find Naseema missing. As she sat down beside the captain, she leaned in and quietly asked, "Captain, where is Naseema? I was hoping to further our discussion from earlier today. I have a few questions for her."

Picard leaned across his chair, supported by his elbow, and replied, "I sent her to her quarters to rest. She seems quite distraught over something," he subtly motioned at Data's back with his eyes. "Our meeting with the Goltons is the day after tomorrow. I need her relaxed and ready."

Deanna followed Picard's eyes towards Data, and frowned. _What could the android have possibly said to her in the short distance between sick bay, and the bridge to upset her to the point that the captain would have relieved her_? she wondered. _She mulled over in her mind everything that had happened that morning. Naseema was uncomfortable with Geordi's strange request of her, but certainly didn't seem distraught. The Feeonix had been reassured that Data was fine, and no damage had been done to him. Then it hit her. Lore._ Deanna brought her hand up to her face. _How could she have been so foolish not to realize how that conversation would have affected Naseema. Damn. She had to tell the captain_.

"Captain, may I have a word with you in private?" the counselor asked.

Picard looked at her, and a concerned expression crossed his face. He glanced over at Data again, and realized the android was listening. He nodded at Deanna, and motioned to his ready room as he stood.

Once they were inside, and the door had slid shut, Deanna let her concerns out. "Oh, Captain, I am so sorry. It's entirely our fault Naseema is so upset," she said, and brought her hand up to her forehead again. "I can't believe we were so careless."

Picard leaned against his desk, and extended his hand towards the chair in front of him. "Please have a seat, Counselor, and tell me what happened," he said. He was doing his best to avoid sounding annoyed, but in his mind he knew something like this was the last thing he needed so close to a mission that had so much potential to go very badly.

Deanna plunked herself down in the seat, and looked up at him with a sigh. "Geordi, Beverly, and I were running some tests this morning, to determine how Naseema's energy has affected Commander Data, and as we were discussing the results, the conversation took a turn towards Dr. Soong's work in cybernetics, and we realized it was possible another Feeonix may have been involved in the process all along," she began, but Picard interjected momentarily.

"Wait a second, Counselor. Can you give me a quick summary of why these tests were being conducted, what these results were, and what they mean for Mr. Data?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well," she said, trying to collect her thoughts quickly. "It appears that Naseema's energy is causing the bio-mechanical chemistry of Data's brain to change. His positronic matrix is gradually becoming more sophisticated, and is beginning to behave more organically. He's had some experiences in the last twenty-four hours that were very unusual for him."

"Like what?" Picard was frowning now, and beginning to wonder if he should try to postpone this survey mission, if not call it off all together.

"He engaged in a drinking contest with Naseema, and Ambassador Jagger, and then he was hit by an accidental power surge on part of Naseema that caused the alcohol to affect him the way it would a human--" Deanna told him, and Picard's eyes widened in shock.

"He was drunk?!" the captain exclaimed.

"Yes," Deanna nodded, "and that's not all of it. Naseema called Geordi immediately, and while he found nothing wrong, apparently after he left, Naseema then attempted to calm Data down, and she actually put him to sleep. When he woke up, he had a headache. Geordi, and Dr. Crusher confirmed all of this in sick bay this morning."

Picard gaped at her, his mouth open. He found he was unable to find anything to say at first, but eventually he managed to ask, "So you're telling me that now I have a sentient android on my hands who can get drunk, fall asleep, and wake up with a hangover?" He buried his head in his hands, and muttered, "What have these Feeonix done to my ship?"

"It's really not a serious as it sounds, sir. Data's brain is changing, and it's something we are all just going to have to learn to cope with as each new experience occurs. We learned to deal with his emotions, and we will learn to deal with this as well," she reassured him.

"Perhaps, but at least he can turn the emotions off when needed," Picard replied, one hand still on his forehead.

"Actually," Deanna began to add nervously. "We also discovered that perhaps Data no longer needs his chip to experience emotions. Geordi conducted a rather unusual experiment, and the results were pretty surprising."

Picard let out an exasperated gasp. _He'd had enough of this conversation already. He wanted Geordi in his office to help explain this pronto_. Tapping his com-badge, he called down to engineering, "Mr. LaForge, will you _please_ report to my office... _now,_ " he ordered, and he knew exactly how annoyed he sounded.

"Absolutely, sir. On my way," Geordi replied, the same hint of nervousness in his voice as Deanna's.

Once Geordi made it to the bridge, he nearly ran down the incline to Picard's ready room, throwing an anxious look at his android friend as he passed him at ops.

Data himself was becoming more anxious as each discussion, he knew was about him, occurred behind the closed door of the captain's office.

"Mr LaForge, will you kindly do me the honor of explaining this unorthodox experiment you conducted in sick bay this morning?" Picard snapped, wasting no time with pleasantries.

Geordi swallowed hard, and quickly gathered his thoughts. "The experiment itself was unorthodox, sir, but the results came out exactly as I expected." He took a quick breath before continuing, "I removed Data's emotion chip..."

Picard raised an eyebrow, encouraging the chief engineer to be succinct.

"Then I had Naseema initiate physical contact with him while he was connected to the computer. Even without the chip, his emotional response was off the charts." Realizing how quickly he was talking, Geordi calmed himself, and slowed down. "Sir, I believe that Data no longer needs the chip to experience emotions, at least not while he's with Naseema."

Picard rubbed his cheek for a second before responding. "So this experiment is what upset Naseema?"

Geordi looked over at Deanna with surprise. "No, I don't think so, at least, she didn't seem to be upset...maybe a little uncomfortable, but not upset," he replied, confused.

Picard sighed loudly. "Alright, let's back this up a bit. Geordi, Deanna has informed me that after a series of anomalies, you, Dr. Crusher, and herself conducted a series of tests this morning in order to determine how Naseema's energy emissions are affecting Commander Data now that they are...together. Is that correct?"

Geordi nodded.

"Fine. So the results of these tests have revealed that his brain is changing, becoming more organic, and ultimately behaving in a more human fashion, correct?" the captain continued.

Geordi nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Do you feel that these changes are going to affect his ability to perform his duties as second officer of this ship?" Picard asked.

Geordi looked surprised again. "No."

"Then would someone please explain to me why my ambassador was wound up so tightly after leaving this little powwow, that I had to relieve her for the day?" Picard asked, making a rather unsuccessful attempt to settle himself down.

Geordi looked at Deanna with confusion again. “As I said, she seemed fine when she left sick bay with Data. I assured her that she wasn't causing any harm to him, it just struck us as strange that the way she's affecting him almost seems to be the natural course of things, like it was meant to happen," he replied. "That thought led us to a discussion of Dr. Soong's work, and we hypothesized that maybe he was aware of the Feeonix effect on his positronic brain design, and intended for his androids to be influenced by that energy all along. Naseema was involved in the conversation, and she was inclined to agree," Geordi explained.

"Right up until we began discussing Lore," Deanna added gently.

Geordi's eyes widened with horror, and he smacked himself on the forehead. He had been on the Borg planet too, and harbored the same suspicions as Deanna did about what Lore had done to Naseema.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "How could we have been so thoughtless?! It never once occurred to me that bringing him up would upset her! I'm such an idiot!" He turned to Picard. "Captain, I'm so sorry."

Picard released another loud sigh. "So you're telling me that the three of you stood there, and had a no-holds-barred discussion about Lore while Naseema sat there in front of you, and not one of you noticed her becoming agitated? She's a Feeonix, for crying out loud! She may be an expert at controlling her emotions, but she's not that good!" Picard's voice was beginning to rise. "Counselor, you picked up no reaction from her whatsoever?"

Deanna lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "I was so caught up in the conversation that I wasn't paying attention," she admitted.

"Oh man," Geordi moaned. "Data was in on it too." the engineer shook his head, and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I even asked her to contact the Feeonix elders to see if she could get any information from them. What was I thinking?!"

"Mr. Data was involved as well?!" Picard was almost yelling now. "Well that's just great! We're about to go on a mission that could potentially lead us straight into the mouth of hell, and I need Naseema at her peak! She is critical to its success, and now you four have possibly completely destroyed her ability to focus!" He pounded his fist on his desk making both his officers jump. "How could you have been so _fucking_ careless?!" He suddenly stopped his tirade, and took a deep breath.

Deanna and Geordi exchanged another worried glance. They'd rarely ever seen their captain so angry, and were ashamed of themselves for having potentially ruined the mission's chances for success.

Picard managed to simmer himself down enough to speak in a reasonable tone again. “Return to your duties. I need some time to calm down, and think about this. Do not say anything to Naseema, I will attempt to speak with her later, and assess her emotional state. If I feel there is anything you can do, I will let you know. I am sorry for yelling, and please pardon my vulgarity,” he told Geordi and Deanna in a slow, steady voice, even smirking a little at his first use of the ancient curse word he'd so often heard his Feeonix use in moments of frustration.

The two officers nodded, and wisely said nothing in reply. Deanna got up from her seat, and silently followed Geordi back onto the bridge.

Data looked over at them as they left the ready room, an anxious, expectant expression on his face.

The counselor and the chief engineer paused, and returned his distressed look.

"It was the discussion about Lore that upset her," the android offered in a subdued tone.

Geordi frowned, and nodded.

"She would not tell me so, but I suspected as much. It was very thoughtless of me to discuss him in front of her, and I feel terrible for causing her such distress," he lamented.

"It wasn't just you, Data," Deanna said. "It was thoughtless of all of us, and we all have to share the blame."

"How upset is the captain?" he asked, glancing past them towards the ready room door.

"Pretty upset," Geordi replied. "He thinks we may have destroyed the Gaul mission's chances for success by compromising Naseema's emotional state." The engineer then sighed. "I think you're the only one that has a chance of salvaging this, Data. Please tell her how sorry we are."

"I do not know if she will even wish to see me, Geordi," Data said regretfully. "Even if she does, I do not know what to say to fix what has happened."

"I don't think there's anything you can say," Deanna told him. "Just be there for her, even if she's upset, and angry. Be gentle with her, and just listen if she wants to talk. That's all you can do."

Data dropped his eyes, and nodded. _The guilt that filled him inside was suffocating. Not even after his last experience with the Borg had he felt so deeply convinced that he had betrayed her. She had given him so much of herself, and he couldn't even manage to be aware enough to consider her feelings, never mind that what Lore had likely done to her was his fault to begin with. There was nothing he could ever do or say to take that back or lessen the impact of the terrible memories that haunted her, but he loved her, and he knew he needed to show her that in any, and every way possible. He didn't deserve her affection, and he would take whatever amount of abuse she wished to extend to him to grant her temporary release from those memories, and maybe, in the end, that would be enough for her to forgive him_.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	28. Confessions

Later that night, Data rang Naseema's indicator, and for the first time, in all the time they had known each other, she didn't answer. He wondered for a millisecond if he should leave, and allow her to be alone, but quickly decided against that action, and entered.

Her main living space was dark, the glow of the aquarium was the only source of light. He moved quietly towards her bedroom where he saw her lying on the bed with her back to the door. The bedroom was also dark, illuminated only by the iridescent jellyfish bobbing in their habitat. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching the delicate rise, and fall of her breathing. She was wearing her kimono over a pale pink night dress, and she'd let her hair down. Its soft curls draped over her like a blanket.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand in the doorway all night?" she asked, and the slight snap in her voice startled him.

He silently walked over, and sat down on the bed opposite her, keeping his back to her, and looking over his shoulder. He detected the scent of the oil she often used in her bath, and he suspected she had spent considerable time attempting to wash her bad feelings away. He folded his hands in his lap, and sighed.

"Naseema--" he began to say, but she cut him off.

"It is alright. I am not angry with you or the others, and I am sorry I left the bridge so abruptly today. I just needed to collect myself. I cannot afford to be distracted right now. The captain needs my performance with the Goltons to be flawless for this mission to be successful," she said without turning to look at him.

"What we did today was not alright," he replied. "Geordi and Counselor Troi have asked me to pass on their apologies to you, but I am the one who should have noticed how inappropriate our discussion was becoming. I have no excuse for my complete lack of attentiveness--"

Naseema cut him off again. "I do not need, nor do I desire for you to pay attention to me constantly. That is unreasonable. When the subject matter became uncomfortable, I should have left, but I did not. That is my fault, and it is also my fault that I allowed myself to become upset to the point where I could not focus or hide my distress from the captain. I do not want every senior officer on this ship walking on eggshells around me because of what they believe happened on the Borg planet," she said tersely, but she finally turned her head to look at him.

_Now he knew she had also spent considerable time blaming herself for things that were not her fault._

Even in the dark, it was obvious her eyes were puffy, and her face streaked with tears. Data knew she was even more disturbed than she'd let on. He turned his body towards her, and rested one folded leg on the bed. He stretched his hand out to brush away the hair clinging to her face, and to his horror, she recoiled.

She turned her face away, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, I do not...I...I cannot..." her voice was beginning to break, and she dropped it to barely a whisper. "I do not wish to be intimate right now." A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

He frowned, and leaned in to try to catch her eyes, but she made a concerted effort to avoid eye contact with him.

"Is that why you think I came here?" he asked. _He was hurt that she would think so little of him to suspect that he would attempt to use sex to comfort her, but this was not about his feelings. It was about hers_. He inched closer, but didn't try to touch her again.

She finally turned to meet his eyes. "My head is a mess, and I do not know what to think at all right now. Please do not take anything I say to heart," she said as more tears escaped to dampen her face.

He folded his hands in his lap again so she would know he was not going to make any attempts at intimacy. "Naseema, I love you more deeply than you could ever know, and it pains me to see you so devastated. I am sorry for what I have done to cause you so much hurt, and I wish you would talk to me about it. I will never judge you for anything you would tell me. I only wish to better understand what causes you such distress so I can protect you from it in the future, and I can see that whatever it is has to do with Lore." He told her in the same soft voice she knew so well, but still, the mention of Lore's name again, made her wince.

_She tried to push Lore's image from her mind. The two androids were technically identical, but to her they appeared so different. Data was handsome, at least she thought so, with bright, inquisitive eyes, and dark, silky hair. His pale skin seemed to shimmer under the subdued lighting of her quarters, and when he spoke to her, it was with a gentle, soothing tenor. His slender hands were soft, and warm, and while his uniform made it difficult to tell, his lean body was perfectly toned, and incredibly powerful. He had an awkward smile, and an even more awkward laugh, both of which she found adorable. Then there was her favorite quality of all, the wonderful innocence that had endeared him to her almost from their first meeting. The awful Lore, on the other hand, was far from her beloved Data. He was spiteful, vengeful, and manipulative. His eyes were cold, as was his wicked smile, and both harbored a terrible murderousness just behind them. His voice carried a continuous condescension that made her ears ring, and his maniacal laugh made her want to be sick. Lore's hands were hard, and burned like ice against her skin, and he used his incredible strength only to get what he wanted. His lust for dominance, and control was insatiable, but it was his rage that was the worst thing about him. It's dull, edgy blade had carved a hideous scar across him, and when she had been forced to stare into it, there was nothing, but a soulless, empty, black cavern. Dr. Soong should have destroyed Lore when he had the chance, and his foolishness had cost him his life, and very nearly cost hers as well. She had escaped with her wits still intact, but Lore had taken his piece of her, and she had to live with the fact that she would never be able to reclaim it._

"Data, there is nothing you can do to change the past. I do not understand why you would want the burden of that knowledge," she finally replied.

"Naseema, you should not have to carry that burden alone," he said. His eyes were pleading with her to let him in, and she rolled on her other side to face him. She kept one arm tucked up under her head, and stretched her other across the bed towards him, turning her hand so that her palm faced upwards, inviting him to come in closer.

He edged his own hand out to meet hers, tentatively at first, afraid she would pull away again if he moved to quickly. He slid his palm against hers, and allowed his fingertips to brush her wrist.

"I know that Lore hurt you, and in whatever manner that was, it is my fault. When I abducted you, and took you to the Borg planet, it was the second time that I placed you in his path when I was supposed to protect you. I have failed you more times than I wish to admit, and the least I can do now is share your sorrow with you, and promise you that as long as I am alive, I will do everything in my power to keep you from further harm," he continued, his voice still soft, and gentle.

She sighed, and moved over to lay her head down on their hands.

_She knew she had bent the truth when she had told him that he'd been her first, and only. It hadn't been an outright lie though, she had not given Lore what he wanted because she desired him. She could have fought him, and she would have likely given him the fight of his life if she had, but ultimately he would have won, and taken what he'd wanted by force anyway. Then he would have made her watch while he slowly killed her human companions, and her android protector. Data was wrong to blame himself for his actions. He had not been in control of himself then just as he had not been in control the other times he believed he had failed her. She knew how he felt though, she had failed him as well while under the dominance of another. There was nothing either of them could do about it now, except to try, and rise above it. To do as he had already done, and promise each other to do everything in their power not to allow it to happen again._

Data moved to lie down on the bed next to her, being careful to keep some distance between them.

_He hoped she would tell him everything, even the things he knew he did not want to hear, but if she denied his inquiry, and only wanted to lie there in silence until morning, he would stay there with her, giving her as much space as she needed, and continuing to hold her hand as long as she would let him. He was sure he knew what had happened, just as he was sure she had told the captain her terrible tale, and asked for silence on the matter which he was positive was to keep him from knowing the truth. Picard had complied with her wishes to the best of the gallant Frenchman's ability, but the captain's reaction to the carelessness of the discussion involving Lore had revealed more than was intended, and had confirmed the worst for those that suspected it._

"Did Lore force himself on you?" he finally asked, searching her face for any reaction that would confirm for him what he already knew to be true deep inside him.

She lowered her eyes, and swallowed down the lump in her throat. "No," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper again.

"Naseema, I will stay here with you whether you decide to tell me or not, and I want you to understand that the truth will not alter my feelings for you. Whatever happened, was not your fault, and you should not blame yourself," he told her reaching out once again to brush the hair from her face, and this time she didn't pull away, instead she closed her eyes as he delicately moved the golden strands, and tucked them behind her ear. As he moved his hand away, she caught it with her own, and brought it down to rest his palm against her cheek. She opened her eyes, and they glistened with fresh tears. She gazed at him for a moment before she finally opened the dark spot in her soul, and let him in.

"I submitted to his demand because he told me he would kill you if I did not, and I believed him," she admitted, and this time she searched his face for a reaction. She half expected him to pull away from her with revulsion even though he'd said his love for her would be unchanged. He remained steadfast, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I resisted at first, I promise I did," she went on, her voice shaking, "but he threatened to take from Deanna instead, what he wanted from me, and then he threatened to torture the captain to death." The lump in her throat returned, and she began to choke on her words. "Finally, he threatened to take what he wanted by force while he made you watch, then he told me he would make you...hurt me as well, and then he said he would kill you afterward to punish me for resisting. I read his thoughts, and I knew he would make good on his threats so I did not fight him even though I should have. I should have forced him to break every bone in my body, and now I am ashamed that I did not." She tried to swallow back the lump again, but it was too large, and refused to be subdued. She also tried to blink back the new tears, but despite her effort, some of them spilled over, and ran down her face.

He gently wiped them away with his fingertips, and looked into her eyes with a deep understanding she had not expected. "Naseema, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I feel such an overwhelming sorrow for what Lore took from you, but also a deep gratitude for the sacrifice you made in exchange for my life, and the lives of our friends. I would not blame you if you never wanted to feel my hands on you again. You will never know how greatly I regret that he, and I are so alike, and while I thought I understood your feelings for me, I now realize that you are more wonderful than I ever imagined any being could possibly be. How you accepted me so unconditionally into your heart, and your bed when my face is his, tells me just how profound your love for me is. I will never leave your side even if you refuse to give me a glance or utter another word to me again."

When he'd finished speaking, he caressed her cheek, and began to draw his hand away, but she grabbed it again, and stared intently into his face. "You and Lore are nothing alike. When he--" She had to pause to take a breath before continuing. "When he was on me, I forced myself to go into his mind. I tried to find something, anything, even the faintest glimmer of humanity, but there was nothing. He was hollow inside. His jealousy, and his rage had eaten up every last trace of a soul he may have had. His hands were cold, and his eyes were empty."

She gave up trying to fight her tears, and let them fall freely as she tried to explain to him how she felt,

"Your hands create magic, and your eyes are beautiful. They reflect how wonderful you are inside. When Lore told you those terrible things, that you were inferior, that your father made you less perfect than he, you were not the one he was trying to convince, it was himself. He tried to destroy you, and those you care about because he was jealous. You have everything he did not. You have people who love you, you have a purpose in life, and you have a soul."

Her tears still streaming down her face, she kissed his hand, and then reached over, and brushed his lips with her thumb, the way she had just before they shared their first real kiss.

"I do not want you to worry about your physical similarities, when we make love, I see you, and you alone. That is something he will never be able to take from me, and now that you know the truth, I want you to let the hurt go, and I will do the same. I do not wish for him to have any more power over either of us. He does not deserve it. All he deserves is to be forgotten," she told him, her voice cracking.

Naseema finally let the Feeonix in her take over, and all the feelings she'd been pushing down swelled up, and burst out. She buried her face in her hands, and stopped trying to talk.

Data pulled her into him, and held her against his chest while she allowed her humiliation, her fear, her shame, her regret, and every other negative emotion she'd kept bottled up, and let eat away at her, release itself in an enormous flood of tears. He laid his hand on her head, and waited in quiet awe at how he'd been able to find a creature with such a powerful ability to love, and that she was not only willing, but _wanted_ to give that love to _him_. She had let him all the way in, and it gave him a warm sense of relief to know that he was able to offer her the same comfort she had always been able to give to him.

Once she was finally free of the hideous weight of Lore's violation, and her breathing slowed from heart wrenching gasps to the steady, calming pace he was used to, and he felt her tears stop flowing, he bent his head, and kissed the top of hers.

She raised her face to gaze into his eyes with a look so full of love, and gratitude, he almost thought he was imagining it. "There is only one thing left I need to be free of him," she said softly. "I need you burn away every last trace of him from my body. Will you do that for me now?"

He looked back at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Naseema, are you certain that is what you want? I would have assumed that you would want to rest, and allow your mind to clear," he quietly exclaimed. "I hope you are not asking because you believe that is what I want. I am perfectly happy just to be here with you. I do not require physical intimacy to enjoy your company."

She continued to stare at him with a solemn seriousness now. "Nothing will clear my mind more than being absorbed by you. I need to feel your warmth against me," she replied. "Please."

He was still surprised, but he nodded,

"Of course. I will do anything you ask."

"Then I am asking you to make love to me," she said, bringing her hands up to his face, and pulling him down to kiss him.

He nodded once more, and even though he had not been expecting her request, he proceeded to do exactly as she asked, and he used his body to erase every last lingering shred of Lore from hers.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	29. A Romantic Gift

He made love to her slowly, tenderly, perfectly. He gently removed her clothes, making sure to leave no part of her untouched by his hands, and lips. Her long, delicate sighs encouraging him, and her soft, warm hands urging him on to banish the hold his malevolent twin had on her. She held his face between the soft, warm hands, he loved so much, the entire time he'd been inside her, keeping their eyes locked, and expressing her gratitude with the marvelous glow that lit up her large, blue irises as he brought her to climax. When he finished, she shed tears of happiness this time, and told him she finally felt cleansed of the stain Lore had left on her soul. Then he brushed her hair for her, and held her close to him while they lay on her bed, their breathing synchronizing, her heart illuminated once again, and the dark hole deep within her filled by his light.

By the time late morning came, her old self had returned. Lore was gone, and her footsteps seemed lighter now that his weight was no longer dragging her down. She had gotten herself a cup of coffee from the replicator, and even though he declined her offer for one of his own, he sat with her on the sofa while they examined the results of the barrage of diagnostics from the day before.

"Geordi was not exaggerating. These results are pretty astounding. Your brain really is behaving more the way an organic one would," she commented, her voice sounded relaxed, and cheerful again.

"I have you to thank for that," he replied, smiling at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh yes, well I have always prided myself on my ability to get sweet, innocent androids drunk, and then put them to sleep," she joked.

He laughed gently, and gave her a sideways look. "That is not what I meant," he said, and his face then turned more serious. "You have been able to give me things I have dreamed of being able to experience all my life. I know now what it is to finally get the punchline of a joke, to truly enjoy the company of friends, to know what it is to feel love, to have an intimate connection with another...to feel pleasure at anothers touch." He suddenly dropped his gaze shyly for a second, and glanced up at her. "I am not so innocent anymore," he said with a small smile.

She returned his smile, and ran her fingers through his hair delicately.

"Before you, intimacy was just another program, something I engaged in to attempt to better fit in with humans, but you have made me crave it. Now, when I am with you, I _want_ to put my hands all over you, I _want_ to feel what it is to be inside you, to feel your touch on my skin, and your lips on mine. To feel your body pressed against me, your soft moan in my ear, and the wonderful fire that engulfs you when I bring you to climax." He inched closer to her. "You have unlocked the door to the mystery our human companions have always made such a fuss over. Now I understand why they enjoy sex so much...because I enjoy it as well."

She laughed softly, and leaned towards him. "Mmmm, well in that case, I think you should come over here, and show me how much you enjoy it," she purred.

He rolled his eyes back, and sighed. He brought his hand up to bury his fingers in her hair, and moved in to kiss her.

Then the indicator rang.

She cursed quietly under her breath, and he whispered in her ear, "Ignore it. If it is Geordi, he will take the hint and go away." He caressed her cheek, and let his hand drag along her neck, across her shoulder, and down against her breast, moving in a little closer still.

She closed her eyes, and let a soft sound escape her lips. "Oh, I want to," she moaned, and he smiled, sure he was going to win out over the doorbell, but then a voice came from the other side.

"Naseema, it's Jean-Luc, please open the door."

She pushed Data back, and looked at him with regretful eyes. "I am sorry, I cannot ignore the captain. I am sure he is here because he is concerned for me. He rarely uses his given name," she said with disappointment in her voice.

Data leaned back on the sofa, and sighed again. "I know," he replied, reflecting the same disappointment.

"Come in, sir," she called at the door.

It slid open, and Picard stepped inside. He looked towards the sofa, and the pair saw an uncomfortable look quickly cross his face.

Data suddenly realized his arm was still across Naseema's shoulder, and his fingers were still buried in her hair. He quickly snatched his hand back, and folded it with his other in his lap, avoiding the captain's eyes, an embarrassed expression on his face.

Naseema jumped in to avoid any further awkwardness.

"Good morning, Captain, may I get you anything?" she asked brightly.

Picard was a little confounded by her cheerful demeanor.

 _She had been so devastatingly upset yesterday, and now it was as if yesterday had never happened. He had known the reason for her distress, and he hardly blamed her. His memory of the last conversation he and Naseema had, that featured Lore's name, was a dark one but nevertheless, he recalled it clearly. Counselor Troi had been convinced that something terrible had happened to Naseema during their captivity on the Borg planet, and refused to let the issue drop until he'd agreed to speak with the Feeonix, and determine the truth. Naseema had resisted his overture at first but he finally coaxed the truth from her, and it broke his heart when she confessed her rape to him. He was not too proud to admit that he had shed tears with her as he attempted to comfort her. He'd struggled for a long time with his anger about what had happened to her, knowing that she'd been cowed with threats to his life, with threats to rape Deanna instead. Naseema hadn't needed to say it aloud for him to know that if it had been his counselor to suffer the violent and vicious attack, she would not have survived. He'd kept his promise to Naseema never to reveal any of their conversation to anyone. She had feared that Data would be unable to properly process the truth without blaming himself, and he knew she was probably correct but still, it had been difficult for him not to blame Data even though deep down he knew his second officer was just as much, if not more so, a victim of Lore's hatred as any of them, and he knew all too well the humiliation, and the feelings of powerlessness that went along with being a victim. He'd been there himself, and he remembered just as clearly how Naseema had been there for him following his transformation into Locutus, and subsequent rescue. The nights she'd spent with him, distracting him from his nightmares with work, and chatter, listening to him talk about his fears, and his failures. He would never forget her response when his guilt compelled him to tell her that it wasn't her duty to be at his beck and call at all hours of the day. She was shocked, and told him that nothing of their relationship felt like duty, that he was her friend, her family, her champion, and that she would do anything for him. She had also been there for him when he'd lost what little family he had left on Earth. She had shed tears with him that time, and reiterated her feelings that she was still his family. When he'd decided to come to her quarters this morning, he was determined to be the champion she believed him to be, and he'd been ready to tell the admiral that he was not going to risk Naseema's well-being for some potential mineral deposits, and that the survey mission was off. Now, it seemed as if his worry was for not, and he was elated by that fact. He had not been looking forward to being chewed out by Starfleet command but more importantly, there was no longer a lingering sadness in Naseema's eyes. She had been miraculously unburdened. He glanced at his second officer, and he knew she must have finally given the android the unvarnished truth, and Data had responded perfectly, driving the dark spectre of Lore from her life. He already had a deep respect, and admiration for Lt. Commander Data, and that respect had deepened exponentially in the last ninety seconds_.

"Certainly Naseema, thank you. I would love an--" he began.

"Earl Grey, hot?" she finished for him, and he smiled, and nodded as he claimed a chair near the sofa.

She brought him the steaming mug, and returned to sit beside Data on the sofa. "Captain," she said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I should have been able to handle myself with a higher degree of professionalism, and I am sorry I did not. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I can be a very silly girl sometimes."

Picard looked at her with shock. "Naseema, my dear, you have nothing to apologize for. You were upset for very good reason and I--" he started to reply, but stopped himself, and glanced over at Data again. _He strongly suspected that Naseema had told Data what Lore had done to her, but he'd also almost tragically erred recently by making assumptions regarding her. He greatly wanted to avoid a similar mistake now so he needed to be sure before he put his foot in his mouth._

Naseema knew her captain well enough to instantly read his concern. "It is alright. I told Data everything last night, and he was very kind and patient with me," she told him.

He released a small sigh of relief, and nodding at his second officer, he continued, "As I was going to say, you had very good reason to be upset. What happened to you during that terrible time was a violation of an unspeakable nature, and to have your colleagues...your friends, so thoughtlessly remind you of it in such a casual manner, and directly following another extremely emotionally stressful event at that...well, I thought you handled yourself quite professionally. I came here this morning to tell you that I am going to tell Starfleet command that we will not be engaging the Goltons in talks right now, and if they don't like it, then they can find someone else to take on the task."

Naseema gave Picard a wonderful look of gratitude. "I greatly appreciate your concern, and I am overwhelmed by your kindness, Captain, but it is not necessary to cancel our plans. We have put a great deal of work into this, and I am confident that I am able to handle the requirements of this mission," she replied. Then she took a deep breath, and added, "I have let what happened to me during our captivity on the Borg planet go, and I do not intend to let that experience interfere with my life anymore."

Picard noticed Data subtly drop his hand from his lap, take a hold of hers, and squeeze it. _He was reminded of how fortunate he was to have the android as an integral member of his crew. Data had once again, performed a last minute miracle, and saved the day._

"So long as you are sure, Naseema," he said.

She nodded, "I am sure, Captain, we will commence with the survey talks tomorrow as planned."

Picard returned her nod in confirmation.

Then she patted Data on the knee, and rose from her seat. "Now, if you do not mind, gentlemen, I have a sparring date with a handsome Klingon in the gymnasium," she smiled. She bent down, kissed her android on the cheek, and left the two men alone in her living room.

Picard placed his cup down on the low table in front of him, and leaned forward, resting his arms along his thighs.

"I don't know what you said to her last night Mr. Data, but thank you. You are very special to her, and I know your company gives her great comfort," he told the android with a grateful smile.

Data nodded, "Thank you for saying so, sir, but I did not tell her anything she did not deserve to hear. I only wish for her to be happy, and I do not want what my brother did to her, to have a hold of her any longer."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, it gives me a great deal of joy to know that you both have found happiness with each other," the captain said.

Data smiled, and looked down at his hands, folded in his lap once again.

"It brings me a great deal of joy as well, sir." He looked up at his captain, prepared to make his admission. "So much so that I wish to marry her."

Picard's eyes widened. "Data, that's wonderful!" he softly exclaimed in his reserved English manner, and returning the android's smile. "Have you decided when the event will take place?" Then he paused, and leaned back slightly. "You have asked her, correct?"

Data smiled, and let out a gentle laugh. "Yes, sir, I have asked her, and while she has agreed to become my wife, she does not wish for there to be an...event," he said, and Picard furrowed his brow in response.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Data, I'm confused. She wants to marry you, but she...doesn't want to marry you?"

Data laughed gently again. "She finds that a wedding brings a level of attention that is too overwhelming for her. I suggested that we elope, but she is concerned that you would be upset if we did not allow you to perform the rite yourself," he explained.

"Ah, I see," Picard replied with an understanding tilt of his head. "I will keep this conversation of ours to myself then, and when you have decided how you would like to proceed, I would, of course, be honored to perform the ceremony even if it is done quietly in my ready room."

"Thank you, sir. Your discretion is appreciated," Data said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Data, and as much as I would like to stay, and continue our chat, I really should be getting back to the bridge," the captain said, a hint of regret in his voice. _He really did wish he could stay. For the most part, he enjoyed his talks with his second officer, but there were details he need to finalize before they went planet side the following day_. He tapped his hands on his knees, and moved to stand, but the android caught him before he'd totally straightened himself up.

"Captain, may I ask you something before you go?" he queried, and Picard caught the nervousness in his tone.

The captain gave the android a smirk, and said, "Don't worry, I won't mention any of this to Commander Riker."

Data arched an eyebrow, and laughed a little.

"Yes, thank you, sir, I do appreciate that, but that is not what I was going to ask," he replied.

Picard furrowed his brow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Data twitched his mouth a little, slightly anxious about what he wanted to ask.

"I require advice, sir. Naseema has had a very difficult time these past several days, and I would like to give her something, a gift," he began, and Picard nodded, but continued to frown.

"Alright, and you need my advice because..." he trailed off, leaving an opening for Data to elaborate.

"I would like this gift to be something that expresses my affection for her, something...intimate," the android continued.

Picard's expression relaxed as he began to understand what Data was getting at.

"I have never--" Data cleared his throat nervously. "I have never been in the position to give such a gift before and I do not--"

Picard gently finished his thought for him, "And you do not know what would be appropriate."

The android breathed a sigh of relief as the captain smiled at him.

"I believe I can help you, Mr. Data," Picard said, his smile turning sly, and a twinkle appearing behind his eyes. "I think I know exactly what you need."

  
  


The sparring match between Naseema and Worf proved extraordinarily entertaining for the crew members that attended. They were closely equaled in skill so their battles rarely failed to draw a crowd, and more often than not, fairly substantial bets were placed. Worf had size, and strength on her, but Naseema was quick, and agile. In this particular instance, Worf had managed to best her, but barely. The cheers of victory, and groans of defeat, of the twenty or so crewmen in the gym, created a wonderfully relaxed atmosphere for the two warriors, and they enjoyed entertaining their shipmates with their clever tactics, and witty banter.

After a nose to nose fight, Naseema had tried to fake the burly Klingon out by taking a dramatic swing at him with her weapon, a traditional Klingon battle-axe, and then slipping between his legs to come up behind him, but Worf was wise to her trick. He kicked his foot up just as she moved to straighten out, catching her under the ribs, flipping her over, and pinning her on her back.

Even after she'd been pinned, she tried to swing her weapon up to catch him in the shoulder, and throw his balance off, but he snagged it with one hand just before she connected, and looked down at her with a grin, and an arched eyebrow.

"Ah ah ah," he teased as he jerked the weapon from her grip. "I would recommend you stay where you are, Ambassador. I do not wish to embarrass you further."

She smirked at the triumphant Klingon, and eyed him for a few seconds before holding her hands up in defeat, and accepting his offer to pull her to her feet by taking a hold of his outstretched hand.

"You put up an excellent fight, Ambassador, and you may have nearly bested me at the end there, if you had not used that trick before." Worf smiled at her, once she was on her feet. "I rarely forget a move so clever."

She nodded, and met his smile. "Yes, I thought perhaps you would be ready for that, but I will admit, I was running out of options," she confessed. "You are a very formidable opponent."

"And now a very rich one," Lt. Barclay broke in, giving the Klingon a congratulatory thump on the back.

Worf turned his arched eyebrow on the shy Reginald Barclay, and the quiet engineer's eyes widened with fear as he quickly withdrew his hand, and took a nervous step back.

Naseema stifled a laugh as Worf suddenly smiled at him, and Barclay realized the Klingon was messing with him.

Barclay let out a sudden high-pitched laugh as he often did when he was uncomfortable, which was always, and handed Worf his winnings.

The Klingon grinned broadly, and looked over at Naseema who smiled back at him before turning to Barclay.

"I hope you found our sparring to be enjoyable, Reggie," she said.

Barclay blushed, and stammered his reply, "I-I did, yes, very much so, Am-Ambassador."

"We have has this talk, Reggie, please call me Naseema. _Ambassador_ is much to formal for a friend," she said, and Barclay blushed again.

"S-Sorry, _Naseema,_ " he smiled. _As nervous as she made him, being so ridiculously attractive, he did enjoy the fact that she considered him her friend, and he liked that she called him Reggie_.

Worf shook his head gently at Barclay's discomfort, and said to Naseema, "I hope you did not lose to badly," giving her a sly smirk.

She laughed, and shook her head. "I never place wagers when I am involved in the contest," she replied, and then gave him a teasingly haughty arch of her eyebrow. "It is _undignified_."

Worf's eyes widened with amused surprise at her jab.

"A Klingon is _always_ dignified, especially when he wins," he retorted, holding his head up regally.

She smiled at him again. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"That was an excellent display of skill, and cunning, Naseema," Data broke in as he approached the trio. "You very nearly had the commander beat. I hope he did not hurt you." He smoothed her hair out, and gently tilted her head, inspecting her for injuries.

Worf arched his eyebrow again, and exchanged at look of intrigue with Barclay who cocked his brow in amusement before quietly backing away to continue handing out the stack of winning billets in his hand.

The Klingon looked between the Feeonix, and the android quickly before boldly commenting, "What is this now? Commander, you are not usually so... _free_ with your hands."

Naseema was the one who blushed this time, and ducked her head before glancing up at Data with a look so obviously affectionate that Worf knew exactly what had occurred.

Data simply smiled, and said nothing.

"I see," Worf smirked. "Well, it is about time, Ambassador. After all those years of listening to you... _gush_ about him, I was beginning to think you would never be bold enough to show him your true feelings."

Naseema's eyes widened as Data looked at her with an interested expression. "Gush?" he asked, and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Perhaps I used to talk about you some while Mr. Worf, and I sparred," she replied with a shy smile.

"Some?" Worf added, his amused grin still plastered on his face.

"Really?!" Data said, now arching his eyebrow at her.

She gave Worf an exasperated look. "Well, as much fun as I am sure this conversation would be, are we going to go get drunk or not?" she asked the Klingon with a tone that urged him to shut up.

Worf laughed heartily, and motioned towards the exit with his hand. "After you, Ambassador," he said, still chuckling to himself.

Data took her hand as they left the holodeck.

They spent the next few hours in Ten Forward, laughing, and drinking with their crew mates, as well as enjoying the company of both Worf, and Miles O'Brien who had joined them from Deep Space Nine, specifically for the survey mission taking place the following day.

Picard had decided, at the last minute, to clear the schedules of the crew members who would comprise the away team, as he wanted them well rested, and alert for when they reached the planet's surface. He still harbored reservations as to how they would be received by the Goltons despite Jagger's assurances that most of the rumors about their way of life were either exaggerated or completely untrue.

Worf had nearly stopped both his Klingon hearts, laughing as Naseema regaled him with the respectfully edited tale of the android's holodeck inebriation.

"That is wonderful. Thank you, Naseema. As if I do not have enough trouble gaining respect from the crew," Data told her, even though he'd been laughing himself at her colorful re-telling of the events.

"Nonsense," she replied. "Everybody respects you. It is a good thing for the crew to know that you are capable of having a good time."

Data and Naseema left the ship's tavern at a reasonable hour, and the android had been sure to keep a careful count of how many drinks he'd consumed.

As they walked back to Naseema's quarters, after stopping off at Data's for an hour or so in order for him to feed Spot, and pay some attention to her, Naseema suggested that he bring the cat along to her quarters. He thanked her for the gesture, but expressed concern that Spot may not handle the sudden change in scenery, and he did not want her to damage Naseema's quarters as the sensitive feline had done to Geordi's, when he'd borrowed Spot for a week to see if perhaps he'd like a cat of his own. The engineer had quickly decided that he didn't, and had even gone so far as to suggest that the android stun his cat with a phaser. Data had been horrified even though Geordi had insisted he was joking.

Changing the subject from Spot, Naseema said, "I am very interested to meet these Goltons. Jagger told me that their lifestyle is almost medieval in nature, and their planet is very beautiful. He said it reminded him of the Pacific Northwest on Earth's North American continent, before it was largely occupied by humans"

"I am unfamiliar with that time frame. What was it like then?" Data asked, intrigued. _He always liked listening to her talk about her time on Earth, especially so long ago_.

She stared off dreamily for a moment before responding. "Everything seemed so big then. Big trees, big sky, big wildlife. The rivers cut huge, roiling swaths through the mountains and the forests went on forever. Everything seemed so pure and the air, oh the air, Data. You have never breathed air so fresh and clean," she told him.

"Earth has fresh, clean air now," he replied, a little confused by her descriptions.

"Not like this. The humans have fixed their air now, but then, the place had never known their touch. I have not seen landscape like that in a very long time, and Jagger says the Golton planet is almost exactly the same," she insisted, and she gave a little shiver of anticipation. "I am very excited."

They entered her quarters, and she went into the bedroom to let her hair out, and brush it. He followed her, and stood in the doorway, leaning against the arch.

She moved into the bathroom, took the pins out of her hair, and picked up her hairbrush, coming back into the bedroom as she combed her fingers through it with one hand, holding the brush in the other. "Would you care to brush it for--" she started to say to him, but then she noticed the box resting on top of the bed. It was moderately sized, and flat with a white ribbon wrapped around it, tied in a bow at the top. She looked over at him quizzically. "What is that?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Why do you not open it and find out?" he replied, answering her question with another, already smiling broadly.

She frowned at him in curiosity, and went over to the bed, putting the hairbrush down, and tugging at the ribbon, releasing it from it's knot. She glanced over at him once more before she lifted the lid, and then her eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp. "Oh, Data, it is beautiful! This is for me?" she softly exclaimed as she ran her hand along the garment before taking a hold of the top of it, and holding it up in front of her.

It was a nightgown, long, and sleeveless, with a low, v-shaped neckline in a soft black satin fabric with a bodice of the most delicate, and intricate lace she had ever seen. She was clearly overwhelmed by his gesture, and her eyes shone with delight as she stared at it.

"Of course it is for you. Do you like it?" he asked, moving from the doorway towards her.

"I love it!" she whispered.

He stood next to her, and brought his hand up to caress her hair. "I thought perhaps you would like something to wear during your hibernation," he said.

She looked up at him, and her brow furrowed slightly. "I would very much like that, but what if I alight while I am asleep? I would hate to damage it, it is so lovely," she replied.

He smiled at her. "It it fire-proof. I made sure of that. You will not damage it, even if you alight."

She smiled again, and her eyes were dancing now.

"Thank you," she said, and stroked his face.

"I wanted to give you something that would effectively express my affection for you. I am glad you like it," he told her.

"Shall I try it on for you?" she asked, her eyebrow arching.

This time, his eyes lit up with delight. "Please," he replied, sitting down on the bed.

She disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, and when she returned, he was awestruck by how beautiful she looked in his gift.

"How does it look?" she asked, raising her arms up slightly, and resting her hands on either side of the archway.

He couldn't say anything. He just sat there, and stared at her with his mouth open. He'd chosen perfectly. The nightgown fit her flawlessly, flowing over every curve, down to ripple around her feet like black water. The neckline, and the delicate lace bodice accentuated her breasts, and was exactly the right transparency to leave just enough to the imagination. The color complimented her milky skin, and soft, blonde hair, and the android found himself suddenly feeling _very_ amorous.

"Data?" she asked again. "Are you alright?" She was beginning to frown worriedly.

"Incredible," he finally managed to whisper.

"You chose very well, Commander. It feels wonderful against my skin," she said, coming towards him. She stood in front of him, and let him run his hands and eyes over her body. "Thank you," she said again, very quietly, and leaned in to kiss him.

"I cannot take all the credit," he admitted. "the captain gave me the idea."

"Then I shall have to thank him as well," she replied, climbing on the bed, forcing him to lean back, and finally lie down as she straddled his hips. "Perhaps just not in the same way that I will show _you_ my appreciation." She began unbuttoning his trousers, and he let out a deep sigh as she slid her hand inside them before finally removing them altogether, and then proceeding to enthusiastically express her gratitude.

The next morning, Data sat on the foot of Naseema's bed again, and quietly watched her dress for their mission. She put on the familiar black fitted shirt she usually wore, and a pair of similar black trousers, but these ones tapered in as they moved down her legs, fitting more snugly than normal in order to accommodate the tall, heavy boots she pulled on with protective armored plates across her knees. She also slid on a sleeveless, armored vest that fit loosely across her chest, and hung down just past her hips. She fastened it with a wide belt at her waist. She fixed her hair into a casual up do, and when she finished, she turned to face him.

"I believe I am ready, shall we go?" she asked with a light sigh.

He furrowed his brow as he looked her up and down. "Is all that necessary?" he asked with concern. "It makes me nervous that you are wearing such heavy gear. It as if you are dressed for battle. Is that what you anticipate?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure what to anticipate, but I wish to be prepared for whatever may happen," she replied, and came over to touch his cheek affectionately. "Do not be concerned. I am confident that I will be able to handle whatever Morlong chooses to throw at me."

He gave her a weak smile, and cupped her face in his hands. "I cannot help, but feel concern for your well-being. I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," he said, searching her eyes with his own.

She slid her arm around his neck, and pulled him close to her. She held his chin with her other hand, and kissed him deeply.

"With you there to protect me, I have no doubt that I will be fine," she told him, smiling, "Come on, let us go to the transporter bay, the captain is waiting for us."

He nodded, and allowed her to take his hand, and lead him out of her quarters. They made the journey to join their comrades in the transporter room in relative silence, and the silence continued as they met the rest of the away team. Apparently Data was not the only one who harbored concerns about what would happen on the planet.

Picard and Naseema looked at each other, each giving the other a small reassuring nod as Chief O'Brien engaged the transporter, and they were surrounded by shimmering light.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Morlong's Challenge

Naseema let out a soft gasp as the away team materialized on the surface. The planet was exactly as Jagger had described it. The area surrounding Morlong's settlement was ruggedly beautiful, with towering trees, thousands of years old, skirted by a dense underbrush of ferns, and mosses so vibrantly green, they seemed to glow, and small wild flowers left scattered droplets of color in among the vivid green canvas. The sky was overcast, and there was a warm breeze that ruffled her hair slightly.

"It is _just_ like ancient Earth," the Feeonix whispered to herself.

She scanned the area quickly, taking in the awesomeness of the forest around them before she noticed the three small Golton children, who had stopped playing, and were now staring at the away team. She smiled gently as she took a few steps towards them, and crouched down. She held her hand out, and beckoned them to come towards her.

"It is alright, little ones, we will not harm you," she spoke to them in a soft, soothing voice. "Would you like to touch my feathers?"

The eyes of all three children lit up, and they came towards her, tentatively at first, but her warm smile quickly disarmed their hesitation, and they crowded around her, running their little hands along her feathers, her hair, and the pretty rainbow scales on her face.

All three children were very dark-haired, had thick, gray, leathery skin, and their eyes were almost black.

Judging from their fascination, Picard suspected they had never seen anyone as fair as Naseema before.

One of the children asked her, "Are you blind?"

Naseema laughed gently. "No, I can see just as well as you can. All of my people have eyes like mine."

"Like him too?" one of the other children asked, pointing at Data.

Naseema smiled at her android. "No, he is not one of my kind. He is very special. He is the only one of his kind in all the galaxy," she replied. "Would you like to meet him?"

The children all nodded enthusiastically, and Naseema turned, and motioned for Data to join her.

He came towards them, and knelt on one knee beside Naseema, smiling as he allowed the children to touch his face, and ask him their questions.

"What are you?" the tallest little boy asked Data as he carefully inspected the android's shimmering, pale skin.

"I am an android," Data replied.

"What is that?!" all three children pressed excitedly.

"He is a man," Naseema explained, "constructed by another man. He is just like you, except he does not have soft, squishy insides," she poked one of them in the belly, making the child giggle.

"He is the only one? Anywhere?" the tallest boy continued his interrogation.

"Yes, he is," Naseema nodded.

"And he belongs to you?"

Naseema and Data exchanged a quick glance of affectionate amusement before Naseema answered, "We belong to each other."

The android smiled at her, and caressed his fingertips along her hair as the tall boy turned to the two smaller ones, and said knowingly, "Like Father and Mother." Then he turned back to Naseema and Data. "Do you have children?" he asked.

Naseema smiled. "No. We are not able to have children of our own," she said.

"Because you are not flesh and blood," the boy added.

"That is exactly correct. You are a very clever boy," she replied, and she stroked the boy's hair delicately as he smiled broadly, proud of himself for understanding these two strange beings.

Picard had been quietly observing the exchange between his Feeonix, his second officer, and the children. _It was a shame the pair would be unable to produce their own children._ He sadly thought to himself. _He had no doubt that they would make wonderful parents. They were both kind, patient, and gentle, and they had more than enough love between them to go around several times over._

"Are you here to see Morlong?" the boy asked Naseema.

"Yes, we are," Naseema said. "Do you know where we can find him? He is expecting us."

The child nodded, and motioned for one of the younger boys to go, and fetch someone. Naseema guessed that Morlong was the boys' father, and she was proven correct as the boy who'd scampered off quickly returned with a tall, broad-shouldered Golton man who had the same gray skin, dark hair, and eyes as the three children.

Morlong was also dressed in the same simple, hand-crafted clothing as the children, but where they had simple cloth shoes, he wore a pair of tall, heavy boots, similar to the ones Naseema wore, and a thick belt around his waist. His hair was long, and fastened in a pony-tail that hung down between his shoulder blades. There was a deep scar along one side of his face that appeared to have been made by a very sharp blade, quite some time ago. Despite his intimidating height, and broad build, he had kind eyes nestled in the folds of his leathery face. He smiled as he approached the away team.

"You must be the Feeonix, Naseema," he said in a deep, gravelly voice, offering his outstretched hand to her. "Your friend, Jagger, has told me much about you."

"I hope he was not too free with his words," Naseema replied, accepting the big man's hand. Data glanced over his shoulder at the captain quickly, and Picard gave him a nod, a silent instruction to remain close to her. "Jagger is somewhat prone to exaggeration," she joked.

The big Golton laughed. "That he is," Morlong said. "He told me you were a...what did he call it now?" the Golton's eyes searched the air for a second, and then lit up as he remembered. "A telekinetic. Is that true?"

Naseema nodded politely. "Yes, that is true, but my talent is not a particularly powerful one."

"I see," Morlong replied. "If you do not mind, I would be very interested in seeing a demonstration. Jagger said you were the only one of your kind that possessed such a talent."

Naseema smiled, and laughed gently. "I believe I can accommodate that request," she said. "Since I am a Feeonix, my ability is deeply rooted in fire, perhaps I can light your bonfire for you." She motioned past the big Golton to the enormous pile of wood at the settlement's center.

Morlong's face lit up with a broad smile. "That would be most impressive," he agreed. He turned his body, and stretched his arm out towards the wood pile, inviting the Feeonix to display her ability in the manner she'd suggested.

She turned, and nodded to Picard who came towards her, trailing the rest of the away team behind him. The group walked towards the center of the village where a small crowd of Goltons, including Morlong's three children, had gathered around the fire pit in order to see what this bizarre looking stranger would do.

Morlong stood alongside her, folding his arms across his chest, while Data remained on her other side, subtly keeping watch on the big Golton leader.

Picard came over, and stood next to the android, also crossing his arms, and quickly scanned the area.

The village was decently sized, and very medieval, as Jagger had described it. There was a large stone fortress with a heavy wooden gate, and the bonfire sat a short distance from the double doors of the fortress' entrance. The heavy structure was surrounded by smaller, stone, and wood huts of varying designs, and sizes, many of which had large rectangular windows facing the cobblestone street that, Picard guessed, the villagers sold their wares out of.

Several of the adult Goltons present, both male and female, had deep scars along their faces similar to Morlong's, and Picard surmised that they must be the result of some sort of ritual custom. He found himself fascinated by the fact that this culture, even though they were aware of space travel, and the vast advancements in technology elsewhere in the galaxy, had chosen to keep with their simple lifestyle.

"Please ensure that everyone maintains a safe distance," Naseema told Morlong as she began to steady herself in preparation for her demonstration.

The Golton leader smiled, and nodded, taking a small step away from the Feeonix as she inhaled a deep breath, and Data watched as the circle of fire that surrounded her large, blue irises flared up to incredible proportions, engulfing her eyes with a brilliant orange. A previously non-existent wind whooshed up her body, ruffling her hair, and clothes before it circled up over her head, and rushed towards the wood pile before them.

The bonfire exploded at its base in a hail of sparks, and the entire structure almost immediately erupted in flames to the shock, and delight of the spectators, several of whom now stared at Naseema with fear and awe.

Morlong's face lit up, and he let an excited _whoop_ escape him as Naseema relaxed, and her eyes returned to normal. "That was _very_ impressive!" the big Golton exclaimed excitedly. "I cannot wait to see how you perform in the arena!"

The heads of Worf, Picard, and Data all whipped around to stare at Morlong.

"The arena?!" Picard asked, astounded. "This was not the test Mr. Jagger told us about?"

Data moved to stand in front of Naseema, a hideous knot forming in his gut.

"No, this was merely a personal request," Morlong explained. "I have never had the pleasure to witness the talents of a sorceress before, and if the bonfire is any indication of her abilities, the arena will provide little challenge for her."

Picard nodded but inside he was beginning to trust this man less, and less. He looked over at his Feeonix ambassador, who gave him a reassuring nod while the look in his second officer's eyes begged him to pull the plug on this entire mission, and return to the ship.

Naseema took a small step forward, and rested her hand on Data's arm. He turned to look at her, his face overflowing with worry, and anxiety. She gave him a small smile, and quietly told him, "Do not worry, I have anticipated this, and I am well prepared. I will be alright, I promise."

He returned her assurance with a weak smile of his own, but she knew he was unconvinced.

Worf came up behind her at this point, and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I have no doubt you will do us proud, Ambassador," The Klingon said, his voice steady, and confident.

"Well, shall we convene inside?" Morlong pleasantly interjected. "Please allow me to provide you with some refreshment while your lady Feeonix prepares for the test."

Naseema nodded at Picard again, insisting that they move ahead, and the Frenchman agreed, albeit reluctantly, motioning for Morlong to lead the way.

The Golton leader led the away team into the fortress across from the now roaring bonfire, and they were taken into an enormous room with a sunken dirt floor, encircled by a thick, tall, stone wall with a doorway on each end. A staircase on either side of the wall led up to a raised viewing area where they were seated along a long, wooden table as Naseema accompanied two of Morlong's guards down to the underground entrance to the arena floor. A servant brought out a tray of large, bronze goblets, and each member of the away team seated at the table was presented with one.

Naseema finally emerged from the entrance by the stairs, armed with a large, heavy claymore, and she moved to the center of the ring before looking up at her companions, giving them a nod, and a smile, indicating that she was unconcerned about what she was about to face.

Data swallowed nervously, and Picard glanced over at him, but could think of nothing reassuring to say, and remained silent.

Worf folded his hands on the table, and leaned forward with excited anticipation. _He was eager for his favorite sparring partner to show these Goltons what a real warrior was_.

The two human security officers, Lieutenants Jeff Loman, and Martin Yates, who'd accompanied the senior officers, and the ambassador on the away team, were unsure what to think up to this point. They could tell their captain, and second officer were uneasy, but the Klingon, and the Feeonix seemed unfazed by the events leading up to now, and even appeared comfortable among these primitive Goltons. They exchanged a look between them, silently deciding that they were best to remain quiet, and count on the two aliens to pull them all through this, should the mission take a turn for the worse.

"Please, drink," Morlong insisted with a smile, and even though he wasn't entirely sure he trusted this man, Picard decided he would indulge the Golton leader until they were actually engaged in the survey talks they'd journeyed to this remote planet for, and raised his cup in a gesture of thanks before taking a swig. The beverage was alcoholic, but Picard detected no strange taste or odor, and encouraged his team to accommodate Morlong's request as well.

The big man grinned broadly, and then waved his arm signaling to his guards to commence with the test Naseema was to pass.

They watched in silence, the tension surrounding them thick enough to choke on, as Naseema steadied herself on the arena floor, widening her stance, and holding the claymore off to her side, ready to engage it when necessary.

Data was trying to concentrate on keeping his racing thoughts focused. _He found the knot in his gut had become so tight, he thought he might actually be sick. The size of the weapon Naseema had been provided with was so enormous, he was convinced that it had been chosen purposely to prevent her from being able to wield it effectively. He didn't like the distance between them either. If she were to become overwhelmed, he was unsure if he would be able to come to her aid in sufficient time, and the wall surrounding the arena was, by his calculations, four point eight meters high. Too high for her to either jump or scale successfully, especially if she were being attacked. He hoped Jagger hadn't so grossly exaggerated her abilities to the Golton leader that she was being pitted against an enemy she had no hope of defeating._ He took a drink from the cup in front of him only to distract himself from the growing panic inside him.

The door opposite the one Naseema had entered from, opened, and the android's worst fears became an instant reality as he watched his gentle Feeonix mate begin to back away, her eyes widening with horror as she looked into the doorway, and saw what was coming out at her.

The beast was an enormous cat. A lion-like beast the size of a Kodiak bear, with large teeth, and even larger, razor sharp claws. The animal was a dark brown color, and it's head was encircled by a thick, shaggy, black mane. It's piercing yellow eyes quickly honed in on the petite Feeonix as it rushed into the open arena.

Picard's head jerked towards the Golton leader. "Are you insane?!" he demanded. "That thing will kill her!"

"Do not be concerned, Captain," Morlong replied without even looking at Picard. "My guards will subdue the beast before it has a chance to do her serious damage if she is unable to defeat it," the Golton continued, "but I believe your worries are for nothing. I have no doubts she will be triumphant, and she will be doing a great service for the people of my settlement. That animal killed seven villagers before we were able to capture it, three of them were children."

Picard was dumbfounded.

 _He had no idea what to think of this. Everything in him screamed for him to have O'Brien beam them all out of there right then or at the very least, to send Worf and Data to her aid, but he knew if he did, the survey talks would be finished, all the work they'd done would be for nothing, and he would be at a loss to explain their failure to Starfleet command. They had faced worse situations than this, and Naseema had assured him that she would be able to handle anything the Goltons chose to send her way. He knew she was more than capable in a fight. He decided to take her at her word, and let this hideous scenario play out for the time being_.

He met Data's eyes, and motioned for him to remain where he was, praying his second officer would follow the order.

Data responded with a shattered look of fear, and disbelief, and Picard felt his stomach churn at the thought he was betraying both his second officer, and his assistant by remaining compliant with Morlong's wishes. _These mineral deposits better be bloodwell worth this, h_ e thought as he watched the gigantic cat dwarf Naseema as it drew closer to her.

_She let her panic in for a brief second. She had assured both Picard, and Data that she could handle anything the Goltons sent her way, but she hadn't been expecting something of this magnitude. The animal was enormous, and she had completely underestimated the level of the challenge. She had prepared herself for a humanoid opponent, not an enraged animal. She had completely fucked herself, and she knew it. If she survived this, it would be by the skin of her teeth, and she prayed that her skills as a swordsman would be enough._

Once the animal caught her scent, it broke into a charge, and she turned, running full tilt towards the arena's edge with the beast close on her heels. Data held his breath as she reached the arena wall, leapt into the air, planted one foot firmly against the dense stone, and used her other to propel herself into a back flip, making a wide arc over the length of the beast, and landing in a crouch behind it. The cat made an aggressive swipe at her just as she became airborne, missed her, and left gouges in the stone so deep, if it had connected with her flesh, it would have almost certainly torn her in half. She backed away, giving the animal just enough berth to turn around before she swung the claymore with both hands, and hit her mark, catching it in the eye, and blinding it. The giant cat roared in pain, and swiped at her again. She ducked, and rolled backwards as it's claws swung over her head, close enough to rustle her hair.

Data looked over at Picard, his panic nearly overtaking him. "Captain, please stop this," he pleaded, and the expression in his eyes was devastating.

Picard gave him a sympathetic look in return. "Data, I--" he began, and much to his silent gratitude, Worf cut in.

"Have faith in her, Commander. She is a formidable warrior, and I have no doubt she will be triumphant," the Klingon gently, but confidently told the android, and the captain nodded in agreement.

"She's holding her own right now, and if she gets into trouble, we won't let that thing kill her, I promise," he added.

Data sighed in defeat, and slumped his shoulders. His eyes were shining with moisture now, and Picard was almost sure the android was about to cry. It was obvious that Data was struggling to maintain both his composure as well as his obedience to his captain.

Picard was reminded of how many times Data had come, not only to his rescue, but to the entire ship's as well, and he was about to relent, and do as the android requested, but his attention was abruptly diverted back to the arena as Naseema let out a bellow of challenge at the beast as she swung the claymore upwards into it's mouth, smashing one of it's incisors.

Again the great cat screeched with rage, and pain as the agile Feeonix rolled under it's angry slash.

The cat quickly attacked a second time with its other paw, hitting Naseema squarely in her back, and slamming her to the ground. She lost her grip on the sword, and it sailed out of her hand, and skittered to a stop several meters away. She looked behind her in panic, and barely dodged another massive, sweeping paw, managing to scramble underneath the beast, and out between its hind legs. Now defenseless, she frantically looked around her for an escape route as Data sprang to his feet, nearly toppling his chair in the process.

Picard grabbed the android's arm with one hand, and readied his other to signal for Chief O'Brien to evacuate the Feeonix from the path of the enraged cat, but Naseema recovered herself, and leapt on the animal's back, running along its wide body to spring off its head.

She hit the ground with a tight roll, and came up running towards her weapon, but the cat swung at her again, and connected with her side, sending the Feeonix flying. Naseema tried to land on her feet, but her momentum rolled her over backwards, disorienting her briefly. The beast was nearly on her by the time she regained her footing, and went after the sword again, weaving in a zig-zag to keep the animal from pinning her down. It stayed right on her, and the Feeonix knew she had one chance to put the cat down before it caught up with her, and shredded her into ribbons.

Data knew there was no room for error, and he watched, eyes wide with fear for his mate, as Naseema sped up, and then suddenly dropped down, and slid along the ground grabbing the claymore as she passed it. Her foot hit a buried stone in the dirt jerking her to an abrupt stop, and flipping her head over heels to land on her back as the cat leapt into the air, making it's move for the kill. The Feeonix turned her face sideways, squeezed her eyes shut, and pointed the sword skyward as the enormous beast came down on top of her with a roar.

The claymore sank into the animal's chest all the way up to it's hilt as the beast's weight brought it down full force on the weapon. It made one last vicious swipe, narrowly missing Naseema's face before it shuddered a final gasping breath, and went limp. She lay there momentarily before she opened her eyes, realized she was still in one piece, and let out a long sigh of relief.

The Enterprise away team were all on their feet now, not a single one of them daring to breathe as they stared at the great cat, smothering their Feeonix ambassador on the arena floor. The seconds seemed to crawl by until Picard caught sight of a twitch from the beast. Still holding Data's arm, he tightened his grip as the animal's paw moved, and then watched as Naseema dragged herself from underneath the cat's enormous body, appearing relatively unharmed. She gave a small wave in their direction, indicating that she was alright, and Worf raised his arms over his head giving a loud cheer of victory. The Klingon then picked up his cup, and thrust it out in Naseema's direction before gulping its entire contents down.

Yates and Loman looked at each other before looking at Worf, and then followed his lead, tilting their goblets towards the triumphant Feeonix, and swallowing down the contents, both thoroughly impressed that the small alien had killed an animal of such intimidating size.

Picard finally allowed himself to breathe, and released his grip on Data's arm as he felt the android slowly relax. The captain glanced over at him, and watched his second officer let out a quiet sigh, and close his eyes as a few golden tears of overwhelming relief escaped to roll down his face. Picard reached over, and placed his hand on Data's shoulder, picking up his cup with the other one.

"It's alright Mr. Data, she's okay," he told the obviously anxious, and emotionally drained android. "Let's finish these, and then I will insist that she rejoin us."

Data took another shaky breath, and nodded. He gave one last quick glance towards the arena floor where one of Morlong's guards was helping Naseema to her feet. He saw her thank the young Golton, and begin to dust herself off. Finally convinced that she was alright, he did as the captain suggested, and downed the last of the drink on the table in front of him. The last dregs tasted funny, and the android began to feel his head spin almost immediately. He stumbled back a step, and jerked his head over to look at his companions.

Worf, Yates, and Loman were already unconscious on the floor, and he was just in time to see Picard's eyes roll back in his head.

"Data...don't drink..." the captain murmured before slumping down into his seat, his head falling forward to thump on the table.

Data's eyes widened as he realized they'd been drugged, and a cold fear swept through him as he then realized that only one individual would know what to slip him to render him unconscious, but he was too late to do anything about it. He turned his now blurry gaze towards Naseema, and reached out before the fog overtook him.

The Feeonix watched with horror on the arena floor, as Data stumbled again, and attempted to grab the table to steady himself, his cup clattering to the floor before he finally sank down to join it. Helpless to aid her colleagues, and her mate, she was struck by the same terrible realization as Data had been just before he lost consciousness, and she swiftly searched the great room with her mind until she found what she'd been dreading.

The over-confident, ambitious, and deeply sinister thoughts that raced far too rapidly to be human, rushed into her brain just as the loud, steady clapping became audible. Her heart sank, and her guts churned as the mocking applause grew in volume, echoing off the unadorned walls of the arena.

The android appeared, seemingly out of nowhere behind Morlong, dressed in the same fashion as the Goltons, and continuing to clap his hands together until he came to stand beside the big leader. He puffed his chest out, and folded his arms across it, sneering down his nose at the Feeonix as several more guards appeared, and quickly drew their weapons on her, two of them grabbing a hold of her arms before she had a chance to react. She didn't attempt to fight them, instead she remained motionless, staring up at the cold, hard face of her mate's twin, his empty yellow eyes boring straight into her, and turning her raging Feeonix blood to ice.

"Hello Naseema," Lore said cruelly, his pale lips curling into a hideous smirk. "It's _so_ lovely to see you again, and I do hope we can have as much _fun_ as we did the last time we were _together_."

She glared at him, and yanked her arm from the grip of the guard on her left, instantly bringing her knee up to his gut, and knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his sword, and moved to strike the guard on her other side, but Lore quickly drew his own weapon, placed its point up under Data's jaw, and pressed down.

"Keep it up, and I'll kill him," he coolly told her, the terrible smirk still on his face.

Naseema dropped the sword, and put her hands up in surrender. The guard she'd winded as well as the one on her other side shoved her to the ground, and held her down as they bound her hands behind her back. They then hauled her to her feet, and dragged her out of the arena, through the same entrance the beast had entered from, down to where she assumed the fortress' dungeon was located. Struggling to suppress her rising fear, she let it take her over for a few seconds before resigning herself to the fact that she would likely never see the light of day again. She only hoped that she'd be able to convince Lore to let her companions go, and that he would be finished with her quickly.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	31. In The Dungeon

As Data regained consciousness, it took a second for his vision to focus properly. He realized that he was on his feet, but restrained against a cold, stone wall. There were heavy shackles on his wrists as well as one around his throat. He tugged, and tried to push himself away from the wall, but it quickly became obvious that he would be unable to gain enough leverage to yank his bonds from their fastenings. He looked around him.

The room was mostly dark, its corners heavily shadowed, a torch on the wall the only source of light, and there was no sign of the captain, Worf or the two security lieutenants. He silently hoped they were being held in another cell, and not already dead.

"Data?" Naseema's gentle voice came from the corner by the door. "Are you okay?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "I am fine now that I know you are alright," he replied, grateful that she was alive, and there with him. "I believe it was Lore who drugged us. He is the only one who would know what compound would render me unconscious. I do not know how he escaped from Commander Maddox's lab, but I fear he is behind our capture."

"I do not know how he managed to escape either, but it is most certainly Lore," she said. "I have seen him."

Data couldn't see her face in the shadows, and it worried him. Her voice was flat, and quiet, and he could tell she was struggling to keep her fear under control.

"He has not harmed you, I hope. Do you know where he is now?" Data asked her, engaging in his own struggle to maintain his calm.

"I'm right here, brother," Lore replied, and he stepped out from the shadows of the corner opposite Naseema. "Don't worry, I haven't harmed her...yet. I thought it would be more fun to have an audience for that, so I decided to wait for you to wake up." Data's malevolent twin approached him with a casual swagger. Standing in front of him, Lore leaned in, and patted him on the cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Data glared at him, and demanded, "What have you done to her?"

Lore laughed cruelly. "I told you, I haven't done anything to her...yet, and don't worry, dear brother, I haven't harmed your captain or the others either. I'm saving _them_ for my allies...as a gift, if you will, for their help in releasing me from my imprisonment at that dreadful star base," he told Data, the nasty smirk he'd given Naseema in the arena, reappearing on his face.

Data returned his smirk with a look of shock which only made Lore laugh again.

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" he sneered again. "There are those out there who hate her kind, and with good reason. There are those who know what the Feeonix are truly capable of, and who will do just about anything, including re-animating yours truly, to shatter their alliance with the Federation."

Data continued to stare at Lore in silence, his brow furrowed.

"Allow me to elaborate, little brother," Lore continued. "My rescuers are a fascinating race from the other side of the galaxy. Their only request in return for my freedom is that I dispatch the only five humanoid Feeonix in existence. They are convinced that will be enough to deter any others of her kind," he motioned towards Naseema's dark corner as he spoke, "from assuming corporeal form. Without those five to act as go-betweens, and with the rest of them afraid to fill the soon-to-be-vacant positions, their alliance will quickly crumble, and the Federation will be left without its most powerful ally. The only ally capable of stopping my rescuers from moving in, and taking control of whatever territories they wish." Lore's voice then rose to a gleeful trill. "As if I didn't already want to annihilate her miserable race, my allies even offered me an extra incentive for my assistance." He looked between Data and Naseema, and let out a hideous giggle. "They agreed to give me the two of you, to do with as I please."

"What makes your _allies_ believe you are capable of dispatching five Feeonix for them?" Data asked skeptically.

Lore moved in close to his face, and smirked again. "Because I am the only one who knows how to kill them," Lore replied in a revolting matter-of-fact tone, "and if you think I'm going to reveal that little secret to you, then you really are far more stupid than you seem. I've probably given you too much information already, but since I plan to kill you both, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"No, I suppose it does not," Data admitted, still doing his damnedest to hide his fear from his brother.

Lore gave him a wicked smile before turning around, and yanking the chair Naseema was tied to, into the pool of light in the middle of the dank room.

Her face was streaked with dirt, and tears, and her hair disheveled from her fight with the great cat, Morlong had pitted her against.

Data now realized that had been part of the plan all along as well. The fight with the huge beast had been intentionally designed to wear her out so she would be easier to subdue afterward.

Lore then went behind her, and unfastened her bonds. She remained seated in the chair, and rubbed her wrists briefly which seemed to anger the malevolent android, and in a blur of movement, he yanked her out of her seat, threw her to the ground, and then launched the chair into the wall with such force, it exploded into shards. Remaining silent, he grabbed her by her hair, and dragged her to her feet. She winced in pain as he thrust her out ahead of him to hold her in front of Data.

"What do you think of your valiant protector now?" he demanded, jerking her forward. "He's powerless to stop me from doing anything I want to you."

Naseema looked up, and met Data's eyes which were full of fear, and concern.

"Keep your cool," she mouthed to him. Lore was currently unaware of their engagement, and more significantly, their bonding. Naseema knew that as long as Lore remained ignorant of their feelings for each other, there was a chance that this wouldn't get as ugly as they both feared it might.

"Have you activated the emotion chip our father intended you to have?" Lore asked Data. "I know you took it before you had me sent to that Starfleet scrap yard."

"No," Data replied as coolly as he could, trying not to look at Naseema.

Lore laughed mockingly. "You really are a terrible liar," he sneered. "Let's just see how well its functioning for you, shall we?" With that, he slammed Naseema into the wall like a rag doll, and her head hit the hard stone with a sickening crunch. She reeled backwards, bringing her hand up to her forehead before finally stumbling, and falling to the floor.

Data tried to remain collected, but Lore was watching carefully, and caught his brother wincing slightly. An evil smile crept across his lips, and he swung his foot up to catch Naseema in the ribs with another hideous crunch.

She gasped, and rolled on her back, then over once more to raise herself up on her hands and knees still trying to catch her breath.

Lore looked over at Data again, and the gentle android just blinked, but Lore wasn't fooled. He walked over, and leaned in close until their identical faces were nearly touching. His cold eyes searched Data's, and another cruel smile appeared on his face. "I can see it in your eyes, brother," he whispered with terrible malice in his voice. "This is killing you almost more than it's killing her, but don't you worry," he patted Data's cheek again, "your turn will come as soon as I'm finished with her, and then you'll know what it's like to be taken apart, piece by piece."

Lore then whirled around, and moved on the Feeonix again, grabbing her by the throat, and crushing her into the wall. He effortlessly raised her up until her feet were no longer on the ground, and her eyes were level with his. He then tightened his grip, and moved his body closer, pushing it up against hers. He looked over at Data with a cold grin, and dragged his tongue up the side of her face. She shut her eyes, and tried to turn her face away as she clawed at his hand and wrist, still gasping for air. He laughed nastily at the futility of her struggle, and leaned back slightly to stare into her now wide, fearful eyes.

"Awww, come on now, sweetheart, you know you want it," he said with a despicable purr. He moved in close to her again, throwing a glance at Data before kissing her hard and forcefully.

His brother's sexual aggression against his mate was becoming too much for Data to watch, and continue to maintain his calm as well. He was the one who shut his eyes, and turned his face away this time, a lump forming in his throat. His obvious distress made Lore's face light up with cruel delight, and the wicked android laughed again. He continued to hold Naseema against the wall by her throat as he unfastened her belt, and yanked it off her, her eyes filling with terror at the realization of what he was going to do. He then suddenly released her, letting her crumple to the floor, sucking in a deep breath. Her relief was short-lived though as he quickly slung the belt around her neck, and yanked it tight. Her terrified eyes widened further as she gasped for air again, reaching her hands behind her to claw at Lore's once more.

Data couldn't take anymore of his mate's torture, and finally lost his composure. "Please!" he cried out. "Please stop. I will do whatever it is you wish, just...just do not hurt her anymore." Despite his best efforts, Data's eyes were beginning to well up with tears, and he was choking on the lump in his throat.

Lore suddenly stopped his assault on Naseema, and stared at his passive little brother for a second, his eyes wide with shock. He dropped the belt, planted his boot firmly in her back, and shoved her to the floor. He stepped over her as she lay on the ground, and frantically tugged the belt from her neck, drawing in several deep, shaky breaths.

She crawled over to the nearest corner, clutched the wall to steady herself, and edged up it, still struggling to calm her breathing.

Lore approached his shackled brother, examining him with fascination. He took a hold of his face with one hand as Data tried to turn away, blinking several times, desperately trying to keep back his tears. He was unsuccessful, and several spilled out, and ran down his cheeks. Lore forced him to make eye contact, continuing to stare into him, and Data swallowed hard, pushing the lump in his throat down so he could speak.

"Please," he begged softly, his voice breaking, "do whatever you wish to me, but do not hurt her anymore."

_He knew he was possibly damning them further by pleading for Naseema's life, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't just stand there, chained to the wall, and helplessly watch while his malevolent brother tortured her, raped her, and broke her before finally killing her. He knew Lore fully intended to end their lives in that terrible dungeon, but he had to try, he had to do something, anything, the only thing he could do. Find the last, lingering shred of humanity in Lore, and hope that his brother would end this display of his incredible rage, and finish them quickly._

He searched Lore's cold, empty eyes for any glimmer that he was getting through, but there was nothing. His hope was foolish at best, and he realized it too late as Lore caught something in his eyes, released him, and took a step back.

"Incredible," the wicked android whispered at first, and then a wide, horrible grin spread across his face. "You're in _love_ with her," he said louder, his voice laced with amazement, and glee. He looked over his shoulder at the bloodied Feeonix cowering in the corner before turning back to Data. He let out a single, evil laugh, placed his hand on the wall beside his brother's head, and leaned in again. He smirked, and cocked his eyebrows lasciviously. "Has she ever let you touch her?" he asked in a smarmy tone.

Data turned his face away again in disgust.

"She's really quite something, you should try her sometime little brother," Lore taunted. "Her soft, warm skin, the delicious scent of her hair. Mmmm, she feels _wonderful_ , and she _tastes_ even better. She's nice and compliant, so easy to hold down _._ " He leaned in even closer, and whispered in Data's ear, "She's so fantastically tight too, although..." he quickly threw a glance over at Naseema again, "perhaps not anymore."

That did it. Lore had found exactly the button he was looking for, and Data lunged against his restraints with an angry snarl.

Lore laughed, and jumped back, clapping his hands together with delight. "I knew it!" He crowed excitedly. "You have been with her!"

Data stopped struggling, and his eyes widened with renewed horror as he realized what he'd just done. Now his brother knew exactly how much she meant to him, and he would be merciless with her.

"Naseema, use your abilities to escape!" he yelled to her. "Please! Leave me and run!"

Lore laughed again. "She won't," he chuckled, his voice growing low and mean. "She wouldn't leave you with me the last time we were all together, and if she tries anything in these close quarters, she might kill you as well, and she won't risk that...even if I'm tearing her limb from limb."

Naseema looked past Lore to meet Data's pleading eyes, her own begging him for forgiveness. "I am sorry," she said, knowing Lore was right.

He spun around, and barreled towards her. She tried to deke around him as he reached her, but he kicked his foot out, and tripped her. She fell to the ground hard, and scrambled to get away, letting a scream rip from her throat as he caught her by the ankle, and dragged her backwards, flipping her on her back, and climbing on top of her, pinning her down. She balled her fists up, and pounded at his head, and shoulders, still screaming while he laughed mockingly, grabbing both her wrists, and stretching her arms over her head to hold her still. Her screams died down to whimpers as she weakly continued to kick her legs while Data struggled against his restraints, again pleading with his brother to leave her alone.

Lore looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, and laughed again. "You should pay attention, little brother, I might teach you a thing or two," he mocked, and then he lowered his face close to Naseema's. "Shh," he cooed in a horribly fake soothing voice. "Relax honey, and just let it happen. It's the same as the last time, don't fight me, and I won't be forced to hurt you. You might actually enjoy yourself." He glanced up at Data, who was still struggling to free himself, and save his beloved Feeonix from a second violation by his evil twin. "You can pretend it's him, we're pretty much the same from head to toe," he added with a smirk.

_Naseema's fear abruptly dissipated. The Feeonix in her surged up, and she no longer cared what Lore did to her, she was not going to listen to this awful abomination blather on anymore, especially now that he'd dared to liken his cold, forceful touch to the wonderful, warm, and gentle one that belonged to Data._

"You will _never_ be the same," She hissed, and Lore's eyes widened with shock at her sudden change in demeanor.

 _This was not the Naseema he remembered. The last time he had her pinned down, she'd whimpered, and cried while he had his way with her, putting his hands wherever he liked, and all the while continuing to threaten her with ending his pathetic little brother's waste of a life_.

He eyed her for a second.

_Perhaps this way would be more fun. Yes. He decided he would like it if she fought him this time. She was no match for his strength. He would get what he wanted anyway, and now his brother was there, helpless to do anything, but watch him ravage her. Maybe this time he would be able to get them both to cry for him._

Naseema sensed she'd caught Lore off guard, and kept going.

 _She figured if she could anger him enough, his rage would blind him, and he'd make a mistake. At the very least, she could buy them some time. They'd been on the planet for hours now without checking in, and it was only a matter of time before Commander Riker came looking for them. Lore might still kill her, but if she kept him busy, as she had done the last time, Data, and the others might be rescued before the Founders came for them. She knew they had to be responsible for Lore's liberation. They were the only ones who would have been able to penetrate Starfleet's ranks at the level required to free Lore from Maddox's lab._ _She would continue her onslaught of insults until help came or Data's terrible brother finally shut her up for good_.

"You are hollow inside. You have no purpose, no reason for life," she seethed. "You know nothing but destruction. Data is beautiful, he has a soul, and his hands are warm, and loving. You don't even look the same to me. His face reflects how perfect he is while yours..." she snorted mockingly, "well, your hatred, and your rage have twisted you, and made you ugly."

Lore's eyes flashed with anger, and Naseema knew her ploy was working. She ignored Data's pleas for her to stop taunting his enraged brother.

"I am not an idiot, Lore, I know you have gotten yourself in deep with the Founders, and they are using you. If you honestly believe they will not destroy you once they have what they want from you, then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

Lore growled in her face, and grabbed a handful of her hair, slamming her head into the ground. She cried out in pain, but it wasn't enough to deter her.

"You do whatever you need to do to me to make yourself feel better, but know that you will _never_ make _anyone_ feel the way Data makes _me_ feel. _Nobody_ will _ever_ crave your touch the way I crave his, and _nobody_ will _ever_ glow for you the way I do for him. You will _never_ know what it is to love the way we love each other, and I will _never_ scream your name like I scream his. You can take from me whatever you will, Lore, but you can never take the memory of how wonderful his warm, magnificent body feels against mine when he makes love to me," she told him venomously, and Lore swung his arm back, and struck her across her face with the back of his hand in response.

Data strained against his shackles. "Naseema, please stop. He will brutalize you," he begged her, but she recovered from Lore's blow, and continued,

"You are the one who is pathetic. You are spiteful, and mean." She then strained upwards to bring her face close to his. Lore yanked a knife from his boot, and held it up to her throat.

"Be very careful what you say next, little girl," he growled as Data watched in horror, terrified of what his brother was going to do to her next.

Naseema smiled nastily. "You are a sad, lonely bully. It is hardly a wonder your father took you apart. You're nothing more than a walking pile of misfiring circuits, and there is nothing in you worth keeping alive. _Fuck you,_ and your whole miserable existence."

Lore roared with rage, and struck her again before he took the knife, dug it into the side of her face at her temple, and then dragged it slowly downwards, cutting a deep gash in her perfect flesh.

She cried out again, and struggled against him, but Lore continued to hold her down.

"It's a marriage tradition for the Goltons to cut each others faces as part of the ceremony. Their blood mixes on the knife, and it signifies that they belong to each other, and now...you belong to me," he sneered, wiping the knife on his trousers.

Data threw himself against his restraints with everything he had, fighting to save his beautiful mate's life with all his strength. He finally felt one of them buckle slightly, it's fastening starting to come loose from the wall. "As soon as I am free of these, I will kill you," he threatened, his anger boiling up while he continued to fight with the fastenings, but Lore ignored him holding his gaze on Naseema, blood now pouring from the fresh wound, and beginning to pool beneath her head, soaking into her hair.

"Now that you are mine, I'm going to carve every last trace of him from you," Lore snarled, and hit her again before beginning to cut her clothes off her.

She shuddered out a broken sigh, and Data knew she was on the verge of losing consciousness. _As much as he wanted her to stay there with him, with what Lore was about to do to her, he knew it was better that she not be awake_.

She rolled her head back to look up at him, her large blue eyes full of pain, and sorrow. "Do not watch, Data, it is what he wants. Turn your face away, and shut your eyes. It will be over soon," she said mournfully as tears streamed down her face, mixing with her blood.

He felt his own tears welling up again, and his throat closed up. "Naseema, I love you," he managed to choke out before the horror of their situation finally overwhelmed him, and his tears spilled out despite his best efforts to contain them.

_That first night she had taken his hand, led him to her bed, and made love to him, she had solidified their incredible bond, and given him pleasures he'd never believed were possible for him to experience. He had never imagined then, that he would ever have to watch her die at all, certainly never like this. He tried to call up better memories, the night he had told her he loved her, the first time she had moaned his name as they made love, the morning she had said yes to his marriage proposal. He would need these memories to focus on while Lore murdered her before inevitably turning on him, and he knew he would be helpless to stop his malevolent brother while he was still shackled to the wall. Once Naseema was gone, he didn't care what Lore did to him, but he wanted his last thoughts to be of her, and the incredible impact their brief romance had on him._

He kept up his struggle, though he knew it was futile. _Even if he managed to free himself, it would be too late for Naseema. He'd almost resigned himself to that fact, but if he did manage to break himself free, he was going to rip Lore apart without so much as a flicker of remorse_.

Just then, there was a click at the door, and if by some glorious miracle, Morlong's shadow appeared in the light that now spilled in through the open door from the corridor. The big Golton took a step inside the cell, and when he saw what Lore was doing to Naseema, an expression of abject disgust, and horror fell on his face.

"Lore!" he exclaimed forcefully. "You told me you would be questioning these people, your brother, and his companions. You claimed they were criminals. This does not look like an interrogation, this looks like rape, and I do not allow women to be treated in this manner in my settlement, never mind directly under my nose, regardless of what they have done." The Golton leader took another step forward, and Lore released his grip on Naseema, but didn't move off her.

"She's not human, Morlong," Lore retorted. "She's sneaky, and capable of extreme violence, I had to restrain her after she attempted to attack me."

"I do not think I believe you," Morlong replied, his tone growing menacing. "If you were merely restraining her then why is her clothing torn? Why have you cut her face? You certainly appeared to be attempting to disrobe her when I entered." He looked across the room at Data, still chained to the wall.

"Is he telling me the truth, android? Are you indeed fugitives, and did she attack him?" he asked.

Data looked down at Lore, still straddling his beaten, bloodied mate on the floor before turning his eyes back to Morlong. "No, he is not telling the truth," he replied calmly. "We are not fugitives. We are Starfleet officers just as Ambassador Jagger told you. My brother," Data glared at Lore, "is a murderer, and up until recently, has been in pieces, and incarcerated at one of our facilities. He was freed, and reassembled by an enemy of the United Federation of Planets. Ambassador Naseema did not attack him, he attacked her. She has not even attempted to defend herself because he has threatened my life in retaliation. He most certainly would have violated her had you not entered when you did, just as he violated her under similar circumstances on a previous occasion."

Lore rolled his eyes at Data, and finally stood up to face the Golton. "We had a deal Morlong," he glowered. "You allow me to use your planet to set a trap, and help me capture these criminals, and I turn over control of the East settlement to you."

Morlong shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Our deal was that I would assist in the capture of these individuals, and hold them until your people arrived to take them into custody," he said. "Rape and murder were never part of our agreement. I am beginning to believe that you are the one who is the liar, and the criminal."

"You should trust your instincts, Morlong," Naseema finally spoke up as she struggled to get to her feet, injured from Lore's assault, and still shaking. "Jagger may be a lot of things, but he would never have encouraged you to invite wanted criminals into your village, so near to your wife, and your children."

Morlong frowned, and nodded as Naseema continued, "I am afraid, sir, that Lore has used you, and your village as pawns in a premeditated act of aggression against the Federation as well as the Feeonix, and he has knowingly dragged you into an inter-galactic war. Those that freed him are using him to destroy the alliance between my people, and the Federation. They are aggressive, and dangerous, and their intentions are to have the five Feeonix humanoids in existence, assassinated, Jagger and myself included."

Morlong's eyes widened, and flashed with anger as he turned towards Lore. "We most certainly have a problem here, Lore, because I believe her. These people you insisted I lure here do not behave like criminals," he growled, taking a step towards the android. "You, on the other hand, have proven yourself to be deceitful, and violent. The prisoners my guards took charge of are simply locked in a cell, unrestrained, and they have given no indication of violent behavior. These two have also given no such indications, but you have chained this man you claim is your _brother_ , to the wall, and then assaulted, and attempted to violate his mate. No one who has lived or visited my settlement has ever conducted themselves so shamefully. Our deal is off, and now I will hold _you_ prisoner until this Captain Picard, and his Starfleet have decided what they will do with you."

Lore slumped his shoulders, and shrugged. "Well Morlong, I'm very sorry to hear that," Lore replied, too casually. "You've forced me into a very difficult position." The knife he was using on Naseema still in his hand, he moved like lightning, grabbing the big Golton's shoulder, and plunging the blade up under his ribs.

Morlong's eyes sprang open, and he grasped at the android as he staggered forward, the knife protruding from his chest.

During the entire exchange, Data had been continuing to work at the loose restraint until he finally felt it give from the wall. As Lore attacked Morlong, he heaved his arm forward, and split the stone holding his bindings. The fastenings slid out, and he reached over, grabbed a hold of the shackle on his other wrist, and ripped it from the wall before doing the same for the one at his throat.

Naseema also seized her opportunity, and bent down to pick up the largest wooden shard from the chair Lore had destroyed. She flew at the distracted android, and when he turned sharply to catch her arm, she drove the huge splinter into his eye.

He roared with rage, yanked the knife from Morlong's torso, and took a wild swing at her. She jumped back, and as he lunged at her, the dying Golton grabbed a hold of him, and propelled his enormous frame into Lore, knocked him down, and collapsed on top of him.

Data came up behind Naseema, and grabbed her arm.

"We should leave, _now._ I will carry you, if I have to," he insisted, and almost dragged her out the door as Lore heaved the dead Golton off himself, and pulled the splinter from his eye socket.

The pair took off running down the corridor as Lore screamed after them, "We're not finished Feeonix! Not by a long shot!"

Data pushed her along the narrow hallway, watching over his shoulder, waiting for his terrible brother to come after them. As they turned a corner, two of Morlong's soldiers were standing outside another cell, peering with interest down the corridor after having heard the sounds of the confrontation.

"Morlong is dead," Naseema told them as she slowed her gait. "The pale-faced man called Lore, killed him."

The two guards' eyes widened, and they immediately abandoned their posts, pushed past her and Data, and hurried off, drawing their weapons as they broke from a steady jog into a run.

Naseema watched them go for a second before quickly approaching the door, and yanking the handle. Finding it locked, she pounded her fist on the door, and yelled, "Jean-Luc! Are you there?!"

A wave of relief washed over her as she heard his voice answer her.

"Naseema? What the hell happened? Where have you been?" Where's Data?" Picard replied.

"I am right here, sir," Data replied as he, and his Feeonix exchanged a glance.

She backed away from the door as Data approached it.

"Captain, move away from the door, and I will break it down," he called out through the dense wood. He listened briefly, and as he heard a small shuffle, indicating movement, he slammed his shoulder into the door. It burst from its frame, and crashed into the room.

The humans were staring at them, wide-eyed, from the far corner of the cell while Worf broke into an enormous grin.

Picard squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden rush of light, and when he realized the pair of shadows in the doorway really were Naseema and Data, his face flooded with relief.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked as he approached them. "We woke up on the floor in here, and nobody would answer any of our questions. Why would the Goltons drug us, and lock us in a dungeon? None of this makes any sense." As he drew closer, his eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he saw the terrible condition his ambassador was in. Her shirt was torn, her face smeared with dirt, and blood, bruises all over. "Naseema, what happened to--" he began, and then gasped when he noticed the deep gash along the side of her beautiful face. He brought his hand up to her chin, and gingerly turned her face to the side. "My god, what did these savages do to you?" he asked, his eyes wide with concern.

Naseema touched her hand to his reassuringly. "It was not the Goltons, Captain," she replied. "Do not be concerned about my appearance, I am alright, and we must leave now. Morlong is dead."

"What?!" Worf broke in. "Have I missed the battle?" The Klingon almost seemed disappointed at the thought that he'd been left out of the action.

"There was no battle, Commander," Data replied, anger, and bitterness in his voice. "Only an act of brutality. Lore did that to her."

Worf's eyes narrowed, and he let out a deep growl.

"Lore is behind this?!" Picard asked, in complete shock. "Will somebody please explain to me just what the devil is going on?"

"Who's Lore?" Lt. Yates broke in.

"He is Commander Data's evil twin brother," Worf replied, as if that would be the logical conclusion one would draw upon hearing the name.

Yates and Loman exchanged a look, and Loman shrugged at him. "Makes sense, I guess," he said quietly to his colleague.

"Naseema," Picard asked his assistant, his tone becoming gentler, "he didn't...did he?"

The Feeonix shook her head. "If Morlong had not interrupted him, I would not have been so lucky. I believe I know what is happening, sir, but I will explain it on the move. As I said, Morlong is dead, and I fear this entire settlement is about to erupt into chaos. It is important that we leave immediately," she told Picard.

"I've already tried our communicators, they don't seem to work inside this fortress. There's some kind of metallurgical interference," the captain replied.

"Then we must get outside," Naseema said firmly, and as she spoke, they heard a loud rumble coming from above their heads, and they all looked up. The room shook slightly, and dust, and dirt spilled from the stone ceiling. It was an explosion.

Naseema turned her gaze back to Picard. "And we must do it now."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. The Bloody Battle

  
  


At the Feeonix's insistence, the away team quickly ventured into the hallway. Another explosion rocked the fortress, and more debris filtered down from the ceiling. 

Data and Naseema waited in the cell until the rest of their companions were out, and as she moved to follow, he suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her into him. He hugged her tightly, and held her head against his chest, taking several deep breaths to release the suffocating tension inside him. He let a few tears of relief fall, and they landed on her cheek.

_He knew they should leave quickly, but he needed to feel her against him for a moment. Ten minutes ago he was sure that the next time he held her, if ever again, she would be cold, and still. The fire within her, that had brought him to life, snuffed out by Lore's hatred_ .

She wrapped her arms around him, and placed one hand on the back of his neck, letting her warm body, and her energy calm him down.

"Naseema, I--" he started to say, but the knot in his throat returned, and he started to choke on it again.

"Shh," she said, "I am alright. There will be time for affection later, we must leave now, and get the captain safely back to the ship."

He nodded, and let her brush the tears from his face as she pulled away, her own eyes beginning to glisten.

"Are they coming?" Loman anxiously asked Picard as they stood in the corridor waiting for the ambassador, and the android.

Picard sighed gently. "I know this has been an unnerving experience for all of us, but if what I believe happened to them, is indeed what happened, they have been through a trauma so earth shattering, Lieutenant, you would have difficulty imagining such horror," he replied. "We will give them a few moments."

Loman seemed confused, but nodded.

"Lore is a violent and cruel being," Worf added, "and he holds a great deal of hatred for both Ambassador Naseema, and Commander Data. If she were not a Feeonix, the ambassador would be dead."

"So this Lore is the one who beat her up?" Yates asked the big Klingon.

"I'm afraid it's far more complicated than  _beating her up,_ " Picard replied. "The ambassador is an extraordinarily resilient being, and Mr. Worf is correct. Had any of us borne the brunt of Lore's rage, we would not have survived. You and Mr. Loman need to appreciate how dangerous Data's brother is, and if we encounter him, you are _not_ to engage him."

"Forgive me for sounding judgmental, sir, but why did Commander Data not stop him from doing... _that_ to her? Are we safe to trust him?" Yates continued.

"I am positive he was either restrained, unconscious or both," Picard told him, his tone becoming slightly terse. "You have not been a member of the crew long enough to understand the depth, and intensity of their relationship. Commander Data would never just stand by while anyone, nevermind Lore, harmed her."

"Captain, if I may speak freely," Yates replied, and Picard nodded his approval to the young lieutenant. "I get that they're involved, but the commander is a machine, he's not really capable of feelings. I mean, I know he has that emotion chip, but it's still a program, they're not genuine human emotions. I also know that he's lost control of himself before, and if he, and Lore are so alike, how can you be so sure he didn't do that to her?" the young man argued, and as he finished he glanced over the captain's shoulder at the cell door, and realized that Naseema and Data had appeared in the doorway. Judging by the look on the Feeonix's face, she'd heard everything he'd just said.

He swallowed hard as she approached him, and he suddenly found himself very intimidated by the petite alien.

She came right up to him, and leaned in to stare into his eyes. Her calm demeanor was almost eerie. Now that she was so close to him, Yates could see how brutally she'd been beaten. Her face was covered with tiny cuts, and Lore's knuckles had left dark, ugly imprints on her cheeks. Her lip was badly split, and her left eye was swelling closed, it's white stained red with broken blood vessels. There was heavy bruising on her neck, and her clothes were torn. Picard had not been exaggerating. She had been much more than  _beaten up_ .  Yates found himself nearly hypnotized by the pulsing, orange ring surrounding her blue irises.

"You," she said to him in a slow, menacing growl, "do not understand anything. Commander Data would _never_ lay an aggressive hand on anyone, ever. If you do not believe me,  _Lieutenant_ , by all means, feel free to find your own way home."

Yates took a step back from her, and swallowed again.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and abruptly turned, continuing down the hallway.

"Ambassador, I didn't--" Yates started to follow her, but Worf cut him off.

"She does not appear to be in a very forgiving mood, Lieutenant. I do not recommend you press your luck at the moment," the Klingon warned, and Yates lowered his head, and nodded. He now felt terrible for what he'd said.

Picard quickly caught up to Naseema, and they walked together through the maze of corridors. Fortunately she had been conscious when Morlong's guards had brought her to Lore so she knew which way they needed to take in order to reach the main level of the fortress.

They continued to hear low rumbles above them, indicating the situation on the surface was worsening.

Yates finally got up the courage to approach Data. He hurried his steps in order to keep up with the android's steady gait. "Uh, sir, I owe you an apology," the young lieutenant said quietly. "I should never have suggested that you would have inflicted those injuries on the ambassador."

Data turned to look at him without losing pace, and gave him a small smile.

"It is alright, Lieutenant. I do not blame you for suspecting that two identical androids, constructed by the same man, would be capable of identical behavior," Data replied. "I know you were only looking out for the safety of your captain, and the rest of the away team. There is no need to apologize for performing your duty."

"Thank you, sir," Yates said, still ashamed of himself for suspecting the kind android of committing such brutality against a creature as small, and delicate as the Feeonix ambassador.

Data sighed sadly as he was reminded of what Lore had done, and attempted to do to her. _If only he'd been able to break his bonds sooner. He hoped the hideous gouge on her beautiful face wouldn't leave a scar. He hated the idea that she would be reminded of Lore everytime she looked in the mirror._

Data's sigh did not go unnoticed by Lt. Yates. He looked at his commanding officer for a second before asking, "You really do love her, don't you?"

The android nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant, I do," he replied simply.

Picard and Naseema walked in silence for the first stretch of corridor before he finally turned to her. "I know you're trying to focus, Naseema, but can you please give me a brief explanation as to just what the hell is going on? How did Lore escape from the Daystrom Annex, and what is he doing here?" he asked, slightly exasperated. _He hated being in the dark_ .

"I believe Lore's body was stolen from Commander Maddox's lab by the Founders," she began.

"The Founders?!" Picard exclaimed, and Naseema shot him a look.

"Pardon me for being a little short, sir, but if you are going to continue to interrupt me, it will be difficult for me to be brief," she said, and Picard nodded, slightly embarrassed by his confusion. 

"Of course, sorry. Please continue." 

"As I said, I believe the Founders are behind Lore's liberation from Commander Maddox's lab. There is a long-standing animosity between them, and the Feeonix as well as the Federation," she explained. "Lore told us the Founders freed him so that he would assassinate me as well as the other four humanoid Feeonix in order to frighten my kind into withdrawing from their alliance with the Federation. I believe he then selected this planet due to its remote location as well as the primitiveness of the Golton culture. His strength, and intelligence would have made it easy for him to take control of the settlement to the East, which is at war with this one. He then tricked Morlong into helping him lure us here with the promise of turning over control of the East settlement, and effectively ending the conflict."

"Why would the Founders be under the impression that Lore would be able to kill five of you?" Picard asked. "That seems rather ludicrous, and why would he even agree to help them? Lore isn't exactly the co-operative type, even if they did _rescue_ him."

"Yes, I wondered so as well, sir. We are not indestructible, but we heal very quickly, and are very difficult to kill. My strength may not compare to his, but I am a female, and the only humanoid female. The others are all males, and as Jagger demonstrated with Data, they are far stronger than he is." 

She paused for a second, and a look of worry crossed her face, "What concerns me is the level of confidence he displayed. There is a rumor among my kind, of a poison, a compound derived from a rare mineral used to create red matter, that will turn us to anaphasic energy and kill us. It would only be able to be administered it if we were in humanoid form, and I fear that it is possible Lore not only knows of this compound's existence, but is able to manufacture it. If this were the case, he would have no trouble assassinating me, Jagger, and the other humanoid Feeonix."

"I've heard that rumor as well," Picard replied, returning her worried look.

"I also fear that he is correct in his assumption that such an act would be enough to intimidate any other Feeonix who would assume humanoid form," she continued. "Without us to act as liasons, it would become extremely difficult for my kind to communicate with non-Feeonix, and the alliance would likely crumble. I think we both know that my kind are currently the strongest deterrent for a number of aggressive species wishing to expand their territories, the Founders included."

"Yes," Picard agreed, his concern deepening as Naseema went on.

"As for his co-operation with them, I am almost certain that his hatred for me has more to do with my being a Feeonix, rather than anything I have done to him personally. I believe he is more than happy to murder us all for the Founders, especially if he thinks he stands to gain something from them. Personally, I believe they are after whatever formula he has, and will simply destroy him once they have what they want. They would be far more adept at committing these crimes than he would, and I attempted to tell him as much but he did not believe me."

"He told you all of this?" Picard was incredulous now. "Are there even any mineral deposits here?"

"No, sir, I do not believe there is anything here. I believe Lore was responsible for falsifying that data, and he was forthcoming with some of his plan, the rest I read in his mind. Morlong filled in some of the blanks when he...interrupted." Her voice dropped off at the end as she remembered how close she'd come to a hideous, violent end.

Picard frowned, and leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "Naseema, what happened in that room?"

"If it is all right with you, sir, I would prefer to wait until we have more privacy before I reveal any details, but I will confirm that his intent was to torture us both to death," she whispered back. "Please do not bring any of this up with Commander Data until we are safely back aboard the ship. He is hiding it well but he is most definitely traumatized."

"I will wait until we're home before we discuss any of this further, but how are you? You are the one who was so viciously assaulted." Picard said, his voice still hushed.

Naseema lowered her eyes. "Yes, that is true. However, I am more than fifteen hundred years old. I have seen horrors far greater in my life, but Data has not." She glanced over her shoulder at her gentle android. "My injuries are primarily physical, and I will heal quickly. I fear the psychological injuries Lore inflicted on him will not be so quick to fade."

Picard nodded again, but said nothing further.

By this point the group had reached the entrance to the arena floor. Worf and Data easily forced the door open, and they all quickly entered the great hall. The room showed evidence of a brief skirmish. There were blast marks on the stone walls, and part of the arena's barrier had collapsed. The great cat Naseema had slain still lay dead on the ground. She ran towards it. "Worf!" she called to the Klingon. "Help me roll it over!" 

He quickly came over, and helped her heave the enormous animal onto its side.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the claymore still embedded in the cat's chest. She grabbed ahold of it, braced her foot against the beast, and with a hideous sucking sound, pulled the sword from its body. "We need to arm ourselves," she said.

"The Golton's took our phasers when they locked us in the dungeon," Loman replied.

Naseema turned around to look at him. "There is a cupboard just inside the entrance there." She pointed towards the doorway they'd just entered from. "I am almost certain if you open it, you will find weapons."

Loman quickly followed her instructions, and indeed found several swords stacked inside the cupboard. Each member of their team took one, and then turned, and waited for the Feeonix to tell them what to do next.

"I am hoping we will find no resistance but if we encounter trouble outside--" she began, but was abruptly cut off by a thunderous bang at the opposite door. Her eyes widened. "I was afraid of this," she said. 

Data came over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Naseema, what is it?" he asked, his eyes wide and searching.

"Lore betrayed Morlong," she told him. "The East settlement is attacking. We are under seige." She put her hand on his arm, and gripped it tightly. "You must protect the captain," she said.

His eyes widened further. "Naseema, you are injured--" he started to argue, but she cut him off, and the look in her eyes was deadly serious.

"I am already healing, and I am quite well versed in this form of combat. You must stay with the captain, and let Worf and I handle whatever comes through that door. I want you to get the humans outside, and evacuate as soon as possible," she said.

His face quickly filled with worry. "Why do I feel like you are saying goodbye?" he asked, the timber of his voice rising.

"I am not. I will be fine. Our responsibility is to protect the captain, and that is what you must do. Please, do not ask anymore questions. Just do this for me."

He didn't reply, but gave her a nod of understanding.

"Thank you," she said, and then she grabbed the front of his uniform, and pulled him in to kiss him quickly, just as another loud crack thundered at the door.

"Now go!" she commanded.

He reluctantly left her side.  _He knew her experience greatly outweighed his own, and that he needed to listen to her, but he couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time he would ever feel her soft lips on his, and it made an overwhelming feeling of dread surge up inside him_ .

Worf came over to where she was standing, his eyes glowing, ready for whatever came through the door, ready to back the brave Feeonix up. The two warriors stood side by side, and waited. 

Naseema turned to her Klingon comrade. "Worf, if I do not survive this, will you do something for me?" she asked.

He frowned, and nodded. "Of course, Ambassador. What is your request?"

"Please tell Commander Data that I love him, and that he must not blame himself for Lore's misdeeds," she said.

Worf nodded again. "Is that all, Ambassador?"

There was another loud bang at the door, and the sound of splitting wood.

"And feed my fish," she added.

The Klingon threw his head back, and laughed heartily.

Their moment of humor was brief as the heavy wooden door they faced was finally rocked from it's hinges, and twenty armed Goltons from the East settlement flooded into the arena.

Naseema and Worf looked at each other, and exchanged one last nod between them before charging forward.

Worf easily took out the first two Goltons who came at him, slashing the first across the chest before grabbing the second by the throat, throwing the soldier to the ground, and sinking his sword through the man's heart. The third took the Klingon's weapon through his torso before the valiant commander shoved him backwards off the blade with his foot.

Naseema flew like a missile at the first soldier on her right, bringing her claymore up in a wide arc, decapitating him. The second took her blade down through the top of his shoulder as she spun it around, reversing her first arc. A third soldier attempted to grab her from behind, and she threw her head back into his face, breaking his nose before thrusting the claymore out behind her, spearing him in the gut. He let out a terrible groan as she yanked the sword back, and collapsed to the floor.

Worf continued spinning and slashing his blade, taking out six more enemy soldiers as another ten rushed in to aid their comrades. 

Two made the fatal mistake of coming at Naseema too close together, and with a brutally powerful thrust of the claymore, she skewered them both like fish on a spear.

The attacking soldiers began to group more tightly together, making it difficult for the Klingon and the Feeonix to single them out for the kill. The pair drew closer to each other, keeping their backs together, holding their positions, and waiting for the Goltons to come at them.

One rushed at Worf, and although the Klingon blocked the attacking blow, he was forced to take several steps back, leaving Naseema vulnerable for three soldiers to attack her at once. 

Her agility proved to be too much for the Goltons as she performed a backwards handspring, keeping the sword in her hand, and dropping down low with one leg bent inwards while keeping the other stretched out along the ground. The first soldier swung his sword, coming so close to her head, his blade sheared the tops off several of her feathers, before she counter attacked, and he lost his legs at the knees. She swung her outstretched leg around, tripping the second Golton, who fell onto her weapon as she thrust it out. Then rolling back, she planted both boots against the man on her sword, and heaved him off the blade into the third attacker. Using her momentum to leap to her feet, she slammed the claymore downwards, and took Golton number three's head off. 

Data kept the three humans at a safe distance, ensuring that he would be able see any potential attack coming. He held his sword out, and pointed down, ready to use it if necessary while the two security lieutenants flanked him. He watched the two aliens take out Golton after Golton as they stood their ground in the arena's center. 

_He had seen Worf in battle mode before, and the big Klingon's ferocity didn't surprise him, but he'd never witnessed his gentle Feeonix in such a frenzy before. He was shocked at first by how easily she seemed to hack the Goltons down as they came at her. The blank expression on her face never changing while she severed limbs, and sent heads rolling. As she, and Worf continued to engage their attackers he found his shock turned to admiration. She had not been bluffing when she'd told him she was well versed in medieval combat, and the level of her agility left him in awe. He couldn't help himself from thinking that perhaps he'd like her to demonstrate some of her impressive acrobatic tricks for him when they were finally safe on the Enterprise, and back in her cozy cabin._

They were excellent swordsmen, and they fought valiantly, but Worf and Naseema were greatly outnumbered. Several Goltons swarmed the Klingon, and he nearly lost his advantage until Naseema abandoned her position, and rushed to aid him, arcing her sword around into one attacker, and then back again into another. Worf bent over, and she rolled across his back, ducking under a flying sword, and coming up to spear a wildly swinging Golton.

Two soldiers managed to get by the alien warriors, and rushed at Data who stepped out to meet them head on. They grossly underestimated his strength and speed, and the android easily disabled them before disarming, and tossing their unconscious bodies aside.

Picard gave him a nod, and a smile in appreciation.

Within seconds, several more barrelled past Naseema and Worf. The Feeonix was knocked down, and barely rolled aside in time to miss a sword thrust at her head. She glared at the attacker, and brought her boot up squarely in the man's groin, doubling him over in pain before stabbing him through the chest. 

"I can handle these petaQs, Ambassador, go!" Worf yelled to her.

She sprang to her feet, and chased after the soldiers headed for her companions. 

Data stepped out ahead of the humans again, lowering his head, and glaring at the oncoming Goltons. He swung his sword in a circle at his side, building its momentum.

Loman, Yates, and Picard formed a back-to-back triangle, weapons at the ready.

Naseema broke into a sprint, and with flawless precision, caught up to the center Golton, and launched herself into a dive. She tackled the large soldier, and somersaulted, coming up to drive the claymore into the dirt, using it as a staff to swing herself around, and bring her foot up to connect with the second Golton's jaw, sending him backwards off his feet.

The three remaining soldiers attacked Data, and after a brief exchange of blows, he managed to put the third one down, but as he took a step back, his foot caught on a protruding stone. He lost his balance, and toppled over onto his back. The fourth man moved on him quickly, and the android scrambled backwards to give himself room to recover. The Golton was faster than he seemed, and raised his weapon up to deliver a crushing blow. Data thrust his arm up to protect himself when the soldier suddenly froze in position, his sword poised to come down hard. The android's eyes widened as he watched the blade slip from the man's grasp. The soldier's knees buckled, and he slumped forward to the ground. The Golton's head separated from his body, and rolled to a stop between Data's outstretched legs. Eyes still wide, he looked up to meet the firey gaze of his Feeonix mate, both her hands still on the hilt of the claymore, her body turned in the final position of the beheading swing, and her chest heaving from the heat of battle.

He broke into a wide grin, and she met him with one of her own, but their comeraderie was short lived as Data's grin faded, and his eyes widened again as he saw the fifth Golton descending on her back. He opened his mouth to warn her, but she already knew the man was there, and easily dodged his attack, twisting her body around, bringing the claymore into a hard swing, and slamming it downwards, removing the last Golton's head as efficiently as the one before.

She turned to make sure Worf was alright, and watched for a few seconds as her Klingon companion continued to dispatched the last few Goltons foolish enough to attack him. Several others realized the pair of aliens were more formidable than they appeared, and retreated back out the door they'd entered through.

Turning back to Data, she said, "We should move outside now, while the escape route is clear."

He nodded, and moved to stand, but then something caught his eye. A lone figure moving quickly along the upper level of the great hall.

Naseema noticed his sudden distraction, and whirled around to follow his stare. She immediately saw what he did, the dark hair, the flash of pale skin, _Lore_ .

Her eyes flared, and she roared the android's name as he made his escape across the viewing deck.

Lore stopped, and turned towards her. Her eyes met his one, and the arrogant smirk that made her want to spit blood, curled across his lips. He blew her a kiss before continuing on his way, and she exploded with rage. 

The predator within her had finally snapped its tether. The flame in her eyes surged up, and took over as a scream of fury that came from an unfathomable depth within her, ripped loose. The strange, invisible energy wind that she'd created when she had lit Morlong's bonfire looked like a gentle summer breeze compared to the roaring tornado that engulfed her now. It raced up her body, rustling the heavy chain mail vest she wore, unfurling her hair from its fastenings, and whipping it over, and around her head. The cold blue flames, that only Data was familiar with, rapidly licked up her body growing in strength until she was encased in a glowing, white aura. 

Data stared at her, his mouth open as she turned her rage on the remaining Golton fighters. The wind she'd created with her mind, blasted forward, and circled around Worf, leaving him unharmed before it exploded in a wall of fire. The Goltons were blasted backwards off their feet, and those that weren't killed, quickly scrambled away in terror.

Worf spun around, his eyes wide with surprise, and when he saw where the fire had originated, his jaw dropped as well. 

"Wow," Lt. Yates whispered as he, Picard, and Lt. Loman watched the Feeonix's incredible display of power with awe.

"She's clearing the way for us. We move now!" Picard ordered. He moved to where Data was still sitting on the ground, and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. The group picked up their pace, and headed for the exit, keeping a safe distance behind the flaming Feeonix.

She walked with a steady, unwavering gait, passing Worf without so much as glancing at him.

He watched her glide eerily by him, and then fell in behind her as she continued towards the door. Just as she reached it, a crudely made, metal tube sailed in, and landed a few feet from her.

Worf realized what it was almost instantly. "Get down!" he bellowed as he turned, and threw himself to the ground, shielding his head with his arms.

The humans ducked, and crouched low to the ground while Data moved in front of the captain, raising his arm in front of his face, ready for the explosion Worf predicted.

It came suddenly. The crude device erupted, but just as the ball of fire reached Naseema, it stopped, seeming to hover in front of her, awaiting her command. She held her hand up, and the explosion reversed its direction, rocketing out the open doorway, taking the stone archway, the stairs, and the wall with it, leaving a gaping hole directly to the settlement outside, and filling the chasm in the floor, where the stairs had been, with rubble.

The away team recovered themselves, and rushed after her as she exited the arena.

Once outside, the Enterprise crew members were astounded by the chaos. Buildings were on fire, and the once impressive bonfire was scattered for meters along the cobblestone streets amongst the bodies that littered it. Goltons of all ages were running, and screaming, many armed, some severely injured, and missing limbs, it was anarchy.

Naseema seemed to calm down in the now chilly, late afternoon air. The white flames extinguished abruptly, her hair fell in a wild mess around her shoulders, and her eyes returned to normal.

Data moved towards her, but Picard caught him by the arm. "Wait for her to come to you," he quietly told the android.

Data nodded, still wide-eyed.

Naseema turned to face the rest of the away team as if the unbelieveable display she'd put on had never happened. "I suggest we move outside the settlement, and away from the chaos," she said, the rage in her voice gone.

The others all looked at each other, and silent consensus was made. They followed Naseema as she made her way East, closely flanked by Worf, Picard, and the two security lieutenants as Data brought up the rear. They moved in a tight formation, staying alert, and keeping their weapons close. 

They made it almost all the way to the edge of the settlement when Naseema spotted an enemy soldier grappling with a small boy. It was Morlong's oldest son, who she, and Data had spoken with when they'd first arrived on the planet. The soldier managed to subdue the boy, and had him firmly by the hair when Naseema broke the away team's formation, and charged at the pair. She moved with such speed, and ferocity, she caught the much larger soldier completely unaware, and he failed to notice her until it was too late. She swung the claymore in a wide arc, and brought it down directly in the center of the Eastern soldier's skull, nearly splitting it in two. She scooped the boy up, and carried him several meters away where she placed him on the ground, and knelt in front of him, smoothing his hair out. "Where are your mother and brothers?" she asked him.

"They are hiding in the forest," he replied, still shaken by his encounter with the enemy soldier. "I left them, and came back to find Father."

Naseema dropped her eyes for a second before looking back up at the boy. "I am afraid that your father is dead. He died protecting me from a very dangerous man," she sadly told him.

He hung his head."I was afraid he was already dead," he replied, tears welling up in his dark eyes.

Naseema pulled the child into her, and hugged him tightly. "The man looks just like my friend, the one with the golden eyes," she said, taking the boy by the shoulders, and holding him out in front of her, staring seriously into his eyes. "If you see him, I want you to run, and hide. Do not approach him, do you understand me?" 

Morlong's son nodded, tears running down his face. "I already saw him," the boy admitted. "He came from the secret entrance to the fortress, and was heading towards his flying machine."

Naseema's eyes widened. "Which way?" she asked.

The boy pointed towards the direction the away team was already headed.

She followed his finger, and then turned back to meet his eyes again. "Thank you," she said. "Now go back to the forest and find your mother, I am sure she is worried sick about you. Do you promise?"

The boy nodded again.

"Good. Go now, as quickly as you can." She released the boy, and watched him run off to the outskirts of the settlement. Once she was convinced of his safety, she stood up, and rejoined the rest of the away team.

They continued their journey to the edge of the village. On the left was a large stable, and spreading out in front of them was an expanse of undeveloped, overgrown field. It had a few scattered trees, and several large boulders protruded from the tall grass. Tall cliffs jutted out in the distance. The uneasy group moved towards the nearest tree, and an explosion rocked the field near them. Several soldiers from both sides were involved in a skirmish nearby.

Picard moved to tap his communicator, but a second explosion knocked him down. He recovered quickly, and raised himself up, scanning around him to check on the status of his team. 

Worf and Naseema were crouched down next to each other while Loman and Yates, who'd also been knocked off their feet, were picking themselves up off the ground.

Data rushed to his side, and pulled the captain to his feet. "Sir, are you alright?" the android asked, his face full of concern.

"Yes, I think so," Picard replied, but his eyes quickly widened as he saw another surge of thirty or so Goltons rushing towards them, weapons drawn.

Naseema and Worf sprang into action again, holding the soldiers off while Data quickly gathered his human companions together, and hurried them closer to the tree.

Slashing, and stabbing once more, Naseema caught sight of a moving craft in the distance. The shuttlecraft the boy had mentioned. Lore. She looked over at Worf who met her gaze as he too continued to swing his weapon, fending off the marauders.

"I must stop him!" she yelled to her Klingon comrade.

Without breaking his battle stride, Worf nodded to her. "Go! I will hold them off!" he called back.

She spun her sword around, and proceeded to cut a path through the Golton attackers until she managed to break free at the edge of the skirmish. She watched the shuttlecraft lumber away, moving quickly, but slower than she knew it should, clearly damaged. She quickly looked around until she spotted what she needed.  _Horses._ She bolted for the stable, slashing upwards into the last Golton in her path. She vaulted over the paddock fence, and leapt onto the nearest animal. Driving her heels into its side, she propelled the animal over the fence, and went after Lore.

As they reached the tree, Picard turned around, scanning the battlefield for Worf, and Naseema. He quickly spotted the Klingon, engaged in a toe-to-toe fight with three Goltons. He kept one eye on Worf, and continued to search for Naseema. He heard a low whistling noise draw close, and then Data's voice suddenly call out,

"Captain!"

He felt the android grab ahold of him, lift him off his feet, and throw him out of the path of the oncoming bomb.

The explosion was deafening, and followed by the hideous sound of crunching wood.

Picard opened his eyes, and stared at the sky. Bits of debris floated down around him, and he suddenly realized how close the explosive devise had been to him. His eyes flew open as his second realization hit. Data had just saved his life, and had been standing right next to the bomb when it went off. He abruptly sat up, and whipped his head around, crying out, "Data?!" The Enterprise's captain dragged himself to his feet despite his spinning head, and focused in on the splintered tree. He saw the android lying on his back on its other side, and with everything he could muster, he scrambled towards the still body of his second officer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. At The Cliffs

Naseema rode her stolen steed hard and fast across the barren field, keeping her eyes locked on the shuttle craft. She was too far away to detect Lore's thoughts so she remained unsure as to whether he was headed for the Eastern settlement or if perhaps, he had a secret lair somewhere nearby.

 _The cliffs ahead would provide an excellent venue for a hidden laboratory_. She thought as the beast underneath her heaved, and snorted, its breath visible in the sharp afternoon air.

 _She also couldn't help but think of how Captain Picard would chastise her for the harsh manner in which she drove her horse after Lore's getaway craft. It was well known amongst the senior staff that the captain was enamored with all things equine_.

As the shuttle craft approached the craggy rock formations, Naseema veered the horse off to the right, taking a narrow trail that led up to a higher vantage point. She wanted to be able to see some distance away in case she lost Lore's craft. Up on the higher cliff, the trail became more treacherous. The tree tops were nearly half a kilometer below her position, and the already narrow path became almost too thin for the horse to maintain its footing. Naseema looked down, and the sheer drop to the forest below almost made her dizzy.

Lore began to speed up the shuttle craft, and she realized he must be nearing his destination. The Eastern settlement was still a ways off which confirmed her suspicions of a base hidden in the cliffs.

She knew she needed to intercept Lore before he reached his lair. Confronting him there would give him the advantage, but if she attacked him out here in the open, she would have both the element of surprise as well as the opportunity to use her abilities without risk of burying herself under a mountain of rock. She urged the horse on, bringing it to a full gallop, and pushing ahead of the shuttle craft. She delicately rose up to stand on the animal's back, using the enormous claymore to balance herself. As the terrain became rockier, she wavered slightly, finding she was having difficulty maintaining her footing with the heavy boots on.

 _Steady now girl, this is just like being back in the circus_. She reminded herself, trying to ease the vertigo creeping over her. Her thoughts trailed a little further at the memory, _What a good lot of fun that was. If I live through this, I really should recreate that time in the holodeck_. She decided before snapping herself back to the immediate issue. She had to stop Lore from taking his formula, and disappearing into the wind. She was not going to allow him to destroy everything she, and the other humanoid Feeonix had worked so hard to build for their kind.

Her steed was becoming tired, and she knew it wouldn't be able to keep up its pace much longer. She quickly judged the jump, and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the ride, boy." She said out loud to the horse as she leapt from its back, and plunged down the sheer rock face to slam feet first on top of the shuttle craft.

The vehicle buckled, and staggered with the force of her landing, skipping off the ground, and swerving to one side as Lore attempted to regain control.

Naseema edged out to peer into the shuttle's windshield, and Lore caught her shadow falling over the controls.

He jerked his head up, and when he saw her, his face twisted into an expression of rage.

This time it was Naseema's turn to be smug, and she gave him a smirk and a wink before she drove the claymore into the shuttle's windshield, smashing it.

Lore tried to shake her off by steering the craft erratically back and forth but she remained firmly planted on its roof, keeping her balance just as she did on the horse. He quickly realized he wasn't going to be able to get rid of her without getting out of the shuttle, and finally brought it to a screeching halt.

Naseema took a running leap off its roof, twisting in the air to land in a crouch, facing him, the claymore still in her grip.

He growled at her as she stood up, and stepped towards him. He kicked his leg out, and nearly took the shuttle craft’s door right off with his rage. Once outside, he glared at her with his one eye, and starting towards her, screamed, "That sword isn't going to do you any good, Feeonix! I'm going to choke the life out of you with my bare hands!"

He quickened his pace to a determined, threatening gait, but Naseema stood her ground, glowering at him, her eyes filling with fire.

"Bring it on," she hissed.

Gripping the claymore with both hands, she swung at him just as he came within range, but he easily ducked under her blow without slowing down. She pulled back a step, and bringing all her strength into her mind, she pushed forward, and flung him off his feet, and into the rocky face of the cliff.

He bounced off it, and landed in a heap on the ground.

Naseema rushed at him, and swung the sword over her head, bringing it down hard, but Lore recovered quickly, and dodged her blow.

He rolled, and came to his feet in one slick movement. He raced at her, and tackled her into the cliff side, bringing his hand up to her throat.

She gasped, and struggled against him as he lifted her off her feet, and smiled sickeningly.

"This is familiar," he sneered.

Naseema's eyes widened with fear, but she quickly regained her composure, and spat in his face.

When he turned his head away in reaction to her insult, she swiftly brought her feet up between them, planted them against his torso, and shoved with all her might. It was enough to force him to release his grip, and propel him away from her. She swung the sword again, and caught him in the shoulder, knocking him sideways.

He stumbled, and snarled angrily, coming at her again. She made another arc with the claymore, and he tried to block her attack, but the sword glanced up, and hit him across his face, taking a chunk of his skin with it, exposing metal, and circuits.

Lore sneered at her again. "Do you ever think about me while he fumbles around like a teenager?" he taunted. "I bet he tries _really hard_ to impress you."

"That is not going to work, Lore," she replied. "I have had both of you, and he possesses skills worthy of a master. You however, are more like fucking a dead body, cold, and lifeless."

He smiled nastily, and shook his head at her. "You won't be so bold once I have you on the ground, Feeonix," he retorted. "Morlong isn't here to save you this time, and I'm going to enjoy making you bleed." With that, he rushed at her again, but she was quicker, and ducked by him, reversing their positions.

She avoided two more of Lore's attacks, and he was becoming more enraged as every minute they danced around each other slipped by.

"I am really going to enjoy killing every last one of you," he growled. "My only regret is that I'm not going to be able to save you for last."

"The others will not be such easy targets, Lore, they are much stronger than you," she snapped back.

"With what I've got, they won't have the chance to use their strength. They won't even see me coming," he coolly told her.

"So the rumor is true," she replied. "You have the poison."

"You'll find out soon enough," he smiled evilly. "You'll get tired soon, but I can do this all day." He suddenly ran at her, and caught her off guard. She tried to twist herself out of his grasp, but he grabbed a hold of her, and yanking the claymore from her hand, he threw her to the ground.

She grunted with the force of the impact, and rolled over just in time for him to swing the sword down at her. In a sudden flash of reflex, her hands flew up, and she caught the blade of the claymore between her palms, squeezing as tight as she could. It seemed to hang there, almost touching her face.

Lore was shocked by her sudden surge of strength, and he froze for a second, buying her just enough time to thrust it back towards him, it's hilt, hitting him square in the face. He reeled backwards, and she scrambled to her feet, and away from him.

Holding the weapon in one hand, he strode towards her, slowly, menacingly, swinging at her with each step.

She continued backing away from him, eyeing the edge of the cliff. She knew he was trying to force her close enough to it that she would lose her footing, and slip off the edge. _She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She was already exhausted from his previous beating, as well as the fight in the arena, and she knew she'd been foolish to even attempt to come after Lore in the first place, but she had to try to stop him. Now she only hoped Picard would be able to warn Jagger, and the other Feeonix of his plan._

Seeing that her attention was divided, he suddenly thrust at her, and in her panic to avoid him she shuffled back, and hit a divot in the ground. She stumbled, and Lore moved in a flash, thrusting forward again, and this time he caught her in the gut.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped with the pain of the new wound.

He smiled cruelly, watching her double over, and grab her abdomen, stumbling again before her legs gave out, and she went down.

"Bulls-eye," he chuckled, and his eye turned icy cold as he descended on her.

Naseema mustered everything she could, and managed to thrust a small fireball at him, knocking him backwards, but she only managed to anger him further.

He quickly sprang to his feet, and came at her again, slamming his body on top of her, gripping her throat, and pressing his nose against hers.

"That was truly pathetic," he growled, and then smiled sickeningly at her again, "So how would you like it?" he asked, thrusting several fingers into the wound in her gut.

She cried out in pain, and her eyes started to roll back.

He slapped her face gently, probably the only time the malevolent android had ever been gentle in his entire existence. "Ah, ah, ah," he sneered, "I want you conscious for this. If you thought the last time was bad, well," he snickered, "this time I'm going to destroy your insides."

Naseema brought her hand up to his face, and tried to push him away, but another sharp pain raced up her side, and she gasped again.

Lore roughly flipped her over on her stomach, and placed his hand on her head, pushing it into the ground.

"Let's try it _this_ way. You're just not as pretty to look at anymore," he smirked, a familiar tone of malice in his voice as he continued to taunt her. "Has my brother ever taken you from behind? I'm guessing he's pretty vanilla, probably likes to gaze into your eyes, hold hand, that kind of shit. Am I right?"

"Fuck you," Naseema hissed, gravel digging into her cheek.

Lore brought his face next to hers, and whispered in her ear, "I think you have that backwards, _honey_."

She struggled against him, but only succeeded in causing more pain to shoot through her body, and she cried out again.

Lore abruptly shoved her face hard into the dirt, and got to his feet, leaving her to lie there, gasping in pain. He returned to the shuttle craft, and retrieved something from under the console.

Naseema tried to drag herself away, and managed to push herself to her hands and knees, moving towards the edge of the cliff. _She had a chance of surviving the drop, and she doubted Lore would bother trying to follow her down. It was a better option than the one she faced if she stayed where she was. He would most certainly brutalize her, and leave her broken body for the captain, and Data to find. Perhaps she might even be able to drag Lore over the edge with her._

The wicked android returned to quickly for her to reach the edge, and he straddled her once more, shoving her back to the ground.

"You will never get away with this, Lore. The Federation, and the Feeonix will hunt you down like an animal, if the Founders do not get to you first," she told him, her voice weak, and quiet.

Lore looked up to the sky dramatically before turning his one eye back to her. "Ah, the quintessential parting words of a dying hero. How tragic," he laughed. "I'm not even going to bother enjoying you before killing you, Feeonix. You're damaged goods now, and frankly, you're just not worth the effort anymore. Data knows I had the first taste, so really, what do I have left to prove by fucking you again? I've got better things to do."

Naseema had been quiet, and still as he insulted her, saving up her strength for one last glorious effort to destroy Data's terrible brother. She abruptly flung her head back as Lore leaned in to give her one last mocking kiss on the cheek, and when her head connected with his, he grunted in surprise, and pulled back. She quickly rolled over, and brought her foot up to plant it against his chest, but he recovered too fast, and grabbed her ankle, twisting it, and throwing her sideways.

She felt her body start to slide as the edge as the cliff gave way underneath the force of their struggle. She tried to grab a hold of Lore, but he yanked himself from her grip, and she began grasping at the loose ground instead, her eyes widening with fear, and panic as the terrifying sensation of falling overtook her.

"Here, allow me to help," Lore grinned, and stomped his foot on her hand.

She winced with renewed pain, but held the scream roiling up inside her down. She looked up into Lore's cruel face, for what she was sure was the last time, and he smiled nastily back at her as he pulled out the knife he'd retrieved from the shuttle craft, and drove in into her back.

Naseema had been injured worse than this before, but something was wrong this time. She felt a horrible burning sensation begin to course through her veins, and the pain was more intense, more powerful than anything she had ever felt in her entire fifteen hundred, and twenty-seven year existence. The scream she'd been holding in, ripped loose from her throat, and the high-pitched, hideous sound was deafening. It echoed off the face of the cliff behind them, and shattered into the air.

It only made Lore's face light up with delight.

Naseema rolled her eyes up to look at him again, and she knew what he'd done. _The knife he'd used was laced with the rumored poison. There would be no recovering from this. No amount of healing time would suffice. There would be nothing Dr. Crusher could do. The wound was fatal. She was going to die, and she knew it_.

Still on his knees, Lore inched closer to her. He leaned in, and sneered at her. "Enjoy your slow, painful death, bitch," he hissed.

Despite the pain, and despite the humiliation of knowing that she'd failed, an enormous surge of rage welled up inside her. Naseema narrowed her eyes at the positronic monster who'd taken her innocence, and now her life, and dug her feet into the rocky cliff. Ignoring the overwhelming pain, she forced herself to give one final push upwards, and let go of her handhold, grabbing a hold of Lore's clothing.

He tried to yank back, but she held on fast. The android panicked, and grabbed the first large stone his hand touched. He brought the jagged rock down on Naseema's head twice, splitting her scalp open, and causing a fresh out pour of blood to run down her face, and into her eye.

She maintained her grip on him, and released every last drop of energy she had left, sending a surge through Lore that weakened him enough for her to pull him forward.

His one eye grew wide with panic as he lost his balance, and pitched over the edge, falling past her to tumble, and slide down the steep slope, finally coming to rest on a narrow ledge, well below her, with a thud.

Naseema looked down at his still body quickly before clawing at the loose, gravelly soil, and dragging herself back up to lie face down on the ground for a few moments, gasping for breath until she felt like she could stand. She reached behind her to try pulling the knife from her back, but she couldn't reach it. She would have to leave it where it was. She heaved herself onto all fours, before finally getting to her feet. She wavered, and stood in place for another minute until she was confident she could walk. She staggered towards the face of the opposite cliff, using it to brace herself as she stumbled back the way she'd come, back towards her team. _She knew she was in trouble, and she only hoped they hadn't left her there to die in this terrible place_.

She stooped to pick up the claymore as she passed it even though she knew it seemed foolish. Even if she encountered an enemy, and would need it to defend herself, she had no strength left to even lift the huge weapon. Nevertheless, she dragged it along the ground behind her as she continued to lean against the rocky cliff for support.

When she reached the mouth of the trail, she pushed herself off the wall, and shakily put one foot in front of the other. Everything in her was screaming in agony, but she forced the pain out, and focused on the simple movements of her feet. One in front of the other, again, and again until she could finally make out the tiny, blurry figure of her huge Klingon comrade. She managed to smile weakly to herself, and brought her hand up to her face to try to wipe some of the blood away. Her head ached, and she winced as her hand touched her face. She dropped it, and examined it. It was the hand Lore had stomped on, and most of her fingers were broken. She shrugged it off, and kept going, forcing herself to plow through the tall grass until Worf's image became clearer. She focused all her thoughts on the Klingon, and moving towards him until she saw the flash of glittering gold near him. _Data_. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but her throat was dry, and burning, and nothing but a weak whisper came out. She tried using her mind, but she knew that was fruitless as well. He was not telepathic, and he wouldn't be able to hear her.

 _All she wanted now was to feel him pull her into his arms, and hold her against his warm body. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark hair again. She knew she was dying, and she desperately wanted to make it to rejoin her shipmates so that she could kiss her handsome android one last time, and tell him that she'd fallen in love with him almost the second they'd met, when he'd given her a flash of his wonderful, awkward smile, and called her peculiar as they shook hands. She wanted to tell him how easy it was to love him, how many endearing qualities he possessed, and how she would never forget the look in his eyes the first time she took him to her bedroom, and showed him physical pleasure. She had to make it back to him, if only for him to know these things_.

She stumbled again, and the sharp rush of pain made her drop to her knees. She pulled the sword up in front of her, and used it to steady herself as she heaved herself up, and continued on. She could see both Data, and Worf coming towards her now, and it made her heart leap. She stumbled, and tripped again, letting out a gasp of pain this time, but she refused to collapse, and die in this battle-scarred field, and once again dragged herself to her feet, still trailing the huge claymore behind her.

Even with the blood in her eye, she saw Worf break into a grin as she approached him. Data wore an expression mixed with both fear, and relief. She wanted him to come to her aid, and lift her up, but she could still hear his thoughts, and knew he was paralyzed by emotions he was fighting to control.

Worf squeezed her shoulder, and even though it made fresh pain shoot through her, she ignored it, and smiled up at her enormous battle partner.

"I would fight alongside you again anytime, Ambassador," he proudly told her, and she wanted to laugh, but she didn't have enough strength left to force it out.

"I as well, Commander, would gladly follow you into battle again," she replied. She knew she was becoming weaker as even speaking left her breathless. She gripped Worf's arm to steady herself, and glanced at her android mate. Instead of the relieved smile she expected, she saw his eyes widen with horror. She tried to tell him that she was alright, to reassure him, but her mind was drifting away, and she couldn't focus enough to form the words. She suddenly felt as if she were slipping underwater. The reality around her evaporated, she heard Worf call her name from far away, and then, everything went black.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. The Dying Light

Worf caught Naseema as she collapsed into him. He clutched her with one arm, and pounded on his communicator with his opposite hand. "Enterprise! Two to beam directly to sick bay!" he roared, and the two aliens were instantly surrounded by shimmering light.

As soon as they were gone, Picard immediately mirrored the big Klingon's action. "Picard to O'Brien!" the captain bellowed. "Get us the hell out of here!"

"You got it, sir!" O'Brien's voice replied.

Picard glanced over, and saw his two security lieutenants exchange a horrified look as the four remaining away team members dematerialized.

The instant they appeared in sick bay, Worf lifted the small alien into his arms. He looked down at her face, and he knew then, that she was badly injured. Her already fair complexion was ghostly white, and smeared with dirt and blood. There was another terrible gash on the top of her head in addition to the ugly knife wound Lore had given her, and there was an inky black fluid now leaking from her nose, and mouth.

The Klingon was overcome with guilt.

 _He never should have let her go after Lore alone. He should have insisted they send the others back to the ship, and gone after him together_.

Dr. Crusher came flying out of her office, and the image of the huge Klingon with the broken, dying Feeonix in his arms made her stop short, frozen to the spot as the shock, and horror set in. Her reaction was quick however, and the physician recovered herself, and immediately motioned for Worf to lie Naseema down on the nearest bio bed. He gingerly set the Feeonix down on her side, and took a step back, but not before bringing his huge hand up to touch her blonde head. Her hair was soaked, and as Beverly sliced up the back of Naseema's armored vest and shirt, she had to peel the fabric away from the Feeonix's skin, it was so sticky with blood. She quickly assessed the knife still firmly fixed in Naseema's back, and looked over at Worf. "What happened?" she asked, her tone laden with such concern, the Klingon knew the ambassador's situation was dire.

"Things went very badly on the surface," was all Worf managed to reply as he stared at his wounded comrade, still unconscious on the bed. Beverly nodded. She already knew the Klingon was a man of few words, but if they had been engaged in battle his face should have been glowing, and his eyes on fire. He was most certainly not glowing, and the only thing in his eyes was a look of fear. Fear for the life of the Feeonix ambassador who lay dying in front of them. Beverly knew then that _things on the surface_ must have gone very badly indeed.

"Where is the captain?" she asked, but Worf didn't answer right away. He was still staring at Naseema. "Worf?" she asked again, and still no answer. "Worf!" Beverly finally barked, and the Klingon suddenly jerked his head to look at her. "Where is the captain?" The doctor's eyes were wide with concern.

Worf blinked a few times. "He was still on the planet when I last saw him. He was with Lieutenants Loman and Yates...and Data," the Klingon's voice dropped as he said the android's name, and he looked at the Feeonix on the bed again before turning back to Beverly. "The survey mission was a trap," he said, suddenly very calm. "Lore did this to her."

Data barely waited until they were fully materialized before he took off from the transporter pad in a full sprint with Picard right on his heels. The two men raced to sick bay as fast as they were able without knocking down every crew member in their path. As they neared the Enterprise's medical bay, the screaming emanating from the room became more audible. They raced through the doors, and when Data was confronted with what was on the other side, he stopped short causing the captain to bump into him as he came in behind the android. Picard quickly recovered himself, and moved to stand beside Data just as Commander Riker entered.

"Captain!" he exclaimed. "Deanna was stricken with a sudden rush of fear and panic, and I just authorized an emergency transport directly to sick-- " Riker cut himself off as he too caught sight of the scene in front of them. Naseema had regained consciousness, and still lay on her side. The agonizing screams they'd heard in the corridor were coming from her. Beverly had removed the chain mail vest, and what was left of the Feeonix's shirt had slid down her shoulder, and hung across her front, barely covering her. Her hair was matted with the same dirt and blood that streaked most of her exposed skin, and clung to her face and upper body. Her normally bright eyes were flat, pale, and completely void of any trace of the orange ring that encircled her irises. Most of her feathers had fallen out, and lay on the floor beside the bio bed. Her arm was partially outstretched, and her hand was firmly clasped in Worf's, as the big Klingon sat perched on a stool near her head.

"Naseema," Beverly told the Feeonix. "I need to roll you over a little more."

She let out a shaky breath, and nodded, trying to help the doctor but, as she shifted to lie on her stomach, her eyes widened with renewed agony, and another agonized scream escaped her.

"Oh my god," Riker muttered. "What the hell happened down there?"

"Lore," both Picard, and Data replied in unison without moving their eyes away from the horrific image in front of them.

"Brace yourself," Beverly said, as she readied to remove the knife. Naseema tightened her grip on Worf's hand, and he brought his other up to rest on her head, partly to comfort her, and partly to hold her down. Dr. Crusher held one hand against Naseema's back, grasped the hilt of the knife firmly in her other, and pulled it from the Feeonix's flesh with a terrible wet, sucking sound. Naseema's eyes flew open, and she let out a hideous gurgling scream that brought a spray of inky, black tar with it. The sound was so gut-wrenching that Picard's hands flew up to cover his ears in reflex. She choked on the substance, shuddered and coughed as more spurted from her mouth to splatter on the floor. Her body relaxed partially, and her head dropped back to the bed. Nurse Ogawa, who was standing at the ready beside Dr. Crusher, rushed in with towels in both hands to put pressure on the now open wound, and contain the bleeding as Beverly injected Naseema with a heavy dose of a clotting aid. Data finally couldn't take anymore, and he moved forward to stand beside Worf. The big Klingon looked up at the android, his eyes full of sorrow, and silently moved to let the second officer take his place. Data slid onto the stool, and Worf eased Naseema's hand into the android's. She clutched at it, and sighed weakly, her eyes starting to close again. Data put his other hand on her head, and stroked her hair as gently as he could.

"Shh," he whispered, lowering his own head to bring it closer to hers. "Do not try to move."

  
  


She gasped, and shuddered again as she nodded, and Data softly kissed her forehead. Beverly approached Picard, and Riker who stood side by side in nearly the exact positions they'd been in as they watched Tasha Yar die in the same room a decade before. The eerie familiarity of the situation was not lost on either of them.

"If there's anything you need to say to her, Jean-Luc, I would recommend you do it now. She's in an enormous amount of pain, and I'd like to sedate her," the doctor said. Picard nodded, and went over to the Feeonix, bending over to talk to her in a soft, calming voice.

"You're going to be alright, Naseema, you're in very capable hands," he told her.

She opened her eyes, and looked at him, blinking once as they filled with tears. "I know you mean well, sir," she replied hoarsely. "However, I know that is not true. Lore infected me with the poison I told you of." She gasped in pain again, but continued, "there is nothing Dr. Crusher can do. I am going to die, it is only a matter of time."

"You are _not_ going to die," Data interjected.

Naseema turned her eyes to his, and a few tears escaped to roll down her face. "I am sorry--" she started to tell him but she coughed, and more black tar spurted up. She took a breath, and turned back to Picard, desperate to get out what she needed to say to him before she lost the strength to do so. "Captain," she coughed again. "I failed to eliminate Lore so you must warn Jagger of his plan. He will know what to do." Picard nodded, and Naseema kept going despite the fact that her lungs were filling with fluid, making it difficult for her to speak. "Lore has a secret lair in the cliffs near Morlong's settlement. You must tell Jagger to find it, destroy the formula, and whatever remaining poison Lore has left before the Founders get a hold of it." She shuddered again, and her body tensed as more ribbons of pain shot through her. Picard looked at his brutalized assistant in awe of the fact that even though she was in incredible pain, and believed her death was imminent, she was still able to manage such incredible focus. He let out a sad, quiet sigh as he nodded his acknowledgement, and turned away to allow his second officer some time with his dying mate. She clutched at the android's hand again, and he lowered his face to nuzzle hers gently.

"Please do not leave me," he whispered as his own eyes filled with golden tears.

She winced as she raised her other hand to touch his face. "I do not wish to, but I do not believe there is an antidote for this--" Her muscles tightened with pain again, and she let out a long, raspy breath.

Beverly came over then, and looked at the android with a sympathetic expression. "She's in a lot of pain, Data, she shouldn't have to be awake right now," the doctor told him in a soft voice. He met her eyes, and nodded before looking back at Naseema. Beverly placed the hypo-spray against the Feeonix's neck, and as the sedative was released, she seemed to relax almost instantly. "She's lost a lot of blood. It won't take long to kick in," Dr. Crusher said, and she moved away to return to where Picard and Riker were standing.

Naseema squeezed Data's hand, and he peeled away the strands of hair stuck to her face, and moved them aside. "I love you," she sighed as she started to slip away. "I am sorry I let you down."

He was taken aback by her absurd apology, and let out a surprised laugh. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for," he replied. "I am the one who is sorry. I should have listened to you when you asked me not to reactivate Lore after we discovered him on Omicron Theta. I was foolish," he began to choke up. "Look at what has happened to you as a result of my selfish insistence."

She shook her head gently. "Please do not blame..." she tried to say but she trailed off, and her eyelids fluttered, and finally closed, the sedative having taken hold.

Data stroked her hair again. "I love you," he said even though he knew she was no longer there. He remained there for another minute, his hand still holding hers, his other still caressing her remaining feathers with his fingertips. They normally quivered, and rose up to meet his touch but this time they were unresponsive, and remained flat against her head, matted and tangled in her hair. Picard, Riker, and Beverly all stood, quietly watching him as he finally let go of her limp hand, and stood up. He continued to look at her, seeming to not know what to do. He saw the stray feathers scattered on the floor by the bio bed, and stooped down, gathering them up, and clutching them in his fist as he came over to join the other officers, holding in the overwhelming turmoil inside him.

“How serious is her condition?” Riker finally asked Beverly, still totally in the dark as to everything that had transpired on the planet's surface.

Dr. Crusher glanced over at Data. “Are you sure you want to hear this?” she asked him, and he nodded sadly in reply.

“Yes, I do not wish to be unaware of any aspect of her current condition, Doctor, please continue.”

Beverly returned his nod, and took a deep breath as she attempted to explain the results of the scan she'd managed to perform before Naseema had regained consciousness. “It's bad, Will. All the fingers of her right hand are broken, as are half her ribs, her clavicle, left ulna, and radius. Her skull is nearly completely crushed on one side. There's a spiral fracture in both the left tibia and fibula, as well as compound fractures in nearly every other major bone in her limbs.” Beverly paused, and took another breath. “Several of her vertebrae are cracked. The knife punctured her heart, she has a second deep stab wound in her abdomen, and massive internal trauma. Even for Naseema, she has been beaten so severely, I'm amazed she's still alive.”

Picard looked as if he were deep in thought, even though inside he was screaming with rage and grief, and nodded. “Is there anything you can do?” he finally asked.

Beverly sighed. “I'm afraid I don't know much about her physiology. She heals so quickly on her own that any time she's been hurt before, I've never had to do anything. Even in her medical records, the worst injury she ever suffered looked like a trip and fall compared to this. This is very serious. Her body doesn't appear to be trying to repair itself this time, and I don't know if there's anything I can do. I don't even seem to be able to alleviate the pain for her.”

“She mentioned something regarding a poison, sir.” Data interjected. “What was she referring to?”

Picard looked down at his feet briefly before finally meeting the android's eyes. They were wide and shining, searching his, desperate for any glimmer of hope that Naseema would live through this. “She told me of a rumor,” he replied. “A rumor regarding a poison that would convert a Feeonix's stable pure energy into unstable anaphasic energy, incompatible with the biochemistry of it's body. It inhibits the Feeonix from returning to it's natural state, sentencing it to a slow, painful death.” Picard took a breath before finishing, “She believes Lore has this poison in his possession, and that he contaminated the knife he stabbed her with. She believes that is ultimately why the Founders stole his body from the Daystrom Annex, and re-activated him.”

 

“So the Founders wanted Lore to kill Naseema for them?” Riker cut in.

 

“Not just her, Number One,” Picard continued. “She is convinced Ambassador Jagger, and the other three humanoid Feeonix are in danger as well. She believes Ambassador Jagger will know what course of action to take, and she's requested that I contact him immediately.”

 

Riker nodded. “So what are you going to do?” he asked.

 

“I am going to do exactly as she asked,” Picard replied, and then turned to his second officer. “Data, I want you to find out everything you can about this poison. Where it came from, how it's manufactured, and if there's any way to counteract it's effects. If we can determine how it came into Lore's possession, we may be able to trace it's origins, and find an antidote. I also want you to gather everything you have on anaphasic energy. Hopefully Geordi, and the doctor can figure out a way to slow the poison's effect, and buy us some time.”

 

“What about Naseema, sir?” Data glanced over his shoulder at her unconscious body. “I am loathed to leave her unattended at this time.”

 

Picard looked at the android with compassion. “She will understand, Data. Even if we are too late to save her life, she would want us to prevent any further deaths.”

 

Data dropped his eyes, and nodded.

 

_He knew the captain was right. She would not want him wasting precious seconds pacing around sick bay. She would encourage him to channel his anger, and frustration into constructive actions._

 

“Would it be acceptable for me to work in my quarters, sir?” he asked.

 

“Of course, Mr. Data,” Picard replied.

 

_While Naseema's condition was not yet public knowledge, it was only a matter of time before word spread through the ship, and he didn't blame the android for not wanting to deal with the uncomfortable stares, and expressions of sympathy from his colleagues. He was already astounded by how well Data was handling such an unspeakable situation. Emotional responses were still relatively new to the android, and to handle such incredible turmoil, as in the last few weeks, with such grace, and poise was a testament to his second officer's steadfastness. He had seen even the most seasoned officer fall to pieces under far less pressure than Data was being subjected to._

 

Picard, and Riker then left for the bridge so the captain could contact the Hera, and inform Ambassador Jagger of the events that had transpired. Beverly went over to quickly speak with a couple of members of her medical team, while Data returned to the Feeonix's side. He sat down on the stool at her bedside, and gently stroked her filthy, matted hair. “I will find an antidote,” he whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. “I will not allow you to die in this manner, even if it proves to be my final act.” He kissed her softly on her forehead just as Dr. Crusher came up behind him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“We're going to get her cleaned up, and make her more comfortable now, Data. I'm going to run a few tests to see if there's anything else I can do for her,” Beverly said. “If she wakes up, I'll call you, I promise. Otherwise, you can come back and see her in a few hours. I'll move her to a quieter room, and you'll have more privacy then.”

 

Data nodded. “Should I perhaps retrieve an article of clothing from her quarters for her to be dressed in?” he asked, looking up at Beverly. Her brow was furrowed with concern, and he knew it was for him.

 

“That's a good idea,” she replied. “I'm sure Naseema will appreciate that, and you probably have a better idea of what she'd prefer, and where to find it than any of my staff would.” She gave him a small smile, and it made him feel better. He was at least offering some assistance. He touched Naseema's hand, and told her he would return shortly. Beverly watched him go, and found herself amazed at how the android, for all his social awkwardness, seemed to instinctively have exactly the right bedside manner his mate needed right now.

 

_She knew that if Naseema had a prayer of recovering from these injuries, he would need to be an integral part of that process. She decided then, to keep him active, and included in Naseema's care. As long as the Feeonix continued to survive, it would be beneficial for both of them._

 

Once Data reached Naseema's door, he had to pause briefly before entering. He didn't like the idea of being in her quarters when she wasn't there. It made him feel as if he were invading her privacy, and his mind was suddenly flooded with memories. The sensation was causing an enormous lump to form in his throat. He finally took a deep breath, and went inside. The living room was dark except for the glow of the aquarium. He walked over, and watched the fish swim for a moment before deciding to feed them. He moved to the replicator, and scanned through the menu to find the aquatic nutritional supplement she used most often. After providing the fish in her main living space with something to eat, he thought of the jellyfish in the bedroom.

 

 _The bedroom_. _He wasn't quite ready to go in there just yet. He knew the flood of memories would become stronger once he was in that room, and he didn't want to be overwhelmed._

 

He sat down on the sofa, and looked around. Her quarters were almost as Spartan as his own. She had a few large, framed pieces of ancient Earth art on the walls. _Posters_ , she had called them. Most were images of musicians, popular in the twentieth century, but there was one that featured a super imposed collage of humanoid figures in ridiculous poses. An advertisement for something called _Star Wars_. The room also contained a large aquarium, set into the bulkhead, and on the coffee table, a dish of strange, furry plants, that required only exposure to air in order to survive. Also on the table were a few large books filled with pictures. One dedicated entirely to the fauna of Earth's oceans, while another was full of old magazine covers from _Rolling Stone_. The third contained photographs. Naseema had told him were meant to mark significant events in twentieth century Earth history. Some of the occurrences he was familiar with, but most had lost their importance to other, more powerful events in the four hundred years that had passed since. She had a small unit of illuminated shelves that housed treasured items. An archaeological artifact gifted to her by the captain, several volumes of Klingon poetry, the anthology of Shakespeare's plays they'd often rehearsed with, as well as the Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes he'd given her. There was an elaborate time piece housed under a glass cloche, a few large crystal specimens, and a handful of colorful exoskeletons left behind by long deceased crustaceans. Propped up in one corner, beside her guitar, was a surfboard. One of her favorite past times, she and Geordi often used the holodeck to recreate the best surfing beaches in the galaxy. After a few minutes, he finally rose from the sofa, and moved towards the bedroom. He felt the lump rise back up in his throat when he saw her mossy bed, and thought about the beautiful face, and the soft, warm body that were currently lying in sick bay, brutally beaten, and violated by Lore.

 

 _At this moment, he would give anything to feel her pressed up against him, and her legs wrapped around him one more time_.

 

He didn't want to linger any longer than he had to, and quickly went over to the dresser where he knew she kept her nightgowns. He chose a long, white, short-sleeved one that looked loose and comfortable. He took one last look at the bed before he headed straight back to sick bay. He hadn't been gone as long as he felt he had, and Naseema was still being attended to by Dr. Crusher's staff when he returned to give the nightgown to Nurse Ogawa, who gave him a sympathetic smile, and reassured him that Dr. Crusher was doing everything in her power to help the Feeonix. He left, and went straight to his own quarters to begin working on the tasks Captain Picard had laid out for him. He fed Spot, and promptly sat down behind his console, but he found he struggled to concentrate. Something inside him kept trying to pull him away, and as hard as fought it, he finally realized he needed to release the crushing emotional buildup inside him.

 

_He wasn't used to feeling this way. He had never been so desperate, so lost, so alone before. The harder he fought against the negative, fatalistic thoughts, the harder they pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. He kept trying to force his focus towards helping Naseema, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from obsessing over how he would continue on if she died. If she were here in the room with him, she would probably slap him. She had done that once, shortly after the emotion chip had been activated. Obviously, it hadn't physically hurt him but the shock of her action had almost brought tears to his eyes. No one had ever struck him in that manner before. Her action accomplished what she'd intended it to though, and snapped him out of his emotional tailspin. Strangely enough, right now he wished she was there to slap him again. To demand that he pull himself together. That he perform his duties as his Starfleet rank commanded him to, but she was not there, and she may never be there ever again. As hard as he tried, he couldn't pull himself up by his bootstraps. He decided then to let the fear, the grief, and the anger take over just long enough to satisfy their hunger for acknowledgment. Then he would be able to do what he had to, to save Naseema's life._

 

He folded his arms across the console in front of him, laid his head down, and let the tears come. Once he'd finished, he found he didn't really feel better, but he was at least able to concentrate on his work now. He poured over thousands of files, searching for any hint of the existence of this poison Naseema was convinced was killing her, yet he found nothing, and after several hours, he decided to return to sick bay. He found her in one of the small, quiet rooms close to Dr. Crusher's office. The medical team had cleaned all the blood and dirt from her, dressed her wounds, and clothed her in the nightgown he had provided. She lay on her side under a thermal blanket, and he was struck by how tiny and fragile she appeared. Her gorgeous, long, shiny hair was brittle and dull. The last of her long feathers were limp and pale. Her perfect, milky skin was dry, and a terrible ashy gray, and the rosy tint to her lips, and cheeks was absent. The jewel-like scales that decorated her face, and neck now looked like scabs. She seemed so thin, she had wasted away in only a day. The normal, healthy fullness to her curves, that he found so incredibly appealing, had disappeared. She absolutely looked like she was dying, and he felt like his artificial heart was splitting down the middle.

 

He pulled the lone chair in the room over to sit near her, and he gingerly slid his hand over hers, curling his fingers around it. He brushed the stray hairs from her placid expression, and told her he loved her again. He sat in silence for awhile, gently stroking her hair, while Beverly observed him, unnoticed, from the doorway. She was struck by how human he suddenly seemed. When Picard entered the medical bay, she left her position, and crossed the room to meet him, motioning for him to come to her office. He nodded, and altered his trajectory.

 

“What's her status, Beverly?” he asked, once they were in the privacy of the doctor's office.

 

She dropped her eyes for a second before replying, “It's not good, Jean-Luc. This poison, whatever it is, is working fast. I've been unsuccessful in even identifying it, never mind being able to stop it or even slow down it's effects. Geordi's currently working on a plasma treatment that might stabilize her, if he's successful, but until he comes back with something, there's nothing I can do.” She sighed and felt tears forming in her eyes. “She's in a coma. Data's in there with her right now, and I don't know how to tell him she's probably not going to wake up.”

 

Picard furrowed his brow and tightened his lips as he did when he didn't immediately know what to do. “I see,” he said. “I've already contacted Ambassador Jagger, and he said he was on his way, _as the crow flies_ , so I'm assuming he'll be arriving anytime. I'm hoping that once he's here, he will have a better idea of what we're facing, and will have some idea of what to do about it.” Beverly looked at him, and silently nodded. Picard looked over his shoulder before turning back to the doctor. “If you think it's alright, I'd like to go in, and see her,” he said.

 

She nodded again. “I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. Data could probably use some reassurance right now. He's holding it together like a champion, but I honestly don't know how much longer he's going to be able to keep it up. This had to be devastating for him,” she replied. Picard took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze before he silently left to go see his comatose ambassador, and his second officer. Once in Naseema's room, the captain approached the android and laid his hand on Data's shoulder.

 

“How is she?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

Data looked up at him. “She appears to be resting comfortably, sir, but I suspect she has slipped into a coma,” he replied, and there was a noticeable flatness to his voice.

 

It was immediately obvious to Picard that instead of shutting his emotion chip off, the android was shutting down emotionally, like a human would.

 

 _Perhaps it's for the best_.

 

“Dr. Crusher was here a few minutes ago, observing from the doorway. I assume if she had any information for me, she would have been forthcoming with it,” Data added.

 

Picard nodded. “You are correct, Data, she is in a coma, but Ambassador Jagger is on his way, and hopefully he will have some answers for us when he arrives,” he told him.

 

The android turned back to his dying mate, and was quiet for several seconds. “I cannot help but feel responsible for what has happened to her,” he finally said. “When we found Lore on Omicron Theta, she expressed immediate concern about bringing him aboard the ship, and she begged me not to re-activate him. I ignored her, and I should not have. She was right, and look at everything that has happened to her as a result of my selfish insistence. I did not think it could be any worse than what he did to her on the Borg planet, and again, I was wrong. ”

 

“Data, you were not the only one who disregarded her concerns. She asked me to put a stop to the project, and I'm afraid I also chose to ignore her. We've both learned a hard lesson about doing something because we can, without pausing long enough to give proper regard as to whether or not we should,” Picard said. “I feel a great deal of guilt for everything that has happened to her as well, but she wouldn't want us to waste time blaming ourselves. What we need to do now, is everything within our power to stop Lore from completing his assassination plans. If we can find him in time, we may be able to find an antidote. I have no intention of letting her go without a fight, even if it means violating the prime directive. She deserves no less.”

 

Data nodded. “Thank you, sir,” he replied, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. He was quiet again for another minute before he said, “I do not understand why she would wish to be with me after what Lore did to her. Perhaps I do not understand the nature of women very well, but it would seem to me that most females would prefer not to be reminded of such a terrifying event by becoming intimate with a man who bears an identical resemblance to their attacker.”

 

“Her feelings for you are far stronger than any physical resemblance could affect, Data,” Picard explained. “When she, and I spoke about that horrible experience, her greatest fear was that the truth would irreparably damage your friendship, and you would blame yourself. She was adamant that you were never to know. You must understand that for a being such as a Feeonix, a long life can be a curse. She has felt adrift most of her life, she has no family, she will out live any real friends she would have, other than Mr. Jagger, and I think we've all witnessed how well he treats her. She cares a great deal for humankind, but regardless of everything she's ever done for them, very few have ever exhibited genuine care for her. She told me once that she'd never felt any kind of true kinship until she met you. You were someone she could truly connect with. Someone she wouldn't immediately outlive. Someone who had no ulterior motive for befriending her. You have given her more than you could ever know, Data, and there is nothing she wouldn't endure to hold onto that, to hold onto you. I believe she would do anything for you.”

 

The android looked over at the frail, dying creature on the bio bed, and felt hot tears flooding back to his eyes. He blinked them back, and turned to the captain. “Even after everything she has taught me about humanity, I do not understand why,” he said. “In the end, I am still just a machine.”

 

“Because she loves you,” Picard returned. “Do you understand how unfathomable that is?” The android diverted his gaze, and blinked back a few more tears, but said nothing. Picard sighed, trying to think of something to say that would convey the strength of Naseema's feelings. “Did she ever tell you why she wasn't there on the last day of your hearing at Starbase One Seven Three? The day your rights as a sentient being were upheld by Starfleet?” Picard asked.

 

Data shook his head. “Not with any detail,” he replied. “She has always experienced difficulty in accepting me as a machine, and I assumed that being reminded of what I am, ultimately proved to be too difficult for her. She entered her hibernation state almost immediately afterward, and once she awakened, she made no mention of the events surrounding the hearing. I was concerned that any discussion surrounding it would prove upsetting for her so I did not raise the subject.”

 

Picard gave him a small smile. “That is true Data, but it merely scratches the surface of what that event did to her,” he explained. “As far as she was concerned, that experimental refit meant certain death for you, and after Commander Riker shut you off to prove Mr. Maddox's argument, she became hysterical. She verbally assaulted both of them in the corridor, and I was forced to have Dr. Polaski sedate her. Once she calmed down, she came to me with a frightening confession,” the captain continued. “She told me she was in love with you, and she feared what would happen if the verdict was not in your favor. If Commander Maddox insisted on moving forward with the experiment, she was convinced she would kill him to save you even though she knew you would not have wanted her to take such extreme action on your behalf. Her love for you was completely overpowering her rational mind, and she was tearing herself apart with grief. The very idea that someone would refuse to see you as a person was bad enough but to then have legal precedent set forward that would declare you someone's property, it flew directly in the face of everything she believed about you, and nearly drove her mad. I had to have her heavily sedated, and locked in the brig to ensure she wouldn't do something she'd deeply regret. That is why she was absent that day.”

 

Data was astounded.

 

_The captain was right, he would not have wanted her to destroy her life, her position, and everything she'd worked for, to save him from Maddox's experiment, but the fact that she was not only willing, but feared she would be unable to stop herself from killing another to save his life...he did not deserve such devotion._

 

“I—I had no idea that her feelings went to such depths, captain. I have failed her terribly, and if she should not survive this--”

 

“I don't believe you have failed her, and I have no doubt, she would agree with me. We must not give up. There is still a chance for us to save her, but we cannot wallow in our grief. That won't do us any good,” Picard insisted, and just as he finished, Riker's voice came over the intercom.

 

“Captain, Ambassador Jagger has arrived. I'm on my way to meet him in cargo bay three.”

 

“Acknowledged, Number One. I will meet you there,” Picard replied. He gave the android one last sympathetic nod, and glanced at Naseema's still form before heading off at a brisk pace to hopefully get some answers from the Feeonix currently waiting in the cargo bay. Data watched the captain leave, and then laid his head down on his hand, still clutching Naseema's. He let out a long, sad sigh, and allowed a few of his tears to escape and roll down his face.

 

_He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew Jagger would most certainly want to speak with him, and there was a great deal he would have to explain. He was unsure of how Jagger would react, and he didn't want there to be a scene at her bedside._

 

He quickly kissed her cheek, and stroked his fingertips along her limp feathers. He stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and left.

 

Picard recalled several of the events of that fateful year as he made his way from sick bay to meet Ambassador Jagger.

 

_He felt a twinge of guilt for not revealing all that he knew to his second officer, but it wasn't his place to do so. He prayed Naseema would recover, and Data would come to understand how strong her love was through the course of their long life together. Words would never properly capture the emotions that ran so high for his ambassador when her relationship with Data was at stake. He didn't know exactly what had happened between her and Ira Graves, as he'd been unconscious on the floor for a good portion of the confrontation, but when he'd awakened, Naseema was there with him, and Dr. Graves had relinquished control of Data's body. He remembered every moment of that landmark hearing though. Some of those moments he was glad Data hadn't been present to witness. He wasn't proud of the fact that he'd ultimately been convinced to champion Data's rights by way of a hideous blowout with Naseema in his ready room.“Data is a man! He is NOT property!” she screamed at him, launching his tea at the wall.“Nobody has the right to force this barbaric experiment on him! Not you, not Starfleet, and certainly not Bruce fucking Maddox!” He made the mistake of attempting to pacify her, and it was then that she said the words that cut him to the core.“If you allow this to happen without so much as a whisper of protest, you are not the man I thought you were.” She made him realize that despite how open minded he believed himself to be, he was setting Data apart because he was a machine. The scene in the hallway following Commander Riker's presentation was perhaps even worse because there were several witnesses. He had to physically restrain his assistant after she called Maddox a monster, and blinded by tears, and rage, proceeded to tear into the Enterprise's first officer next. Dr. Polaski used enough sedative to kill a Regalian ox bringing Naseema under control. Then she told him the truth behind her hysterics. He knew after that confession, if he did not prevail in court he would likely lose both Data and Naseema. Fortunately, he had prevailed, although now it seemed as though the couple would never realize their potential despite his perseverance._

 

When he arrived in the cargo bay, he found Riker and Jagger standing together in total silence. The Feeonix wore an expression of solemn seriousness that refused to waver, even when he saw the captain approach, but he congenially shook Picard's hand.

 

“Ambassador, thank you for coming so quickly, and on such short notice,” Picard began.

 

“Nothing personal, Captain, but let's not waste time with pleasantries, shall we?” Jagger responded, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Of course, let's go to my ready room, and I will fill you in on the details of the situation,” Picard agreed, but Jagger was already moving past him towards the exit.

 

“If it's all the same to you, I'd rather hear it from _him_ ,” the Feeonix said, and both Picard and Riker knew exactly who Jagger was referring to.

 

“Ambassador,” Picard said sternly to Jagger's back, “now is not the time for assigning blame. I must insist--”

 

Jagger looked over his shoulder at the two officers as he reached the door, and cut the captain off. “Relax, Picard, I'm not looking for a fight. I will behave myself, I _promise_ ,” he snapped. Riker, and Picard exchanged concerned expressions as Jagger disappeared into the corridor.

 

“I hope he cares more about saving Naseema's life than he does about satisfying his own self-righteousness,” Riker said, conveying his worry about involving Jagger, out loud.

 

“So do I, Number One,” Picard replied, “because he may be the only chance she has.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. A Rogue Mission

His indicator rang, and Data knew exactly who was at his door. Normally he would have politely asked his visitor to, _please come in_ , but this time he got up from behind his console, and answered the door himself. He was met by a pair of large, angry, blue eyes, and the Feeonix who owned them, put both his hands on the android, and sharply shoved him backwards.

"What the fuck happened?" Jagger snarled. "You were supposed to protect her!" Data lowered his eyes, and moved away from the door, allowing the Feeonix to enter.

"I am aware of my responsibility to her, just as well as I am aware of how miserably I have failed in that task," he replied flatly. Jagger furrowed his brow, quickly realizing the android was doing a bang up job of beating himself up, and didn't require any help.

"Look, as pissed off as I am with you right now, this isn't about either of us. We can settle this later. What I need is an explanation. A _brief_ explanation," he said as he crossed his arms. Data sighed and dropped to the sofa with a thump. He looked up to meet Jagger's icy stare, but found the Feeonix's eyes to be less chilly than he expected.

"She has been poisoned," he told him, and Jagger blinked.

"Okay, less brief than that," he replied, relaxing his aggressive posture slightly.

"The survey mission on the Golton planet proved to be an elaborate trap. A trap set by an individual who harbors a deep hatred for both the Feeonix, as well as the Federation," Data explained. "We were drugged, and held captive by this individual. Naseema learned of a plan to assassinate not only her, but you, and the other three humanoid Feeonix as well. She was able to orchestrate our escape, and after a violent battle to free us from Morlong's fortress, she separated herself from the away team, and attempted to stop this individual from fleeing, alone. She was brutally beaten, and poisoned as a result," he said. _Possibly worse as well,_ he couldn't help himself from thinking, and he hoped Jagger hadn't heard the thought. "I do not know how she managed to do so, but she was able to make her way back to the away team's position before she succumbed to her injuries. She asked the captain to contact you before she fell into a coma, several hours ago. She is currently in sick bay, and her condition continues to deteriorate. Dr. Crusher does not believe she will survive much longer," Data's voice started to break as he told Jagger of the impending death of the woman they both loved. Jagger refused to respond to the suggestion that Naseema was going to die, and ignored the android's obvious emotional distress.

"So Morlong tried to have you all killed?" he asked skeptically. "That doesn't sound right. He's an honorable man."

Data shook his head. "It was not Morlong. He was merely a pawn in a very elaborate plot perpetuated by the Founders, as well as...this individual I mentioned."

_He found he was having a great deal of difficulty admitting to Jagger that the individual in question, was Lore._

Jagger narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Picard mentioned the Founders. They've been sneaky and treacherous for fucking millennia, and they've been stirring up shit in the Alpha quadrant recently, so that hardly surprises me. Who is this _individual_ you so obviously don't want to name?" Jagger pressed. "I'd rather not have to force it out of you, so how about you just cough it up, huh?"

Data lowered his eyes again. "It is someone who has caused trouble for us in the past," he said. "Someone who has a great deal of hatred for the Feeonix, and Naseema in particular."

Jagger was beginning to become irritated. "You already said that. You're starting to get on my nerves droid. Spit it out already," he growled, and took a step towards Data, who sucked in a deep breath.

"It is my brother, Lore," he finally said, completely ashamed.

"You have a brother," Jagger replied. "Well, didn't this just become exponentially more fucked up." The Feeonix moved to sit on a chair, and looked around the room before turning his eyes back to Data. "Boy, you like things sparse, don't you?" he asked, although it was obviously more of a statement than a question.

"You wish to discuss the condition of my quarters?" Data responded, with a slight hint of condescension in his voice, and Jagger arched an eyebrow.

"Naseema's right, you are getting the hang of sarcasm," he smirked. "No, I don't want to discuss your taste in decor. I'd like to go see her, but I have a sneaking suspicion they won't let me in if I'm alone, so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd accompany me to sick bay."

Data eyed the Feeonix for a few seconds. "So long as I have your word that you will not cause a disturbance, I will take you to see her," he replied.

Jagger held his hand up as if he were being sworn in. "I will not embarrass you, scout's honor," he said. Data nodded, and motioned for Jagger to exit into the corridor. Jagger stood up, and moved without a word into the hallway. The pair traveled along without speaking, and when they entered the ship's medical facility, they were met by Dr. Crusher. She gave Data an unsure look when she saw Jagger with him but Data offered a silent indication that everything was fine so she motioned towards the back of the clinic.

"She's resting back there, Ambassador," Beverly told Jagger. "Data knows which room she's in." Jagger looked at the android, and jerked his head in the direction Beverly had indicated. Data lowered his eyes yet again, and led the Feeonix to Naseema, thanking Beverly as they passed her. She nodded at the android, but continued to eye Jagger with suspicion. Naseema's condition was the same as the last time Data had seen her. She lay on the bed, on her side, looking fragile and tired, still comatose. The only change was that this time Guinan occupied the chair next to her bed. The El Aurian turned her head to see who had entered, and when she saw Data, she gave him a weak smile.

"No change," she said to him before turning to Jagger. "Is there anything you can do?" she asked the Feeonix but Jagger didn't answer. He was staring at Naseema, his expression pained and his large eyes glistening.

"Oh, baby, what happened to you?" he whispered to himself. Guinan took his hand, and moved from the chair, pulling the tall alien down to take her place. He continuing to stare at Naseema as he took her hand gently in his own. He closed his eyes, and Guinan and Data watched as several fat tears rolled down his face. Then his hand started to glow softly. He sat there in total silence for a few minutes until his pained expression grew more intense. Naseema's body tensed, and her face twitched slightly as Jagger kept his hold on her hand, his own beginning to glow brighter. He let out a small gasp, and jerked forward. Data was becoming uncomfortable with Jagger's bizarre interaction with the unconscious Naseema, and he moved forward to separate them but Guinan grabbed his arm. The android looked at her with shock, and she met his eyes and shook her head.

"He's not going to hurt her," she told him.

"What is he doing to her?" Data asked, looking back at the two Feeonix.

"He's trying to buy her some time," she replied. Jagger, still holding Naseema's hand, suddenly stood up, knocking the chair over backwards, and gripping the edge of the bed with his other hand to steady himself. A cry of pain escaped him, and he abruptly released her as his knees buckled. Data shot forward and caught him before he collapsed to the floor. Guinan quickly picked the chair up so Data could ease Jagger back into it. The Feeonix relaxed, and took a minute to catch his breath before he looked up at the android gratefully.

"Thanks," he said.

"What did you do?" Data asked, his eyes searching Jagger's face. The Feeonix sighed.

"I fed a good chunk of my energy into her. She should be stable for now, ask your Dr. Crusher if you don't believe me, but be quick about it. We don't have a lot of time, and we need to get going," he replied.

"Going?" Data asked. "Where is it you expect me to go? I will not leave her in this condition."

"If you want to save her life, you'll do exactly as I tell you," Jagger replied. "I only need another minute, so hustle up and go take that stupid uniform off. Get into something you don't mind getting dirty in, and I'll meet you in shuttle bay one. Hopefully Geordi will have our ride ready." Data was shocked again, and looked at Guinan who gave him a small reassuring smile.

"If I were you, I'd do what he says, Data," she told him. He blinked a few times, and gave a glance at Naseema. He moved towards her, bent over to kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand gently before he hurried off to do as Jagger instructed. The Feeonix's voice caught him just as he reached the door.

"Five minutes, droid," Jagger said. Data paused, nodded without turning to look at him, and was gone.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Guinan asked.

"Yes, but this could get ugly," Jagger replied.

"The mission could get ugly, or you and Data alone in a shuttle craft together could get ugly?" Guinan persisted.

"Don't tempt me, listener," he snorted.

"I'd like to believe you have Naseema's best interests at heart, Jag, but keep in mind, if you get him killed doing this, she'll never forgive you if she wakes up," Guinan cautioned. Jagger sighed again.

"I know," he said, looking up to meet the El Aurian's eyes. "I won't put his life at risk unnecessarily. Remember, he's her mate, and if I fuck this up, I'll have the whole nebula to deal with. Naseema's wrath will be the least of my worries." He cast a final glance at Naseema's comatose form before he stood up, and went to meet Data in the shuttle bay. Geordi did indeed have their transportation ready and waiting in the shuttle bay. A non-descript, unmarked shuttle craft. After Jagger had instructed him to change his clothes, and once he saw the vehicle they'd be using, Data realized they would not be acting as either Starfleet officer, or representative of the Federation during this trip. This was a rogue mission. Picard reluctantly agreed to allow Jagger to take his second officer along on this operation, which the Feeonix insisted needed to be kept quiet since he intended to re-enter Cardassian space without permission, only because the captain believed that it was the only way to save Naseema's life. Jagger had been slim with the details, which made both Picard, and Riker nervous but Guinan reassured them that Jagger wouldn't put Data's life at risk unnecessarily, and the captain trusted her word.

Once they were aboard the craft, and clear of the Enterprise, the android finally turned to his Feeonix companion, and asked, "Are you going to tell me exactly where we are going, or shall I just fly around blind?"

"We're going back to Morlong's settlement," Jagger replied without looking at him.

"What do you expect to find there?" Data continued his interrogation.

Jagger finally looked at him. "I'm going to ask the questions for awhile. I want you to tell me more about this _brother_ of yours, and start from the beginning. Why does he hate my girl so much?”

_He didn't want to talk about Lore, but he supposed he would have to tell Jagger the tale eventually, and now was as good a time as any since he was pretty sure the Feeonix wouldn't assault him while he was piloting the shuttle._

"The Enterprise visited the planet I was discovered on, during the first year of our voyage. Our away team discovered Lore's body hidden in a sealed biological storage unit near the destroyed colony of Omicron Theta. We brought him back to the ship with us, and the decision was made to reassemble, and activate Lore," Data explained, and then lowered his eyes again. "The decision was made against Naseema's recommendation. She wanted to destroy Lore there on the planet."

Jagger nodded. "So that's why he hates her," he said, and Data shook his head.

"I do not believe so. Lore was unaware of her desire to terminate him. He appeared to dislike her from the moment he became conscious, and I do not know why. I learned that Lore had been dismantled by our creator because the colonists became afraid of him. Before his deactivation, he orchestrated the destruction of the entire colony, by summoning an interstellar entity that he had leaned to communicate with, and it consumed every living thing on the planet. He then brought that same entity to the Enterprise, and attempted to offer all the life on the ship to it, although, I suspect that Naseema was the intended target. Lore was attempting to use the transporter to beam her into the entity's path when Dr. Crusher's son, Wesley, and I were able to stop him," he explained.

"I see," Jagger replied. "What entity was this exactly?"

"It was a large crystalline being that converted biological matter into energy as a food source including the bacteria in the soil. It has since been destroyed," Data told him.

"Destroyed? By who?" Jagger asked.

"Dr. Kila Marr," Data replied. "She was once a renowned xenologist, and the mother of one of the Omicron Theta colonists."

"I see, well I suppose I can hardly blame her for that," Jagger mused, rather casually. Data said nothing at first, and stared out the shuttle craft's windshield.

“She took her own life,” he finally added. Jagger arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

_He hoped Jagger was done asking about Lore. He realized now that Jagger intended to return to the planet with the hope of finding Lore but he knew it would likely be pointless. His brother would never tell them anything of value, even if they were able to find him._

The pair flew the craft in animus silence for awhile before Jagger finally spoke again. "I know you hoped I wouldn't find out, but you're worried that something worse than a near fatal beating happened to my girl down on the Golton's planet," he started. Data swallowed.

_He'd known this was coming._

"What are you afraid happened?" Jagger continued. "I think you'd better tell me the whole story, Data. The unedited version." The android glanced over at his Feeonix companion. Jagger was still looking ahead, but his face was firm with resolve. Data knew he was trapped in the shuttle craft with him, and if he wasn't willingly forthcoming with the information Jagger sought, he knew the Feeonix would take what he wanted anyway.

Letting out a deep sigh, Data looked over at him, and waited until Jagger met his eyes. "Lore has done terrible things to Naseema," he said.

Jagger arched an eyebrow. "Keep going," he replied, turning towards the android, and leaning back in his seat.

"After we were taken captive-" he paused, _he never thought it would be possible, but he actually felt physically sick at having to re-live what had happened in that dungeon._ Jagger was staring at him now, an almost amused look on his face. He sighed again and continued, "I regained consciousness, and I found myself chained to the wall in a very small, dark room. Lore was there, and he had Naseema with him. He began to tell me details of his deal with the Founders, and his plans for us. Then, in order to make me suffer, he attacked her." Jagger was still staring at him, his expression unchanged. "He used all his strength, striking her repeatedly, slamming her head into the wall, and he attempted to strangle her with her own belt." Data had to consciously steady his voice.

"I'm going to wager a guess here, that Lore knew what he was doing, and purposefully used a small room so that if Naseema used her abilities, she'd run the risk of killing you as well," Jagger interjected, and Data nodded in reply. "And she wouldn't run, and leave you there either."

Data shook his head. "Not even when I pleaded with her to do so."

Jagger rolled his eyes in disgust. "Of course not," he muttered under his breath.

"She taunted him, and called him names even though she knew the angrier he became, the worse he would do to her," Data continued.

The amused smirk reappeared on Jagger's face. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Her hope was that Lore would become so enraged that he would make a mistake, and reveal too much or that she could at least keep his attention focused long enough for the rest of the away team to escape. I attempted to break my bonds, but Lore had ensured that I would be unable to gain enough leverage to free myself. I begged him to leave her alone, and kill me instead, but that only made it more enjoyable for him. That is when he threw her down, and cut her face. He told her it was a Golton marriage tradition, and that she belonged to him," he paused again, looking up at the roof of the shuttle craft, and back down to meet Jagger's unwavering stare. "Then he attempted to—he began tearing her clothes off, with the intention of-," he struggled to use the word, but it didn't matter. He didn't get the chance to finish.

"He raped her?" Jagger asked. His amused expression vanished, and the flaming ring in his eyes started to pulsate.

"He did not get the chance," Data replied. "Your friend, Mr. Morlong interrupted, and he realized what Lore was attempting to do. He died protecting her."

The muscles in Jagger's jaw tightened. "So you think that perhaps your brother did rape her when she confronted him alone?"

"It is not outside the realm of possibility," Data replied sadly. "Lore is extremely angry, and bitter. All he knows is hate, and the level of his depravity knows no bounds. He had Naseema as his prisoner once before, and I know he hurt her." Jagger's voice rose.

"What do you mean _he hurt her_?" he asked, and even though he knew damn well what the answer was, he wanted to hear it from the android's mouth.

Data looked down at the console. "He raped her, and it is my fault that it happened," he said quietly.

"Well, you're quite the catch, aren't you?" Jagger stood up from his chair, and took several steps towards the rear of the shuttle craft.

_He wanted to hit Data, but he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. Still, he needed to vent some of this rage roiling up inside him until he could get his hands on Lore._

He threw his fist into the bulkhead instead. Data just looked at him without saying anything, and that only frustrated the Feeonix more. "Doesn't it make you angry that your brother violated her?! That he tried to do it again?! In front of you?! That he possibly _has_ done it again?!" Jagger was shouting now. "Goddammit! How can you be so _fucking_ calm?!"

"It does make me angry, but unnecessary violence is not a part of my programming," Data replied. "It does not serve any ultimate purpose, and Naseema would agree with me."

Jagger's jaw dropped, and he gaped at the android before burying his face in his hands, and running them up to tug at his hair. "You're unbelievable! I can't even wrap my mind around the fact that you didn't rip him to pieces once you were free! What the fuck is the matter with you?!" he was still shouting as he took a step towards Data, and leaned in, holding his arms out in front of him in a gesture of disbelief.

"The opportunity to escape presented itself, and it seemed more prudent at the time to get Naseema away from Lore as quickly as possible. If I had attempted to fight Lore, and been overpowered, I do not even want to speculate on what he would have done to her." Data finished.

Jagger kept going, unable to wrap his mind around the android's violence only as necessity argument, "but he raped your mate! How can you not want to kill him?! I feel like I should slap you!"

"If it will help to alleviate your rage," Data said, implying that he wouldn't defend himself if the Feeonix felt like he needed to lash out. Jagger blinked.

"I think I might actually turn this whole shuttle to ash in a second." Data's expression changed then. He no longer appeared passive, and unconcerned.

"Killing us both will not help Naseema. My only concern right now is to save her life. It is not up to me to punish Lore for his misdeeds, and I will not allow my own anger, and desire for revenge to distract me from finding the antidote she needs," he said with a calm, deadly seriousness that made Jagger straighten himself up as a look of shock crossed his face.

"I suddenly have a great deal more respect for you," the Feeonix admitted. Data turned towards the windshield again.

"I do not believe you will ever understand the depth of my devotion to her. She makes me feel things that I was unaware anyone could feel, never mind an artificial life form with artificial emotions. She awakened something inside me, and I did not know one person could love another with such reckless abandon. I will do whatever I have to do to save her, with or without your help, even if it means my own life in exchange for hers." Jagger leaned against the bulkhead, and crossed his arms. He looked at Data with an expression, not quite of admiration, but of realization.

"Wow," he said. "You do understand love. Maybe you're a Feeonix after all."

 

 

 

 


	36. Into The Woods

It was dark, and raining heavily on the Golton planet when Data brought the shuttle in manually, resulting in an unusually hard landing. Jagger had decided that his response to the revelation about Lore's attack on Naseema would be to get extremely drunk, and the abrupt jolt of the landing jarred him from his stupor.

"You could have warned me you were going to crash land this bucket," he complained, as they covered the shuttle with branches to camouflage it from the Goltons.

Data glanced up at him briefly before responding. "Perhaps," he replied, unapologetic, "and you could have refrained from becoming intoxicated as a response to an emotionally stressful event, especially as we are embarking on a mission that could potentially lead to our deaths, and Naseema's death as a consequence of our failure."

"Well, if I could just turn my emotions off, like some people in this jungle, then I would." Jagger snorted back. Data stopped what he was doing, and stared hard at the Feeonix. Jagger eyed him back for a few seconds before finally reacting. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Do you honestly believe that I would choose to be unaffected by this ordeal?" Data asked. "That I would simply _turn my emotions off_ , even if I were still able to?"

"That's what I would do," Jagger shrugged.

"Then you have clearly not been paying attention," Data replied. "The feelings I have for Naseema are worth more to me than all the peace of mind in the universe. I do not wish to know what it is not to love her, and if that means I must also feel sorrow and loss, then that is what I will do." He tossed the last of the under brush he was holding onto the shuttle craft, and dusted his hands off.

"Well, let's go find your brother then," Jagger said, "and maybe I can work some of this booze out of my system, tearing his arms off." They picked their way through the soggy forest in the direction of where the computer told them they would find Lore's shuttle, figuring it was the best place to start looking for his hideout.

"How exactly did you become a Federation ambassador?" Data asked after awhile.

Jagger looked at him quizzically. "Do you want to know how I earned my title, or why I became a diplomat?"

"Why, I suppose, since you are not what most would call a _people person_." Data replied.

"Most, or just you?" Jagger countered with a laugh.

The android cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to continue to be obtuse?"

"Well, I'm not really a diplomat," Jagger began, "but ambassador is a less obvious title than covert agent."

"If you are only going to mock me, then perhaps we should continue our mission in silence," Data interjected with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Data, I'm not making fun of you, I'm being completely serious," Jagger insisted. "You're right, diplomacy isn't my forte, but I do possess a certain skill set that has proven useful to both the Federation, and Starfleet. I go on missions like this pretty routinely, I just don't usually bring a partner." Data gave him another skeptical tilt of his brow. "Look Data, you don't have to believe me. I suppose I've certainly given you good cause to think I'm full of shit," Jagger told him.

"When you call yourself a _covert agent_ , what else am I expected to think?" Data replied. "It is not a very well kept secret that you believe me to be naive, and stupid. If I may make you aware, _agent_ , fooling me is not considered to be much of a feat in most circles."

"I don't think you're stupid." Jagger said.

"Yes you do, and it does not surprise me to know that you would be dishonest as a career choice." Data snapped back.

Jagger sighed, _he'd brought the android's attitude on himself, but nonetheless, Data was starting to piss him off._

"Naseema is the superior peacemaker. She can handle all the complicated customs, the public pleasantries, the bargaining, the negotiating, and the veiled threats, and she's very good at them, but there's a darker side to maintaining the integrity of intergalactic treaties, and winning wars. That's where I come in. I'm sure a good deal of what I do would offend your staunch morality, but I've just about seen it all, Data, and your happy existence doesn't happen without the guy who's willing to do the dirty work." Jagger retorted.

"I do not care what it is you do, and please stop saying her name. She is the most wonderful creature in the universe, and you do not deserve to call her your friend. You treat her like property. I may not be blameless, but perhaps if you had contributed more of your attention to the survey mission instead of attempting to control, and humiliate her, you would have detected the trap, and we would not currently be here engaged in this pointless discussion," Data said, and stalked ahead of the Feeonix so he wouldn't have to look at him. Jagger was now fighting to hold his temper at bay. He quickened his pace, grabbing the android's arm, and spinning him back around.

"I should have detected the trap? He's _your_ brother!" Jagger hissed. Data tried to yank his arm back, but the angry Feeonix held him fast. "I'm not finished! You really think you know her, don't you?" he demanded. Data's eyes widened, and he looked down at Jagger's hand gripping his arm. Jagger raised his voice. "She's not the perfect angel you think she is. You wanna know how she's mastered that calm, cool, collected front she puts on? You should see what happens when she loses control, and trust me, you've seen nothing because you've been around for all of five minutes. You think just because you've fucked her a few times means you've replaced me?" he sneered, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted saying them.

Data's expression fell from anger, and he gently shook his head. _He knew Jagger was only trying to hurt his feelings now, and he was determined not to bite._ He actually felt sorry for the Feeonix. It was clear he was so possessive of Naseema because she was not only his best friend, but his only friend, and his inability to control his jealousy was worthy of pity, more than loathing.

Jagger retracted almost immediately. "Data, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Of course you did. I understand your hatred for me, but what I do not understand is why you insist on dragging Naseema down. You seem to believe that convincing me she is a terrible person is going to change my feelings for her, and that is simply not the case. Your unflattering words do not alter my opinion of her. They simply make you sound jealous, sexist, and mean," the android calmly replied.

Jagger released him, and sighed again. "You're right," he said. "I am jealous, and for most of my life, women have not been on the equal footing they're on now. Old habits die hard I guess, but I suppose that's not really much of an excuse."

Data folded his arms across his chest. "You are correct, it is not."

"Naseema's different, Data," Jagger continued, his tone more sincere. "She's not like other Feeonix. She wasn't born in the nebula like most of our kind. Her chemistry is...unusual. She hides it well, but her psychic abilities are too powerful for her. I'm sure you've heard her refer to the predator inside her? Well, it's not a metaphor, it's real, all the Feeonix have one, and it's like an alternate personality. Naseema's is incredibly strong, and incredibly violent. Once she unleashes it, it dominates, and she loses control of it quickly. It takes a lot of her strength to hold it back. She's far more fragile than she lets on, and she needs your protection more than you realize."

Data frowned. "Fragile is not a word I would use to describe her," he replied.

"Like I said, ten years isn't long enough for you to make that judgment, but you're her mate now, she's probably afraid of disappointing you, or frightening you but she should have told you all this, and since she didn't, I am. We'll revisit this in a couple hundred years, and I bet by then you'll understand what I mean," Jagger said, and then his eye caught something up ahead. "Look, there's Lore's shuttle craft." The pair approached the beaten machine, and circled it in opposite directions. Data went inside, and sat in the pilot's chair to examine the computer.

Jagger gave it a once over, and let out a low whistle. "Look at what she did to this thing. Man, Lore must have been really pissed," he observed.

"What makes you believe it was Naseema?" Data asked from inside the shuttle.

"Trust me," the Feeonix smirked, "it was her." He vaulted onto the shuttle's roof. "Here's where she landed on it. She must've jumped from a decent height. She left some pretty solid indentations in the titanium." He leaned out, and looked down at the windshield. He could just make out Data's form through the shattered glass. "Did she have a weapon?" he asked.

"Yes," Data replied, "a large sword, a claymore, I believe."

"That's probably what she used to smash the windshield," Jagger surmised. He hopped back to the ground, as Data exited the shuttle.

"The flight logs have all been deleted, and there does not appear to have been any encrypted data in the shuttle's computer. It is likely it was stolen from a commercial outpost," the android said. "The rest of the craft is empty. Lore must have taken anything contained in it with him when he abandoned it."

"Well, it's obvious Naseema crippled it before she confronted your brother, and the thing about these backwater worlds is the serious lack of convenient interstellar transportation, so unless somebody came and picked him up, Lore's probably still around here somewhere. Maybe if we're lucky, Naseema crippled him worse than she thought, and he's close by." Jagger said, scanning the area.

"I am not particularly lucky," Data replied. Jagger looked at the android with his characteristic smirk.

"Stick with me then, buddy. I practically have a horseshoe up my ass," he chuckled.

"I imagine that would be very uncomfortable," Data surmised with an amused twist of his brow, "and it would certainly provide ample explanation for the less than appealing parts of your personality."

"Ooh, zing!" Jagger countered light-heartedly. "Even your insults are dorky." Data ignored him, and began sweeping the area immediately around the shuttle. Even in the dark, it didn't take him long to locate the disturbed ground where Naseema, and Lore had struggled at the cliff's edge. The rain was washing her blood away, but not quickly enough for Data's tricorder to miss it. He looked around with his brow furrowed, and quickly deduced what had happened.

"They struggled here," he said, pointing to the spot where the edge of the cliff sank inward slightly. Jagger came over to stand beside him.

"Not exactly second-sight details, droid. I think it's pretty obvious there was a scuffle here," he replied.

The android didn't even bother to look at him as he dropped to one knee. "Only you would call what he did to her, _a scuffle_ ," Data remarked. He picked up a large rock within his reach. "Lore had her over the edge but she had a hold of him. He struggled to free himself, and he hit her with this." He held the rock up for Jagger to see, and continued, "Lore hit her twice in the head, and that is when Naseema used an energy surge to weaken him. He lost his balance long enough for her to pull him over the side. He fell and landed down there." Data shone his light over the edge of the cliff, and Jagger leaned out to follow it. Sure enough, right where Data predicted it, was a patch of trampled greenery.

Jagger's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I take it back, Data," he said. "That was definitely some second-sight magic, right there."

_Even though he knew this wasn't about him showing the arrogant Feeonix up, he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of satisfaction at forcing Jagger to eat a little crow._

The pair carefully scaled their way down the cliff, and easily picked up their quarry's trail. Lore led them along a very narrow path bordered by yet another frightening, sheer drop before finally moving upward again for a few miles until they almost reached the same level where the shuttle had been abandoned. This part of the mountain was heavily sheltered, and the face of the cliff was carpeted by a thick, slimy moss.

_The sight of the dark green vegetation reminded him of Naseema's bed, and caused the knot in his stomach to return._

Both Jagger, and Data scanned the area. There didn't appear to be anywhere to go but back the way they'd come. There was no indication that he'd scaled up the slippery rock face, and the tree growth was too dense for any kind of shuttle to have picked Lore up from this point, so unless he'd been beamed off the planet's surface, they'd missed something along the way, and lost him.

Jagger's face quickly twisted into a frustrated sneer. "Damn! We lost the trail somewhere!" he hissed.

Data sighed, somewhat defeated. "I do not believe we did," he replied. "Lore's liberators must have used a transporter to collect him. He is gone, and we are too late." The last words caught in the android's throat enough for Jagger to hear, and as the Feeonix realized his partner's hope was fading, his rage swelled up, compelling him to slam his fist into the side of the cliff. The empty hollow thud that followed, surprised both of them.

"What the fuck?" Jagger said, pulling back and examining his fist. Data rushed over, put his hands against the moss, and pushed. They both heard a tinny creak.

"There is a door here," he declared, and quickly found it's edges, but after a brief investigation, they found no apparent way to open it.

"How the hell did he get in?" Jagger asked. "If he even went in here. For all we know, he's long gone, and this door is just a coincidence."

"It is not a coincidence," Data replied. "Naseema suspected Lore had a hidden lair, and I do not believe she was wrong. This planet is in Cardassian space, and it is probable that this is an abandoned observation post. I do not know how Lore opened this door, but I do know how we are going to open it." Then Jagger and Data looked at each other, and both dug their fingers into the mossy edge, and heaved. Once they forced the door open, they were met by a pitch black hallway. Data moved to enter, but the Feeonix caught his arm.

"These kinds of set-ups usually have more than one exit, right?" he whispered, and the android nodded. "If he hears us coming, we don't want him escaping out the back door. Plus, he'll be anticipating your arrival but he won't be expecting me." Data's eyebrow went up as he watched a devious smile creep across the Feeonix's face.

"Perhaps you do have specialized talents, _agent_ Jagger," he agreed, his own smile appearing. "There will likely be a hatch above us." Jagger patted him on the shoulder, and receded back outside. Data continued forward into the abandoned observatory, his built in night vision mercifully allowed him to avoid having to use his portable light source, increasing his chances of remaining undetected. Once he reached the end of the hallway, he could see a faint stream of light emanating from a doorway further inside, and he could hear the muffled sounds of movement. He crept along, staying close to the shadows until he had his back against the wall just outside the illuminated door. The movements were clearer now. There was definitely someone inside. He drew his phaser, and took a quick look to see who was in the room. When he saw nobody, he silently stepped inside. The room was almost completely empty, and there appeared to be not a soul around. He knew Lore had to be hiding somewhere, so he began to make his way around the perimeter of the room, keeping his phaser raised. He made it nearly halfway when he heard a click behind him, and felt the nose of the blaster firmly pressed against his back.

"Hello brother," Lore said.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. The Auras That Dance

Geordi had been holding vigil at Naseema's bedside all afternoon. The plasma bath he'd been able to provide for her had seemed to work brilliantly at first, but it's effect was short lived, and Naseema's condition continued to deteriorate. He knew there was the usual day to day business to be done in engineering but he had faith in his support staff, and left them to handle the workload.

 

_He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on work even if he'd wanted to. His best friend was off on a potential suicide mission with the person he probably disliked most in the galaxy right now, and Naseema, who was like a sister to him, was slowly dying on a bio bed in front of him. He couldn't help but worry that she was only hanging on until Data returned, so she could hear the android's voice one last time._

 

Her breathing had shallowed in the last hour, and Alyssa Ogawa was in the room to check her vital signs nearly every ten minutes. Currently, it didn't look good for the Feeonix's survival, and Dr. Crusher was deeply concerned about the odds of Naseema's recovery even if Data and Jagger managed to return with an antidote to the poison. Nothing had been said directly to him, but the doctor, and the captain underestimated the chief engineer's auditory abilities, and Geordi overheard most of their conversation. Dr. Crusher admitted to the captain that even if she could reverse the effects of the poison, Naseema had been so brutalized, she may remain in a vegetative state indefinitely. The extent of her injuries was astounding, and if she'd been human, she'd have almost certainly died underground in the bowels of Morlong's fortress during Lore's initial attack. The fact that she survived to face a second assault, and was still alive now was a testament to the durability of the Feeonix's humanoid body, and perhaps her determination not to let Lore, and the Founders exterminate her species.

 

“Hello Geordi,” said a quiet female voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

 

“Oh, hey Counselor,” he replied before a yawn escaped him.

 

“How long has it been since you've slept?” Deanna asked, taking the seat next to him.

 

“I don't know, a day or so maybe,” he guessed. “Sleep's been pretty low on my priority list lately.”

 

“You're certainly not the only one who feels that way,” she agreed. “I don't think Will, the captain, or Beverly have slept much in the last seventy-two hours either.” She examined Geordi's exhausted face. “Would you like a cup of coffee?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he replied, rubbing his face. “Thanks, Counselor.” He hadn't realized how much he actually wanted a fresh infusion of caffeine until someone offered him one. Deanna returned momentarily with a fresh, black coffee for him, and a hot chocolate for herself.

 

“How is she?” the counselor asked.

 

“Not great,” Geordi replied, shrugging. “Her breathing is shallow, but it's steady, and Alyssa says her vital signs are stable, for now.”

 

Deanna nodded sadly. “How are you?” she asked, as a concerned furrow crossed her brow. Even frowning, the Betazoid was an exceptional beauty.

 

The engineer laughed gently at her inquiry. “I knew you were going to ask that,” he chuckled.

 

Deanna smiled, “Well? How are you, Geordi?” she repeated. Geordi shrugged, and sighed this time.

 

“Alright, I guess,” he admitted. “I'm not sure whether I'm more afraid Naseema's never going to wake up, or that Jagger's going to come back without Data.”

 

“Yes, that's not the first time I've heard that worry today,” she said. “There is a great deal of concern aboard this ship for both Naseema, and Data.”

 

“ I overheard Dr. Crusher say that Naseema may never fully recover, even if Data and Jagger find an antidote, and I hate myself for thinking it, but it's crossed my mind that maybe it would be better if she just died,” Geordi admitted. “Then at least she wouldn't be suffering anymore. On the other hand, when I think about what her death would do to Data, I want to be sick to my stomach.”

 

Deanna nodded again. “You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting her pain to end, Geordi,” she said. “It's a perfectly natural response to seeing someone you care about suffer. As for Data's safety with Ambassador Jagger, while I did sense a certain amount of animosity and anger from him, he cares more about saving Naseema's life, so I believe both he, and Data will return. Whether or not they return empty handed, that I don't know.”

 

“Thanks Counselor, I appreciate your honesty, but I'm not sure if that really makes me feel any better about it,” Geordi replied.

 

“That's fair,” Deanna said. “I don't think you really want me to sugar coat it though, do you?”

 

“No, I guess I don't,” he answered. “Although, sometimes you just want to be told what you want to hear, even if it's not good for you in the long run.”

 

Deanna smiled. “I know,” she said. “I want to believe that everything will be fine, and that we'll all be back to normal soon too, but I also believe it's important that we prepare ourselves for the likeliest outcome. If Naseema dies, Data will never be the same.”

 

Geordi let out a small, sad laugh, “That's not what I wanted to hear, Counselor.” Deanna returned with a weak smile, and took the engineer's hand. They sat in silence for awhile, and Geordi thought about the last eight years. About his first meeting with the android, and how their friendship had grown. About how he'd watched Data's relationship with Naseema evolve, and about his own bond with the Feeonix, and everything he'd learned from her.

 

_He loved her too. Maybe not in the same way Data did, but that didn't make his feelings any less real. He was more than willing to admit that he'd been very attracted to her in the beginning, and he'd even been a little jealous of all the time Data got to spend with her but his envy was short lived. Naseema had a way of endearing herself to those she chose to become close to, and the two of them quickly fell into a comfortable place of mutual respect, and familial affection. Naseema had never once failed to be there for him when he needed something beyond just guidance, and a shoulder to cry on. She had a profound understanding of the darker side of humanoid emotion, and while she was not always the consummate professional Deanna Troi was, she was always ready to accept that sometimes a person had to follow a certain path regardless of the consequences. He knew that because she had readily followed him on his admittedly ill-advised quest to find the truth after his mother's ship disappeared, and he also knew he wasn't the only one she'd walked boldly out on a limb for._

“How long do you think Data's been in love with her?” he asked, and Deanna furrowed her brow again but Geordi couldn't tell if his question was confusing or if she was just thinking, so he clarified. “I know he didn't realize he was in love with her until recently, but it couldn't have happened just like that, right? I mean, he must have been experiencing something like love before now, even if he couldn't feel it or didn't understand what it was. Otherwise, why would some of the weird things that happened between them, have happened at all?” he asked.

 

“I do agree with you,” Deanna replied. “I just don't entirely understand which weird things you mean.”

 

“Well, what about that thing that happened on Terlina III because, I have to say, what he did then really threw me for a loop,” Geordi said.

 

“Oh?” Deanna looked at him quizzically.

 

“Well, I get that if she was on the bridge with him when his homing signal kicked in, he would've had to make sure she wasn't going to interfere with his plan, but once she was unconscious, logically, he should have just left her behind. Why did he take her with him to the planet's surface? I know I'm not the only one who thinks it was a bizarre thing to do,” Geordi insisted. “That homing signal was designed to call Data to Dr. Soong, not Data, and guest.”

 

“Did you ever ask Data why he abducted Naseema that day?” Deanna asked. “Isn't it possible that his responsibility as her protector has become so deeply ingrained in his programming that even then, it was just a basic function, almost like a reflex?”

 

“It's possible, but Data's Starfleet training is as equally embedded, and that homing signal overpowered his rational processes to the point where he hijacked the ship, yet his high functions remained intact enough that he did it single handed, and he even went so far as to ensure we wouldn't be able to regain control again without him. Taking her with him wasn't convenient. He had to put effort into that action, and plan for it. Something inside him told him he had to be near her. If it wasn't love, what was it?” Geordi replied.

 

“You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?” Deanna asked. She noticed he was ranting a little, something the engineer did when he was under stress, and she wanted to indulge his hypothesis. The distraction would be good for both of them.

 

“Yeah,” Geordi said with a laugh. “So, Counselor, got any ideas?”

 

Deanna pondered for a minute.

 

_She suspected Naseema had fallen in love with Data a long time ago. The Feeonix's devotion to the android was evident, but Data's displays in kind were less obvious, at least until emotions became a reality for the android, and once that happened,_ _his_ _love for Naseema was almost the first thing she was ever able to sense from him._ _However, Geordi was not empathic, he was interpreting actions, and as she considered what he was asking, the more obscure pieces fell into place._

 

“So you believe Data was in love with her before Terlina III, and I believe it would also have been before their abduction by Kivas Fajo,” Deanna said, decidedly.

 

“Okay, can you elaborate?” Geordi asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Remember when they were rescued, and the disruptor Data had in his hand discharged during transport?” Deanna led.

 

“I remember that's what he told Commander Riker, and that's the version that made it into his report,” Geordi replied.

 

Deanna raised an eyebrow at the engineer, and lowered her voice. “What if I told you I don't believe it was entirely the truth.”

 

“Go on,” Geordi said, leaning forward.

 

“If you remember that report as well as I do, you'll remember they both confirmed Fajo drugged Naseema to keep her compliant, and that he threatened to inflict physical harm on her if Data refused to co-operate,” Deanna continued.

 

“I remember,” Geordi affirmed. “Fajo told them if Data refused his demands, he'd sell Naseema to some Ferengi, a rival collector. If Fajo was going to hurt her, Data would've been compelled to take action to protect her.”

 

“That is true, however, isn't it outside the parameters of Data's programming to use lethal force unless there is an imminent threat?” Deanna asked.

 

Geordi tilted his head, his interest piqued. “Yes, that's part of his morality program,” he said. “So you're suggesting that while there was a threat, it wasn't an imminent one, and Data fired at Fajo anyway? Hadn't Fajo just killed his girlfriend because she tried to help them escape?”

 

“Yes, but remember, if Fajo were armed, and the threat against Naseema imminent, then there should have been no question as to the action he should have taken. So why did he lie about firing that weapon?” Deanna held her hands up in an exaggerated shrug, and Geordi's eyes widened as he realized she was right.

 

“I just took Data at his word,” Geordi quietly exclaimed. “It never occurred to me to question his story, and I had no idea you thought it was suspect.”

 

“I didn't, at first. It was what I sensed from Naseema that made me question his report,” Deanna replied.

 

“Data lies so rarely, and never without a very good reason. He must have really believed his only course was to kill Kivas Fajo even if every other mitigating factor told him otherwise.” Geordi argued. “What did you get from Naseema that would make you believe Data was lying?” he asked, his interest in the conversation captured.

 

“Guilt, and anger, a little regret, gratitude, and, of course, an ever growing affection for Data,” Deanna replied. “It's true that perhaps Data was simply adhering to the captain's orders with razor sharp precision, as he often does, but what I felt from Naseema, well, it was almost as if Data fired the disruptor because she wanted him to, not because it was the most logical course of action.”

 

“So you think Naseema asked him to kill Fajo, or even pushed or manipulated him into it?” Geordi asked with a serious frown. _He wasn't sure he liked where the counselor was leading him._

 

“Oh, God no!” she exclaimed quietly. “While I don't think she always realizes how much influence she actually has with him, I don't believe she would ever push him into acting against his better judgment. If anything it was a terrible collision of circumstances. Naseema doesn't react well to men who mistreat women, and she had heavy doses of gamma hydroxybutyrate, horse tranquilizer, and a third unidentified narcotic forced on her to keep her under control. She would have been physically very weak, and absolutely not in her right mind. Kivas Fajo escaped his own death by a hair's breadth. He certainly provided her with enough provocation to kill him, and if she'd been able to, I do believe Naseema would have done it herself. Any encouragement she might have given Data to pull the trigger would have been done under extreme duress,” Deanna explained. “I don't think she can be blamed for that.”

 

“Isn't it more likely that Data extrapolated the parameters for his use of lethal force to encompass their situation?” Geordi argued. “I mean, it would be reasonable for him to assume that if he didn't stop him, Fajo would have ultimately done serious harm to Naseema, or someone else. I think then he would have been able to justify lethal force. Naseema's energy might have influenced his ability to rationalize on a deeper level, but I'm not sure if we can call that love. Data would have taken the same action for any of us.”

 

“Perhaps, but would he have stayed with any of us in sick bay all night?” Deanna asked with a sly smirk.

 

“Touche,” Geordi replied. “Although, in all fairness, Naseema does have a phobia of medical exams. He probably stayed with her to keep her calm.”

 

“Geordi,” Deanna said still wearing the same smirk. “She was unconscious.”

 

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Geordi relented with a laugh. “You know, there was a time, years ago, when I asked Data if he loved Naseema.”

 

“Really?” Deanna asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, it was the day she had that terrible accident with the ground transport, remember?” Geordi continued.

 

“Uh huh,” the counselor nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

“Well, when I went to see how she was doing, I walked in on Data exhibiting some very uncharacteristic behavior,” he recalled.

 

“Oh?” Deanna's eyebrows went up in curiosity, and the tone in her voice told Geordi she suspected he was alluding to something beyond his intention.

 

“Nothing romantic,” he clarified. “Naseema was asleep, and Data was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. I saw him brush her hair away from her face, and then he stroked her cheek.”

 

Deanna's eyes widened.

 

“It was so obviously affection, I couldn't help but ask him about it,” Geordi continued.

 

“Wow, that long ago,” the Betazoid whispered. “So what did he say?”

 

“He gave me the most honest answer he could,” Geordi replied. “He said he didn't know if he loved her.”

 

“That's it?” Deanna pressed.

 

“He told me he knew he wasn't capable of the emotion, but that he also recognized their friendship wasn't a conventional one, and that there was something special between them,” the engineer elaborated. “I'll readily admit, I was disappointed when he decided he was unable to give her anything meaningful.” Deanna smiled sadly, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

 

_She'd never imagined that Data's love for the Feeonix existed so early in their friendship. It made her care for him even more to know that he'd struggled with the reality of lacking emotions, and that he desired, even then, to give something, anything that resembled love to Naseema. 'Something meaningful', that was what the android told Geordi. She wondered what Data would have accepted as meaningful, back then. She wished Geordi had told her about that conversation all those years ago so she could have explained to Data that everything he did for Naseema was meaningful._

 

“What did you tell him?” she asked.

 

“I told him that he already gave Naseema everything she needed, and even though he didn't think he was capable of showing her he loved her, he did,” Geordi affirmed. “Then I told him about their auras.”

 

“Their auras?” Deanna inquired.

 

“Yeah, both Naseema, and Data emit auras detectable to my visual processing net, and Counselor, I wish you could see what happens when they get close to each other,” he told her. “Those auras reach out for each other. They dance with each other. They blend together, and create a rainbow of colours. It's beautiful.”

 

The Betazoid counselor smiled, and she could feel tears creeping their way through her resolve.

 

_She'd never really been much of a believer in the concept of fate. The idea that there was a series of ordered, unchangeable events that would ultimately script an individual's destiny. It seemed very fatalistic to her to think there was nothing a person could do to alter the course of their life. Data, and Naseema however, were convincing her that perhaps that concept did exist. The architecture of their lives appeared to draw them together, bringing Data ever closer to the humanity he sought. Everything about their relationship seemed like destiny. She remembered all the instances that outwardly seemed insignificant. The kinds of things that happen in the course of anyone's life, and don't register as particularly life altering, but for those two, they were significant, they were important, and they were life altering, especially for Data._

 

“Maybe we can't pinpoint an exact instance where Data fell in love with Naseema, but I think I know when she fell in love with him,” Deanna said. “Do you remember Hibernia II, Geordi?”

 

“Do I ever,” he replied. “Data took some huge personal risks with the actions he took in those mountains.”

 

“I know,” Deanna replied.

 

Geordi frowned, and tilted his head inquisitively. “Did something change between them, Counselor?”

 

“It did for Naseema,” Deanna confirmed. “After they were rescued, she had some very strong feelings for Data. A great deal of gratitude, and respect. I believe she trusted him explicitly after that night, and I think he cemented her loyalty to him in that cave. The strangest thing though, was that she also had feelings of regret, and disappointment, almost as if she wished something that hadn't happened, had.”

 

“Well, Data told me he was sure she was about to kiss him when the captain found them, and interrupted. That's probably what you sensed,” Geordi replied.

 

“Maybe,” Deanna mused, not entirely willing to commit to Geordi's suggestion. “It was stronger than that, but on the other hand, all her emotions are strong. I've often wondered how she manages to control them so well.”

 

“He did save her life,” Geordi insisted. “I know she's been seriously injured before, but I don't think she's ever actually been that close to death. If Data hadn't done what he did, she might not have survived, and he could have been subject to a court-martial if the outcome had been different. I think that kind of situation would cause Naseema to have a pretty powerful emotional response.”

 

“Maybe you're right,” Deanna nodded, finally agreeing with Geordi's assessment.

 

_While it was true that Data often spoke very openly with her, he did keep his feelings regarding Naseema well guarded. She also didn't know Naseema's mind at all, apart from the emotional fluctuations she could sense. The Feeonix didn't trust others readily, and while they'd always been friendly, they almost never spent any one on one time together. Geordi on the other hand, knew both of them very well, and she appreciated that if anyone was qualified to make an assessment on the remarkably complicated, yet uncomplicated relationship between Data and Naseema, it was Geordi._

 

The engineer then smiled knowingly.

 

_His discussion with the counselor had made him realize what he'd previously dismissed as impossible. He now understood why their relationship seemed so curious to outsiders, and by outsiders, he meant anyone who wasn't him. He had heard people describe the android, and the Feeonix as curious, peculiar, perfect for each other. That it was fate that brought them together. That it was destiny. Kismet. Now he realized that the only reason they seemed so odd to everyone else was because they were each almost the only one of their kind. There was no precedent for them. Even he had denied the obvious. Data's lack of conventional emotion made him believe that what had actually occurred between them, was impossible, but it wasn't impossible, just much harder to see. He realized that he'd been able to see it the entire time._

 

“It was love at first sight,” he said.

 

Deanna gave him a quizzical look. “What makes you suddenly say that?” she asked.

 

“Their auras,” he replied. “Think about it. Naseema is the only one of her kind. She meets Data, the only one of his kind. The only man she's ever met that's uninfluenced by her energy field, at least in the way organic humanoids are, and she can hear everything he thinks. No secrets, no ulterior motives, no unpleasant surprises. She gravitated to him.”

 

“You might be right,” Deanna agreed. “He must have presented a very attractive package.”

 

“I think _he_ realized she was the key to his humanity, even if it wasn't entirely on a conscious level. She's spent her whole life with humans, probably understands us better than we understand ourselves. He was just as drawn to her,” the engineer continued. “He tried really hard to assure her that she could trust him in those early days, I know that. I also know that after he had that one-night stand with Tasha, Naseema tried to teach him how to develop intimacy with someone without involving sex, but the only person he ever seemed to have any interest in cultivating that with, was her.”

 

“You're an extraordinarily observant person, Geordi,” Deanna smiled. “I don't think anyone else on board can claim to understand them the way you do.”

 

“I'm the only one who can see their auras,” Geordi chuckled, returning the counselor's smile, “and I love them both. I've known for a long time how she feels about him. I've spent a lot of energy hoping he would finally recognize his own feelings for her.”

 

“When did you realize Naseema was in love with him?” the Betazoid counselor asked.

 

“When we almost lost him to Ira Graves,” Geordi replied. “After he attacked us in engineering, I woke up to Naseema's voice begging Graves to give Data back to her because she loved him. She told Graves that Kareen would never love him the way he wanted her to, and that Data was young, and deserved the chance to be loved, and to fall in love. It was a beautiful, heartfelt plea, and I think her tears may have finally convinced him to relinquish Data's body.”

 

Deanna's eyes widened as Geordi spoke. “I didn't know that had ever happened,” she said. “I knew the captain made an impassioned overture to Graves for Data's life but I had no idea Naseema had even spoken to him.”

 

“I don't think anybody does,” Geordi told her. “Everyone in the room was out cold except for Naseema, and Dr. Graves. As far as I know, she never even told the captain what she said.”

 

“That's incredible,” Deanna realized. “You're right, Geordi. They have been in love longer than anyone thought.”

 

“The more I considered it, the more I realized the evidence was right in front of us the entire time, but their drastic differences, and Data's lack of emotion made us all believe what we were seeing couldn't really be there,” the engineer explained. “Counselor, you must have known, or at least had an idea of what they felt for each other?”

 

“I've certainly suspected how Naseema felt for a long time but she isn't as easy to read as you might think. Her emotions are very powerful, and it can be difficult for me to open my mind to hers without becoming overwhelmed. The way she feels for others is all encompassing,” Deanna said but the furrow of Geordi's brow told her she wasn't being clear enough. “I've certainly sensed strong feelings of love from her, but her emotions are so big, I can't always discern who the feelings are actually for. She does love Data, but she also loves the captain, and you, and Guinan, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Do you understand what I mean?”

 

“I guess so,” Geordi said, still confused.

 

“Tam Elbrun once told me that Naseema was so full of love, he wished he could curl up inside her mind, and stay there,” Deanna elaborated, and Geordi looked contemplative as he nodded along. “Strong feelings like love are just that, _strong_. It can be very difficult to discern between platonic, paternal, or romantic love with a being like Naseema. The only reason I knew her love for Data was different from the love she felt for others, was because I could sense her sexual attraction to him, but even physical desire doesn't equal the kind of devotion she feels for him. I was almost as in the dark about the extent of her true feelings as everyone else, and you're right, Geordi, Data's inability to experience what we would understand as emotion convinced me that he couldn't really be in love.”

 

“Hibernia II,” came the dusky voice behind them. Both officers recognized the voice, and turned over their shoulders to greet it's owner.

 

“Guinan,” Deanna smiled. “How are you?”

 

“I'm alright, thank you,” the El Aurian nodded. “I thought I'd drop by to see how you folks were holding up.”

 

“We're okay,” Geordi replied, the fatigue evident in his voice. “A little tired, I guess, but I'm not really in the mood to complain about my own problems.”

 

“That's fair,” Guinan said with the kind smile that was one of her trademarks.

 

“Please, Guinan, sit down,” Deanna said, getting up from her seat, and offering it to the bartender. “I have an appointment in a few minutes, so I have to leave.”

 

“Thank you,” the El Aurian replied. “I think I would like to spend a little time sitting with my girl.”

 

After switching places with Guinan, Deanna rested her hand on Geordi's shoulder. “Try to get some rest, and if you need to talk, you know where to find me.”

 

“Thanks, Counselor,” Geordi replied, “and if _you_ need to talk, you know where to find _me_.”

 

Deanna smiled at the chief engineer, and then turned to Guinan. “Take care,” she said, and Guinan gave a gentle nod in reply. The Betazoid counselor glanced at Naseema's still form once more before she left.

 

“So how are you _really_ holding up?” Geordi, and Guinan asked each other in almost perfect unison, and they each laughed gently instead of answering the others' question.

 

“What were you saying about Hibernia II?” Geordi asked instead, abandoning the previous query.

 

“I'm sorry?” Guinan said, tilting her head.

 

“You said _Hibernia II_ , when you came in a minute ago,” he repeated. “What was it you were going to say?”

 

“Ah yes,” the El Aurian replied, folding her hands in her lap. “I was attempting to answer part of your question, and it was Hibernia II. That was when it changed for them.”

 

“When what changed?” Geordi asked with a frown. He was over tired, and admittedly having difficulty following along. Guinan often took a roundabout way when getting to her point, and he really wasn't up for the trip.

 

“Their relationship,” Guinan answered. “You are right, it was love at first sight, but Hibernia II was when their relationship really began to evolve from friendship into something that makes a heart glow.”

 

“Can one instance really be a turning point like that?” Geordi asked, stifling a yawn. He and Deanna had been unable to come to a consensus on that subject, and now it seemed his endless hours of consciousness were finally catching up with him. “I mean, I know it was a pretty big deal, especially at the time, but what really sets it apart from any other moment?”

 

“They each had a very personal epiphany after that night,” Guinan elaborated. “Data risked not only his career to save her but his own life as well, and he wanted nothing from her in return. She realized how deeply devoted he was, and how completely she could trust him, and for Naseema, that was paramount. She knew for sure, after that night, that he would never betray her, never abandon her, and that he was _the one_.”

 

“I know all of that,” Geordi said. “Everyone knew what a game changer that ordeal was for her. She'd never been that vulnerable before in her life, and Data did everything right, but he was still emotionless at the time. I don't understand how that night could have affected him as much as it did Naseema.”

 

Guinan smiled wisely. “Because, Geordi,” she replied, “it was when he realized that even though he wasn't conventionally capable of love, he _wanted_ to love her.”

 

“He gained a new focus to his life. A new reason to continue trying to reach his humanity,” Geordi added, finally understanding, and Guinan nodded. A broad grin spread across the engineer's face as he looked at his El Aurian friend with renewed respect. “Guinan,” he said. “I've known a number of wise people in my life, but I think you are probably the wisest.”

 

 

 


End file.
